Fire Knights
by Dan Rush
Summary: After the deaths of fire fighters across the world in forest fires, Atlas Boy helps a family of water pumping robots make history as the first round the clock precision airborne fire fighting team.


**Flying Old Dogs**

An Astro/Atlas boy fan fiction

By Dannavy85

 **Afternoon at the Ministry of Science, Metro City Japan**

 **International conference on Forestry Management**

Astro was almost running trying to stay on Atlas's heels. The red bot's boots could be felt as they stomped the floor...he was "super ticked off", the look of his face was hot enough to burn steel...

"Atlas! Calm down! You can't just go storming in there like this!" Astro pleaded. "Let them finish talking..."

Atlas whipped about and threw a finger into Astro's chest. "Keep off of me or get your silly butt thrashed cream puff."

Astro sagged and watched as Atlas went through the door of the conference room...

At that moment the Russian member of the delegation was giving his presentation on the subject at hand. "In Northern Kalindagrad we lost ten men to a fast moving fire..."

"Yeah..." Atlas said as he interrupted. "They died because you're all stupid."

Doctor O'Shay stood up and waved to Astro as he entered the room. "Astro? Kindly tell Atlas to leave..."

"Shut up Good Year nose." Atlas snapped. "How much do they pay you to advertise?"

Atlas turned to a security guard. "Don't pull that gun...I won't take long."

He then jumped onto one of the conference tables and paced back and forth...

"Ten at Kalindagrad...seventeen in Arizona...twelve in Brazil...I could keep going back fifty years and the story is all the same. Firefighters...brave men and women who risk their lives for less deserving people and they're left to die for lack of support. You give them "fire retardant" hot pocket tents to roast in."

Atlas snarled. "And all you can do is give excuses? No wonder why I have such a hate for you worthless flesh bags. You leave good men and women to die for want of support!"

Doctor O'Shay snapped. "And what can you offer young man?! Don't you come in here and spout off at us unless you offer a solution! That's what we're trying to develop here...solutions! Astro!..."

Astro walked up to the table. "Atlas...I told you to be patient..."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the &^*& up?"

The scientists in the room gasped.

Atlas snorted. "Oh wow...shocking...I *&^% swore...well I have a right when a bunch of totally worthless...spineless..."

"That does it." Astro snatched Atlas and dragged him out of the room as he still threw insults and finger points...

"Stop killing firemen! Stop leaving good men to die for nothing!" Atlas shouted.

 **Later**

 **Atlas's hideout**

Atlas came up through the trap door, snatched up a chair and threw it to an exploding crash against a nearby wall as Astro floated up behind him...

"Dumb bastards...stupid (*&^...tell me you don't side with those silly bastards?"

Astro sighed. "You didn't help anything with your own childish antics."

"Well what should I have done? Oh I know...I should have worn a monkey suit and kissed some shoes...that's your expertise."

"If you're trying to get a fight out of me? Good luck." Astro replied as he watched Atlas bend down to pick up his stuffed teddy bear...

"Good people shouldn't die like that...they shouldn't burn to death for want of help...firemen shouldn't die like that!" Atlas snapped.

"Well unless you've got a solution to offer, nothing will change. Why don't you stop trying to be a China shop bull for once and give them a solution? You always want to be negative about everything."

Atlas walked up and groaned..."Stop defending them when they're wrong? Sheesh...sometimes I think you're cured of their influence and then you turn into their little &^%$% again...you'll give me a stroke."

Astro smiled. "I only do it sometimes to keep you out of trouble."

"Just...just go ok?" Atlas replied. "I wanna be alone for a while."

 **Doctor O'Shay's House**

 **2am**

Astro stirred when he sensed something unusual and woke up to find Atlas sitting on the edge of his bed...

"Can't you wait till morning like normal people?" Astro complained. "At least call me when you decide to come over..."

"Couldn't wait." Atlas replied. "I had a brainstorm and I wanted to talk to you before I forgot."

"You're a robot, you can't forget." Astro replied as he stood up. "You've become infected, I'll have to put you out of your misery now."

Atlas smirked. "Well I can't do this without you because you have the Bank of Persuasion. I'm just a bull in the China shop."

Astro hunted for his boots. "So what's in your mind?"

"You'll see when you come with me." Atlas replied as he walked to the window.

 **3am Industrial/shipping district**

Atlas walked with Bender while Astro followed behind them. "Of course they're still here, what was I gonna do?"

"They?" Astro asked.

"Yeah...remember when I first attacked Tokugawa's headquarters five years ago? Trashed his limo, blasted Daichi's bike into the river, Wedgied Daichi on top of the flag pole?"

Astro smirked. "I actually felt supportive of you. Daichi's face was priceless."

"Well that all came about because Tokugawa tossed out some robots. Just threw them into a dumpster." Atlas opened a sliding screen door to a storage room. "Here they are."

Astro walked inside to see around 30 or more of robots about his height standing quietly...obviously powered down.

"So what's your idea?" Astro asked. "What can these guys do?"

Atlas patted one on the shoulder. "Well these are just common industrial liquid pumping robots. High pressure surge pumps in their arms which they can connect together to form a very powerful single suction unit. But that's not what I'm thinking about...only a part of it."

Astro rubbed his chin. "If you're going to use them for forest fire work, there's a problem with getting a source of water."

"Which is why the other part involves taking a trip." Atlas said. "But first these guys need a work-over and you know the two humans who could bring them up to snuff."

Astro smirked. "Reno and Cora don't work on charity."

"But they'll work because you can convince the Ministry of Science that my solution is workable. We also need to visit Hamegg."

"What? I want nothing to do with that guy." Astro complained.

"Too bad...he's got what I need." Atlas snorted. "I'll go see him, you go play kiss up to your two squishy friends. And then we need to take a trip to Arizona."

"Oh...kay...Arizona?"

 **Two days later...**

 **Ministry of Science Robotics Lab**

"I swear Astro, you are so gullable." Cora snorted as she worked over the open service plate on the back of one pumping bot. "I think Atlas uses you."

"But I did get the grant so you get paid for this?" Astro replied. "Did you know how hot you are with a set of wrenches?"

"He's got that right." One of the pump bots said as Reno worked on a leg. "We owe Atlas a lot and the rest of you a ton."

"So what's your name?" Reno asked.

"Zipper." The pump bot replied. "No reason behind the name, it was out of a lottery draw but I like it. That's my brother Locket."

"So...what's this awesome plan? I heard Atlas tore into the forestry conference and leveled some "F" bombs at the Doc. It's amazing he still got our support."

"Well when you're a professional kiss &^% like me..."

"ASTRO!" Reno snapped. "That does it...you're hanging around Atlas way too much."

"But that's not even a real swearing word." Astro replied. "And I don't know what Atlas really has planned. He's visiting Hamegg for something."

"Next time I visit Hamegg?" Cora snorted. "I'll visit a wrench on his face. I wouldn't trust anything he says."

 **Hamegg's Place**

 **North Metro City**

"Well...to what do I owe the honor?" Hamegg said as he walked around his shop. "You've finally come to your senses and want a modification to the Omega Factor so you can pull bank jobs again?"

"You wish." Atlas replied. "And please?...don't try anything dumb? I came to see if you want an opportunity to set things right and get back in the good graces of the Ministry."

Hamegg huffed. "Yeah, like that will ever happen when pigs can fly kid. I burned those bridges years ago."

Atlas found a table to sit on. "The Borateen project? Did you burn that too?"

"Where did you hear about that?" Hamegg asked.

"Like I can't hack computers?" Atlas replied. "You abandoned the Borateen project...why?"

Hamegg pulled up a stool. "Too dangerous and worked too well. It made anything it touched unlivable, it caused instability problems to structures, way too dangerous and we were stalled on developing a less aggressive system."

Atlas rubbed his chin. "In a building that's a problem. What about... a forest? Say you have 100 square yard inferno, what then?"

"Dead wood, dead grass, dead animals." Hamegg replied. "Kid, the stuff is too dangerous. You would have to be able to control the application amounts and if you threw it from an air drop? It would have to be precise so as to limit the amount of damage you'd cause to healthy plants."

"But if you're dropping it in the open air not using it in a confined building where there's no ventilation, it would work wouldn't it?"

"You're insistent aren't you?" Hamegg replied.

"Damn it Hamegg! Are you a scientist any more? Do you really want to spend your whole life in this stupid junk heap trying to get back at the world or don't you want the world to remember you for something you gave back?!"

Atlas folded his arms. "I don't think you're even second grade science teacher material any more...man, so many humans are flat balless."

Hamegg gritted his teeth. "Alright...instead of trying to put a tire iron to your mouth, I'm going to shove it full of crow. Give me a lab and a grant from the ministry and I'll give you the Borateen."

Atlas smirked. "Yeah? Prove it."

 **3 days later**

 **Air Japan flight to Arizona**

"So that's how you got Hamegg to work for you?" Astro asked as he threw peanuts into his mouth. "You insulted him? That's your specialty."

"Anything to get a result. So Cora and Reno are almost done with the pump bots?"

"Four left." Astro replied. "So what's in Arizona?"

"Hamegg said that for what he's working on to be successful, we need an accurate way to deliver it. So we're going to Davis Mothan Air Force Base."

 **Davis Mothan Air Force Base**

 **"The Bone Yards"**

 **Arizona**

Atlas threw his arms out when he and Astro landed after they had flown themselves over the massive aircraft graveyard...

"That's the last piece of my plan."

Astro tilted his head to the side. "This?"

"There's eight of them left." Atlas said as he walked up to the nose of the plane. "Fully equipped, engines intact, almost ready to fly. The U.S. Navy's all weather heavy attack bomber from the Vietnam War to 1995. Could carry more bombs than a B-52 bomber, fly the sticks off trees at 500 feet and rugged as a flying tank."

Astro smirked. "Ok?...so we'll bomb the fires out?"

"No dufus." Atlas said as he patted the side of the plane. "You're now looking at the most nimble, accurate and ready-on-call fire fighting aircraft in the world. With a little creativity we can make these planes flying robots with robot pilots carrying 12,000 gallons of Hamegg's fire suppression liquid. Ready to back up firefighters with quick, close in air support...provided the Ministry of Science can get the funding?"

Astro smiled and shook his head. "You want me to "whore" myself again?"

"Because you're so good at it." Atlas said as he rubbed Astro's head. "Just think! Now people will know I'm only half a jerk."

 **3 months later**

 **Ministry of Science**

"Figures you'd chose fire red for the paint scheme." Astro said as he walked around the first re-furbished Intruder. Did Reno tell you the cost?"

"I think he wanted to hide the possible disappointment." Atlas replied. "Only one plane out of eight."

"Well at five million dollars a piece they're not just going to give you a blank check on this idea Atlas. You gotta prove it can work."

"So what's new in this plane?" Atlas asked.

Astro climbed up the pilot's boarding ladder and sat on the lip of the cockpit. "New engines, new avionics, new A.I. interface...with personality. Old 501 here is the oldest of the eight so he's called "Gramps" and just for you we gave him a voice that sounds like Sean Connery, Scottish accent and all. And...he dislikes you."

Atlas flew off the floor and sat on the wing. "You want me to fail or what?"

"No." Astro replied. "Just thought you deserved a little irritation. It's you who has to prove this whole idea, not me."

"32 bots...16 as pilots and bombardier/navigators and 16 as maintainers for the planes. Give me a week to have a crew ready to fly, one test flight to put "Gramps" through a roller-coaster and shake out the cobwebs then we can do a live test."

Astro smiled. "Could it be? The dreaded Atlas going soft?"

"Not on your life puppy dog." Atlas said smirking. "If it weren't for firefighters, I'd have these planes just to sick em on your sorry butt. You're still my hated and bitter rival."

Astro looked into the cockpit. "You know we really don't need to put these bots through a full blown fight school course? Just download everything by zip stick and they could fly tomorrow morning."

"What? And make it look that easy? They can do it on Microsoft Flight Sim 7.5 just to show some sort of effort. Have to put the humans at ease you know." Atlas walked up to the cockpit and slipped into the pilot's seat. "Nothing says you and I can't take this baby out for a inaugural spin though."

Astro snatched Atlas by his arm and pulled him out of the seat. "Oh no... knowing you? You'd get us both arrested, I think you can wait too."

 **Two weeks later**

 **Metro City Municipal Airfield**

 **Test Flight of Number 501 "Gramps"**

Atlas stood by the pilot's boarding ladder fidgeting about impatiently. "What's taking Zipper so long?"

"Relax." Astro replied. "You just can't throw him in there and let him go crazy. There's weather reports, permission slips, flight clearances, low level clearances, high level flight corridors..."

"Shut up?" Atlas snorted. Just then Zipper walked up dressed in his pilot suit and harness gear with a stack of items in his hands...

"Get dressed Atlas." Zipper said as he handed Atlas the pile. "After all this is your idea so you should get a ride for it at least."

"Don't you need Lockett?" Atlas asked.

"It's a test flight not a performance flight. Don't pass up the offer." Zipper said as he began to walk around the Intruder and inspect all the panels and control surfaces. "So Astro, you going to tail on me?"

"Nah...I trust you not to break anything...I can trust you right?"

Zipper smiled. "If Atlas were human? I'd make him puke his guts out just for you. Don't worry, I got this totally handled."

"Hey! Someone want to help me into this gear?" Atlas yelled. Reno came up and helped Atlas into the G-Force vest and the ejection seat harness...

"I can tell you're excited, stop jumping around!"

On the other side of the Intruder, another pump bot, Baxter, was helping Zipper into his seat...

"You got 8 thousand gallons of JP-5 in the main tanks, 4 thousand in the wings. GPS lock's established and "Gramps" is up...cranky old bastard."

"Who are you calling a bastard you pup?" Gramps, the plane's A.I. interface replied sounding like Sean Connery.

"Now now old man." Zipper said laughing as he started throwing switches. Down below, Baxter was running around the other side to check on Atlas...

"You ready?" He asked. "Don't let Zipper do anything crazy?"

Atlas nodded in reply. "I'll leave."

Baxter climbed down, closed the boarding ladders and stood back throwing his hands into the air..."LET'S LIGHT THIS PUPPY UP!" "Start the left engine bro."

Zipper threw a switch, cranked the Auto-starter unit and pushed the throttle to ten percent and the left engine came to life...

"Engine at nominal idle efficiency." Gramps said. "So who's the side-seater? That's not Lockett?"

"That's Atlas. He's coming for the ride. You can thank him for saving you from the junk pile."

Gramps replied. "I heard he was sort of a little troublemaker...likes to complain all the time. I think we should make the little bugger puke."

Atlas pursed his lips as he looked at Zipper and felt the right engine fire up.

"That means you better tighten your seat straps Atlas..." Zipper looked at him like he was dead serious.

Atlas pursed his lips as he looked at Zipper and felt the right engine fire up.

"That means you better tighten your seat straps Atlas..." Zipper looked at him like he was dead serious. "Metro City tower this is 501...we don't have a call sign yet so just use "Gramps". Request taxi and runway clearance for departure to Enoyoshi military range."

"Gramps 501." The tower replied. "Runway 23 left, departure to 15,000 feet, hold altitude until cleared by Enoyoshi."

"Rodger." Zipper replied as he unlocked the brakes and the Intruder started to roll. Looking down he saw Baxter giving him a sharp salute, which he returned.

"Now...this is just a simple check flight right?" Atlas asked. "You're not gonna hot dog it right?"

"What? What are you worried about? I thought you liked to fly crazy?" Zipper replied smiling.

"Only when I'm doing it." Atlas snorted.

"Control freak ay?" Gramps said as the Intruder stopped at the end of the runway. "Zipper?"

"Yeah Gramps?"

"Make the little bastard piss himself."

Atlas gave Zipper a snarl. "Don't you dare!"

"Too late. Cockpit's locked, you can not leave."

"Gramps 501 you are cleared for departure...combat departure approved...don't hit anything on the way out?"

"Hold on to your knickers pup." Gramps said.

Atlas reached for the "Cheese its" handle. "Don't you do it! Zipper!"

The A-6 started rolling slowly at first...till Zipper threw the throttles to the 100 percent stops...then it screamed to 500 knots and shot strait into the air, throwing Atlas back into his ejection seat!

"Baka! Baka nandayo!" Atlas let out a hail of screams as Zipper kicked the A-6 into a vertical roll and pitched it strait at 15,000 feet.

Down below...Astro was laughing and holding his stomach..."LOL! He's got his reactor stuck in his throat!"

Reno's mouth was hanging open..."Damn that plane shot up quick!"

"Not as quick as Atlas's oil pressure." Astro giggled.

"You better not be laughing when I get down from here!" Atlas snapped. "I'll kill you!...Stop! Level out!"

"Well this was your idea Atlas." Zipper said as he pulled the Intruder from a steep dive. "You should know what you paid for right?"

"You're in a commercial traffic lane, doing stunts dumb ass!"

"Gee...As I remember, you and Astro were chasing each other through a mall at Mach 4...quit being a hypocrite?"

"I just want to be alive..." Atlas snapped back as he squirmed in his seat.

"Quite the little punk isn't he?" Gramps said.

"Shut up you antique!" Atlas snapped.

"Zipper...give me the controls...you need a lesson in manors you little sod."

Zipper let go as Gramps blasted music into the cockpit. "Gimme some lovin!"

The Intruder rolled over and went into a tight dive bombing spiral towards the ground with Atlas going weightless in his seat!

"CUT IT OUT! I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU AN ANTIQUE! CUT IT OUT!" Atlas screamed as the Intruder pulled out at 500 feet off the deck and zoomed over the city below!

"We're gonna get so arrested for this..." Atlas said as he shut his eyes.

Zipper took back control of the stick and threw the plane into a hard left over the harbor. "So much for the military range."

 **Metro City Police Headquarters**

Inspector Towashi's secretary was bringing in the morning coffee and Danish as the inspector was pouring over the morning police blotters when...

 **"KABOOM!"**

Gramps roared by the top of the building and shook it violently with a sonic boom!

"Hey Towashi! You really suck!" Atlas's voice came over the Inspector's radio.

"What?!" Atlas yelped with his hands over his head. "I didn't say that! Tell em I didn't say that!"

"Too late." Gramps replied. "The Inspector sounds a little angry at you."

"Oh man! Please. please stop being crazy! Your awesome ok! You're not old any more I promise! Please stop!"

Down below, Astro was calling Towashi as Reno threw away the check flight plan..."So much for that idea."

 **CHAPTER 2**

The Fire Knights

"We slay dragons by day, by night, in all weather, in all terrain!"

501- Gramps

Pilot: Zipper

B/N: Lockett

502- Scappy (Snap, Crackle, Pop)

Pilot: Hasagawa

B/N: Tamaya

503- Troll hammer

Pilot: Sylvester

B/N: Koga

504- Smurf

Pilot: Shinji

B/N: Takashi

505- Galahad

Pilot: Needles

B/N: Kawakami

506- Flying Fox

Pilot: Wildstar

B/N: Venture

507- Paul Bunyon

Pilot: Jumping Jimmy

B/N: Rocky Robin

508- Robocop

Pilot: Ares

B/N: Nugget

Support Crews

Ryoko (electronics, mechanics, Koga's girl friend)

Vinnie

Jodie

Tokie

Baxter

Jinpei

Chesher

Thomas

Chips

Alvin

Beaver

Micky

Charlie

Toida

Eno

Jinta

 **45 minutes later**

Astro and Reno watched as the A-6 taxied up to where they were and stopped. Atlas was still sitting in his seat with his eyes screwed shut...

Astro popped the boarding ladder and climbed up to the side where Atlas sat. "You can open your eyes now."

Atlas opened his eyes and quickly popped Zipper off the head. "Baka! Nandyo choko wa doko?!"

"Atlas?" Astro asked. "It's all right..."

"Alright?! After that stupid stunt we'll lose our license to pedal a big wheel you stupid dufus! And as for you!" Atlas threw a finger at the cockpit dials..."You old...antique...good for nothing!"

"Hey!" Reno shouted. "Dude! You should see social media...people are going crazy! Last night I set up a "Go fund me" account for the project and spread it all over the place about the test flight...dudes! We got 50 million dollars in pledge money just in the last hour."

Everyone shut their mouths until Atlas sat smiling. "I...knew it all along..."

"You know a pile of dog *&^^% you little bastard." Gramps snapped back. "I should eject you onto the concrete you little miscreant..."

"There there grandpa...better watch those emotions. Just drink your Geritol and...well...whatever you do." Atlas replied.

Atlas then turned to Zipper. "And you can kiss my ass if you think I'll fly with you again you crazy idiot."

Astro waited for Atlas to climb down. "So I guess the next part will be a public demonstration?"

"Yeah." Atlas replied till he saw Astro's smirking face. "Oh no...no! I'm not "pimping" that event..."

"But you have too!" Astro replied. "It's your idea!"

"No!" Atlas said. "No...I'm not good with people and I sure in hell will NOT wear a stupid monkey suit!"

 **1 week later**

 **Japanese military test range**

"Ugh! I hate wearing a stupid monkey suit!" Atlas snapped as he failed to tie the Windsor again.

Zoran smacked his hands. "Let me do it."

"Don't you smack me!" Atlas yelped.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Zoran snapped at him, pursing her lips. "I heard you were crying like a girl in one of those planes."

"You'd do it too if you were sitting next to a maniac and listening to a dumb plane with a Scottish accent. Oh why do I have to do this?!"

"Why do I have to listen to you whine?" Zoran said as she finished tying Atlas's tie. "There...you know for all the big talk you do, you sure are helpless."

"No I'm not." Atlas replied. "I just...don't feel like talking to humans."

"Just pretend you see them with no clothes on." Zoran said giggling. "At least that's what humans say works for stage fright."

"I'm not a pervert!" Atlas snapped. "Your brother's going to enjoy watching me make a fool out of myself."

"No I'm not." Astro's voice came over Atlas's inner radio. "If you swallow the pride and let me help you, I can get you through this easy. Remember...you're not doing this for yourself."

 **Metro City Airport**

 **9pm**

Zipper climbed into the cockpit with one of his brothers behind him to buckle him in...

"Ok bro...you got your main tanks full, the wing tanks full, belly tank has 300 gallons of fuel. All four wing stations have 1200 gallons of Borateen mix. Gramps has the weather, the air conditions, the humidity..."

"War and peace..." Zipper joked.

"Ok...see if I care if you crash and burn." Tokie huffed. "And Atlas says.."No stupid showboating!"

Lockett sat in the Bombardier/navigators seat adjusting the night time flight lights for the panels and the FLIR "flear" (Flight Laser Infra-Red) ball under the plane's nose...

"Oh don't worry...we will." Lockett said smirking. "Any guess on what we have planned for tonight?"

"After flight pizza party...booze and ladies." Zipper said giggling. "That's if we can shake the baby sitter."

The boarding ladders went up and Tokie stood below throwing his hands up...

"Shall we proceed to peel paint and rip the skirts of old ladies?" Zipper said.

"You have a perverted mind, you know that?" Lockett replied.

"Starting number one engine..." Zipper said as he threw a switch and woke Gramps up..."Ok old dog...time to earn your cookie."

"You watch your mouth pup." Gramps replied.

Zipper clicked on his internal radio. "Atlas? We're almost ready to take off. ETA about 20 minutes."

"Good..." Atlas replied. "Hurry up. If I was gender correct, my parts would be drowning in sweat."

"Just keep your head and we'll give those humans a good show." Zipper replied as he clicked on the aircraft radio. "Metro Tower? This is Gramps 501 requesting departure?"

"Gramps 501, departure runway 200 West to 15,000 feet at 230..."

 **Japanese military test range**

"Did you try what Zoran told you?" Astro asked.

"Yeah" Atlas replied.

"And?"

"My chips are scortched. You try seeing O'Shay in tighty whites."

Astro huffed. "I'll just shut up."

"Bzzzz...Atlas? 501 now ten minutes out at 15,000 feet." Zipper's voice sounded in Atlas's head. With that, Atlas walked out from his hiding place and stood in front of the lighted reviewing stand full of people…

"Bzzzz...Atlas? 501 now ten minutes out at 15,000 feet." Zipper's voice sounded in Atlas's head. With that, Atlas walked out from his hiding place and stood in front of the lighted reviewing stand full of people...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen...I am sure that most of you know who I am, I want to assure you that none of you are in danger. I would kindly ask the police to wait till after the demonstration to arrest me..."

"Laughter"

"While my feelings for humans, shall I say, is less than many would like. My feelings for firefighters and the job they do is passionate. For far too long, too many of these brave men and women have died horribly in massive and deadly Forrest fires. In addition...hundreds of civilian lives and billions in property and memories have been wiped out because of inadequate support from the air."

"Currently...fire fighting aircraft have two major shortcomings. They can not fly at night or in bad conditions and they can not loiter. When a fire tanker drops a load of water, the majority of the time it lacks the effectiveness so sorely needed...

 **"VAAAAAAAAAAAAAVOOOOOM!"**

Gramps roared overhead.

"That...is the answer. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to demonstrate the world's first all weather, all condition, all day, all night aircraft specifically designed for close air support in the task of fighting major Forrest fires. I give you the A-6 Intruder II, what we call...the Fire Knight."

 **Gramps 501**

"Fire Knight?" Zipper said. "I like that...very catchy."

Lockett had his face pressed into the bombardier's computer hood. "I have the route solution plotted. Is the fire lit up yet?"

 **On the ground**

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Atlas said pointing out into the field beyond. "Notice that we have lit a 55 gallon drum of aviation gas. The aircraft will now demonstrate its ability to hit the target with a minimum amount of fire fighting agent. The agent known as Borateen was developed by Professor Monty Hamegg. The aircraft is flown by two robots...Zipper and Lockett."

 **Gramps 501**

"Got that solution?" Zipper asked.

"Yup! 20 gallons." Locket returned. "Right outboard tank discharge select, attack profile on your DIANE screen, We're at 10,000 feet, IP coming up in 3...2...1...Come hard left!"

Zipper threw the control stick hard to his left and cranked down on the rudder peddles sending the Intruder into a hard back over roll as it violently threw itself around and started into a descending attack run...

"Got the barrel on the FLIR! Kick it left!" Lockett snapped. "Bet you 1,000 yen you knock the barrel over..."

"Bite me." Zipper replied.

"Pickle is hot!" Lockett snapped.

 **On the Ground**

People on the reviewing stand were getting to their feet as they heard the Intruder screaming for the ground in front of them...

 **Gramps 501**

"5k...4k...steady...steady...HA CK!" Lockett screamed.

Zipper pushed the red fire button on his stick and the right outboard spray tank released a 20 gallon jelly like ball of Boreteen that sailed until it was a hundred feet above the barrel. The blob seemed to explode and spread out into a falling cloud that smothered the flaming barrel as the Intruder rolled skyward into the dark!

"Well?" Zipper asked.

"You didn't knock the barrel over...fire's dead." Lockett said smirking.

 **On the Ground**

Atlas threw a fist out. "Yeah!" as the crowd clapped.

"That's precision my friends! For over 30 years the A-6 Intruder was the world's best all weather attack aircraft now instead of taking lives with bombs, the Intruder has been revived to save lives. Now for part two of our demonstration."

Atlas clicked a switch and a 50 by 50 yard dirt pit of gasoline exploded!

"Now we're going to see the Intruder in a multiple run attack to demonstrate it's nimble response and the speed at which Doctor Hamegg's fire suppression agents works to put this conflagration out."

 **Gramps 501**

"Red river routes 1 and 2 established! Tanks 1, 2, 4, 5 are set! We're at 15,000 feet! First IP coming up in 3...2...1...Hard Right!"

The Intruder cranked around again, barrel rolled and screamed into attack...

"Pickle's hot!"

"Did you lose your lunch on that turn bro?" Zipper asked Lockett.

"Shut up while I'm concentrating!" Lockett snapped. "Got the fire on the FLIR...3...2...1...HACK!"

The Intruder zoomed over the fire pit and released a fine spray from the start of the pit to the end with half the pool extinguished...

"Turn hard right and line up on the down leg! 15,000 feet" Lockett snapped. "IP in 3...2...1...Crank it!"

The Intruder rolled right and went into attack...

"Pickle's hot! Fire's in the FLIR! Come left 20...hitting 6 thousand feet. Don't plaster us into the ground!" Lockett snapped.

"Such confidence." Zipper snickered

"HACK!"

 **On the Ground**

The spectators watched the Intruder zoom over the target and spray another light mist that snuffed the whole pit!

"What about that?!" Atlas yelped! "Huh?! Ladies and Gentlemen...that was 75 gallons of agent! Today's fire bombers would drop over 200 gallons in a single run! The Intruder still has enough agent and enough fuel to stick around another three hours."

On the Ground

The spectators watched the Intruder zoom over the target and spray another light mist that snuffed the whole pit!

"What about that?!" Atlas yelped! "Huh?! Ladies and Gentlemen...that was 75 gallons of agent! Today's fire bombers would drop over 200 gallons in a single run! The Intruder still has enough agent and enough fuel to stick around another three hours."

Atlas then pointed out into the field. "Now...let's say we have a crew of fire fighters trapped by a wall of flame in a box canyon? Of course I wouldn't subject any humans to such a danger...I know some of you are having second thoughts about that...but...I have a few willing volunteers standing out there..

Sparx scatched his head. "Now this is upsetting don't you think? I mean Atlas asked us too meet him here at the flag and I think we've been jolly stood up.

Fridge jumped up and down. "I'm missing the latest episode of Grimm for this?"

"You'd think he call." Robotsky said.

"Do you have a cell phone comrad?" Sparx asked.

"Oh...yeah...that."

"I told you to pay your bill mate!"

Atlas smiled as he pulled a box from his jacket pocket and hit the button...

 **KABOOM!**

A towering wall of flame trapped the robots inside a ring of burning gasoline!

"Holy Nuts!" Fridge screamed.

"The nerve of that...YOU TURN COAT! OUR BROTHERS WILL AVENGE OUR DEATH!"

"How eloquent." Robotsky remarked.

"We're about to be smelted and you call it eloquent you moron?" Sparx snapped.

"Well it seemed appropriate."

 **Gramps 501**

3...2...1..."Roll right!"

Zipper rolled the Intruder hard into a barrel roll and dove it for the flaming box.

"Pickle's hot!" Lockett yelped.

"Watch me peel some of the chrome off the skinny one." Zipper snickered.

"Just watch what you're doing bro!" ten thousand! Seven Thousand! Five thousand! Four thousand! Three thousand!...Damn it Zipper HACK!"

A stream of agent knocked out one side of the fire pit and the three robots ran screaming for safety as the Intruder barrel rolled into the sky!

Atlas smiled as he watched the crowd cheering and clapping. "Looks good don't you think?" He radio'd Astro.

"Ladies and Gentlemen? I think there's always the best for last so here in my hand is a beer stein..."poof"...with a little Zippo lighter fluid. I'm going to put my neck out on this one. If the Intruder can't hit this target, put the fire out and completely fill this mug with agent...I will allow the police to arrest me and throw me in the slammer."

Atlas walked out into the field a little and held the flaming mug over his head. "Let me have it guys!"

 **Gramps 501**

"He's got a sense of humor." Zipper said as he pointed down. "Can you solution this one?"

Gramps suddenly interrupted. "My pleasure...allow me to have the stick? You two just sit and watch the expert."

Zipper let go and the Intruder inverted, dove nose down, and rolled right side up into a steep dive bombing run!

Gramps suddenly interrupted. "My pleasure...allow me to have the stick? You two just sit and watch the expert."

Zipper let go and the Intruder inverted, dove nose down, and rolled right side up into a steep dive bombing run!

"Was nice knowing you brother!" Locket cringed.

Atlas closed his eyes as he could hear the Intruder screaming in from over his head and pull up close enough to shake the ground under his feet...

The the beer stein shook in his hand and the crowd went crazy!

"BAM! Right on target!" Astro yelled.

Atlas lowered the stein and poured the solution on the ground as the Intruder came in low and cruised by the reviewing stand...

"Let's hear it for Gramps ladies and gentlemen...that concludes the demonstration. Sorry Inspector...ruined your night again."

 **1 week later**

 **Ministry of Science**

Doctor O'Shay had called the meeting that morning and now the conference room had all 32 of the pump bots, Astro, Atlas, Reno, Cora and Hamegg sitting, standing or leaning on the walls...

"Could have just messaged everyone." Atlas snorted. "The old man just loves to make a production doesn't he?"

"Stop complaining." Astro replied. "After last week, the "Go Fund me" account filled up like crazy. I told you if you'd let me help you that god things would happen."

Lockett stood next to Astro. "It's enough for the rest of the planes but we'll need more than that. Can't run things like this on promises and I.O.U.'s"

Lockett's brother Shinji pursed his lips. "My bets on a limited budget. Three planes at best."

Just then...Doctor O'Shay walked into the room and closed the door. "I'm sure you're all pins and needles for an answer."

"Been!" Atlas snorted. "Cut to the chase!"

"Atlas?!"

"He'll ramble on like he usually does..." Atlas huffed.

Doctor O'Shay shook his head. "Hamegg? Against my better judgment, the Ministry is going to fully fund your agent production. There are other means of use to make it a lucrative venture...that is if you don't cause trouble."

"Never dreamed of it...I'll be taking this place over in 24 hours...just kidding!"

"As for the Fire Knight project? Sufficient funds have been raised to bring the remaining seven aircraft up to flight condition as soon as possible."

"YES!" Atlas screamed jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Atlas?" Astro smirked. "Do you mind?"

"Now...how long will it take for you all to have an operation to call a squadron?"

Zipper replied. "Another week. We've all been burning on it the past seven days. Question is...where are we going to "stand up?" are we staying in Japan?"

O'Shay waved a finger. "There's three places in the world right now that are rated for extreme fire danger this year...Australia...China and the West Coast of the United States. We've received a request from the Governors of Washington state, California and Oregon...apparently they watched the You Tube videos...

"It was the beer stein." Atlas said proudly. "The beer stein..."

"Wish the Intruder had smacked your head." Astro said huffing. "He never shuts up."

O'Shay waved a hand. "The Ministry has chosen Washington State because the fire danger is extreme and we feel its the best place to present the concept, generate some Public Relations."

"So obviously we have to go and find an airfield that's going to accommodate us." Zipper said as he looked around the room. "Me and Lockett will go in a few days."

From the end of the room, Needles stood up. "Hey wait a minute? I don't recall you ever being made leader Zipper."

"First of all..." Zipper replied. "I'm the oldest." Second? "I fly the first intruder." Third? "I have charisma." Fourth? Zipper rhimes with Skipper" Fifth? "Except for Lockett, most of you are wusses."

"sixth?" Takashi said snorting. "There's more of us in here than you...dumbass."

The fight was on! Well it...wasn't on for very long. By the end of it Zipper sat on the pile of his brothers with Takashi wrapped up in a figure 4 leg lock...

"Seventh?" Zipper said smiling. "Who knows professional wrestling in this family?"

"You cheated." Lockett said from below the pile.

"And that's why I need you as the second in command." Zipper replied. "To keep me honest."

Doctor O'Shay looked at the trashed conference room. "Do they do this all the time?"

"Hey...brotherly affection." Atlas said smirking. He was quickly tackled into a book case by Astro which sent books flying all over the place.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Sandy's Inn and Keep**

 **Belfair, Washington**

"I send him out to get us a car...and he takes a vacation." Zipper said to himself as he sat on the brick wall next to the front door. They were due in Shelton to talk to the port operations commissioner about available space at the local municipal airport. A few minutes went by before Lockett drove up with a screech.

The look Zipper gave him was priceless..."What...the...heck...is this?" Zipper said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Isn't it cool or what?!" Lockett replied enthusiastically. "I got it for nothing brother!"

"When I said...functional?" Zipper said as he tapped a foot. "I meant...functional...as in you know...SUV functional...Ford 4x4 functional... heck even the dumb Prius is functional...this? This is embarrassing."

"Oh come on Zipper!" Lockett huffed. "Dude, this little jeep spoke to my heart, I couldn't just leave it behind...it'll add character to the whole squadron!"

"It won't be funny when its raining...it does still rain here Lockett."

Locket walked to the back of the old Willies..."I got tarps up the kabloo for just such a problem. You need to better manage your stress there Bro."

Zipper got into the passenger's seat. "This is going to make an impression."

"Gee...how about some confidence? You're suppose to be the "Skipper" so...Skipper us a deal." Locket said as he started the jeep. "See?...purrs like a kitten and he was going to cut it up for scrap. We have kin-ship with this jeep Bro."

"You have kin-ship with a toaster." Zipper joked as they drove towards Shelton.

 **Sanderson Field**

 **Shelton Wa.**

Lockett stopped the jeep and looked at the old hanger. "A little "dated" don't you think? You saw the photos of it and then you jump me for buying the willie's jeep? Hypocrite."

"It only looks old on the outside." Zipper replied. "Besides, the location is perfect for our mission. No excessive air traffic, single runway, good size aircraft parking apron..."

"Nestled in the absolute boondocks." Lockett complained. "I mean they got a Walmart "Waaahooo!"

"Behave?" Zipper warned as John Anderson came out of the building. "You two must be interested in our hanger."

Anderson saw the willies and smiled. "That's awesome...where did you find the jeep? And in original paint scheme too."

Lockett snicked. "Don't you ever call my jeep "un-functional"

Anderson pointed to the hanger. "So how many planes are we looking at?"

"In a few months a squadron of eight." Zipper said as they walked through a door. "Are you familiar with the A-6?."

"Not directly. I was an F-4 Phantom RIO (Ree-oh or Radar Intercept Officer) in Vietnam so I have knowledge of how squadrons need to run. Don't worry...the Hanger can support 3 jets and the apron can handle more than what you have. There's space for support gear, fuel trucks...you won't need an Oxygen storage area?

"There's advantages to being robots." Zipper remarked. "How about modifications? can we modify the building?"

"Do as you need too." Anderson replied. "Oh...there will be the matter of meeting with the city counsel about the jets you understand?"

"We expected that. This being a small airport that doesn't usually see jets." Zipper said as they stood in the center of the hanger. "Let me talk to my brother here in private?"

Zipper and Lockett walked into one of the rooms..."A lot of work...we have to bring in a ton of stuff." Lockett remarked. "But the monthly price of the place is a good deal."

"The runway's a little short..." Zipper said pursing his lips. "Think we can launch and land?"

"With the upgunned engines? Easy. The runway's rating can support the plans fully loaded out. No tower though so we need radio control for traffic."

"We'll need to look at hiring some staff. Washington is rich with retired military people and since Whidbey Island was the home of the A-6 community there should be some experienced people. Building's good enough to bunk in, plenty of rooms to use...just have to meet the city counsel and do some smoozing."

Lockett giggled. "Your perfect department Bro."

"You do want to die?" Zipper snapped.

They walked out to talk to Anderson again. "We have an agreement Sir...provided we can get on the city counsels good side."

"Excellent. I will set up a meeting and a public comment session for sometime next week?" Anderson replied.

"Awesome. We thank you for being so supportive." Zipper said as he shook the man's hand.

 **Japan**

 **Ministry ground access lab**

Reno looked up at Atlas who was sitting on the right elevator of Fire Knight 4 looking intently at his artwork on the vertical stabilizer...

"Do you think the sword fits? I don't like it...looks too fat." Atlas asked.

"I think it's cool." Reno replied. "I brought a can of oil for you."

Atlas jumped off the stab and took a sip. "Now it's gonna eat me all day...it's too fat."

"It's fine." Reno said smiling. "I should have figured though you'd chose the two tone red paint scheme. You're red, fire engines are red so why not red planes?"

"Atlas flew back up on the elevator, grabbed a bursh, looked at the sword and chucked the brush over his shoulder..."Oh the heck with it." He sat down and started pulling a large stencil off the right side of the tail...

"Fire Knights" Reno remarked. "The whole plane looks killer."

"You think so?" Atlas asked as he started walking around the Intruder, looking for faults. "It needs a Japanese flag somewhere."

"Right below the edge of the Canopy on both sides?" Reno asked.

"That would kinda work." Atlas wondered as he lifted off the floor and hovered over the plane. "Ok...yeah."

Astro and Zoran came into the lab and stood by Reno. "He had to choose red didn't he?" Zoran snorted. "He's got red envy."

"Zoran?" Astro warned. "They found a place in Washington, Atlas. An airfield in Shelton near Olympia."

Atlas came down. "I got some of the photos...not exactly modern. It's going to take some work."

Astro snickered. "That coming from a robot I know is the king of lazy."

"I'll pound you." Atlas snapped.

"Here we go again...stupid boys knuckle dragging and grunting again."

"But seriously? What do you guys think? Does the plane look cool or what?" Atlas asked.

"As long as they don't copy your A.I." Zoran said smirking. "You're so annoying."

Atlas shook his finger. "You love me and you know it...that's in a brother/sister kinda way?"

A few of the pump bots came in and stood looking at the plane...

" I like it." Shinji said as he rubbed the nose. "Our names will go on these right?"

"Yeah..." Atlas replied. "Below the canopy rails.

Sylvester looked at the pylons. "The drop tanks should be white. If we fly these at night there

should be some bright color to break up the red scheme."

Atlas looked at the underside of the Intruder. "I think that's a good idea."

"Do we have a deployment date yet?" Wildstar asked. "I'm getting sick of classrooms."

"It all depends on the city council meeting. Zipper has to convince the city of Shelton to accept

the jets."

 **1 week after Zipper and Lockett came to Shelton**

 **City counsel meeting and public session record**

Mayor Sandy Barbour: Good evening. The subject before the counsel and the public is a request by both the Governor and the Port Commissioner to allow the deployment of a special airborne fire fighting unit from Metro City Japan to augment state resources this year due to the expected elevation of the state's fire danger status due to the drought situation now spreading from California to Southern Canada. I've made sure that my office gave all of you sufficient time to read all the information provided. Without further interruption, I'll give the squadron's Chief the floor.

Zipper: Evening ladies and gentlemen; I am of course a robot, rather obvious, and yes...feel free to throw the jokes like "Find my Zipper" my name is not my fault.

(laughter)

Zipper: This idea got started by a very passionate friend of mine back in Japan who keeps any fireman close to his...well you can speculate where a robot's heart is, but his respect for them is unquestioned. We have 8 refurbished and modernized A-6 Intruders from the United States Navy and with their exceptional abilities as attack aircraft, we intend to attack forest fires before they get out of control and start taking lives and property. For the first time in history of any forest service; there exists an aircraft that can support fire fighting efforts in all weather, at all times in all conditions. We'll be here for your neighbors, your family members and your community.

Now I know there will be concerns about noise. I'll be honest, the Intruders are noisy even with the updated engines and noise muffling technology we've employed to reduce the issues. The Intruders have always been described as dump trucks with rocket engines. We can not eliminate all the noise.

The good news is that we won't need to fly like human pilots need to in order to maintain flight qualifications. We plan to fly one aircraft for 5 days to orient our crews to flying around Washington and Oregon. Four flights during the day from 9am to 3pm and three flights at night from 7 to 10pm. Once the orientation flights are done? The only time you'll hear from us is if we have to respond to a fire support call or if we're doing maintenance on the planes.

We chose Sanderson Field because of the low air traffic and the quick access to the working runway. Response time is everything when your dealing with forest fires. One big benefit to the community will be in jobs, We need a support staff, we're especially in need of people who worked with the Intruders in the service. and have experience in squadron operation. We'll be talking with the nearby machinist business about having their support for crafting precision parts, support equipment...all together we predict to add an additional 430 jobs to the community alone.

Ladies and Gentlemen, you saw the demonstration video yourself and if the predictions of this fire season, and trust us...we want it to be proven wrong... if the predictions prove out...allowing us to be here to back up your forest services will be the best decision you've ever made. Thank you.

Mayor Sandy Barbour: We'll now open the floor for comments?

"My name is Lynda and I'm a member of a local community concerns group. Now I know that Sanderson Field is far enough away from most residential neighborhoods here in Shelton that the jet noise wouldn't be a big problem but what about when there are fires? Would you expect to be kept so busy that the jet noise over Shelton would be somewhat constant?

Zipper: Don't expect that because there's a forest fire that we'll respond to it. Fire is actually beneficial, it needs to happen so your forested areas can renew and continue to be healthy so as long as the fire is managed and kept contained...we won't jump on it. The only times we'll be needed is when the forest service calls for support or when the information we have tells us there's a threat of things getting out of hand so the amount of times we'll generate any noise should be as small as possible. Because we're robots? We don't need to fly to maintain any proficiency requirements, the US FAA requires pilots to have roughly 200 flight hours per year on their log books, we don't have to keep that because as robots we fall under the "flight assistance technology" rules.

"My name is Marvin Canegator, I'm a retired US Marine Sargent Major. You said you need a support staff and want people who had squadron experience?"

Zipper: Yes. We will starting putting out hiring notices tomorrow. We need people with clerical, maintenance, support and operations experience. Currently we have 8 pilots, 8 navigators and 16 robots handling everything and obviously if things get crazy we're not going to handle everything. Can I ask what you did in the Marines?

Marvin Canegator: Twenty seven years in the corps. Twenty years of A-6 experience. Fifteen years ground operations staff experience."

Zipper: Come by the airfield tomorrow.

"Mark Champion here. Navy Chief twenty five years. Started with the A-6 Intruder, ended with the F/A-18. Administrations and clerical experience including maintaining flight logs, ready room operations, operational intelligence and information processing."

Zipper: Same as you. Come by the airfield tomorrow. Let's hold off on addressing further staff openings till we're more organized please? Any other questions?

"Marcus Allen from Shelton Sir. We watched the video of the demonstration you did in japan and my daughter here made up my mind. I was going to complain about the possible noise but she wants to know if you'd do an air show when you all get settled in?"

Zipper: I'm not one to tell such a cute kid no...specially that sweet face...when we are set up, we'll arrange for another demonstration. And if your father doesn't have any objections? How about a free flight? If there's no further questions I'll turn things back to the Mayor...

Mayor Sandy Barbour: I think I can speak for the counsel regarding the public's thinking on this matter. Two years ago in Mason County we all remember the Deer Creek fire and how fast that got out of hand. Twenty homes were destroyed, Shelton was without power for a week when the fire overwhelmed the high point power sub-station and water services were disrupted to over 1200 residents at the height of a heat wave. If there is a potential for the fire season to be much worse this year then any discomfort for what these people can give us would be small complaints. Mister Zipper? The counsel approves the motion and issues you the basing permit under the authority of the Governor of the state of Washington...welcome.

 **Atlas's home**

 **Old Nissan Plant in Metro City**

Astro flew up through the trap door in the floor. "Did you hear they got the approval?"

"I'm talking to Zipper now." Atlas replied. "The squadron won't be ready for another month at least. The last two planes aren't done being overhauled, we've only got half of them painted out, you guys have a ton of work to do there just to get up to supporting what you have..."

Zipper replied. "The weather reports over here are saying things will get hotter than usual much earlier than expected and the state didn't have the usual wet winter, we're talking severe water shortages by August. California's already a blow torch and their drought is killing them."

Atlas looked at Astro. "You got a ton of favors to call in on a lot of people, I think some need to start paying up. If we can get some help on this side, the planes could be ready to go in a week."

Astro thought. "I could go see Bugsy at the robot union hall and shame the heck out of him?"

"What about your end Zipper? You have to equip a building, find support gear, organize...I looked at the "Go Fund Me" and the Ministry allocation funds..."

"Let's just say I've been plastering Craig's List with "We need it, you need to dump it, bring it here" messages all day long. We found an old Marine Corps Sargent Major, over 6 feet tall and looks like that guy from Conan the Barbarian and let me tell you...just the look of the guy gets results. We've already got the crew living quarters all furnished for cheep. And we have a clerical/aircraft mission intelligence guy. You just get the planes ready and we'll have things up enough to start working by the time they get here."

 **chapter 4**

 **7 days later**

 **deployment day**

 **Metro City municipal airport**

Bugsy stood on Astro's shoulder as they stood with Reno, Cora, Atlas, Kennedy, Tamao, Abercrombie and Doctor O'Shay looking at the line of 8 newly painted and ready Intruders...

"Nice." Bugsy said as he wiped his hands. "Worked 24 hours strait and they came out nice."

"Thanks for the assist." Astro said smiling. "And just in time, the temperature in Washington and California is already above normal for the season."

Astro turned to Abercrombie. "Nice work on the pilot names, you're calligraphy's awesome!"

"I practice a lot. Thought the old English fonts for the English names would pair out with the Katakana."

Not far off from the line of Intruders, last minute loadings were going on with the chartered 747 cargo plane the ministry hired for the 16 supporting pump bots. The intruders were fully loaded with 5 under body tanks full of fuel to take them across the Pacific to Shelton. Hasagawa, who would fly number 502 came walking up to the group...

"Hey Doctor? Who's going to ferry 501? My brothers on the support crew said they have enough things to deal with.

Doctor O'Shay looked around. "We did forget that detail didn't we?"

Astro chirped..."Me and Atlas will do it."

Atlas replied..."Who's we? No, I won't do it. It would be enough being shut up in a cockpit with you but that plane hates me..."

"Gramps doesn't hate you." Astro snickered. "You just annoy everyone so don't shift the blame.

"He tried to kill me!" Atlas snorted.

"I promise we won't do any crazy stunts while we're going there." Astro said waving a hand. "We don't have the fuel to fool around and if you want you can sleep the whole way across...I can fly Gramps with no problem."

"Man what a cry baby." Tamao snorted.

"You stay out of this fat stick!" Atlas snapped.

"Atlas! Don't make me hog tie you with speed tape and chuck you in that cockpit!" Astro snapped.

"That's enough Astro." Doctor O'Shay said. "If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have too."

"Well I am going." Atlas snapped. "Have to keep Astro honest so he won't do something dumb and run the plane out of fuel."

Astro smiled. "You complain just to be heard."

Now the pump bots were gathering around the Doctor as they had finished loading the 747 and returned to start launching the Intruders. Astro and Atlas took the flight harnesses they needed and started strapping them on as the Doctor spoke...

"First let me say that the Ministry has put much time and effort into this idea, money aside, it wouldn't have been possible...as grudgingly as I'll admit... if it were not for the hard headed nature of a certain robot..."

Everyone clapped which made Atlas cringe..."All right, big deal...I'm not making any speeches."

"Grumpy Smurf." Doctor O'Shay said. "We've spent a lot of hours making this idea a reality, now it's time to put the reality to practice. All of you represent the Ministry of Science from Professor Hamegg who developed the fire fighting agent to those who will be working with you in the mission you've taken on. We wish you all great success and good blessings."

Atlas then raised a hand as everyone clapped. "Ok...I'll make a speech. "When I said to all you pump bots that I believed you were tossed away for nothing...I meant it. This is as much to stab a beam into the eye of Tokugawa as it is to show humans that we can't just be tossed away and considered useless without a fair chance...you're all going to do something historic, a lot of people...especially the fire fighters...will be depending on you..."

Atlas started to choke up...

"Aww...big baby!" One of the support bots said...

"Shut up! I got sand in my eye!" Atlas replied. "Damn it...just get in the planes and go kick some ass!"

Hasagawa turned about..."You heard him brothers! Bot up, mount up and light up!"

The pump bots cheered and screamed as they ran for their jets and started getting ready to take off. Astro and Atlas walked to Gramps with two pump bots behind them...Chesher and Vinnie...

"Astro? You have full internal tanks, five 300 gallon tanks under the wings and belly, Gramps has all the flight information, cruising altitude is 32,000 feet, just let him handle the power settings, the engine performance and don't go hot dogging..."

Astro walked around gramps with Atlas behind him. "The plane's ready to go, why are you doing this?" Atlas wiped his hands on the side of the jet...

"It's sort of an old ritual kind of a thing, every pilot checks his plane before he flies you know." Astro rocked each of the pods around to make sure they were secure before he climbed into the cockpit..."

"Hello Gramps!" Astro said smiling. "You ready to fly?"

"You had to ask?" The AI replied. "Who's your side seat?"

"Atlas..." Astro replied. "Be nice will you?"

Gramps replied..."Troublesome little snot."

"See!" Atlas snapped as he climbed in. "He hates me! Don't you do anything foolish you old coot!"

Gramps laughed.

"I'm getting out." Atlas snapped but Astro caught him.

"No...sit down. I swear I won't let him do anything crazy ok?" Astro looked down to see Chesher throwing his hand up...

"Starting left engine." Astro said as he threw switches, cranked the throttle and pushed the power handle forward. Now every Intruder down the line was starting up as Astro watched family and friends walking off the flight line...

"Have you all left yet?" Came Zipper's voice. "You're flying Gramps?"

"Yeah..." Astro replied. "Atlas is crying like a girl."

"I am not! Shut up!" Atlas snapped. "You better not do anything crazy! I'll eject the canopy and fly out I swear!"

"Yeah..." Astro said giggling. "He's being a big baby."

Astro watched as number 508 began rolling out towards the taxiway... "Here we go. we'll be there in 8 hours...I think."

Atlas snapped. 'It better be 8 hours! One minute with your soupy butt's enough."

"Giggles...Metro City Tower this is Knight 501 requesting taxi to take off?"

"Knight 501, taxi to holding on Runway 270 East, you are eight on the departure to altitude 10. Pick up Tokyo departure control on wheels up for request to 32k over?"

Atlas looked over at Astro. "I should have brought pookie."

"You can always cuddle on me if you need it?"

"Bite me."

Astro laughed as he watched 508 roll down the runway and climb into the sky with 507 right behind it...

"You're not going to do anything stupid right?" Atlas warned.

"Absolutely not." Astro replied as he turned Gramps onto the runway and pushed the power throttles to full...

"Metro City Tower?...requesting combat climb!"

"No! You maniac!" Atlas snapped as Gramps screamed down the runway and Astro pulled the stick back and kicked the rudders full up! The Intruder screamed into the sky almost vertically as Astro's friends watched below...

"WOW!" Tamao gasped!

"Atlas has got to be screaming." Reno said smiling.

Atlas wasn't screaming but his fingers were almost ripping the cushion off his ejection seat and the "cheese it" handle on the canopy almost got ripped off!

"I HATE YOU ASTRO! I HATE YOU!" Atlas screamed.

"Relax..." Astro replied as he leveled out the Intruder. "That's all I'll do, I promise. Atlas? You can open your eyes now."

 **4 hours into the ferry flight**

 **32,000 feet**

 **Gramps 501**

The cockpit of the Intruder was bathed in a light red hue except for the dimmed instruments and the ever so often watchful eyes of Atlas as he peaked to make sure Astro was behaving himself...

"Beep" Gramps?" Astro asked the A.I. "How much fuel do we have?"

"Less than 1 hour left...I'm afraid you will go swimming before our destination."

That got Atlas awake..."WHAT?! WHAT?!" When he realized Astro was pranking again he snarled and slapped him off the shoulder...

"Baka! Creep!"

"Well you can't spend the whole flight sleeping." Astro remarked. "All this beautiful sky around us and you want to sleep the whole flight away? You have to admit this is a different experience than us doing all the flying ourselves?"

Atlas pursed his lips. "I'm not adjusted to not being in control. Not doing the flying makes me nervous."

Atlas looked around. "Where's the others?"

Astro pointed about..."One is on our left...four of them are low and behind us...two of them are right above us."

"Well that's not efficient at all." Atlas complained. "We should fly like geese in a "V" formation and save some fuel."

"The engines are very efficient." Astro remarked. "We haven't even started taking gas from the pylon tanks yet.

"Where are we position wise?" Atlas asked as he looked into the navigator's hood and ran through a selection dial. "You mean I could have brought up You Tube all this time?! Shoot, we could have had an in flight movie."

"We're 400 miles North of Midway Island." Astro said as he clicked the communication mic switch. "Anyone been talking with Shelton?"

Needles in Galahad replied. "Nope. We're in a dead spot right now so we can't connect with them for another two hours. Is Atlas still sleeping?"

"Nope." Atlas replied. "I can get the internet though...I'm watching a movie on You Tube."

Astro key'd in again..."Anyone having any problems?"

Rockey Robin in Paul Bunyon chirped out..."My water broke."

That got some laughter..."No really, my bottle of water broke and spilled all over the place."

Astro replied. "You...didn't splash any on the instrument panels?"

"Well...no but I bobbled it in my hands?...and took out the rotus for the FLIR ball."

"Way to go mega clutz." Wildstar in Flying Fox snorted. "Rockey, you've always been the clutz of the whole family."

"No harm guys." Jumping Jimmy said sitting next to Rockey. "We'll get it fixed when we land.

Astro snorted. "Atlas? The scene outside is so awesome and you're going to keep stuck to that hood all night?"

"I've seen the sky before and I'll see the sky again...big...deal." Atlas replied.

Astro stretched in his ejection seat and slowly played with the stick to make the Intruder swing back and forth...

"Stop it or I will pound you." Atlas snorted.

Hasagawa came over the radio. "Ok everyone we got some weather coming to our front about 10 miles with steady turbulence...increase altitude to 40,000 feet and spread out so we're not bunched up in this soup."

20 minutes later

40,000 feet

 **Gramps 501**

"Bump...boom...boom...bump"

"Gramps? do you think you could find a way around the turbulence?" Astro asked as he looked over at Atlas. "Atlas? I don't like it when you close your eyes like that, it's a little disturbing..."

"Well you're not the one who's suffering dufus!" Atlas snapped back. "You got one advantage over me..." Atlas said as he gripped his seat tighter..."Your cocoro doesn't allow your emotions to get out of control..."

"BANG!" The Intruder jumped then dropped then jumped again as Astro gripped the stick..."Gramps! I asked nicely the last time now I'm pushing...we need to clear this mess...Atlas is having a freak out."

"I'm doing the best I can pup." Gramps replied.

Atlas reached for Astro..."Don't tell anyone about this...please!"

"I'm gonna get us out of this as soon as I can Atlas...just calm down...go to reserve power mode and shut down a few minutes..."

"I can't!" Atlas snapped. "Damn it Astro, I hate this!"

"Stop being a baby!" Astro snapped back. "I can't fly and put a pacifier in your mouth, just hold on another minute!"

"501...505...I'm at your six at 9 oh clock...you're getting tossed about pretty good, are you guys ok?"

Astro looked at Atlas. "Doing ok...just plotting a smoother way out of this chop." Astro took hold of Atlas's hand and squeezed it..."Just a minute more Atlas...I promise you'll be fine."

 **10 minutes later**

Astro let go of Atlas's hand as the skies once again became clear...

"501? Sound off." Hasagawa's voice sounded in the radio...

"501...ok." Astro said as he looked at Atlas. "You alright now?"

"I'm fine..." Atlas replied.

"I'm sorry..." Astro replied.

"Don't start sounding all whimpy." Atlas snorted. "Sheesh, that really sucked."

The rest of the squadron replied back. "We shouldn't see that again for the rest of the way." Hasagawa remarked. "I got the Skipper on the radio now so listen up."

Zipper's voice came over the radio. "Heads up when you get here guys... understand that the active runway is short. We have a Landing Officer nicknamed "Paddles" on site and you need to listen to what he tells you when you're on your final approach. Your back wheels have to hit the mark exactly if you want to be on the ground."

"Oh like we couldn't do that ourselves?" Wildstar snorted.

"No butts and no showboating!" Zipper replied. "We're here to be the business, not a bunch of "rocket jockey's"

Astro clicked his mic. "Guys...I'd like to be the first one in..."

"Cut it out?" Atlas snapped. "I'm fine...damn, stop being a nanny wuss."

"I was just..."

"Well just pay attention and fly the plane?" Atlas yelped. "Or look at the scenery or something..." Atlas adjusted himself in the seat. "Ugh...you have such a wuss complex."

 **Squadron approaching the Washington Coast**

502: Seattle Unicom, this is Knight two leading an 8 ship squadron to SHN (Shelton) requesting in route transit altitude from 32,000...

SUNICOM: Knight two, descend to 10,000 feet, set ASOS to 119.275 to pick up the NAVAID designate PAPI 23 Olympia. Notify field operations at 25 miles.

 **Gramps 501**

"Almost there." Astro said as he set the ASOS receiver. "Wonder where the closest pizza place is?"

"Pizza nothing." Atlas replied. "I want a bed after this adventure." He said as he looked down at the slowly dawning landscape of Washington..."No wonder they're going to have a problem...look at all the trees!"

Astro looked around. "Nothing different than Japan. Home's mostly 80 percent forests."

"That's because it's 80 percent mountains and volcanoes. Look at all the flat landscape...and there's so many houses packed right against the forest...they could at least have a mile buffer from the residentials."

Astro snickered. "Run for Governor."

"I wouldn't last a minute in office." Atlas replied.

 **Radio coms**

"Knight lead, knight lead...Paddles, Paddles..."

"Knight two paddles...have you loud and clear."

"Knight two, Tim Snurka Landing Officer calling you down the track. Squadron run the holding track at 3000 with 3 mile separation to single order. Descend to 2000 feet in turn, pass right of the field, turn 90 at 5 miles down leg to final. Call line up at 3...you will all follow my calls for wheels down target. if I call you to wave off, power up to 3000 and rejoin the holding track. If I call you to bolter, you bolter. Do not, I say again...do not hold your nose gear off the ground upon landing..."

 **Gramps 501**

Atlas looked at Astro. "Hold the nose gear?"

"It's called pogo sticking." Astro replied. "Something military pilots like to do. They want to see who can hold their nose gear up the longest."

Atlas smiled. "Let's do it."

"What?" Astro replied.

"Let's do it." Atlas said again. "Us? This plane? I bet we could stop this thing on a dime."

"No." Astro said frowning.

"You don't want to do it because you think you can't do it and you think you can't do it because you're such a whimpy puss and you've always been a whimpy puss bot."

"Shut up?" Astro snorted.

 **Shelton runway**

Tim Snurka stood at the side of the runway looking through a set of binoculars as the first Intruders started coming into his view...

"Here we go...they're here." He said into a radio handset. "Man...seeing them fly again brings back a whole mess of memories."

Zipper replied. "Shouldn't be a problem bringing them in."

"Heck no...If you could call up and earthquake and make the ground roll, I'd be back home again..."

 **Radio call**

"Paddles...Knight Six first in the slot...2000 feet, turning on the downwind, five miles..."

"Knight Six...cross winds steady from the left at 10 knots, deck is clear, call the approach at 3 miles."

"Paddles? Do we have to hit that yellow box at the end of the runway?"

"Knight Six...affirmative."

"Paddles?...who's being the clown down there? It's the size of a cardboard box!"

"Knight Six?"

"Yes Paddles?"

"You talked too much...wave off...wave off!"

 **Knight Six**

"Shit!" Wildstar pulled back on the stick and his wheels sailed not a hundred feet above the LSO jeep!"

 **LSO Jeep**

"Gentlemen? Paddles does not want to soil his pants...please pay attention?"

 **Gramps 501**

"Pussy bot!" Atlas razzled. "You're a pussy! A whimp!"

"Shut up!" Astro snapped.

" I dare you! I double dog, triple dog, dog to infinity dare you to do it! Come on! Show some guts?! I'll even use the FLIR ball and help you do it! Man...you are a disgrace...a big, fat, super wuss..."

"THAT DID IT!" Astro snapped. "YOU WANNA PLAY?! OH YOU SO ASKED FOR IT!"

"Click" Knight Two this is Knight One...I need to loiter last...I'm having...an issue."

"A pussy issue."

Astro snarled. "You better not backstab me on this. If I screw up? You're screwed with me."

"Deal!" Atlas snapped. "But I think you'll choke."

 **Knight 3**

"Paddles...Knight 3 on the cross leg turning to final."

 **Paddles**

"Knight 3...crosswind from the left now at 8 knots...call the box."

 **Knight 3**

"Box at 3 miles."

 **Paddles**

"Power down...a little high...Power down...on slope...on slope..."

"Screech!"

 **Paddles**

"You're in! Get that nose gear down!...Knight 3 is in."

 **Gator**

"Knight three rodger..."

 **Knight 8**

"Paddles...Knight 8 on the down leg turning to final."

 **Paddles**

"Knight 8...call the box."

 **Knight 8**

"Box at 3 miles"

 **Paddles**

"You're high...power down...power down...hold it...hold it...Wave off! Wave off! Too low!"

VAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOM!

 **Gramps 501**

"Gramps hasn't said anything." Atlas started to worry. "You don't think he'll take control from you?"

"Nope..." Astro said as he looked down. "Man this is tough! The space you have to set down is as small as a gnat!"

Atlas played with the tram ball toggle. "I have the FLIR figured out. If you trust me, I can set us right on the gnats head. How's the fuel?

Astro looked at the pilot screen...About down to the belly tank...I hope these guys get done soon or we'll be bingo to another airfield. You still want to pogostick?"

"Starting to get wet feet?" Atlas snickered.

"Don't backstab me." Astro snorted.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Astro and Atlas are the last one's up there." Hasagawa told Zipper as he climbed from his Intruder.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Zipper said as he activated his radio.

"We're ready now..." Astro replied as Gramps flew slowly down the length of the runway.

 **Gramps 501**

"Now you're sure you're gonna do it?" Atlas snickered. "I think you'll choke."

"I think you should keep your face in that FLIR hood." Astro replied. "Gramps? If you think we'll screw this up? Can you get airborne?"

"There might not be a fence at the end of the field." Gramps replied.

Astro rubbed his face. "Phewwww...Paddles? Knight One on the down leg."

"Ok Knight One...Cross winds fair at 3 knots...call the box at 3 miles."

Astro angled the control stick and the Intruder made a tight 90 degree turn...

"Uh..." Atlas asked..."Gonna drop the landing gear?"

"Shoot..." Astro threw the gear handle down.

"Don't choke..."

"Shut up!"

"Now listen to me...I got the target locked in the FLIR ball." Atlas said as he raised his hand..

 **On the ground**

Snurka heard Astro "call the box" and started giving commands..."Nice...nice..

ease off ont he power...

 **Gramps 501**

"Just a little...raise it a little...back off a little...easy..." Atlas wiggled his hand. "Don't choke now..."

"I'll choke you if you don't stop pushing me!" Astro snapped.

Snurka was calling commands over the radio but Astro remained fixed on Atlas..."When I say pull the nose up? Pull it...NOW!"

 **On the ground**

Snurka watched as the Intruder's nose yawed upwards and the landing gear touched just on the edge of the concrete runway!

"Nice touchdown! Now lower the nose..."

 **Gramps 501**

"Hold it up..." Atlas said waving his hand. "Hold it up!"

Snurka's voice came again over the radio..."Lower the nose..."

"I can't see the runway Atlas!"

"I got it, just keep the nose up and listen to me!"

Snurka's voice now boomed over the radio..."DAMN IT! GET THE NOSE GEAR DOWN NOW!"

"Atlas!" Astro started to panic...

"Calm down! Almost...Almost..."

 **At the hanger**

"What the hell are they doing?!" Zipper snapped.

"That's...a pogo..." Canegator replied. "Boy are they crazy."

"CRAZY?! HELL!" Zipper snapped as he ran for the jeep.

 **Gramps 501**

"Atlas?! Now would be a nice time!"

"Hold it...hold it...hold it...NOW!"

Astro stomped on the brakes and pushed the control stick forwards...

 **THUMP! thump...thump...thump...thump...**

The Intruder's nose gear came to a stop...right at the edge of the runway and the grass...

For a moment the two bots sat in silence...

"BOOYAH!" Atlas shouted..."Right on the grass line! I knew you had guts!"

Astro breathed a sigh of relief...till Snurka was banging on the side of the Intruder...

"YOU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The man snarled as he popped the boarding ladder and pointed hard to the concrete. "NOW!"

Astro slipped over the side of the canopy rail, came down the boarding ladder and stood before Tim Snurka, trying to "man up" to him on the balls of his feet...

"When I tell you nose down...YOU NOSE DOWN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COULD HAVE CRASHED THIS PLANE! DO YOU THINK THIS IS YOUR PERSONAL JOY RIDE?!

"HEY!" Atlas yelled as he came around the nose. "Don't yell at him...blame me! I egged him on, I called him a whimp, I told him he had not guts, I dog dared him to do it. If you want to chew someone out? Chew me!"

Snurka scowled at Astro. "You don't listen to him! And YOU!"

Atlas cringed. "Who do you think you are you snot nosed punk?!"

"HEY!" came another voice.

"Who else wants to get their butt chewed?!" Snurka snapped.

"Don't blame them." The voice demanded.

"Who's talking?" Snurka asked. Astro thumbed towards Gramps...

"The plane...it has artificial intelligence."

Gramps spoke. "Don't you jump those little blokes mate...I had everything under control the whole time. Little sods thought they were cute but I had them screaming when I wouldn't take off again. These rodents have been a pain in my ass the whole flight."

Zipper arrived just as Snurka pushed a finger into Astro's nose..."You two will NOT fly in another of these jets again! Do I make myself clear?!"

Snurka walked off as Zipper stood scowling at both of them. "You're lucky there were no representatives of the state government here to see your foolishness. I called the Doctor...Astro? You better have an excuse ready because you're grounded into puberty."

As Zipper walked off...Atlas gave a slight grin and turned on his internal radio... "That...was so cool!"

Astro replied. "Don't you EVER...EVER egg me on like that again!"

The two of them chuckled as Astro climbed up the boarding ladder to get his map bag...

"Gramps? You liar!" Astro snorted. "You did nothing!"

"I got you out of some trouble." Gramps replied.

Astro patted the ejection seat cushion. "Thanks."

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hours later**

Astro thought at first that Atlas had found a bed to...as Atlas would put it...

"Snonker hard" He escaped the endless badgering Astro took from everyone else after the "pogo-scapade" as it was dubbed; the last being a call from the Doctor...

"I am shocked Astro! I knew allowing you to have any relationship with that other miscreant would produce bad thoughts..."

Well with the preliminary admonishments done with, Astro walked onto the part of the airfield where the old un-used runway was and that's where he found Atlas. Laying face up, smiling with his eyes shut in contentment...

"Feeling better?" Astro asked.

"The sun shine...they really manicure the grass around here." Atlas opened his eyes and sat up as Astro opened a bag...

"Oreo cookies?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Atlas replied as he took a cookie. "That was awesome today...well.. you probably got screamed at enough."

"I'm not hearing the end of it." Astro said smiling; then he deeply thought...

"Atlas? About all the teasing...the "baby" stuff...It was cruel of me..."

Atlas groaned. "Here we go again! This is like the 3rd time you said you're sorry...cut it out! ugh...have some back bone please?"

"But it was wrong..."

Atlas threw his hands up. "See! Do you know how annoying that is? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I am done with the sorry business really Astro...maybe I need to say I'm sorry...I've made your life hell enough."

Astro smiled. "You're not exactly easy to get along with...humans or robots. But you know what? For all your complaints about humans; here you are. You took an idea and made it a reality and you're not only helping robots but you're helping humans even if they're not as honorable or noble as firefighters."

Atlas smiled widely and perked himself up. "Yeah...gone from just an idea to actual airplanes, air crews, a squadron and a place to put it all. I can afford to eat a little crow."

Astro rested his head on his knees as he sat down. "Let's go find a pizza place? See if they'll make us a real gooy, sloppy mess we can just pig out on; what do you say?"

Atlas laid back down and half smiled. "Not yet...I'm gonna snonker for another hour or so. Come on...you have to try this grass; I think it's called Kentucky Sawd. Just shut up and get some sleep for a little bit; feels wonderful...try it."

Astro laid back looking up at the sky with the top of Atlas's head touching his..."You ever try to look at clouds and guess if they make an animal?" Astro asked. "I try it but I never seem to get the shape or the idea."

"Another thing humans waste time on." Atlas snorted. "If anyone should be sorry to someone, I should be too you. Remember the fight we had in the Ginza?"

"The real nasty one where I tackled you because I thought you were chasing someone but it turned out to be a robber?" Astro replied.

"You broke my leg." Atlas snorted.

"You shattered my arm." Astro replied smirking.

"The police were coming..." Atlas remarked. "So you took me to Reno at the ministry of science and I complained that you were a coward and a weakling for showing mercy to a defeated enemy."

"You called me some real nasty zingers." Astro chuckled. "Then you dared to get in Reno's face and chewed him out."

Atlas stabbed at the air with his finger..."Shut up! Cattle prod!"

"Where am I? duh..."

They laughed..."Honestly? You're not as weak as I believed." Atlas said as he reached up and patted Astro's head. "But... you're still a puss bot too much."

Astro snorted. "And...you're still a bastard."

"And still your rival." Atlas said as he rolled over in the grass. "Now shut up puss bot and sleep!"

"Bastard." Astro replied with a smile.

 **Early evening**

 **Fire Knights new hanger**

 **at Sanderson Field**

The rest of the pump bots arrived from Lewis/McCord Airbase and now joined their brothers, Astro, Atlas and a few humans in the hanger that was to be their home in Washington for the summer...

Atlas and Astro arrived through the back garage door where one of the pump bots yelled out..."Pogo and Stick...arriving!"

The other robots started hooting and clapping as Astro's head sunk between his shoulders..."Pogo?"

"Your new call sign!" Jodie snapped as he slapped Atlas off the back. "Fits doesn't it?"

"Way to be different." Jinpei snickered. "Next time try and put it down on the highway and pick up Subway?"

Atlas snorted. "ha ha ha ha ha...none of you had the guts to try it?" He snatched Astro into a headlock and knuckle noogied his head. "And I use to think this kid was a whimp!"

"Cut it out Atlas!" Astro broke free.

Zipper raised his hands in the middle of the ring of robots..."Evening brothers! Let's get the preliminary stuff out of the way..."

Everyone went silent as Zipper got on top of a wooden box. "Welcome to our new home brothers...our human friends who were quick to reply to our adds. Let's all give thanks to the many people who have helped us to start furnishing the place...

(Clapping)

Good to see the rest of you made it to Lewis/McCord. The equipment trucks will arrive tomorrow morning at 6am so we won't be flying for the first two days until we get the hanger straightened out. Our goal is to get the squadron FAA certified for full operations in two weeks; till then we'll be doing day and knight orientation flights around the Olympic Peninsula to sharpen our operational skills.

And yes...I can't forget our two resident miscreants can I? "Pogo" and "Stick".

"They're not going to quit!" Astro snorted.

"I say we kick their butts in." Atlas snickered as he pulled his shirt off and flexed his chest. "Come on?...any takers for an overhaul?"

Zipper smirked and reached for a large duffle bag at his feet. "You're going to kick our butts? Then I guess I can put these designer flight jackets back..."

"No!" Atlas threw his shirt back on and walked into the cleared circle. "I was...I was kidding! "Stick" is a cool call sign, I like it!"

Astro took his jacket, put it on and pulled Atlas along with him. "Ok, ok... you don't have to write a love novel about your new jacket, we'll keep these guys up all night."

"We want to show these two bots our deepest appreciation, really deep. Atlas for saving our lives and getting us to this point and Astro for all campaigning he did back home. These guys are absolutely total opposites, or so they keep telling themselves but they should really be proud of what they've done...

"Clapping"

Atlas put his hand over his mouth and simply waved to the other bots before walking out of the garage door. Astro allowed him to be alone, knowing he was probably balling...more for happiness sake.

Zipper continued..."Now I'd like to introduce those who have answered our call for top experts in four departments we need up and on line to meet our FAA deadline"...

"Marvin Canegator, retired Marine Sargent Major, Aviation operations specialist who will organize and run our Operations, Maintenance and Information department"...

"Clapping"

"Mark Champion, Retired Navy Master Chief who will handle Administrations, Logs and Records, Publications libraries and Clerical Department"...

"Clapping"

"Mrs. Emma Shultz, retired Sargent Major US Army, who will handle our material control and supply department. Sargent Major Shultz personally oversaw the Army pentagon budget for ten years as an enlisted NCO...a post usually ran by higher ranking officers so that says a lot for what we're getting."

"Clapping"

"And...Paddles. Retired Navy Captain Tim Snurka. Former headmaster of the US Navy's Air Traffic Control and Landing Signal Officers School. Don't... fool around with this man please?...as some of our foolish kin found out. Mister Snurka will be our field operations director and the field Air Traffic Control officer...

"Clapping"

Let's be serious brothers...we have much to prove. There's a lot of people expecting much and many who depend on us getting things right. This isn't some Top Gun speech, our business is serious so we have to mean serious business. We're here to eat smoke and stomp fires. We're the cavalry for the boots in the dirt, the angels at their twelve o' clock so tomorrow morning let's mean business by being business. Pilots and Navigators, briefing at 7am tomorrow...any questions?

No one replied.

"Ok...get some rest, blow off a few gaskets...just don't get crazy. We all need to be bright and chipper in the morning."

 **Evening**

Zipper's office/bedroom

Atlas walked in to find Zipper sitting at a study desk with a manual and papers strewn across the top...

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zipper asked.

"Haaa...haaa...You could be like a normal robot and just download all that mess." Atlas said as he looked around. "You're the leader and yet you chose a small space...how austere."

"Care to admit that you'd like to stay?" Zipper asked as he offered Atlas a seat. "We can find something for you Atlas...and a show of community service might get the police off your back at home."

Atlas shook his head. "I'd only be in your way. And if you know me? I'd soon become a proverbial pain in your ass. I can't hold my opinions like I can't hold any water...or whatever humans use to say their mouth is 60 seconds faster than their brains."

Zipper chuckled. "We can't pay you back enough...really Atlas."

"Then don't." Atlas replied smiling. "Just kick some butt so I can rub it in Tokugawa's fat face and the rest of those robot hating humans."

"Astro was right. You probably won't change at all even when you get older."

"Well someone has to exist in Metro City to keep Astro on his toes. That's his biggest problem...he's too good, too nice, too trusting..."

"And without him? You're a mess." Zipper said pointing. "You'd probably be long since in the scrap yard if it wasn't for "your rival."

Atlas nodded. "He keeps asking me to live with him and the rest of the family...I...respectfully decline the offer. It's better that way."

Zipper stood up and threw his arms out...

Atlas shook his head. "Uh...no...I'm not much for the hugging and soppy stuff." He put a hand out and shook Zippers. "Don't go screwing up ok? I don't wanna come back here to clean house."

"Sure you won't stay?" Zipper asked once more.

"Not right now. Maybe when things feel right, I will." Atlas patted Zipper's arm. "Take good care of everybody ok? Get up, mount up and turn up?"

"Hard core." Zipper replied. "Good night Atlas...I mean..."Stick." Good trip home.

"Night..."zip strip." How did you get that call sign?"

"You wish you knew." Zipper replied as he watched Atlas walk out then turned back to his manual.

 **6:15am**

The next day, moving in.

"What's that box?" Thomas asked.

"Uh...Avionics Publications." Jinpei replied.

"Go that way and drop em off at the door marked "Library."

"I don't get it? Why don't we just store everything in zip sticks?" Jinpei asked. "I mean we got like 800 books in one truck."

"It's a human thing, they just feel safer in paper." Thomas replied as another bot walked up...

"Flight gear?" Alvin asked.

"Up that ladder over there and through the door to the loft." Thomas replied.

Emma Shultz came walking by with Zipper. "So I spoke to the President and owner of the machining company this morning..."

"You hit them up before coffee?" Zipper asked. "Talk about brutal."

"I don't believe in giving people time to digest. Hit em early when they're somewhat pliable. Anyway, good facilities, seen their work, they have an FAA certification and they're big on recycling used metals. The costs are well in our budget and since they're just a block away, we don't have to pay up the nose for shipping and delivery. Big win. I have five pieces of support equipment coming from the boneyard up at Whidbey Island including two toe tractors, a hydraulic service unit, a portable avionics servicing unit and chains for full power, on deck engine runs."

Zipper smiled. "Do you ever find time to sleep?"

Emma replied. "Young man, I haven't slept since Army boot camp."

Zipper replied. "You don't drive your poor husband crazy?"

Emma replied. "Who's he again?"

 **Maintenance/Ops Office**

Chips walked into the office where Marvin Canegator and two others were busy unpacking and putting things up. "Gotta hand it to these bots. Everything's so exactly identified...I'm almost board to death"

Chips placed a coffee cup on the office counter. "Mister Canegator? I was told to give you a cup."

Marvin looked at it. It had the Fire Knights logo with the words "Toothy Gator " in gold and the Marine Corps logo on the other side. That's nice looking but I already have a cup son."

Chips saw the old Marine's cup and grimaced. "Wow...when was the last time this cups been cleaned?"

"Huh?" Marvin stopped unpacking a box.

Chips pointed to the cup. "This thing's disgusting, I mean look at the staining inside? You could get sick. That can hide all kinds of bacterial disease."

Canegator pointed to the cup with pride. "Young man...that is over 25 years of accumulated history. If anyone even dares to wash my cup? The angel of death shall descend upon them like the rain of hell."

"No wonder you're so mean looking." Chips snickered.

"Get out of here before I turn you into a tree ornament?" Canegator said nicely.

 **Flight line**

One of the pump bots who was an electronics technician, Gordon, climbed into the pilot's seat of Knight 504...affectionately named "Smurf"...and plugged a USB stick and a Kindle pad into the center console between the two ejection seats. Flipping several switches, Gordon brought the plane's A.I. on line...

"Good morning Smurf." Gordon said smiling.

"Ask Shinji? why in hell did he call me "Smurf"?" (The voice of Smurf is Vic Mignona the voice of Edward Elric in Full Metal Alchemist) "I mean come on...Smurf? What kind of Nimrod calls his plane "Smurf"? How about "Crusher" or "Dragon" at least some name with a little macho in it..."

"I might sympathize with you 504 but don't take my head off?" Gordon said as he went through a few switches. "Download operation data from the past 48 hours...are there any problems I need to be aware of?"

"Engine dissemblance. Discrepancy of 3 percent which started at 3 hours, 46 minutes and 30 seconds into the last flight and maintained until landing."

Gordon looked at the data on his pad. "Give me the top three assessments as to the cause?"

Smurf replied. "Cable control tension has decreased. Igniter sync falling out. Main engine drive shaft having binding issues."

"Will it require immediate servicing?" Gordon asked.

"Well...we could, you know, go find a Starbucks, have a few brews, watch a movie...you think it might require a little attention?!"

Gordon wisely turned the A.I. off before it got "overheated". "Ok...a trip into the barn and an engine drop on the left side." Gordon then typed into his pad..."Suggest to Shinji on that name change."

Lockett walked around the inside of the building. "Sure it's big enough professor, your equipment will fill in here just fine and the attaching storage space can probably hold up to fifty 55 gallon drums easily. Just how long can the ten that we brought with us hold out?"

"So long as you guys don't gent into a serious situation until I am set up? If you mix the water and agent just as I prescribed? Those drums should last you three months to four. You shouldn't use them unless the situation really calls for it. Small fires you guys can use just water."

"That's great. With all your equipment, how long till you're up and running here?"

"That also depends on the state of Washington and the EPA. Let's just say watching paint dry could be a less harsh experience but plan on...three months at the least."

Lockett almost moaned. "You'll be cutting things close."

One of Lockett's brothers, Rockey Robin, called from the front door. "Hey! We've got a pilot's brief in ten minutes!"

"I have to go Professor. Let me see what I can do about speeding up your waiting period...I'll be right there!"

 **Ready Room**

7am

"Did anyone go out in the town last night?"Tamaya asked as he took a seat at his desk.

"Me, Kawakami and Needles did." Sylvester said as he grabbed a small cup of oil from a small table. " It's a small town, sort of like ours back home. Quiet and closes up early. But it's got an Oil Can Harry though...and they do sell that smooth universal joint oil you like."

"You didn't pick up a six pack? I could have spot you for it."

"Hard being limited to a single vehicle right now." Wildstar said as he took his seat with a cup of coffee.

"We're going to get more soon." Lockett replied. "It's not even an hour and someone's already complaining."

"I'm not complaining." Wildstar replied. "I want to go see Seattle. Not like we can just jump into an intruder and go zooming over there."

Zipper walked in with some of the humans filing in behind him...

"Big bro's here!" Jumping Jimmy said as he snapped to attention. "Play the MacArthur march!"

Wildstar jumped onto his desk. "Now I want you to remember...that no bot ever won a war by giving his sprockets for his country...he won it while I played Nintendo!"

Everyone laughed..."Can I continue "Star" or are you about to can can dance?"

Wildstar got into his seat with Venture slapping him off the head. "Do you always have to be a clown?"

"Someone has to make the fun around here or we'll all get to stale."

"Well we're here on the ground, getting moved in, let the fun begin." Zipper said. "A few general notes first..."

"When you go out in town, make sure you keep all the receipts for accounting. We're getting a subsistence budget from Washington state and because we're robots it's not bad. budget wise we're cheaper to maintain than humans; no offense to our friends?"

Canegator smirked. "My coffee maker is cheaper than you."

(Laughter)

"I'd like to date your coffee maker." Zipper replied. "The Canegator's invited me over their house last night? Don't let the imposing size of Gator fool you, his wife absolutely owns him."

(laughter)

"Ok...ok..." Zipper put his hands up. "Now obviously brothers, we could dispense with a lot of formalities like this but we have been told by the Ministry that interaction is important; not that for the sake of operations we're not going to take advantage of everything we robots can do. besides, you don't get to know the people you'll work with by their facebook photos."

"So we begin this brief with an overview of the fire situation we're facing not only here but on the entire West coast of the United States. California is in the tenth year of the worst drought it has faced in 1200 years, that drought has now stretched into Oregon and Washington. You can plan that if Washington escapes the fire season with minor problems, we will deploy to California. Now let me introduce Mister Jeff Rhenner of Seattle's KING5 news. Mister Rhenner is the state's most senior meteorologist"...

"Gentlemen...this is you may understand a new experience for myself certainly for others, one because no one ever thought 30 or 40 years ago that we would have UAV's as we do today nor this...actual robot pilots flying aircraft that can think on their own. Zipper here took me out to sit in Galahad and that was a shocking conversation..."

Needles snickered. "If that plane started talking about its' hentai fetish again, I'll kill it."

(Laughter)

Rhenner continued. "I'll condense the discussion into a short synopsis since all of you can download the information you'll need. We are working at KING5 with your Operations to build all of you an app that will supply your weather information needs and flight information directly by Wi-Fi round the clock..."

"Gentlemen...Washington is a conifer state as you can see. Over the states history we have a proud reputation for environmental stewardship and melding urban an rural living while preserving the unique beauty of our landscape. That comes at a cost and the cost is mounting. I will stick to the relevant facts..."

"Washington and Oregon have now entered the same drought situation that has been ravaging California for ten years. Their situation is extremely dire and the forecasting models do not look with favor on Washington. We just had the driest winter on record and we're looking to have a dry summer and a very hot summer...in short we have a ton of fuel on the ground, all of it dry and all of it ready to go up like a blow torch."

"Washington has three grades of conifer trees...Cedar, Evergreen and Highland Maple. We also have great swaths of open plains and vegetation which will be as dry as hay and as ready to go up as a bomb. Our two mountain ranges have almost no snow and our lakes and rivers are going to drop, no question."

"In summation my friends...we in the weather business are cringing and we're glad you're all here. I've provided a complete report for you download with Zipper...I wish all of us won't have to deal with what we think is coming...Zipper?"

Zipper took over..."I suggest brothers you read the whole report and digest it. The worst thing about droughts is that they limit the options for efficiency in areal assault. It slows response time, it limits what equipment can be brought to bear...that's where we come in. Marvin's going to go over what we need to do over the coming weeks to get fully operational and he'll give you a view of how some of the missions will be set up...Marvin?"

"Wow..." Lockett snickered. "There really was a human under all that hair."

Gator smiled back and shook his finger. "You'd make a good sprinkler at my house."

"Nah...mailbox on the side of the road." Zipper replied. "A few hits with a baseball bat might give him some brains after all."

(laughter)

"Ok...what do I call you guys?...men?...robots?...what?" Gator asked.

Nugget stood up..."The wonderful world of Disney?"

The others around him batted him back into his seat with their ball caps. "Who asked your opinion screwball?"

Gator smiled. "Pinball machines it is."

"Hey! That's racist! I'm offended by that remark!" Tamaya snapped.

"Your named after a plastic model company...shut up?" Wildstar snorted.

"Alright brothers!" Zipper snapped. "We don't have all day to fool around, cut it out..."

Gator continued. "Today you will be downloading the AOH HB9248 which is the U.S. Federal approved SOP for airborne fire fighting. Know that by heart. Between myself and Paddles, we own this airfield and we own the flight space around it therefore our rules, our say, you do...comprend?"

"We will co-ordinate with the FAA and the local air control and command ATO for Washington state. Shelton's the best possible airfield because we have very little air traffic affecting quick launches. For the first week it's just orientation flights to meld operations with you and for you to meld with your Intruders and enhance your efficiency."

"Now being that you're robots and that the planes are planes, maintenance is always a concern. We will be bringing in Reno Takahashi from Metro City to be the "flight doctor" for all of you. The Intruders will be starting on a rotational maintenance program where we pull them into the hanger, take them apart and slap them back together over a schedule of flight hours. Maintenance is classed as "A,B,C and D phases which progress in size and time. Obviously 501 will be the first aircraft in as soon as we clear the hanger and get everything settled."

"The relationship is simple between myself as Maintenance and Operations Officer and you as the pilots and your brothers who service the jets...when it's working time, I expect working not slacking off, we are not here to slack off. Listening to orders and instructions is very critical, not listening will get you killed. I don't think I'll have a problem."

"I'll be making our operational organization plans available to you guys on "zips" soon, what I can say so far is we'll have pilots on different alerts and different tasking as the need comes up. The orientation flights over the Olympics will carry 4 300 gallon pods of water for bombing practice near Forks..."

Wildstar raised a hand. "Can we get the water blessed by a priest so we can kill vampires?"

(laughter)

"Very funny." Gator replied. "I'm gonna like you especially."

Gator turned to Snurka. "Got anything to say?"

"Just don't make me angry gentlemen. All in all I think another day of flying in under LSO orders will lock all of you into landing on such a short runway. Now there is a longer runway here to fit our needs but right now its' 70 years old and would need a major refit to support our planes so till then you have to make do with the field we have. Listen to all instructions and don't disregard them because I eat cans for left overs."

"502 will be the first aircraft flight in two days. Now I know these old birds have been fitted with new engines which allow us to take off from short fields like this but don't overtax them and don't overtax the airframes. These are after all old jets and they haven't undergone the type of stresses they have when they were combat aircraft. Treat them like family...in a sense."

"Be sure to upload the information we have before you get back to setting things up. We'll have a preliminary operations and Maintenance meeting this afternoon at 1:30. That's all guys."

 **Line and Servicing Shop**

"I finished with the hydraulics and oil servicing." Chesher said as he dropped the hand carry oil supply unit at the door and looked about the shop. "Nice! This place got squared away...quick?"

Chesher saw Beaver and Alvin standing toe to toe in a standoff...

"We're not putting "that" up on the wall, I'm tired of the Minions, they're older than dirt and it'll make us look weird." Alvin snorted. "How about being original?

"You call yours original?" Beaver snorted back. "Where did you find that dumb looking drawing?"

"Mind telling me why you two are about to do "sockem bots" in our nice clean shop?" Chesher asked as he slipped between his brothers. "Really? You're arguing over a wall painting already?"

"I think a Minion would look cool." Beaver said.

"Do "I" look like a Minion? We don't even dress like that! I think it's insulting. Now I think this drawing looks cool..."

Chesher looked at the drawing and smirked. "Really? The character's wearing a mining helmet and...well what do you want people to think bro like we're a bunch of undisciplined brats or something? Really that picture's kinda creeping me out."

"I told you!" Beaver snapped.

"And Beaver, really? The Minions? I kinda agree with Alvin...not cool bro. Come on you two, we shouldn't start getting into fights with each other over trivial stuff like this."

"Trivial?" Alvin snorted. "We should have a mascot for the Line Shack, it's tradition."

"Yeah bro." Beaver said. "Every Line Shack has a mascott."

Chesher pursed his lips. "Where's Vinnie in all this?"

The other two looked at each other. "He's out getting oil."

"Ok...so you guys were going to leave him out of the decision? Then he comes in, doesn't like what you guys came up with and then we have a 4-way fight? Not cool at all. Why don't we wait till he gets back and then we'll work out a mascot together?" Chesher said as he walked to the tool box. "But right now we have better things to do...like wash the planes."

Alvin snorted. "Really?"

"If it'll keep you guys occupied so you don't start "Robonado-ing" the shop over a wall painting, it'll be worth it."

 **Flight Line**

503 - Troll hammer

Koga sat in the navigator's seat adjusting the FLIR ball below the plane's nose to the controls and the computer in the cockpit. "I swear she'll leave me for another bot..."

"Such confidence." Robocop's A.I. replied. "Have you been talking to her?"

"It's not the talking that's the problem." Koga replied. "First they tried to toss us in the scrap heap, then we had to hide for a year and now we're out here for almost another year?...I've barely had any time with her." Koga looked at the picture he had taped on the control panel. "She's gonna leave me."

503 replied..."Talk to your brother Zipper about allowing her to come here. You keep telling me she's a genius at electronics and hands on mechanics, go talk to him?"

"But the budget's been fixed..."

"You're making excuses to be unhappy." 503 replied. "We can't be efficient if you're sitting in that seat sobbing over her all the time. If you don't chirp up, I will..."

Koga snapped. "It's not your concern!"

"Your letting it upset you, makes it my concern." 503 replied. "Now stop being so timid and making excuses. If you love the girl and she hasn't walked away from you up to now? Then stop making yourself miserable and go talk to your brother."

 **Maintenance/Operational meeting**

1:30pm

Zipper: Let's start with the aircraft status list. 501 needs to start the rotation of phased inspections, A-Phase baseline at zero flight hours to the first A Phase every 100 flight hours, B-Phase at 300 flight hours, C Phase at every 600 flight hours and the big D-Phase overhaul at every 900 flight hours. Then every plane in turn so after.

Canegator: Best way to do it. Once we're on a cycle then that gives you seven planes ready at any time...barring issues.

Zipper: And "Smurf" 504 reports an engine imbalance of 3 percent but it didn't get worse through the ferry flight to here...and he hates the name "Smurf" why did Shinji name him "Smurf" to begin with?

Lockett: He said it's a play on the Acronym name for the A.I. system, you know the "5-M-U-R-F"?

Zipper: I'm not going to touch that, that's Reno's designation so he can explain that to Smurf when he shows up. By the way? Everyone needs to see Reno for their baseline "medical" exams, pilots and navigators are primary. Emma, how are things with material?

Emma: I talked with Professor Hamegg an hour ago, as did Lockett, the current stock of 55 gal drums worth of agent will last 5 months unless we get into a major scrap. He can be here by next week with all his equipment in place in the building in two weeks to start producing agent within a month now I suggest that we be careful in the application of what we have, May I suggest that all initial flights responding to a fire call be filled with all water and then if the agent is in dire need we could have planes ready on deck or on a high loiter over the target for on demand as needed?

Canegator: At least until we have more agent locally, that would seem to be a good idea. Also we have to hash out the alert postures, the various load out demands, duty rosters for night scrambles and who's going to handle the airfield if an alert comes in at night? Tim lives...30 minutes away? I live 30 minutes in the other direction...a lot of valuable time being lost.

Zipper: You two have no problem getting up at 1am to come in on a call? Working 6 to 6 is enough, I don't want to run you both crazy.

Snurka: Do we look absolutely sane to you?

Zipper: I don't think so.

(laughter)

Zipper: Though I must admit Snurk...you make some awesome coffee. What about the FAA? Have we gotten all the procedures required for route communications? transit requirements? emergency communications?

Snurka: About a thousand pages worth. We have to wait for the library copies to be sent to us...in CD of course...enjoy turning that into up loadable data.

Zipper: How long do you think it will really take to get FAA sign off for full operations?

Snurka: Sound of crickets.

Lockett: We're gonna be handycapped before we even get started? We get a major conflagration and have to wait on FAA approval, half the state will be up in smoke...they can get the Governor on their butts right?

Zipper: Don't blame the Governor for bureaucracy, I'm sure he'll do what he can but you know how things go...regional fights with state and state fights with the big guys...no different than Japan.

Lockett: Except in the Diet when someone's being a stubborn creep, we start throwing chairs. Nothing settles arguments like a good chair fight.

Zipper: We do what we can, we set up, evaluate, correct and evaluate again until we're ready. I want to make the first FAA inspection date two weeks from now, we have plenty of time to do things right. Did you check on the new vehicles?

Lockett: I did. We can rent vans from the local transit authority. Good monthly rate so long as we show consistent use, in other words, a lot of visits to Seattle International District and Uwajimaya…

Zipper: There's more here than Uwajimaya you know...

Lockett: The ground crew said specifically...Uwajimaya or there will be a family revolt. Trappings of home, sushi, BBQ meats, anime, manga in that order.

Zipper: Three vans should be enough and no drinking oil or eating like pigs! These are not our vans. I still remember the outing Atlas took us to Mount Fuji. what a bunch of pigs. The rental van should never have been returned in such a messy condition.

Lockett: We were overjoyed that we would not be smelted down?

Zipper: We were complete pigs!

Lockett: But we had fun?

Zipper: Yes...yes we did but...not our vans...so...we start flying day after tomorrow around the Olympic Peninsula so let's get things put up and put our heads into the game ok?

 **technical library**

Mark Champion was busy setting more books on the very top shelves, pleased that the robots had so swiftly built an easy to reach system of shelving for the large accumulation of publications and manuals...though not sure as to why robots would need to keep books to begin with...

"Thomas?" he asked his robot fellow who at the moment was scanning a pilot's flight procedure book with his eyes to format it into a file for the pilots to upload. "Why are we keeping these around? You know at one time when I was in the service, I still remember typewriters, old mimiograph machines, hand crank copiers and the sounds of rotary phones. All this stuff seems...well...sort of anachronistic wouldn't you say?"

Thomas stopped his work. "Perhaps...but then again it's easier to make changes to paper and then copy them into data than to try and change data. And humans have this...habit...though I don't deny the wisdom of such things that being careful to preserve the written word is the best safeguard against chaos. Unlike a book, computer data can be corrupted, perverted, rendered useless by anything from a dropped magnet in the wrong place to an EMP attack to...well...a virus drawn from some be-nine website."

"So you see nothing un-practical in all this?" Champion asked as he pointed around the shelves of books.

"Nope." Thomas replied. "Actually I'm sort of old fashioned. I actually read books, most of my brothers do it the "old fashioned" way. There's just something about experiencing reading, having to take in the printed form and analyzing what the author intended...very interesting."

Champion pulled out a map of charts among the piles of books yet to be sorted and stacked. "You said you were into theoretics when it comes to estimating where the worst fires might happen here, that you started a month back into taking all the data and coming up with a list of five...did you finish yet?"

Thomas shook his head. "No...I'm still on the last two but I can give you a fair idea of where one "might" happen. Now keep in mind that this is only based on theoretical data, climate trends, water amounts, temperatures, wind..."

Thomas pointed to a spot on the chart. Mark's mouth gaped open...

"Tiger hill? That's...the Shelton Valley area. Are you sure? That's like 15 miles from here."

Thomas nodded. "Take into account the land features, the climate models, the vegetation's ability to retain water over a period of six months which is dreadfully poor, it's location in relationship to population, some industry, not to mention this..."

Thomas pointed to a spot on the chart. "That...is a dump yard with a huge pile of tires. It's a repository for industrial truck tires, lots of rubber mixed with who knows what oils and chemicals...kitchen soup for instant fire flash. Once that gets going? The whole valley will go up like a blow torch. If a fire starts there? It will race Northeast through Shelton Valley and be on the city in two hours tops in a good wind over 30 knots..."

Mark rubbed his chin. "Did...you guys know about this? Is this why you chose Sanderson field?"

"It wasn't the reason." Thomas replied. "It was part of the consideration. We're hoping it doesn't happen. It'll be a nightmare. I'm talking the fight of a lifetime."

Mark pursed his lips. "I sure hope you're wrong too."

 **Hanger**

Marvin came out of his office to find Vinnie and Chesher pulling on a towbar attached to Gramps with Nugget in the cockpit riding the brakes...

"Woe!" Marvin shouted. "What are you guys doing!?"

"Bringing Gramps in the hanger like you asked." Vinnie replied.

"I didn't mean pull it in here like that? You want to hurt yourselves?"

Vinnie gestured to the Intruder..."You don't have to call Gramps an "it" Gator, now you've hurt his feelings."

Gator was about to get sarcastic..."You guys could have waited for the toe tractor to get here you know. It's not like we needed...Gramps...in here yesterday."

"Well..." Vinnie replied. "He doesn't weight that much...no Gramps! I wasn't calling you fat! He's a sensitive old coot...I was just kidding!"

Marvin shook his head. "Now I've really gone crazy...I'm watching a robot have an argument with an airplane."..."Just...make sure you park "him" in here tail first next time?"

 **At the back door of the hanger**

Zipper and three other pump bots were setting up tables and a BBQ grill when Koga came up. "What are you doing brother?" He asked Zipper.

"Evening dinner." Zipper replied. "Thought we'd cook some Shabu Shabu for everyone, celebrate our first day here. What's on your mind?"

"I need to talk." Koga said..."Kind of alone?"

Zipper walked with Koga. "It's about Ryoko isn't it?" Zipper asked.

Koga looked at him with shock..."That tattle tail airplane!"

"Don't blame the plane." Zipper asked. "Did you really think no one has any ears around here? Why didn't you say anything before we left?"

"I...I didn't wanna cause a break in the family." Koga replied.

"Cause a break...just because you found a little time to fall in love you think it'll break up the family? Koga?..."

"But we've never been apart in anything Zipper! We were built together, we worked together, we almost got smelted together and we've never been apart... I was worried that you know...I might...want to live my own way you know?"

Zipper shook his head. "So you chose for everyone else's sake to be absolutely miserable...that's why after we left Tokugawa I've tried to tell all you guys to make yourselves a little space, sheesh we're like post dry static cling."

"So...you're not worried?" Koga asked. "If I should maybe one day...?"

"Please!" Zipper asked with arms out. "Call her up, tell her to get packed, tell her there's room here, be different...oy!"

"You mean it big brother?!" Koga asked with excitement.

"Call her before I slap you silly?" Zipper said smirking.

Koga took off like a shot into the hanger as Lockett walked up. "Isn't that cute? Young love."

Zipper smirked at Lockett. "So when are you going to call your girl friend?"

"When she finds time to stop being a coffee maker in Tokyo." Lockett replied. "None of your business bro."

Tim Snurka took in the first chopstick full of meat and vegetables and almost thought he had died and gone to heaven..."Man...I have not had Shabu Shabu since leaving Japan in the 90's. We used to go to this all you can eat place for a 5,000 yen door charge and the food and beer were awesome."

"When were you there?" Lockett asked.

"1986. USS Midway. I was a boot Lieutenant driving Intruders out of Atsugi." Snurka replied. "They used to say if you could land on the "old bronk" you could land anywhere. That boat gave me some real nightmares."

"Actually..." Snurk's wife Laurie said smiling. "Any boat gave him nightmares. But why do you robot's cook? I imagine you really have no need to eat food."

"Well...its' part of getting to know human culture. True not every robot's designed to eat human food, we don't get any supplement from it, but we do it for the experience and the learning. See humans not only cook just for subsistence purposes, its' an art of communication, a trade of learning some would say is the easiest form of universal language...though I would imagine that watching some of us down Shabu Shabu with a glass of light lube oil or coolant would be a bit strange."

"What do you think of flying the A-6?" Snurk asked.

"It rocks!" Lockett replied. "Going like a "bat out of hell" at 500 feet? You'd think we don't feel any emotions but there's nothing like this kind of flying. The plane handles well, responds quick even if you look at it you'd think something so...un-gainly looking could do so much tight maneuvering."

"I see you guys really steriod'd the electronics. Looks nothing like it did back when I flew it."

"You're not kidding." Lockett snickered. "During the first demonstration flight? We filled a beer stein from a 45 degree power dive dropping solution from 1000 feet...didn't miss a drop. With the A.I. system, the targeting computers and us robots? We can calculate the amount of solution to drop, the exact spread required, the length and width, the speed...I could put a Webber grill out in bad weather, at night, at 500 feet off the deck...and I'll never...knock...the grill...over."

"Bragging again?" Wildstar snorted as he walked by with his plate. "He can only say that because he's so far up inside Zips transducer, there's no return sound resonance."

"Watch it Star!" Lockett snapped.

"I don't need to "watch it". See...unlike older bro, I do it on dead reckoning. I use the heads up the whole time without all the fancy calculations."

"Aaaaaaaaand...miss half the target." Lockett snickered.

"Miss that a lot." Snurka said. "Pilots trying to outdo the testosterone...or the robot equivalent."

Over at a picnic table, Vinni, Chesher, Alvin and Beaver were in a heated debate over their mascott...

"Well why don't we just chose a cat? We all agree we like cats!" Beaver snapped.

"I dunno..." Vinni said shaking his head. "An anthro cat in PC gear doesn't look right..."

"Unless it's a Kzinti?" Alvin said with a raised finger.

"Star Trek? That's not original! We all agreed on an original idea." Chesher said as he downed a helping of Shabu Shabu. " if we're Fire Knights? Then what about a squire?"

Alvin thought..."I like that...something with a squire ideal...yeah..."

"What kind though? I'm still partial to a cat." Beaver said.

"But cats are F-14's...we need something for an Intruder."

Vinnie snapped his fingers..."A Tanuki! The Tanuki swoops in at night, steals what he wants and bolts before anyone sees him!"

Alvin pursed his lips..."A tanuki dressed like a squire?"

Beaver smiled. "Acting dramatic! Like he's handing his Knight his battle sword!"

Chesher nodded. "We need to find an artist to draft it up...tomorrow."

"Aaaa right." Vinnie said smiling. "And he's got to have a real determined face too like he means business."

 **Inside the Maintenance Control Office**

"But you can quit that job! My big brother says we have a job here for you." Koga said as he sat looking at a photo of Ryoko.

"But it will feel awkward!" Ryoko answered. "We'll both be working in the same place, it would be inappropriate on the others..."

"My brother's not making a big deal of it." Koga said. "Ryoko...I can't stand being apart from you for another year...I can't! But I can't just up and leave my brothers...please...?"

"Koga?..."

"I love you..." Koga said as he rubbed the table top. "Ryoko please?..."

"You're not going to start crying are you?" She asked.

"What do you want me to do?" He replied. "Please?"

There was a moment of silence till she answered. "If you do something stupid Koga, I swear...ugh...ok...ok...I'll quit my job and come if it'll keep you from getting desperate."

Koga sighed and started to kiss the phone...

"Koga please? Don't embarrass yourself! Give me a few days?"

"Sigh"...Koga rubbed the phone with his cheek and smiled happily..."I love you so much Ryoko..."

 **Back at the dinner**

Emma was talking to Thomas and Micky who also worked for her in materials. "Now the key to effective supply support is a one on one relationship with the suppliers, take the local machine shop here for instance. It's all a scratch back process plus building a personal rapoor with them, making them feel that they're a vital part of the operational commitment. Get the local media involved, a couple of times on CNN, FOX and they'll move walls for you."

Thomas scratched his head. "But Mrs Shultz? Some of this must violate a few laws? There's things like union regulations, anti-trust regulations, every Government has some sort of process in place..."

"Hold it there son." Emma said holding up a hand. "Let's step back for a moment. When I was in the Army supply corps...bullets and butter meant lives. In a perfect world, and trust me bureaucrats, or what I call "Burrowing rats" believe that the sun rises at 7am and sets at 2pm when they get in their lovely limos and drive to Arlington heights to sip champagne and wonder how the rest of us live. It's because of their rules that good men die in wars and good hard working people loose their homes to fires...well I don't have a limo, I don't drink champagne and I sure as heck don't like "burrowing rats"

"Boys...you're in a business where time is life and we don't have time to make some idiot in the Capital giddy because he gets a funny feeling up his leg when a yellow violation slip falls into his Pork Rhine lap."

Thomas and Micky laughed.

"You dig me boys? Our job is to get parts from point A to Plane B so they can kill fire C...screw the rules."

Thomas raised a glass of oil..."Screw the rules."

Mickey snickered. "Oh yeah...screw them."

Canegator shook his head. "You mean to tell me you were all just thrown in a dumpster like old trash?"

"Well..." Zipper replied. "What did you do when the Intruders became old? You tossed them in the desert, sunk them in the ocean to make reefs? It's like any old technology...the radios of the early 20th century got replaced by the transistor radio. The transistor radio got replaced by the Walkman. The Walkman got replaced by the CD player. The CD Player got replaced by the MP3 player and so on. Trust me Marvin, I'm not angry or bitter over what's been a logical human behavior. The problem I have is the waste of technology that's not outdated at all. You humans built the FA-18 Hornet to replace the Intruder then you build the F-35 fighter to replace the Hornet? What a foolish waste! There was nothing wrong with the Intruder design to start with but... I'll go out on a logic whim here... the plane wasn't "Top Gun" sexy. It wasn't visually appealing to certain people."

"You got that right." Snurk replied. "That stupid movie. Top Gun did more help to the enemy than it did the Navy."

Zipper tapped a finger on the table. "But we're not here to continue old arguments and start fights...the point is from our view...that's myself and my brothers...we want to help change human's way of thinking by showing them that because something looks old doesn't mean it should be tossed in the trash. The money that gets wasted on foolish bazillion dollar projects? Could go to more worthy causes. Like better forestry so half your state doesn't go up like a blow torch every summer or creating summer programs so young people don't end up getting into trouble."

"I swear if he keeps this up he'll run for Prime Minister of Japan." Needles said as he took a seat. "Is he talking a mile a minute again? Shame on you bro. You get him talking and he'll cause heart attacks."

"I suppose you don't?" Zipper said smirking. "We call him Needles because he slips into every conversation and pricks everyone like a needle in a haystack."

Canegator pointed..."So you're all brothers? It's all by class right?"

"Yeah." Needles replied. "We're all the same robot class and we were all built in the same factory. Zipper was the first and Koga's the youngest of all 32. I was..."

"An experiment gone wrong." Zipper snickered.

"SMACK!" "Dork!" Needles slapped Zipper off the head.

"Oh! You wanna wrestle!" Zipper replied as he tacked Needles and knocked the table over in the process!

"Bring it on fruit bat!" Needles snorted as the two bots threw each other around until they landed on the food table...

"Aaaaaaand that concludes dinner." Emma said as she saved her plate from the tsunami of flying food.

 **Evening**

Crew quarters, 2nd floor.

Sylvester came into the small room to find Koga laying on the bottom bunk with a gentle smile on his face. "Well...now that I haven't seen in a while." He said as he pulled a chair from the study desk on the far wall and sat. "So what's the cause of this surprise?"

Koga showed Sylvester the picture of his girl and winked.

"You talked to big bro? Good for you. So...I guess I should make room?" Sylvester asked.

"No...I'm not asking you to leave." Koga replied. "I can find a small apartment out in town maybe? I'm sure there's a few places for cheep. You wouldn't be bothered would you?"

"What's with all the angst still?" Sylvester asked. "You're no longer love sick, why are you worried what the rest of us are gonna think? I'm happy for you little brother, I'm sure everyone's happy for you so stop with the silly concerns? You act as if you needed permission from us for everything."

As Sylvester climbed into his bed, Koga slipped from his and hung onto the top mattress. "I don't want to cause any problems in the family..."

"Koga?" Sylvester grabbed Koga's nose and wiggled his face. "Stop it...stop...stop...stop...stop. Enjoy your life, love your girlfriend, treat her nice or the rest of us will pound you like a tent stake. And please? Don't droll all over the control panel?"

Koga's eyes drifted around. "You went out in town yet? Did you find any girl bots?"

"Nadda." Sylvester snorted. "Probably in Seattle or Tacoma maybe. I did see a robot chewawa."

"A Nankechomp?" Koga replied.

"Oh yeah." Sylvester replied. "Nice steel teeth. Had a big A-36 bolt in its mouth bigger than the dog, hilarious. We need an ankle biter around just for comedy relief."

"What should I get Ryoko?" Koga asked. "I'm not sure what gift would be right."

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Sylvester replied. "We're not flying yet so we have some time to look around."

"Cool! Thanks big bro." Koga slipped back into his bed and hit the lights.

"And Koga?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah?" Koga replied.

"Stop shaking the bed?"

"Shut up!" Koga replied snorting.

 **2 days later**

Hop 1:First Washington flight

 **Maintenance/Operations Office**

 **9am**

Vinnie came into the office and put the ready ticket onto the counter. "All set Mister Canegator. 502's loaded up."

"Thanks Vinnie." Marvin replied as he reached for an I.C. announcing switch. "Crew 502 to the Maintenance office."

Hasagawa and Tamaya came down from the upper loft dressed in their green flight suits and seat harnesses, passing Zipper on the way to the office.

"Remember guys...all business, show some good P.R. while you're up there."

"Totally business big bro." Hasagawa replied as he threw a thumb up and followed Tamaya into the office...

"Alright boys." Canegator said as he passed two USB cables to the bots. "Your brief and all the information you need is on the upload. Have a good flight."

Hasagawa plugged himself in and quickly looked at the aircraft log before signing it and the FAA flight plan. "Clear sunny weather all the way...a nice milk run."

Tamaya smiled. "Best milk run. The professionals always get the lead."

"Damn right." Both of them traded palm to fist bumps as they walked out onto the flight line towards Knight 2...

"Morning Scappy." Hasagawa thought to his jet. "Spool up the APU and turn on the tronics."

The A.I. in reply fired up the small turbofan engine unit that powered up all the electronics and primed the two F-404 engines for start-up. "Good morning Hassy." The sweet female voice replied. "You will be pleased to know that there are no problems, all systems are 100 percent..."

Tamaya smirked. "Blushing over a plane? You're strange bro."

Hasagawa laughed. "Well...our good friend Astro back home fell in love with an Air Force Predator drone and you call me strange?"

At the plane, Chesher saluted smartly. "Morning Big brother! You have a full main tank, full wing tanks. The center line pod has 300 gallons of JP-5 and the four wing pods have 1200 gallons of fresh water with no solution."

"Sweet." Hasagawa said as he began to walk around the Intruder, checking the panels and the surfaces. "She looks wonderful Chesh! You guys waxed the paint?"

"Turtle'd out nicely." Chesher replied as he took Hasagawa's bag and watched him climb into the cockpit. "Have fun and be safe."

Hasagawa looked up to see Paddles and two bots driving out towards the active runway...

 _ **Radio coms**_

 _Knight 2: Field ATC, Knight 2 radio check?_

 _Paddles: Knight 2, Field ATC clear._

 _Knight 2: Knight 2, turning up..._

Hasagawa gave the signal and Chesher threw a finger up and started waving his right hand over his head. Quickly the left engine came to life. Then Chesher gave a peace sign and waved his hand again and the right engine came to life.

"I have 100 steady on the engines. 100 steady on the electronics. Field ATC, give me the altimeter setting for SRN (Shelton Regional)?"

 _"Knight 2...set altimeter to 1...0...5..."_

"Altimeter set." Hasagawa replied. "This would be a good time to review the top three emergency situations bro."

"I'm all ears." Tamaya replied as he worked his control panels.

"Situation one. Left engine fails on take off?" Hasagawa asked.

"Shut down left engine, check for fire lights, increase power on right engine, circle the field to 300 feet, flaps and slats on final, one engine landing."

"Situation two. Both engines fail on take off." Hasagawa asked.

"15 degrees left roll, nose down towards goat lake, punch out. If we can't make the lake? Clear the fence, clear the highway, nose into the field and punch out."

"Situation three. Your stuffed animal attempts to take over the cockpit?" Hasagawa said seriously.

"Rip the head off, pull out the stuffing then ask you what kind of stupid anti-freeze you drank last night."

"Splendid." Hasagawa said smiling. He looked down at Chesher to see him give the wiping of the chest signal indicating he'd finished his own last check of the plane.

 _ **Radio coms**_

Knight 2: Field ATC, Knight 2 ready to taxi to the active runway.

Field ATC: Knight 2, Field ATC...you have permission to proceed.

Hasagawa gave the pull chock signal and watched as Alvin ran from one side as Vinnie ran from the other...

"Let the office hours open." Hasagawa said as he closed the sliding canopy and pushed the throttle controls forwards. Chesher directed him towards the taxiway and gave a sharp salute as the Intruder passed him by.

Tamaya smiled as he flipped a switch..."Time to lead this in with some fighting music." He popped a zip drive into a USB port and started playing the theme music from Star Blazers...the Sekan Yamato march.

 **Hop 1:First Washington flight**

 _ **Radio com**_

 _Knight 2, Control. You did get a list of bingo airfields with that download?_

 _Control, Knight 2. Yes we did. Port Angelis is primary, Squim is desperate._

 **Knight 502**

"Desperate?" Tamaya asked as Hasagawa held the Intruder short of the runway.

"You see the length?" Hasagawa asked.

"Wow...uh...can this thing 4 by 4 through mud?" Tamaya said contorting his face.

"I don't wanna try." Hasagawa said as he tapped the mic button. "Paddles, we're ready to go."

Snurka was wondering why the two bots came with him. "I don't really need you two out here."

"Yeah you do." One of them replied. "We have to make sure the burners light off."

Snurka pursed his lips. "Burners?"

"Yeah. The new engines in these have afterburners for short runway take off only. We have to make sure they go from yellow to blue before they take off. Trust me...it's A-6 on steroids. That's why the airframes were "beefed" during the modification phase."

"We'll give you thumbs up then let em go. And try to keep your tongue from touching the ground?"

Snurka key'd his headphone. "Ok Knight 502...come up, runway is clear, traffic is clear. You are clear to proceed out on heading 045 up to assigned cruising altitude of 15,000. Contact Squim/Olympic regional controller at the assigned freak. Have a nice time."

"Thanks. Want a pizza on our way back?" Hasagawa replied. "Hey...this is our first time trying the burners on a short field isn't it?"

Tamaya snuggled into his seat and pulled the harnesses tighter. "yeah."

"Love it." Hasagawa replied as he too snuggled back and drove the Intruder onto the runway..."Let's light this puppy! Zone Five!"

Snurka watched as a blue flame leaped from the tailpipe on the left side of the A-6 and the plane almost strained under the power to keep its brakes on! Now the robots farther back threw their thumbs in the air!

 _"Now would be nice before the plane rips itself off the landing gear!"_ Hasagawa said into his radio...

Snurka had wanted to do it for years; he saluted Hasagawa smartly and dropped to a knee and pointing down the runway...

 _ **VAAAAROOOM!**_

The Intruder went from standing still to take off speed in half the distance of the runway and shot into the air with a trail of blue flame and white vapor behind it as it raced for altitude!

 **Hop 1:First Washington flight**

"Burners off...throttles back to 70 percent...passing 5,000 feet up to 10,000 feet. Nice and smooth."

"You forgot to load the peanuts and wine." Tamaya snickered. "Turn to heading 030 and follow the highway around the peninsula. I have it locked up in the FLIR ball."

"You want us to get board that quick?" Hasagawa said as he dialed co-ordinates into the DIANE navigation system. "Go through the wing tank check list..Mixer pumps?

"All four pumps green." Tamaya replied.

"Surge spray pumps?" Hasagawa asked

"Surge spray pumps green." Tamaya replied.

"Ventri nozzle selection settings?" Hasagawa asked

"All green." Tamaya replied.

Then "Scappy" interrupted. "I'm just like wall paper around here."

Tamaya patted the top of the control panel. "Oh no...Scappy we wouldn't think of not talking to our favorite girl now would we?"

"You two named me after a breakfast cereal." Scappy replied.

"What's with these planes not liking the names we chose for them?" Hasagawa replied. "I think Scappy was a nice name...Snap, Crackle, Pop makes us happy so...Scappy."

"It is a rather interesting choice." Scappy said. "I believe you were supposed to inform Penninsula air control about ten minutes ago?"

"Shoot." Hasagawa yelped as he key'd his radio...

 _ **Radio Coms**_

 _Olympia ACOM, Knight 2 origin SHN: Verifying flight plan forwarded from GCC-SHN over?_

 _Knight 2, Olympia ACOM. State altitude, destination and verification number._

 _Olympia ACOM, Knight 2. In transit at 10,000 feet using Highway 101 as a reference to Dwamish Reservation for air fire fighting exercise. Inbound drop to outbound return with a 2000 foot maneuver cieling up to 5,000 feet then return to SHN. Verification is 716/001045._

 _Knight 2, Olympia ACOM. Flight plan approved and verified route to training and return to SHN. There is no current aircraft tracking to 10,000 feet, proceed as planned. Will notify of any abrupt changes._

 _Olympia ACOM, Knight 2. Thank you._

 _"So the office is going to throw us the scenarios and we have to complete them right?" Tamaya asked._

 _"It's not a contest ok?" Hasagawa replied. "But we might as well consider it like that since all the others are going to start pushing for bragging rights. But let's keep to the job at hand ok?"_

 _Tamaya tapped on the keyboard below the FLIR ball control stick that sat on a sort of pedestal between his knees. "I'm pre-entering a few solutions into the target computer."_

 _"Good. We could spend a little time going over a few likely possibilities before we reach the target zone."_

 **Knight ready Room**

Rocky sat with a pilot's manual across his lap with Jimmy sitting opposite...

Rocky: You drop the landing gear and get two good indications on the main gear but a warning indication on the nose.

Jimmy: Cycle the gear up once and drop it again. Do I still have the warning?

Rocky: Yup.

Jimmy: Request a flyover at the nearest airfield.

Rocky: They tell you that the nose gear is down.

Jimmy: Request approach. Bounce hard on the mains and bingo the field. Is the warning still there?

Rocky: Yes.

Jimmy: Request a pogo-stick landing at 130 knots. Bring the plane down on a high nose up attitude. Stall short of the touchdown. Roll until the nose glides down. Did the nose gear fold up?

Rocky: Nope...good landing. Next emergency is a bird strike on accent from take off to cruising altitude...left engine.

Needles walked in and poured a cup of coffee. "Doing the emergency procedures? What number are you guys on?"

"54" Rocky said. "Where's the rest of the guys?"

"Zip and Lockett are monitoring 502's skip around the Olympics. Some are working on the new support equipment that came in and Sylvester and Koga are recharging for tonight's flight. If you guys finish this studying in an hour or so, we should take a van and go trip around."

"Why not?" Rocky replied. "Any place in mind?"

"Not really." Needles sad scratching his head. "But we could stop at the first "mom and pop" eatery and see if it could be a squadron hang?"

Jimmy smiled. "I like that idea, a place to get away after a real ball bearing buster of a work day?"

 **Radio Coms**

 _Control, Knight 2: 10,000 feet passing over the Donner river. 30 miles from the flight range._

 _Knight 2, Control: Notify Olympic ACOM, transit to 5,000 feet be ready for first call. Notify when ready._

Olympic ACOM, Knight 2: Requesting altitude to 5,000 feet from 10,000 feet, traffic status within the Quinault reservation over?

Knight 2, Olympic ACOM: Air traffic above 8,000. Maintain 8,000 operational ceiling limit and commence your operational plans.

Olympic ACOM, Knight 2: Affirmative.

Control, Knight 2: We are ready/clear up to 8,000 feet for training operation.

 **Operations/Maintanance**

Canegator looked at Zipper. "What are we doing for training?"

Zipper replied. "Watering a farm field. The Quinaults were more than happy to have a free crop dusting...

 **Knight two**

Hasagawa turned the Intruder towards the navigation point the uploaded flight plan was giving in his DIANE screen and powered the Intruder down from 10,000 feet to the planned attack altitude of 5,000...

"Ok bro." He said to Tamaya. "All business. Let's show who's watching how a real fire fighting crew perform."

Tamaya had his head glued to his screen. "All set! Activating the stir pumps, Charging the nozzles, lights across the board, ready to set the master arm. Scappy? Any big power lines we need to worry about?"

Scappy replied. "Five miles to the Southwest of the range box, height 150 feet.

 **Operations/Maintenance**

Zipper key'd his headset. "Ok Knight Two, the scenario is as follows according to the plan...a hotshot crew of seven is working the southwest corner of the training box and they're "hard pressed" Winds have shifted from East to West to North/South at 150 degrees from North. They're calling an "expedite hot" on their flanks, danger close."

 **Knight two**

"You got that?" Hasagawa asked Tamaya.

"Wind...location...target length...get ready for the inbound call...come right 15 degrees..."

The Intruder yawed to the right and jumped as Hasagawa added power.

"We're coming up on Red Route One...on my count start attack run from 1,000 feet to 400 feet...FLIR ball has the picture..."

"Such intensity." Hasagawa snorted.

"Shut up while I'm working please?" Tamaya snapped as he looked sideways...3...2...1...RED ROUTE ONE START!"

Hasagawa pushed the stick forwards and dove the intruder towards the target!

"Surge pumps armed and green! spray set! Single tank in board left wing! Start/stop flow calculated! Master Arm on! Pickle's hot!"

"15 degree dive! Passing 800 feet...700 feet...600 feet...500 feet... HACK!"

The indians down below watched the jet blast a streaming cloud of water from under its wing and roar over their heads as it quickly climbed back to altitude...

"Coming up on 1,000 get ready for the cross leg on 3...2...1...HARD LEFT!"

Hasagawa pushed the stick to the left and kicked the rudder pedals and the Intruder snap rolled almost upside down as it rolled around the cross leg and entered Red Route Two...

"Watch your strain gauge!" Snappy yelled. "Do you want the wings to come off!"

Hasagawa pursed his lips. "I'm watching it! If a crew on the ground is "danger close" we don't have time for slow lazy Susan turns! You calculating brother?"

"Done! Inboard right wing tank! Master Arm on! Pickle's hot!"

The Intruder screamed in again, threw another hard stream burst from its tank and screamed back up to altitude!

"Get ready...3...2...1...HARD RIGHT!"

Hasagawa threw the stick hard to the right and just as quickly Scappy took it back. "I told you to watch it!" The plane's A.I. snapped!

"Knock off, knock off, knock off" Hasagawa called in his radio.

"Got the knock off." Zipper replied in the radio. "Climb to 5000 feet and hold in the wagon wheel. What happened?"

"Scappy's being a tempermental..." Hasagawa snorted.

"Don't you cuss her out bro." Tamaya waved a finger. "She's only doing what she's programmed. To keep us safe."

"Who's the pilot here?" Hasagawa snorted. "Let me have the stick back Scappy."

"Well...you were being a little rough." Scappy relied. "You're not saving any more time torquing around, trust me. And you forget that there will be more than one plane in the "boot lace" if this were a real situation."

Zipper replied. "Alright...cool down and get back into it. Go outbound ten miles and repeat the track into Red Route one."

Hasagawa turned the Intruder northwards and moved his lips around as if he was totally annoyed by the whole event...

"Hey bro?" Tamaya snickered.

"Yeah?..." Hasagawa huffed.

"Your bed manor sucks. How do you expect to get married?" Tamaya laughed.

"Shut it you little twirk or so help me I will punch you out of this jet."

Scappy replied. 'Well yes...it does suck."

"You shut up too!" Hasagawa snorted as he wrapped a finger against the DIANE screen.

Lockett came over the radio..."We really need to talk about your love life there younger bro."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Hasagawa snapped! "Could we please get back to the work at hand here?"

Tamaya was laughing himself silly. "Come 180 degrees and get back into attack...ok, ok...i'll shut up."

 **two hours later**

 **Ready room post hop briefing**

The pilots and navigators sat waiting for Zipper to show up all the while they reviewed what they had downloaded from the master server...

"She bucked you twice?" Takahashi asked.

"Well she warned him every time." Tamaya replied.

"I knew exactly what my limits were." Hasagawa snorted. "I had it all under control, she was just being a little complainer...why the heck did they give these planes A.I., it's not like we're not enough?"

Zipper came walking in with Marvin and Paddles. "The A.I. is protection so we don't end up plowing dirt." Zipper said. "She did what we programmed her to do, just because we're robots doesn't mean we're perfect."

Zipper took a chair, turned it around and sat on it. "The A.I.'s were Atlas's idea. Can you imagine if we have 4 planes or all 8 planes running on a target? There has to be an awareness that will keep track of the planes and the airspace so we pilots and navigators can concentrate on the attack solutions. The A.I.'s are our protection. Paddles? You've got the seat time in the Intruder."

Tim Snurka adjusted his ball cap. "Boys...don't forget that these planes are not fresh off the showroom floor. Even with their modifications and improvements in the airframes, they still have age and they can't do stunts like "Top Gun" we have to avoid over stressing the airframes. That's why we're having these orientation flights, so we can tie up the loose ends and run out the chinks in our organization and tactics."

"Our overall assessment Hasagawa is that you performed excellently despite the hiccups. Good crew coordination, good attacks, good deliveries. Don't let the hiccups get to you."

Tamaya leaned over. "See? Your manhood wasn't totally stolen."

Hasagawa pursed his lips. "I still think she's being cranky for no good reason."

Zipper raised his hand. "Ok...so 503 has the first night hop. Sylvester? Koga? Your route to the reservation range will go through the Olympics with one scenario we may be called on to support in the future."

"Romp through the hills at night." Sylvester said as he elbow bumped Koga. "Let me guess? Steep uphill climbing fire and we have to angle attack it?"

"Should be easy for you two. You did it with slick wings during day flights in Japan. And you're both the best at it." Zipper said. "Just don't get big headed and plow the mountain?"

Sylvester pursed his lips. "Big headed? Are we big headed little brother?"

Koga snorted. "Heck no. Well not me...the rest of you are complete glamour queens."

Zipper snickered. "Watch it punk. Tomorrow's flights are 504 and 505. After 4pm today...505 will be the plane on guard tonight, ready load for 5 minute launch, three wing tanks with fuel, two with agent."

Needles turned to Jimmy. "We'll have to postpone that trip for a night spot unless you guys are gonna go alone?"

"We'll go with some of the others after the day's over then we'll all plan on a night out together after that." Jimmy replied.

"Ok." Needles said as he got up from his desk. "Hey Koga?"

Koga turned from talking to Tamaya. "Yeah?"

"So when is she coming?" Needles asked.

"Well Ryoko has to finish things at home, spend time with her parents and get everything right with passport and customs. Be about a week or two she said."

Wildstar came up. "It's good to see you more chipper there little brother. Keep a good eye on Sylvester tonight, you know how he likes to mind wander."

"We'll be fine." Sylvester said smirking. "If anyone here is in perfect synergy with their A.I. its me and lil bro. We and Ham? We sing like a well tuned chime."

"You all have to stop looking at the A.I. as if they're not like us...get to "know" your plane instead of knowing how to fly your plane." Koga said proudly. "I don't spend time talking to our A.I. for nothing."

"Before Ryoko, that's all Koga had." Jimmy snickered.

Koga was about to jump over the desks at his brother when Sylvester snatched him..."No...that's what grass and dirt are for...let's leave these "experts" alone before we catch their bad habits."

Zipper was talking with Canegator about the progress with "Gramps" Phase A maintenance work when a chime went off in his head. " Someone's calling me, hold on." he walked a few feet away..."Hi Atlas. Starting anything new?"

"Why is it that when i call you it's always about me starting trouble?" Atlas replied.

"Its' in your nature?" Zipper replied. "Actually...things are working out well over here...except we have to wade through the bureaucracy and get full operation approval from the FAA."

"Still?" Atlas moaned. "You'd think they would be somewhat urgent?"

"I'm not worried." Zipper replied. "How about you? I'm holding out hope you'll reconsider."

"I told you I won't." Atlas replied. "I wouldn't last one week before you got sick and tired of me...besides, I have a new concern to deal with. Tokugawa got two big senators involved in restricting industry support for simple robot maintenance coverage. It's not like anyone's asking to suck the profits dry, now Bugsy is threatening a general strike and protest. Looks like I have to play the bad brat around town again to take the heat off."

Zipper shook his head. "Don't do anything super crazy."

"Like get Astro fired up? I have to have a job doing something useful around here." Atlas replied. "You guys are all over the national media so you just keep doing all the good things ok?"

Zipper replied smiling. "You always have a spot here. Keep that in mind."

 **7pm**

The flashlight came down in an arc and 503 went off into the night sky with a flash of blue light streaming from the tail pipes...

"Knight 3 airborne." Snurka radio'd to Control.

"Passing 5,000 feet...heading 270...Olympic ACOM, Knight 3 requesting validation of flight plan and authorization to proceed with training flight." Koga's voice cracked over the radio.

"Knight 3...proceed 5,000 feet, training and flight plan approved. Flight ceiling is 10,000 feet above Olympic National Forest, 8,000 feet above the reservation flight range."

"Affirmative." Koga said as he clicked off the red cockpit lights, an unnecessary distraction. "Evening Hammer...you have all the data right?"

The voice was almost kind of Stewie Griffin like. "Threading the needlework through mountain passes at night, must admit Skipper is a trusting soul."

Sylvester smiled. "Just another walk in the park with a light touch. Between the three of us this shouldn't be that difficult."

Koga started tapping the buttons on his pedestal pad. "Turn north. We'll follow highway 101 to the Brinnon pass. I'll tell you when we're at the IP for the in route."

Troll Hammer was the name of Knight 503 because Koga was such a big "Tolken-phile". "Do you have all the scenarios? I don't have them on file." The A.I. asked.

"They'll tell us the requirements as we go along." Sylvester replied.

"You realize maneuverability will be restricted?" Hammer asked. It will be tough."

"Not for the three of us." Koga replied. "I have the slip rate formula factored in for the use of water brother."

"Thorough as always." Sylvester replied.

 **7:15pm**

Deer Creek, Washington

10 miles North of Shelton

Hasagawa, Tamaya, Shinji, Takahashi, Wildstar and Venture exited the van in front of the small bar and grill called "Whispers"...

"Like I said...first place we came across." Shinji said as he pointed. "Looks nice, quiet little town."

"Hopefully you'll keep it that way Shin." Wildstar said as they walked in. "I want to see the food menu. I want to taste some local King Salmon."

"I don't know if they're stocked for bots." Tamaya said as he paused for a moment.

"They have to have some good grain alcohol. I saw the sign outside." Venture remarked as he slapped Tamaya's back. "Loosen up a bit brother.

The bots found a table to sit at and the young woman serving tables was a little confused. "You all going to some costume convention?"

venture replied. "Oh no mam...we're all robots from Japan. We just drove by the bar and thought it was a nice place to hang out."

"You...all...eat and drink?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Tamaya said. "Well...we'd like to drink something beneficial. I know this is a strange request but if you could mix up some Prestone anti-freeze and Jimmy bean..."

"Maple flavor, I like the maple flavor." Hasagawa said.

"Yeah...one maple flavor? Oh yeah...he wants a salmon, I like chips and salsa, the rest want a pizza..."

The woman took the order. "Prestone anti-freeze? Strange but we can do that for you."

Wildstar saw a dart board and got up to play with it and soon Shinji joined him. "Spot you a few rounds?" Shinji said as he took three red tail darts.

"You know I'm dead on accurate." Wildstar said smirking.

"Hey Takahashi? We need a ref!" Shinji called to his brother.

Takahashi walked up. "You guys can't trust each other?"

"It has to be impartial." Wildstar said smirking. "The one closest to the center of the bullseye winds."

Shinji adjusted the feathers on his darts. "I want a handycap since these are obviously well used."

"Tough. Compensate for them." Wildstar replied as he tossed his first dart. "That's a gnat's butt."

Takahashi measured the distance to the center. " .0015" "

"Compensate?" Shinji said pursing his lips. Shinji threw his dart and smirked as Takahashi read the measurement...

".00149", Takahashi wins this one."

Wildstar snorted at him. "Lucky shot."

Tamaya had found a soft song on the juke box to play and sat with Venture and Hasagawa as the drinks and a bowl of corn chips with salsa arrived...

"I like this." Venture said smiling. "We were so locked up for years in power plants that being like this is totally strange." He raised his glass. "Here's to new lives and family love...brothers forever man."

"Here, here!" Tamaya yelped. "A toast to brotherhood."

Downing his drink, Hasagawa looked a little emotional..."To think we were just tossed away like yesterday's trash. We owe Atlas a debt we can't even pay him. He deserves his own place you know? He sits in that dingy run down factory, it's not right."

"We've tried to get him out of there." Venture replied. "He won't take anything; he thinks people wanting to give him his needs is offensive."

"It offends me that he lives like that. It's not right." Hasagawa snorted. "You know we could pay his way through a four year university after the work we do here, he should take something from us shouldn't he?"

Tamaya replied. "he is...if its not material, it's certainly emotional. If you ask me? We should try to get a patch from every fire station in America, I think he'd like that."

Tamaya had been paying attention to the sounds around him and had noticed the sounds of multiple motorcycles pulling up to the bar a few minutes ago and now his eyes were drawn to the first biker that came through the doors...

The man's gaze locked on Tamaya's face and inside the bot's warning flags were going off.

 **7:37pm**

Mouth of Brinnon Pass

 **Radio Com**

 _Control, Knight 3: We are one minute out from our turn into Brinnon Pass._

 _Knight 3, Control: Descend to attack altitude upon completion of turn, scenario is as follows...hotshot crew requesting immediate air support on their position, winds have shifted through the pass and threaten to overtake the crew at the co-ordinates uploaded...expedite._

 _Control, Knight 3: Affirmative!_

 **Knight 503**

"Come left in 3...2...1...come left 220! decend to attack altitude 500 feet! Brighten up on the night vision bro!"

The Intruder banked and dove at the same time until it was racing through the pass. Sylvester could feel the stick moving in his hand as Hammer made it's own corrections to the multiple laser and radar shots and returns that were bouncing off the floor and walls of the valley around it.

"The guardian system is working perfectly!" Sylvester said as he kept his face glued to the DIANE ground following screen. Run the check list Koga..."

"Stir pumps green...surge pumps green...nozzle selection green...pressure output green...I have the co-ordinates...slope...angle...Red route in...Red route out...Hammer? what's the best maneuver solution?"

Hammer replied. "Lazy reverse roll turn at 5,000 feet...accounting for the slip you'll flatten back into attack at 2,000...you want me to handle it?"

Sylvester nodded to Koga..."Who else does it better? Say the usual...hand on...hand off."

"Should have called him Mister Myagi." Koga snickered.

"Slowing to 200 knots...500 feet maintaining altitude..." Sylvester called out.

"We're in the red route in." Koga said as he keyed his number pad...stay on this heading bro! When I call the hack? Bank over 15 degrees left and hold till I say "out"...Master Arm on, pickle's hot!"

The Intruder screamed down the valley and closed in on the target laid out on Koga's computer screen. He slew'd the FLIR ball below the nose until it's laser had a hard lock on the exact release point...

"3...2...1...HACK!"

The plane yawd over to the left and a solid pressurized shot stream of water flew from the right inboard tank and into the trees below...

"OUT!" Koga called again and the Intruder leveled out and flew out of the pass into a vertical...

"hands off!" Hammer called out and Sylvester took his hand away from the control stick and allowed the A.I. to execute a slow rolling reversal so that the plane now flew back into the track it had just left...

"Hands on!" Hammer called out and Sylvester took control of the plane again. "Ok little brother, be quick about it!"

"We're in the red route in." Koga said as he keyed his number pad. Solution in, 15 degrees to the right on my call, FLIR locked on the target, Master Arm on, Pickle's hot!"

The intruder screamed into the pass and once again Sylvester could feel Hammer making the adjustments...

"3...2...1...HACK!"

The Intruder rolled to the right again and shot another stream of water into the trees...

"OUT!" Koga called and again the plane shot up out of the cannon. "Yeah! We are hot! We are so hot!" Koga said with excitement!

"Don't wet yourself." Sylvester said as he took his hand off the stick again and allowed Hammer to slowly roll the plane back into the track. Another run through the pass and again the Intruder zoomed up and out...

 _"Ok...knock off, knock off, knock off."_ Came the call from Control. You guys proceed to the Quinault range now at 5000 feet. That was excellent."

There were 23 of them (the bikers) and six bots...not good odds, for the bikers perhaps?

Wildstar silently talked to Shinji who stood in front of the others. "Shin? Back up and give them some room?"

"Hey! Marlene!" The obvious leader of the gang called "Road Snakes" yelled to the woman behind the bar. "Wanna tell me where these plastic toys came from?"

"Now Mudflap they're not bothering anyone..." Marlene replied.

"Not bothering anyone? Well they're in "our" bar during "our" time. We don't want "your kind" in "our bar"...canners!"

Venture radio'd back home..."Hey older bro? We are like facing big trouble."

Zipper replied. "What's up?"

"We found a bar and grill in Deer Creek...Whispers...problem is right now? We got a gang of bozos making threats."

Zipper replied. "get out of there."

"Like we wish? They're blocking the door." Venture replied. "Now the lead bozo's getting in Shinji's face...Bro?"

"Tell Shinji?...no violence. if you have to push these guys down to get out of there? Do it. I can't help you guys right now while 503's flying around."

Shinji backed away from Mudflap..."Look Sir...we don't want any trouble with any of you. You guys have been watching way too much hollywood, we're not a threat to anyone."

"Well..." Mudflap warned. "You done pranced into the wrong place Tin Man and don't think you and your buddies are just gonna walk out of here without learning your proper place...Shark? Throw me a tire iron!"

Tamaya slowly walked up behind Shinji..."Gentlemen? Don't do this...don't! We don't need a brawl, we won't allow you guys to throw down...please, don't make this worse, all we want to do is leave without any trouble..."

Another biker pulled a 357 magnum from his pants..."Let's see if these morons make good plinking targets Mudflap!"

Now all the bots got to their feet as venture called Zipper again. "It's getting really bad here big bro!"

"Marvin just called the police...get the heck out of that place now!"

Just then there was a crash outside as a few of the bikes fell over on each other! "What the hell?" Mudflap yelled as he turned to watch his wife run out the front door...

"Cutter! Mudflap! Cutter Dave's convulsin!"

The gang started to run out the door and into the parking lot as Mudflaps wife tried to pull the seizing man into her lap..."Call 911! Mudflap!"

Shinji bolted past two of the distracted bikers and pushed his way through to the struggling man..."Get out of my way!" He yelled as he dove and crawled to reach the man's chest...

"Let me help him or he'll die!" the bot yelled as he felt Cutter Dave with his hands and ripped open his biker jacket...

"He ripped our colors! Kill the scumbag!" One of the gang yelled as he started to swing a steel pipe at Shinji's face; only to have it caught by Wild star...

"Back off! Back off or you guys are going to get a flying lesson NOW!" Wildstar snarled as his brothers came to push the gang back. "How is he bro?"

Shinji placed his hands on both sides of Cutter Dave's head and slowly the man stopped convulsing. "Epileptic seizure. I stopped the out of control electrical firing in his brain but I can't let him go till the EMS shows up. He's stable for now."

Mudflap ran a hand through his thick hair. "he's gonna be alright?"

"Yeah..." Shinji replied. "Someone get some water?"

One of the gang pulled out a flask..."No Sir...water, not Old Number 7."

Mudflap looked at Venture then the others..."I may be one bad mamma jamma and an old tough road raider but sometimes I admit I can be totally stupid."

"How about all the time?" Mudflap's wife snapped.

"Woman?!" Mudflap replied.

"Honey...you burn water, coffee and toast. Need I remind you about the rice?"

"She really does love me...honest." Mudflap said sighing. "We have a code...you save one of our blood and you become our blood. Canners or anyone...you guys are cool with us. You wanna come here? You all welcome."

Hasagawa smiled. "How about this? When everything's cleared up, we'll spot you guys dinner and don't say no because we'll be offended and then we'll have to fight and then we'll all get arrested and I'm...talking stupid ain't I?"

Wildstar pushed on his brother. "Since when have you stopped?"

"3...2...1...HACK!" Koga yelped and the Intruder began to climb again as it sprayed another line of water into the corn fields below. "On target!"

"Control, Knight 3...Request a knock off, we're down to about 50 gallons per tank." Sylvester asked.

"Knight 3, Control...excellent work." Zipper replied. "Hey...we saved our first life and we weren't even flying. Shinji saved a biker who was having an epileptic seizure."

"Good for Shinji." Sylvester replied. "We're climbing to 5,000 feet, turning to 150 to start our way back home. See you at debrief Bro."

Koga patted the control panel. "Good work Hammer...Since we're off tomorrow Sylvester? What are we going to do? Seattle?"

"You wanna go?" Sylvester replied.

"Gotta find something nice for Ryoko." Koga replied. "Maybe find a nice place to take her after the Space Needle and the Zoo?"

 **Olympic ACOM**

8:04pm

 _ **Radio transmission**_

 _"Mayday...mayday...mayday! November 62957...Cesna 172...3 on board...Mayday!"_

 _"Mayday, Olympic state your emergency, location..."_

 _"Engine failure...going down...heading 140...passing Mount Christie...(chatter)"_

 _"November 62957...November 62957..."_

 _(Sound of emergency tone being sent to Coast Guard station, Port Angeles)_

 _"Coast Guard Port Angeles watch, state nature of emergency call?"_

 _"Port Angeles, Olympic ACOM reporting downed aircraft, Cesna 172, 3 souls on board, last known heading 140 passing Mount Christie."_

 **Knight 503**

"You know...you should go to Portland for a weekend, I hear that's a nice place too." Sylvester said to Koga.

"Knight 503, Olympic ACOM..." The radio squawked.

"Olympic, Knight 503."

"Knight 503...what is your present location? What assets do you have on board?"

"We're presently returning to "SHIN" field ACOM. We have a FLIR ball, night vision, infra-red."

"Knight...we have an emergency declaration from a Cesna 172 that's gone off radar, we assume it has crashed with 3 on board in the Olympics around Mount Christie. Coast Guard notified, can you assist?"

Koga flipped on his own Mic...

"Control, Knight 3?"

"Control." Canegator's voice replied.

"Control we have a call from Olympic ACOM of a crashed aircraft in the Olympics, they request assistance."

Zipper replied. "How long can you guys stay around? What's your fuel state?"

"45 minutes." Sylvester said.

"If we bingo to Port Angeles, it's 90 minutes." Koga replied.

Zipper looked at Canegator then clicked on his own radio. "Vinnie?"

"Yeah bro?" Vinnie replied.

"How long will it take you to switch the internal spray tanks on 505 to fuel tanks?"

"About 25 minutes."

"Get started, we may have to send 505 out." Zipper replied.

 **Knight 503**

"Sylvester? Stay as long as you can, if you have to bingo then do that. I'll have 505 ready to go in about 30 minutes with extra fuel."

"Rodger." Sylvester replied as he turned Hammer back towards the Olympics. "Pitch dark, no moon. If they didn't start a fire on landing or if they don't have what they need to send a signal or if they're not dead? It's going to be heck trying to find them in all those trees."

Koga replied. "The engine should still be warm enough for the FLIR for another 30 minutes...they can forget cell phones."

"Any suggestions?" Sylvester asked.

"Get as low and slow as we can...our own eye settings, the FLIR ball, I could modify the screen and have Hammer set the Guardian system to give me a sort of computerized profile of the ground next to what the FLIR shows."

"Knight 3, Olympic ACOM...contact angel one on frequency 114.23..."

Sylvester dialed in the radio setting..."Angel one, Knight 3...our current altitude is going from 5,000 feet to 800 feet in the search location...be advised to stay below 800 feet."

"Knight 3, Angel one...advised."

Koga key'd his own mic. "Angel one, Knight 3...recommend you stay outside our search wheel...approximately ten to 15 miles, we don't want to get your engines confused with the aircraft."

"Knight 3, Angel one...advised."

Koga key'd his own mic. "Angel one, Knight 3...recommend you stay outside our search wheel...approximately ten to 15 miles, we don't want to get your engines confused with the aircraft."

 **Search plus 5 minutes...**

"Sylvester?" Hammer asked. "Let me have the stick."

Sylvester let the control stick go. "I'll handle the flying, you put your eyes on the ground."

"How's the screen looking?" Sylvester asked Koga as he had his face plastered in the navigator's hood with his hands working over the FLIR stick and the nobs on the control panel...

"A lot of trees...trees...trees...and...trees. " Koga replied. "Keep an eye out for flares and glow."

 **Knight's flight line**

"Get ready...unlocking the pylon...now!" Vinnie turned the hand key and the loaded water tank dropped onto the shoulders of the eight bots under it. they in turn were replaced by four bots carrying an empty 300 gallon fuel tank into position...

"Coming up!" Otter shouted as he and the other three pushed the tank up into the pylon catches and locked the tank into place...

 **Operations/Control**

Needles and Kawakami walked into the office and signed the flight log as Canegator plugged them into the server. "If you go? You probably won't have any heat coming off the engine from that plane so it'll be all by luck of sight. Koga says split your FLIR screen and use the guardian system to map the ground and give you a contrast picture besides the FLIR ball. And let the plane's A.I. do the flying..."

"How much time before they have to leave?" Needles asked.

"About an hour." Canegator replied. "Zippper's going to decide if you guys should just go up now but he feels better doing one plane at a time. 505 should be ready to go in another 15 minutes."

 **Search plus 25 minutes...**

Koga pulled his head off the navigator's hood. "Nothing...the engine could be cold by now."

"Nothing." Sylvester said sighing..."No flares...no fires..."

"If you two start giving me sighs? I'll throw you around this cockpit." Hammer said. "Keep looking and stop talking."

"We've been flying around the mountain about 30 times..." Koga said as he tapped the hood...then he smiled..."Damn! Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

Sylvester watched as Koga reached into his pants and pulled a USB cable out of aside pocket. "What?"

"If they have a cell phone? I can plug into Hammer, throw a series of signals out his antennas and get the phone to ping!" Koga plugged himself in. "Come on...come on..." he said over and over gritting his teeth..."pay dirt baby come on...come on!"

 **Search plus 35 minutes...**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"I got it! I got it!" Koga screamed! "I got a fix!"

Sylvester took back control of the stick from Hammer and key'd his radio. "Angel one, Knight 3 we have a confirmed location of the missing aircraft, we will circle at 3,000 feet and guide you in!"

"Knight 3, Angel One inbound on your radio fix. Affirmative."

 **Operations/Control**

"Clapping"

"Good job Sylvester...Koga." Zipper said. "Don't get too joyous yet till the Coast Guard get there...hopefully we're not too late. Better now than days later though. Good work."

 **Knight 503**

"This is Koga's show big Bro. He had the quick thinking when it counted." Sylvester rested a hand on Koga's shoulder. You're just a ball of good luck." Sylvester motioned to the hood. "Well guide them in and let's go home."

 **9:20pm**

 **Shelton**

Zipper came up the boarding ladder as the engines spooled to a stop and the canopy slid open. "Good job you two. We'll do a post brief tomorrow morning."

"What about the people in the plane?" Koga asked.

"Only one survived. But no one would have survived if you two weren't at the right place with the right stuff. Good thinking about the cell phone little brother."

"Come on Zipper." Sylvester snickered. "Don't give him a big head."

"I don't have a big head." Koga replied snorting. "Do we get the day off tomorrow?"

Zipper thought..."How about the next two days? But you have to be back here by then because the first data cruncher from the FAA is expected to be here. I'm going to need depositions from you both too before noon tomorrow in case the NTSB needs them for investigation. Get a good night's rest."

"So...no one bothers to say anything about the plane?" Came Hammer's voice from the cockpit. "How about the plane? A little love for the A.I. here?"

Zipper patted the canopy. "Good plane...you get a wash, wax and bone too."

"Remember to thank the plane." Hammer snorted. "Otherwise we might just up and leave and chase the Blue Angels all over America...my but those F-18's are sexy..."

Koga and Sylvester looked at each other, flipped a few switches and put Hammer to sleep.

"So? How was the flight overall?" Chesher asked them as they climbed down from the Intruder.

"Smooth..."Sylvester said with a thumb up. "No problems, no bad weather. Handled nicely like always."

"We're going to go to Seattle day after tomorrow, wanna go with us?" Koga asked.

"Sure...depending on if we're working. Zip has to plan out the schedule for the rest of the week because we start tandem flying day after tomorrow as part of the FAA evaluation." Chesher said as he climbed up the boarding ladder. "Good work too...bet you guys will be on television in the morning."

"Please don't say that." Sylvester joked. "Then little brother's head will get enormously bigger!"

"Shut up!" Koga snapped as he slapped Sylvester off the head. "Hey...let's see if anyone's in the ready room." Koga asked.

"You go ahead." Sylvester replied. "I've had enough fun for the night."

Koga walked into the ready room to find some of the bots watching "I Robot" with Will Smith...

"Hey!" Shinji waved from his chair. "The hero returns! Where's "Vester"?"

"He went to bed." Koga replied as he took a seat. "I heard you guys had a good time...almost got into a fight."

"A misunderstanding." Shinji replied. "It's all good. We found a hangout though and the bikers were cool once things settled down. So only one survivor?"

Koga nodded. "Yes...Maybe if we'd been quicker...but they could have been killed in the crash. The forests here are thick, I've never seen trees like this."

"The floor covering is worse." Nisan said. "They talked a little bit on the 9 o'clock news about the crash and showed how thick the build up is under the trees. They have Japanese Kudzu so thick bro, that plane could have been swallow whole."

"This whole state is one big butane lighter." Chips remarked. "Anyway...I'm done with break. We have to get "Gramps" out of the hanger tomorrow and put 502 in for phase. Awesome work too Koga." Chips gave his brother a shoulder punch.

"Is there any pop corn with WD-30?" Koga asked as he sat down.

 **Morning**

Ready Room Briefing

The pilots, navigators and the head robots of the maintenance crew were standing or sitting in the ready room for what would be the normal morning routine briefing session. The morning fare was coffee...warm oil...doughnuts and...

"HEY!" Marvin Canegator snarled as he stomped into the room. "WHAT LITTLE CRAZED MAGOT JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH CERTIFICATE?! WHO WASHED MY COFFEE CUP?!" To accent his displeasure...the burly old Marine pulled out a pipe wrench...

And poor Thomas, who was holding his own cup, fainted...

Canegator pulled out his real "well used" cup and smirked. "Just testing."

(Laughter)

Zipper walked in and looked down at the floor. "Will someone make sure poor Tommy didn't fry a few wires please?"

(Laughter)

"Good morning brothers...Let's hear it again for our budding heroes...Shinji, who saved a biker last night at Whispers bar in Deer Creek and saved us from an all out brawl."

(clapping)

"And the crew of Troll Hammer 503 for their response to a mayday call. If you don't know by now a Cesna crashed near Mount Christie. Sadly there were two fatalities and one survivor but there was a survivor because we were able to respond quickly. Way to go Sylvester and Koga."

(Clapping)

"Our FAA evaluation starts tomorrow, also we'll start flying two airplanes a hop as well to finish orientation. Hopefully it won't be much longer till we're fully operational. I got a call from Professor Hamegg last night. He is in Seattle this morning and he will arrive today to start putting his lab together in the building across from us so we can have more agent ready for use should things get very busy."

Zipper pointed to the doorway. "And look who got dragged off the street last night?"

"Hey Reno!"

(Hoots, claps, joashing)

"Hi fellas!" Reno said waving.

"The poor Ministry of Science is gonna fall apart." One of the bots snickered.

"Where you going to stay? We don't have a room for the doc." Rocky asked.

"I don't need much." Reno replied. "As long as I have the essentials, I can put my lab anywhere."

"Yeah." Koga replied. "The essential room for all the empty Pizza boxes and soda cans."

"You..." Reno said pointing. "Will be my first victim Koga."

Zipper raised a hand..."we also...got another pair of stragglers off the street.."

"WOOOOOO! LADY GEARHEAD!" Charlie roared from the back...

(Gearhead! Gearhead! Gearhead!...)

Cora snorted. "You all a bunch of maniacs."

(Clapping)

"What brought you here to be a part of the band of merry mecha?" Chappy asked. "I thought you had a good job?"

Cora replied. "I've never seen Seattle...you know how I am totally grunge guys...come on..."

"So Reno? When's the wedding!"

(Laughter...daaaaaa dat dat daaaaaa)

"These guys are animals." Cora snorted to Reno.

"ZANE!" Gordon jumped up and hugged Zane off his feet!

"Oh welcome righteous master of tronology...I am not worthy."

"Dude?...chill...ain't nothing." Zane said as he shrugged.

Zipper took over again..."So...Cora is going to run the mechanic shop and Zane has the Tron shop. Reno is going to take us all apart...and I trust put us back together in the same bodies I hope?"

(Laughter)

All fun aside...it's time to be serious and get a little into how things are going to work once we go fully operational...hopefully it won't get crazy but as we know about operational planning? All goes to hell in five seconds and the plans get tossed in the trash for chaos...but we'll do the best we can. Marvin?

"So...in the perfect world, we "want" seven planes up at all times with one going through phase maintenance. We expect the Phases to last four days barring problems, two optimal..."

"We will have rotating aircraft, two planes, on a five minute quick launch with mains full, belly tank fueled and four agent tanks on the wings. Now FAA regulations state that the planes themselves, the A.I., can not start the engines...dumb rule but I'm not them. They can start the automatic power units (APU) which gives us a good time jump. The first two planes should be wheels off the ground within six minutes."

"Now the agent that Professor Hamegg created has a flaw which he is trying to work out. It can't stay mixed with water in hot weather and right now we have no sun protection for the planes and no cooling systems for the tanks. We can use the stir pumps to keep the mixture agitated but this requires power and the Intruders love to suck power. There lies the rub...they eat batteries and the field hasn't got the sufficient power supply installed yet, we currently have two external plugging cables...which means we will rely on mobile generators. We have four trucks on order..."

"That being the case. The remaining planes on the line will have their mains and belly tanks fueled by the wing tanks will be bone dry. To fully load an Intruder with agent will take seven minutes with the two big water trucks we have on station so its very important that if we have to launch out quickly, we need everyone to respond."

Zipper spoke up. "The good thing about this FAA cert process too is that the standard testing involved in the operational license doesn't need to be given since most of us...robots mind you...are considered "flight equipment" because we're programmable...

Venture blurted out. "Except for Wildstar who's considered a transistor radio."

"Shut it Stay Puff Oven." Wildstar blurted back.

Chesher raise a hand. "Can I be re-classified as a portable type writer?"

(laughter)

Zipper shook his head. "No...you may not...504 is going up in an hour, 505 next up on night flight and tomorrow 506 and 507 will fly tandem daylight. That's all for now, have a nice day."

As the meeting broke up, Otter came up to Reno. "Reno? My right shoulder's making these "clicking" noises."

"I bet the oil inlet for the universal ball joint's blocked, that's a common problem. When I get the lab set up, you come in and i'll fix that."

"Did you see Ryoko?" Koga asked.

"She's probably still getting things settled at home, I wouldn't worry. And by the way Koga? You are my first victim." Reno said smiling.

Zane and Cora passed Reno by with Arrow and Chappy behind them. "So the shops are already set up?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Chappy replied. "We got a good supply chief, I mean this woman puts computers to shame when it comes to organized data."

"I brought extra hand pads and a lot of zip drives if we need em." Cora said. "Also...the tools need to be stenciled so we can keep track of what boxes or tool pouches they belong too, part of all this FAA stuff."

Lockett found Reno in the hallway. "You too? I'm not here a day and already I have a waiting line."

"No...actually it's a request for research. Is there any way you could upgrade some of our internal surge pumps? Decrease the aircraft tank loading time?"

Reno replied. "Not on you guys. Your body frames can't take the expansion needed. Now between me and Cora we could probably mod the truck pumps to increase the flow."

 _Radio/building speakers:_ _launch crew to 504, flight crew to Operations._

Lockett nodded. "Might have to do. So where do you want your lab?"

"I'll look around here in the industrial park, I'm not picky at all. As long as it has a roof." Reno replied.

"Hey! I see all the important people are here now...talking about myself of course."

"Fantastic." Reno replied. "So when do I have to call the cops?"

"Easy kido." Hamegg replied. "For once I have the three things that matter most to me..."Respect, a lab and grant money."

"You never change." Reno almost frowned.

"My dear boy...trust me I have! The days of scrapping for a good position in robots is over for me. With the Borateen mix, I finally found that nitch in the wall of life. And a good public relations demonstration will seal the deal."

"Oh get me a rock to climb on quick!" Reno said as he jumped on a chair in the hallway. "Damn, not tall enough."

 **30 minutes Later**

Dushane...North of Forks Washington

 **"VAAAAROOOOOOOM!"**

"That was cool."

"Someday I will fly a plane and go really really fast."

"You don't need a plane Ed."

Double D: "Hey Eddy? I don't think this is a good idea to be trying this out alone."

Eddy: What do you mean? We're not alone, there's three of us!

(Eddy and Double D look at Ed)

Eddy: Well...we'll manage.

Double D: But Eddy...building a camp fire in such a dry condition with people as inexperienced as we are could lead to unintended consequences.

Eddy: Inexperianced? We just went to YMCA camp, as long as we do what they told us we'll be fine Double D...sheesh don't be such a kill joy!

 **15 minutes later**

Eddy: What's wrong with this stupid thing?! We did what they told us! At least that's what the paper says.

Double D: Perhaps it needs more sufficient ventilation?

Ed: I got it! (Ed starts blowing on the camp fire ring)

Eddy: Move Ed...I got just the thing to get this going.

(Eddy pulls out a can of zippo lighter fluid) (Dan: Yes, this is exactly what me and my brother Scotty did back in 1974)

Double D: No Eddy! The instructions specifically state that no accelerant of any nature should be applied to camp fire!

Eddy: Shmellerant, shmellerant...I want a camp fire!

(Eddy sprinkles the zippo fluid and...)

 **FOOOOOOMPH!**

(The three boys cough as smoke billows around them)

Eddy: See! Perfect! Told you I could build a camp fire!

(Double D looks around and taps Eddy on the shoulder)

Double D: Uh?...Eddy?

Eddy: Double D, can't you see I'm enjoying my camp fire? Darn! We didn't bring marshmellows!

Double D: Eddy?!

Eddy: What?!

(Double D points around. The flashburning of zipplo fluid has shot embers around the clearing and now multiple fires are breaking out.)

All the boys: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eddy: Don't just stand there you idiots! Help me put them out!

Double D: Eddy! I told you this an ill advised idea!

Ed: "Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp...Eddy! The fire keeps escaping my shoes! Now my shoes are on fire! AAAAAAAH!

Double D: Ed! Stop running around! You're making it worse!

[ **10,000 feet**

over Forks, Washington

"Smurf?" Shinji said the name of the plane's A.I. over and over. "Try the circuit breaker again Tash?"

Takashi pulled the circuit breaker out from between the seats in the back and popped it back in. "Smurf?...maybe he's upset with us?"

"Smurf? This is no time for games now, answer up." Still there was no answer.

 _ **Radio Com**_

 _"Control, Knight 4"_

 _"Knight 4, Control...what's up?"_

 _"Control, our A.I. isn't answering us. We've tried the circuit breaker and re-booting the master box but we're not getting anything."_

 _"Have you tried a radical maneuver to see if the A.I. will take the aircraft?"_

 _Takashi and Shinji looked at each other. "Noooo...and we'd rather not. We'll circle around and Shinji's going to USB into the mainframe and see what response he gets. If that doesn't work we'll come home."_

Shinji pulled out a USB cable and connected himself into the aircraft computer. "Give me like ten minutes ok?" He asked Takashi.

"Not like I want to do anything else...By the way? Steve Miller is going to be in Tacoma next month."

"No way!" Shinji replied smiling. "We have to go bro, I saw him in Tokyo and he rocks."

"Maybe we could give him a publicity ride?" Takashi nodded. "That would be cool, I mean the Blue Angels and Blue Impulse are always giving celebrities publicity rides."

 **Down below...**

The fire started by Eddy with his zippo fluid has gone from a bad mistake...to a really bad situation!

"Oh my God Eddy!" Double D yelled. "The trees are starting to catch fire!"

"I knew we shouldn't have listen to that camp counselor! We'll sue him!" Eddy screamed!

"If we get out of this!" Double D screamed back.

"The fire's getting higher!" Ed screamed. "I burned my new shoes too."

"Can't you see we're in trouble Ed?!" Double D screamed.

"Nope...I'd rather face the fire than my little sister." Ed yelped back. "She's gonna kill me!"

 **10,000 feet**

over Dushane, Washington

"No doubt about it Tashi!" Shinji snapped. "Hot on the FLIR, hot on the infra-red sensor, we got a good fire going down there."

Takashi key'd his radio. "Control! We have a fire just south of Dushane, Washington. Ten square Yards and growing, request to attack it now!"

Shinji chimed in. "It's climbing trees! We need to roll into it right now!"

Takashi threw the stick forwards and the Intruder went into a dive..."Olympic ACOM, Knight 4 is engaging a forest fire south of Dushane, clear the airspace out to 50 miles beyond Dushane, Washington below 5,000 feet...expedite!"

"I got a red route established Bro...Level out at 1000 feet, come north Zero, Zero, Zero and turn tight 180 on my call!"

"Do you have the size of the fire?"

"Affirmative!"

"Select discharge amount."

"Six hundred Gallons."

"Select dispersal setting."

"Wide fan, heavy shot selected!"

"Release point and range?"

"Set!"

"Are we coming up on the IP?"

Shinji locked the FLIR ball on the target..."IP and Red Route One locked into your DIANE brother! Turn hard left in 3...2...1...TURN!"

 **On the Ground...**

Ed, Eddy and Double D were hugging each other as the fires were coming right at them when Double D caught the sight of the Intruder turning in the sky and screaming towards them...

 **Knight 4**

"Master arm is on, pickle is hot!" Shinji yelped. "Make this shot count bro!"

Takashi flipped the red safety cover off his fire trigger..."Steady...steady...count the release Shinji!"

"3...2...1...HACK!"

 **On the Ground...**

The boys watched as the plane above them released a wall of water that was coming right at them!

"Oh great!" Eddy snapped. "I was gonna burn to death but now I'm gonna drown!"

 **"SPLASH!"**

 **4 hours later**

Knight's Ready Room

Takashi and Shinji stood quietly as their older brother Zipper sat talking on a cell phone...

"Yes mam...I am sorry...yes, very fortunate. A most unfortunate trade off but given the circumstances...yes, I am thankful that we have a good understanding...than you...yes, yes I will tell them...yes mam...thank you and good day to you too..."beep"

Takashi stood tall..."Brother? I alone am most responsible for this incident, I made the choice to attack the fire without waiting for proper clearance, I felt the situation needed immediate attention. I had no idea what so ever that there were people on the ground when I released...I resign as a pilot, please don't punish Shinji."

Zipper smiled. "Are you done committing Sepuku? May I chew your butt now?"

Zipper stood up an sighed. "Fortunately the parents realized how dumb their kids were, which is what happens when you go to YMCA camp, you know "Young Men Creating Anarchy", and they decide to ignore the "do it with your parents" rule? The good thing is you put out the fire, although the one who started the whole thing ended up being knocked into poison ivy by your water shot then decided to go running through a patch of Scotch broom...for him, that covered the butt blistering pretty well...he got enough torture for one day."

Zipper laid a hand on Takashi's shoulder. "But next time? Be sure you do a very complete sweep of the ground for any people before you attack? They did get the other boy out of the tree, a little road rash but he'll live. You put the fire out, which the parents were very thankful for since their subdivision would have been the target had the thing gotten out of control."

"So you're not going to punish us?" Shinji asked.

"You want me to punish you?" Zipper said smiling. "Ok Shinji...go clean the bathroom."

Shinji smiled.

"I wasn't kidding little brother! Go clean the bathroom now!"

Shinji ran out.

"The bathroom's already clean." Zipper snickered.

"Sometimes Zipper, you're evil." Takashi snorted.

"And you can go sweep the parking lot. And that isn't clean. Maybe next time you'll wait for a response to a request?"

 **Shelton Industrial Park**

Sanderson Field

Zane, Cora and Reno stood in front of the old fire station building...

"I like it." Zane said. "Has Character."

"It befits your floopy nature Reno." Cora said smiling.

"Well when you spent most of your life traveling with a circus, the feeling of "light living" places kinda sticks with you. I like this little building, big open space for a lab and four garage doors."

"Is your stuff here yet?" Cora asked. "We got a place out in town with enough room if you want to stay over?"

"Ok." Reno replied. "My stuff won't be here till tomorrow. I need to crash anyway because the jet lag is "yawn" kicking my butt."

 **Operations/Maintenance**

noon...

Lockett was walking in when Canegator got off his cell phone. "Lockett? We have a call from up north in Belfair, it's twenty miles from here. The local landscaping company's had a major flash fire on one of their composting piles and they're requesting an over-guard flight because the pile's close to a tree lot."

Lockett called Zipper on his internal radio. "Hey bro? We got a call for air support up North."

"Have Vinnie get 505 ready to go. How far is it?"

"About a pond skip...20 miles."

"Ok...With just internals they can loiter around for 4 hours, have Vinnie tank up all five pods with water and agent and we'll send 505 up. Move 506 and 507 to a tandem night flight tonight."

"Ok." Lockett replied. "Hey Vinnie?"

"Already on it." Vinnie replied. "Gramps is out of the hanger now by the way. 505 all tanks with agent, 506 and 507 tandem night flight tonight. 502 in the hanger for "Phase A" and 504's problem in work...I love my job."

Canegator radioed Tim Snurka..."Snurk? We're launching 505 up to Belfair for air support, notify Olympic ACOM that the operational window will be from 5,000 to 500, range around Belfair out to a five mile block. Air traffic advisery, low flight warning."

"Got it." Snurk replied.

"Control this is Emma. 504 is flyable for the time being except the P-23 box in the mainframe computer is burned out so the A.I. is down till we have a new box. We don't have a spare right now, a new one should be here by tomorrow morning."

Canegator replied. "Ok...504 available as a single plane without A.I."

"Control...Vinnie...we're done tanking 505, you can call the crew."

"Confirmed...Knight 505 crew to control."

Needles and Kawakami soon walked in. "Change of plans?" needles asked as Canegator gave them the USB cables.

"Actual mission. A large compost fire 20 miles from here. You guys notify Olympic ACOM when you get airborne then contact Belfair Fire Chief on 125.43 channel 4, he'll be your Ground Control Instructor (GCI)

 **Knight 505**

Wheels up from Sanderson

"Olympic ACOM, Knight 5...we are in route to support Belfair EMS on a fire call, please declare flight advisory as forwarded by our control?" Needles said into his radio as Kawakami clicked on his own radio...

"Belfair GCI, Knight 505 air tanker...inbound from Shelton to hold on your call, how big is the pile?"

"Twenty square yards." Replied the fire chief. "If you can see the smoke column then you know how good its burning. We have a perimeter set right now with bulldozers coming. It's our intention to break the pile up and progress with water but this thing is so bone dry that if we go too fast...we'll have one hell of a blowtorch."

Kawakami cycled through images on his screen and locked the FLIR ball on the pile as the Intruder flew a pass overhead. "I got the ball locked and the A.I. set to put us in a 5,000 foot holding wheel at 4 miles...man that thing is red hot inside. It's about 30 feet high."

Needles clicked his mic..."Belfair GCI...we have IR up here...you up for a suggestion?"

"Shoot it.."

"You should put up compass markers around the pile at Zero, ninty, eighty and seventy. We can direct you in pulling the pile apart and try to prevent an all out conflagration however...we're going to call our Control and request a second plane to back us up. You good with that?"

"Awesome idea Knight 5...please do."

 _ **Radio Coms**_

Control, Knight 5...request a second plane with all fresh water tanks on station? Belfair is going to pull apart the pile and we'll need a fresh water "vomit Bomb it" to prevent an all out conflagration. Knight 5 will concentrate on protecting the tree line with agent."

Canegator grabbed his radio. "Vinnie? Prep 506 with fresh water in all five external tanks. We're sending it up to support 505 up North. the night flight will be 507 and 508. Wildstar and Venture report to Operations."

"Snurk? We're sending 506 up north."

"On my way to the runway. Same call to Olympic ACOM right?"

"Affirmative."

Zipper walked into the office. "You're sending 506?"

"Needles wants a "Vomit Bomb it" to back him up."

"You realize that we can't respond to anyone else now because of the FFA restriction? They call a "hop window" within a six hour timeframe so we can't send anyone else out beyond two planes."

Canegator frowned. "Burocracy sucks. A human activity I never get used too"

" I stopped trying to understand it." Zipper replied. "I always smell burnt plastic."

Wildstar and Venture walked in. "We're going up?"

Zipper nodded. "You guys are 505's "Vomit Bomb it" cover for the Belfair fire.

Venture smirked. "Who came up with that attractive description?"

Wildstar smiled. "Rocky Horror Picture Show...If you live in fear of conflagration..."

"Vomit."

"If you have a fire across the nation..."

"Bomb it"

"Vomit...bomb it...we love you!"

"Are you two done being silly? Can we upload the flight information now?" Canegator snorted. "Robots should not sing."

Wildstar smirked. "No humor."

"No wonder why his wife runs the house." Venture replied smiling.

"Shut up you two before I kill you both?" Canegator warned. "506 crew walking!"

 **Knight 505**

Kawakami took off the Navigator's hood over his screen for a moment and pointed to it. "Look at the heat signature coming off the pile brother?"

Needles pursed his lips. "Wow...it's just a big cauldron. One wrong move with the dozers and that thing will explode like a sea of napalm." Needles clicked his mic. "Belfair this is Knight 5. We have another plane inbound in a bit, are your bulldozers there yet?"

"Yes they are." The Belfair fire chief replied. "We're unloading them from the flatbeds now. We also have compass markers laid out on the 90 degree points from Zero to two-seven-zero."

"Here's the short version Belfair...you have a bomb down there with massive internal heat, the whole core of that pile is a roaring oven. You better have the dozer drivers suited up with fire protection and covered with water because if there's just one mistake? The whole pile is going to erupt and everyone had better have good track shoes."

"Knight 506 coming up on your six 505!" Wildstar's voice cracked over the radio. "Since this is your party there Needles, how do you want to play?"

Wildstar's Intruder glided to a few feet of 505's left wing and joined the circle or "wagon wheel" as if the two jets were a pair of vultures waiting to make a kill...

"You know I almost forgot one thing Star?" Needles said. "Birds...especially bald eagles."

"Well the eagles aren't stupid bro, they're not easily spooked but I don't know...Hey Flying Fox?"

506's A.I. replied. "We can keep track of the birds, you just worry about not flying us into something dumb. You have a lousy attention span."

"That he does...constantly." Venture snickered.

"Who asked your opinion?!" Wildstar snapped.

"That's enough guys...let's be serious." Needles replied. "Lag back Star...I want you 180 from my left wing across the wagon wheel, keep 506 15 feet above my exhaust trail. We're flying a 5 mile wheel so you guys stay inside at 4 point 5 miles and lock your FLIR ball on the pile."

"The guys down below are going to break up the pile with bulldozers as we tell them for up here. One bad move and the pile's going to flash over, that's where the "vomit bomb" comes in." Needles talked to his own A.I..."Galahad? you and Flying Fox can handle the in and out red routes right?"

"Absolutely." Galahad replied. "We'll "try" not to "Blue Angel" you guys to death."

"No stunts you two." Needles warned.

"He doesn't trust us at all does he?" Flying Fox replied.

"Need I remind you two about Yokohama Bay Bridge?" Needles snickered.

"That was...that was a malfunction of the INS." Flying Fox replied. "We were shaking out the cobwebs."

Kawakami chuckled. "I thought intelligent functions couldn't lie?"

"It's a white fib." Galahad snorted. "Shut up and plaster your face into that hood navigator."

"Touchy aren't they?" Needles snickered.

"Can I make a suggestion on using the dozers?" Kawakami asked Needles.

"Best guess?" Needles replied, which made Kawakami twist his face.

"They should go in at 150 degrees...the pile's slope is gradual and there's less chance of the top collapsing suddenly on hot material. They can then hit the core and take this thing down."

Needles looked at the screen. "So...from 90 to 150 is the best move..." "Click" Belfair, Knight 5. Attack the pile from the East marker to 150 degrees...take your time."

"Hey Needles? This is going to take a while isn't it?" Wildstar asked.

"You got a hot date?" Needles replied. "I'm sure the A.I.'s get just as board with you brother."

 **A.I. Comms**

Galahad: Three?

Flying Fox: Go fish.

Flying Fox: Ace?

Galahad: Here

Flying Fox: Nine?

Galahad: Go fish.

 **Number 5 Elementary School**

 **Metro City Japan**

Tamao was standing with Astro at the front of the class using him as a presentation piece for his science report on reflection armor and the science of ballistic protection. "See...two things work in Astro's favor when it comes to lasers and projectiles. Number one is his body shape, not a single flat surface which a weapon could get a bite on to cut through..."

"Well maybe his behind." Akemi snickered.

Astro looked. "That's because I have a pair of cannons in my hips to guard it. And what are you looking at my butt for Akemi?!"

(laughter)

"And it's not flat!" Astro snickered.

"It's well proportioned." Tamao replied. "And it assists in aero-dynamic efficiency."

Astro gave Tamao a doubtful look. "You're bucking for an "F" on this report Tamao."

(laughter)

Just then, Atlas flew up and sat on the open window sill in the back of the room. He was wearing the leather flight jacket Zipper had given him.

"I hope you're not here to be a problem to my class young man." Miss Myoki said sternly. "You're always welcome to come and sit you know."

"I just want to talk to Astro for a moment." Atlas replied stiffly.

"Nice jacket." Abercrombie snorted. "Who'd you steal it from?"

Astro was on Crombie quicker than Atlas could drop from the window. "Crombie! Do you ever think before you open that mouth of yours? Say you're sorry! I know who gave Atlas that jacket now apologize!"

"Sheesh Astro, you didn't have to get all hot over it." Abercrombie replied. "I'm sorry his reputation follows him around like a badge, it's not my fault."

Astro pointed to the roof and followed Atlas..."That fat..."

"Atlas please..." Astro replied.

"I'll "steal" him...I'll slap that fat bully's kisser..."

"Atlas..."sigh"...expect these things to happen with humans...the last thing we need is for you to lose your temper."

"Well I came here to tell you how good things are going with the Knights. They're flying a fire call right now and they're looking cool..."

"And you're here lamenting for them." Astro replied smiling.

"I am not!" Atlas snapped. "I'm expressing my joy."

"You wear that jacket in your sleep." Astro giggled.

"What?!" Atlas snapped. "You've been spying on me!"

"Atlas...shut up and go, you know you want to be there, your heart is ripping you apart, go..."

"I can't." Atlas replied toughly. "I have more responsibility here."

"Like the city is going to fall into absolute ruin and all the robots are going to be on chain gangs because you left? And this idea that you'll end up as some insufferable creep to the Knights is pure fantasy, You just don't want to try and be super good for once because you have a "rep" to uphold. Well how about changing the "rep" so fools like Abercrombie don't call you a criminal any more?"

Atlas stood with his arms folded as Astro walked past him. "Think about it? Because being here right now? You are one big insufferable bastard and I'm not going to waste my time clubbing it out of you."

 **Afternoon**

Seattle International District

Shushin tailors and dresses

"How about this?" Koga said as he held up the photo card to Sylvester.

"Well...I know Kyoko too and...well that's a bit...over conservative."

Koga huffed. "You sure are making this difficult."

"Well you're asking for an honest opinion little brother, after all it's your present."

Koga looked at another card. "Well I want her too look nice Sylvester. I want her to know how much I care about her, is that a lot to ask?"

"You're treating her like some expensive fragile China doll Koga, she throws wrenches and screwdrivers around, she's not a Geisha! Look...I'm sure that she really doesn't dig all the details, it's you she cares about and you could give her a ratchet or a princess gown and she'll still want to kiss you."

"I've been thinking..." Koga said smiling. "About popping the big one."

Sylvester shook his head. "What?!"

"Yes." Koga replied. "I want to pop the big one."

"Not yet you are." Sylvester snorted. "You're not mature enough for that yet! Sheesh you and her have only know each other what? All about 9 months? I've seen too many humans crash and burn that quick...oh no, you can give it another year at least."

"This one?" Koga showed another card.

"Now there you go!" Sylvester said as he pointed. "Not over-conservative and not too wild...what color?"

"I was thinking...Inuyasha red and sea blue...The red is her favorite."

Sylvester smiled. "Ah...so our little brother is maturing after all."

Koga snorted. "Wanna take it out into the street smart guy?"

 **Belfair fire mission**

505 remaining time: 2 hours 13 minutes

506 remaining time: 2 hours 50 minutes

 **Knight 505**

Kawakami switched between views on his screen. "So far...so good...They're making good progress."

"Yeah...so good its' boring." Wildstar said in the radio.

"That's what we want." Needles replied. "Don't you go saying some stupid comment I'll have to slap you silly for later on Star. We don't want anything to happen."

"All that white smoke's a good sign too." Venture replied. "Control this is 506, our loiter state is now 2 hours and 44 minutes...that's plenty of time in case something within range between here and home pops up."

Zipper replied. "Needles, you got the flight so make the call when you feel you don't need Knight 6 to stay around. By the way the FAA representative showed up so we placed the kind lady in the capable hands of Emma."

"Good! Maybe she'll be intimidated to give us our cert!" Wildstar replied. "Emma could "PT" her to death, you go there sarge!"

 **A.I. comms**

Galahad: Didn't someone say we could all mutiny and go follow the Blue Angels around America?

Flying Fox: Shhhh...no one must know of our nefarious plot.

Galahad: And how will we accomplish this conspiracy?

Flying Fox: We generate a massive EMP, steal a bus to Las vegas and...I forgot...we're airplanes.

Galahad: Spacial identity sure does suck doesn't it?

Flying Fox: Hey...no one told us we couldn't dream you know.

Belfair fire mission

505 remaining time: 1 hour 3 minutes

506 remaining time: 1 hour 20 minutes

 **Knight 505**

Kawakami took his face off the navigator's hood. "I think they have it all under control now bro. The core's color is getting cooler and they've broken apart half the pile."

"I don't think there's much of a chance of a major flash now Wildstar." Needles said as he looked across at the other intruder. "You guys can go home now, we'll stay around another hour and go up to 10,000 feet."

 **Knight 506**

"Ask them if we can bomb the pile anyways?" Wildstar asked. "We'll have to dump the 1500 gallons before landing, might as well dump it for good use."

 **Knight 505**

"Belfair GCI, Knight 5...Knight 6 has 1500 gallons of fresh water, request to give you a full load single shot on the pile and trust me, you've never seen a water drop like this in your life."

"Knight 5...if you want to go ahead, we'll back off now. Come right on in."

"Knight 6...you are clear for a single run...give em the Kahuna surge."

 **Knight 506**

"The Kahuna Surge..." Venture replied. "Righteousness."

"Banzai baby!" Wildstar snarled as he rolled 506 almost onto its back and dropped out of Needle's sight!

"Don't break the wings off!" Needles screamed into the radio. "Damn it Wildstar, don't go hot dogging!"

"Hope those people down below got their surfboards ready!" Wildstar grinned as he pulled the intruder out of a near suicide dive to a screaming rush over the town below at 1,000 feet...

"Got the nozzles set?"

"Yup!"

"1500 gallons?"

"Yup!"

"Surge pumps fully spun up?"

"Yup!"

"Red route IP?"

"Coming up!"

"Music?"

"Gimmie Some Lovin! Check!"

The intruder roared over highway 3, shook the windows of the local Virginia Mason medical center, spilled drinks at the McDonalds and rattled teeth as it entered into the IP!

"Pickles hot bro!" Venture yelped as he locked his FLIR on the compost pile.

"KNOCK OFF, KNOCK OFF, KNOCK OFF!" Screamed Zipper through the radio. "PULL OUT OF THAT ATTACK NOW!"

Wildstar pulled on his stick and the intruder screamed over the compost yard and back into the air. "What the heck?" Wildstar asked.

"You're going to dump that water over the field...you're going to land, then you and 505 are going to meet me in the ready room. Do you understand?" Zipper sounded hot.

"I was only doing what Needles..."

"Shut up." Zipper snapped. "Shut...up."

 **Knight 505**

Needles cringed. "We're about to get our metal butts chewed out aren't we?"

"Yeah...pretty much." Galahad moaned.

"I...got caught up in the moment." Flying fox chimed in. "I let Wildstar pull the stick away."

"You're not the one who's about to die!" Kawakami huffed. "Kahuna Surge? What the heck were we thinking?!"

 **Knight Ready Room**

"What the heck...were you guys thinking?!" Zipper snapped as his four brothers stood in front of him. "A Kahuna Surge? Did something go pop inside your computer processors or did temporary insanity just take over? That's a last desperate call for a good reason! Do you know how much damage you would have caused?"

Needles sighed. "I was really not thinking brother."

Zipper shook his head. "No...you were not. Everything was great up to that point...well...up to when Wildstar starting his crazy hot dogging over the town! Who in the heck do you think you are, Tom Cruise? Does the name 'Wild" give you some instant license to be an idiot? We could have had our license to operate pulled!"

"Zip...I..."

"Shut it! When your older brother speaks...you...shut it Wild!" Zipper was steaming mad. "The rest of you? Get out of my sight."

When Zipper was alone with Wildstar, he pointed to a seat. "Sit...down."

"Damn it!" Zipper snapped. "You...you strong armed the control stick, you rolled over a fully loaded airplane, You could have been killed along with Venture and who knows how many people on the ground...damn it Wildstar! We're lucky we didn't lose our license, I can't cover for you any more."

Zipper sighed. "I...I have to pull you from the cockpit."

"brother...Zipper please..." Wildstar begged.

"Wild, I can't have another incident like this. Not like this and not like Yokohama Bay Bridge...the joking and fooling around is over. Maybe after you've sat on suspension for a few months...you'll show a little more responsibility but right now we can't afford any more bad behavior."

After a few moments...Zipper sat next to his brother. "I wouldn't be so hard if I didn't care about all of us Wild...you know that. It's time you grew up and stop treating everything like it's a party and you can fool around whenever you please, your free fun attitude gets you into trouble all the time and I can't be there to pick up your mess. You have to start thinking about everyone else for once."

Zipper stood up and walked to the door. "We all came out of the factory together and I'll be damned if we don't all someday get deactivated together. I'm not losing one of my little brothers...never."

 **Early evening**

Shelton E-Zee Inn and Keep

Room 302

Koga came through the door with a bag of drinks, chips and cups while Sylvester followed with the shopping bags from Seattle..."Hey! Nice to see you guys are up." Koga said as he put the bag down on the table. "Reno's still crashed?"

"Yeah." Cora replied. "So keep it down. Where did you two go?"

"International District." Sylvester replied. "Koga dragged me all over the place looking for a tailor and some other things. He wants to pop the big question to Kyoko."

Zane smirked. "You should wait a little Koga...seriously."

"Sheesh! Everyone wants me to wait! I'm not some hot off the shelf mp3 player..."

"But you are still a little silly." Cora said as she pulled on Koga's cheek. "This is a serious deal you're talking, you should be a little more grounded on things like finances, your job...a little more maturity? As a robot, you're about 15 or 16 right now, sort of Astro's level. Trust me, I don't think he's gotten over me snubbing his advances."

"He still tries though." Zane replied smiling. "The tuxedo dinner last month in Tokyo with Bejorne singing "You only live Twice?"

Cora rubbed her hair. "Oh that?...he was really close though the James Bond thing was silly..."

"Well at least he tries!" Koga snorted. "Sheesh Cora, you don't know how lucky you are to have Astro watching over you."

Zane chuckled then got serious..."While you guys were in Seattle? Wildstar got thrown out of the cockpit."

"What?" Sylvester asked. "What for?"

"Hot dogging." Zane replied. "He muscled the airplane out of the A.I. over ride and caused an incident."

"I knew it was coming." Koga said frowning. "I told you didn't I bro? But no one listens to the baby in the family...I told Wild off before we left Japan that his behavior was going to get too crazy."

"So who'll fly 505? Did they boot Venture too?" Sylvester asked.

"No." Zane replied. "Zip's going to talk to the others. A Navigator might step up or we'll train one of the maintenance bots but we're down to six active planes in the cycle, five for now since I have to work on 504 tomorrow. One of the boxes fried out so the A.I. is down."

"We'll be helping Reno to get his lab in order in the morning then get Professor Hamegg's lab going so we can have more agent on-line." Cora said as she pulled out the drinks. "I'm glad you got different color drinks to separate from the anti-freeze...that would have been interesting."

"So now with 507 and 508 shifted to flying tonight, the orientation flying is done. Now we just wait on the FAA paperwork for full operations." Sylvester said as he poured drinks."Not too soon...California's burning all over the place. Hopefully we won't see anything up here and we can go to work for those poor people."

Cora replied. "Don't knock on the wood just yet. The season really hasn't started."

 **Zipper's room**

Knight's hanger

Lockett came in with a stack of papers and folders in his arms and saw Zipper laying on his bed...obviously deep in thought.

"Some light reading materials for you. 507 and 508 are at the range now, things are looking good, another hour and we're done with orientations." Lockett said. After a moment he sat down and pulled out a bottle of anti-freeze...

"Where's Wildstar?" Zipper asked.

"In his room." Lockett replied. "Venture's staying out for now, sleeping in the ready room office. You'll be pleased to know that the FAA representative was positive about Mark Champion's administration skills. I think we're on a good track."

"Did I do the right thing Lockett?" Zipper asked. "I was really harsh on Wildstar."

"Stop it." Lockett snorted. "If you start showing doubts, it'll make the rest of the family fold like a weak pack of cards. You're the eldest bro, what you say always goes and that goes for little snot nosed brats who need their butts dented in. You know of all of us, I thought Koga would be trouble? maybe Jinpei or Alvin? Heck all three of them together were absolute hellions when we all worked the factories. Remember that night they decided to play the robot version of baseball?"

Zipper smirked. "The big steel wrecking ball, I almost forgot that."

"Line drive right into the melting vat of molten steel? 20 million in damages? Tokugawa wanted to scrap us all. But those three became angels compared to Wild. Maybe it's the middle child syndrome or something? Computer A.D.D. I dunno...I just think Wild is trying to prove himself and he won't listen and at some point he needed his butt kicked into reality. Ok so you had to play the big bad brother butt kicker, it's better than a funeral...I hate funerals...funerals suck."

Lockett poured Zipper a drink. "Here's to no funerals because they suck...ok? Now stop being a pussy bot and doubting your authority or as your first little brother, I'll have to drag you out of that bed, toss you out the window, kick your butt and then that will suck."

Zipper laughed. "I resign."

"Denied. Shut up and drink."

 **Knight Line Shack**

9pm

"507 and 508 just flew overhead Vinnie." Chips said as he grabbed a pair of lighted directing wands.

"Put 508 on the plane line and put 507 on the wash spot for its bath ok?" Vinnie said as he stood up from his desk and fumbled with the papers and index cards on his work board. "Chesher? Alvin? You two do the post flight check and servicing on those two. Otter,myself and Beaver will service 501 and 503 for the day alerts tomorrow. Now that the orientations are over with, we'll probably have a lot of short days and stagger working periods between a day watch and a night watch."

Vinnie looked around the room. "Chesher? You're going to have the night shift watch supervisor. Chose who you want out of the sixteen of us and give me a list?"

"Yeah." Chesher replied. "Don't you think we'll need a night Ops chief or all we going to call "Gator" in when we need him? For a human, that's...gonna get old real quick if we're busy."

"I'm sure Zips got that handled." Vinnie replied. Now 502's phase is at 50 percent complete. 504 might be A.I. up by tomorrow afternoon. Nimbles just told me his VDI display in 508 is having a contrast issue..."

"Tell Nimbles to stop plugging in his PS2 to play video games." Chesher chuckled. "I'm serious! He did it on our ferry flight to play 3D tetrus."

"I'll be sure to explain that to him but...why didn't you get onto him about it? After all Chesher you own that system."

"Well...I..."

Vinnie smirked. "Ahhh?...don't go tattling on someone else for your own failure to counsel them brother..."

Otter came into the shop. "Hey Vinnie? Are we "going" for pizza or are we ordering out?"

"Depends on if we work past 10:30 or not. If the pizza places close soon then I'd get the order in now...Alvin!"

Alvin was caught short of opening a can of coolant. "What?"

"That's for the planes Alvin...not you? Chessh you drink that stuff like 7-up."

Alvin frowned. "They give all the good liquids to the birds."

"Stop complaining and go fill the planes? And don't let me catch you sipping from that!" Vinnie snorted. "And Alvin? Make sure the stir pumps are set to start turning the tanks in 501 and 503 every hour from 9 to 9? It's going to be around 80 degrees tomorrow? Make sure the four wing tanks are full of water and agent?"

"Ok." Alvin replied. "We still haven't agreed on a shop mascot yet."

"I'm aware of that." Vinnie replied. "We got enough time, keep to more important things right now."

 **Note: Much of the following taken from the NBC weekly program "Situation Critical" hosted by Brian Williams.**

 **April 14,2015 7am**

Knight's Ready Room

Morning Briefing.

All the pilots were sitting in their seats for the morning briefing, many surprised, most happy that Wildstar got up the courage to take his own seat even after being disciplined the night before...

Ares reached up behind him and gripped his flight jacket..."Don't you go sobbing on us bro, we all want you back soon so you hang tough ok?"

venture took his own seat next to Wildstar. "I won't fly with anyone else."

"You'll do it." Wildstar snorted. "I don't want a mutiny for my own stupidity. I should have known better...I took the stick away from the A.I. because I was selfish and stupid."

"Well get back on the horse and stop frowning...it's un-nerving." Venture replied. "So what's the plan? How are you going to get back in the seat?"

Venture sighed. "I have to show that I'm completely responsible by dong a whole session of tasks. Some of em are gonna play on my "wild nature"."

Koga turned in his seat. "You have a wild nature? No...not you?"

"Turn around Koga?" Wildstar snorted. "And don't try getting married you little shrimp, you're too young still."

"What the heck is it with me being "immature"?" Koga snorted. "I'm not the one who got restricted."

"All right gentlemen!" Canegator said as he walked into the ready room. "If you look on the briefing papers, I won't have to waste time giving you the obvious. Orientations ended last night and we are now on official alert calling though still restricted operations by the FAA. This means that we can only deploy two aircraft in a span of six hours at any one time as part of the FAA license evaluation."

"We are moving to two shifts, days and nights, with 8 maintenance crew bots on both shifts. The duty aircraft will remain on instant call for 24 hours so the crew will be suited up, in this room, ready to go on notice. The back up crew will stay around the hanger in case we have a downed aircraft."

Vinnie will head our day crew, Chesher our night crew. We don't have a night time Ops Chief or a night time ATC for Sanderson but till then myself and Snurk will manage the situation. Be well aware that we're already hitting 80 degrees in Washington in April, that is NOT normal nor will the summer be normal according to Mister Jeff Renner's newest assessments. By Late May the fire danger will hit the red zone, we fully expect to be busy because our winter was dry, rain totals have been almost nonexistent and the mountain snow packs are well below their average marks."

"If we scramble on alert, pay very close attention to the radio commands, I can not stress this enough. The Seattle air corridor is busy airspace so attention, vigilance and quick thinking will be important to preventing serious mishaps. Other than that? Reno is moving into his new home in the industrial park here, Professor Hamegg is setting up his facility all day and the FAA representitive will be auditing and observing our operation office today so be on your best behavior gentlemen..."

"Dismissed."

 **Situation Critical piece**

Interview with Lockett by Brian Williams

Williams: So in a sense, this was a new concept in airborne firefighting and you guys were the "test tube babies" so to speak.

Lockett: Well yeah...the plane's radically different, the way we deliver the water is different, the agent we use is different. In traditional airborne fire fighting, you'd just "gut bomb" the fire I mean pour the whole belly load with poor dispersal and traditional agents and hope you did some good. We came out wanting to prove that "a" we weren't obsolete as robots and the intruder wasn't obsolete as an airplane and "b" with the right plane, the right electronics, the right agent and the right mechanics you could do the same pin point attacks on a forest fire like you'd do it with live bombs on a target and get better results.

Williams: And up to this point you hadn't proven it yet but this was unexpected, this was "The test"

Lockett: Oh yeah...totally.

Williams: April 14th started as usual in downtown Tacoma Washington for the workers at the Bradker Atlas steel foundry plant on South Tacoma way next to Interstate 16's double viaduct. At the same time a crew of the local television news station, King 5, were on assignment covering the investigation of a major check forgery ring. Reporter Luke Dewcey was five blocks north of the foundry that morning.

Dewcey: We were trying to get an interview with one of the people the Tacoma authorities had identified as a co-conspirator for this group, they were using the checks as a way to get their hands on state DBT cards and they we being as usual...not very happy we were sitting on their doorstep. It was about 8:45 or 8:50.

Williams: At 8:43 that morning, 56 year old Frank Boyd, a driver for Puget Sound's Prac-Air distributors is pulling up to the security gate with the company's daily load of fresh LNG. Liquefied Natural Gas...1200 gallons if it for the foundries four large capacity tanks. Tacoma fire chief Mary O'Neal knows why LNG can be dangerous.

Williams: In the best state...when it's under control, it's not a problem if its handled correctly but if something goes wrong?

O'Neal: You have a bomb on your hands. Because if LNG is exposed to the open air, as it was in this case...you only need a spark, just something hot or charged? And things go from normal to hell in about a second.

Williams: What started this day of hell began when Boyd drove up to the servicing connections for the big foundry tanks. As we see on this company surveillance recording, Boyd is hooking up the truck's delivery nozzle and hose. What he doesn't know is that his connector is damaged.

Williams: So at some point before this, by whatever could have caused it, the hose connection to the charging connector has been...what...severed?

O'Neal: It's been compromised in some way, the inner rubber core of the hose has been torn and you can't see that through the nylon "jacket" that surrounds the inner hose. Even had he checked this before he left on the delivery? He would have never seen how bad it was.

Williams: He's making the connection. He's pulled the charging handle. And...there it goes.

Williams: The LNG is now spilling at high pressure through the turn hose, through the nylon jacket and as we can see in the video by the visible cloud of white fog..the LNG is rapidly expanding into a dangerously explosive gas cloud.

O'Neal: You see he tries to shut the hose off at the connection first, simple reactive reflex, that's not his fault. This stuff is surging from the hose at high pressure and now that the line has completely severed...

Williams: It's now a torrent and he's trying to shut it off.

Williams: Boyd desperately runs to the truck but he doesn't make it to the shut off control. Somewhere the gas has found a source of ignition and...

Gate Guard Bobby Howard: Kaboom! This blast of heat hit me in the face and I got knocked back into my guard shack and I shook my head and I saw this rolling solid wall of flame roll over the buildings in front of me.

Dewcey: We're standing by the truck and it sounded like a cannon went off like a block from us and my cameraman Jasper looks at me like..."Was that an explosion?"

 **Tacoma 911 CALL**

8:46am

"911 what are you reporting?"

"Atlas foundry on South Tacoma Way! We've had an explosion down here. A big explosion! Many injuries! We have a major fire on the complex! Send the fire department now!"

"State the location again Sir?"

"Atlas Foundry on South Tacoma Way...hurry up!"

 **TFD Dispatch alert**

"Tacoma engine 5, Tacoma EMS, Tacoma Engine 3, Ladder 9. Reports of fire and explosion at Atlas foundry works on South Tacoma Way. Many injuries, major fire over."

Chief Edward Arden, Tacoma Engine 5: This was bad. We were a block away and you could see these towers of flame, it looked like someone had set off a huge broiler oven in the complex.

Williams: Did you realize at the time that you were dealing with LNG?

Chief Edward Arden: We thought we were dealing with an internal building fire, perhaps their naphtha tanks had exploded inside the main building? As were coming up, their people are running past us. Complete pandemonium.

 **Tacoma fire radio**

"Dispatch this is Chief Arden number 5, we have multiple buildings on fire. possible detonation of liquid naphtha tanks. Transmit a 3rd alarm and a 4th alarm advisory to this location now! We need multiple foam trucks, ambulances and further EMS response for multiple injuries over."

Williams: You're inside the foundry now, there's fire all over the place, you and your men are running from building to building trying to help people get out. You round a corner...

Chief Arden: I rounded a corner and I came face to face with this burning LNG truck I mean it's fully involved. I turned, I grabbed two of my guys by their jackets and I screamed (beep) run (beep) damn it run!

Williams: And after that?

Chief Arden: I don't remember...I couldn't hear anything...I just had this white flash and heat...I mean oven heat…

 **Williams Piece with Zipper**

Williams: At that moment, you're in the operations office with Marvin Canegator, Tim Snurka, Emma Shultz...and They have the television on where Luke Dewcey from King 5 is covering the Atlas fire.

Zipper: Yeah and Mister Dewcey describes the fire trucks passing him by so we know they're on scene. Marvin says "This is a bad fire, it's burning pretty good."

Williams: And then the big one.

Zipper: I'm watching the screen and I'm thinking...a whole bunch of firefighters just got killed. And now this thing is burning out of control. I must...I must have spent about half a minute crunching numbers...about half a minute.

Williams: You decided to scramble.

Zipper: There was no question. Brave men were dead or they were gonna die and who knew what was next because that whole place was packed with chemicals and you still had four 20,000 gallon capacity storage tanks of LNG...no question.

 **Sanderson Field, Shelton**

April 14, 2015 8:55am

Zipper stands still for a moment before he points out the door. "We're going! We're going now! Marvin, call the FAA and SEATAC airport and tell them we're inbound to Tacoma! We need to clear the airspace around Tacoma...Snurk? Snurk, clear the airfield if anyone's getting ready to take off."

"SPIN EM UP! SPIN EM UP!" Lockett was already running across the parking apron waving his hands. "CRANK UP THE APU'S!"

Zipper ran into Vinnie on his way out of Control. "Vinnie? Get 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 loaded up, crewed up, turning and burning."

"What about the restrictions?"

"Screw them!"

 **Knight 501**

"Power's on Bro." Lockett said as Zipper climbed into the cockpit and strapped himself into the ejection seat...

"Coming up on left engine. Pressure is nominal. Oil is nominal. Hydraulics is nominal."

 **Knight 503**

Sylvester threw the switches and started the left engine..."Left engine coming up."

"Have they called for clear skies yet?" Koga yelped as he strapped himself in and brought up the mapping for Tacoma on his screen. "Lockett? You're the attack leader on this, I need the synchronizing info."

"Working on it kid." Lockett replied.

 **Wildstar/Venture's room**

Venture almost broke the door down getting in. "Get your flight suit on and let's go!"

Wildstar replied. "I'm grounded."

"Grounded my ass, get up!" Venture jerked Wildstar from the bed and threw his flightsuit into his chest. "We haven't got time for silly games, now move it!"

 **8:56am**

Control call to SEATAC ACOM

"SEATAC ATC/ACOM Center, state your nature?"

"SEATAC this is SHIN Control, requesting immediate traffic clearance of airspace around Tacoma from zero to 5,000 feet; launching emergency fire fighting aircraft to assist mass conflagration. Danger severe. Expedite, expedite, expedite."

"SHIN Control, SEATAC understands your expedite of severe danger. Do you have ETA over Tacoma and how many aircraft?"

"SEATAC...ETA about 5 minutes first arriving aircraft, expect seven total from 5,000 feet to 500 feet. inform all news helicopters in the area that they must evacuate the immediate location, we can not guarantee their safety over."

 **8:57am**

"SHIN ATC on the active runway control. All aircraft, all aircraft turning on the ground or airborne presently over SHIN field you are ordered to remain clear of active runway or divert away to Bremerton national, we are in the process of an emergency scramble of aircraft."

The rest of the bots were swarming over the other intruders down the parking line, popping the caps off their wing tanks and filling them with fresh water and Borateen agent as their pilots and navigators jumped into their seats and began turning their engines.

 **Knight 506**

"Zipper? I broke the rules brother." Wildstar said as he brought his engines to life.

"Who cares. I'll paddle you later you undisciplined miscreant." Zipper replied.

 **8:59am**

"501 rolling out."

"503 rolling out."

Chesher and beaver quickly directed 501 and 503 to the taxiway and sent them off to the runway before running to another plane to help get the rest of the awaiting wing tanks filled.

 **Knight 501**

"Koga? Sylvester? We're clear on this channel right?"

"As a bell bro." Koga replied. "What's the objective?"

"The first is to get there." Zipper replied. "We go all out on the stops. Burners on take off then burners until we're ten miles out."

"We've never done that Bro." Sylvester worried. "There not made for that kind of."

Troll hammer chimed in. "You worry about what you'll do when you get there!"

"These little sods think we're a bunch of old ladies." Gramps huffed. "Just fly your job and we'll fly ours."

 **Knight 503**

"Lockett? We should try to protect those big tanks, that's like 80,000 gallons of Liquefied natural Gas."

 **Knight 501**

"he has a point there bro." Lockett said to Zipper.

"Start computing the red runs." Zipper replied. "Marvin? Has SEATAC replied yet?"

"You're all clear from here to there Knight One, from 8,000 feet to zero."

 **SHIN ATC Radio**

"501...you are clear to roll and burn. 503...hold your mark."

 **9:01am**

"501...rolling for departure."

"Contact SEATAC ACOM at 120.17 chan 5 at 5 miles out, 501."

"505...rolling out."

"506...rolling out."

Knight 501 rolled onto the runway and didn't wait for the launch signal before its tailpipes shot out blue flames and the Intruder screamed down the strip and roared into the air!

"501 Airborne!"

 **9:02am**

"503...rolling for departure."

"Contact SEATAC ACOM at 120.17 chan 6 at 5 miles out, 503."

Koga waved his arms around and pushed himself into his seat. "Light this beeatch up!"

Sylvester pushed the throttles into the stops and mashed the afterburner switch and felt himself pushed back into the seat as the Intruder screamed into the air!

"503 Airborne!"

 **Radio Comm**

"Knight One, Control, Contact Tacoma FD GCI on 125.13 channel 6"

"Affirmative"

 **9:04am**

SHIN ATC Comm

"Knight 5, SHIN ATC...Cleared for departure. Knight 6...hold short. Knight 5, contact SEATAC ACOM at 120.17 chan 7 at 5 miles out."

"SHIN ATC, Knight 5 affirmative."

 **9:04am**

Radio comm

"Tacoma GCI, Knight One..."

"Go ahead Knight One, Tacoma GCI."

"Tacoma GCI...you better clear off the streets around the fire and clear that viaduct to the West of cars because we're going to be flying low and fast with up to seven aircraft, danger extreme over."

 **Situation Critical piece**

Interview with Sylvester and Koga by Brian Williams

Williams: So you're both in "Knight 3", the number of the plane is 503, as you're flying past the Tacoma Narrows Bridge into downtown Tacoma, what's the scene? What are you going into?"

Koga: I have the best view from the cockpit, I have the FLIR ball with the telephoto lenses but we didn't need that at 5,000 feet to see what was happening. As we passed over the Tacoma dome, the foundry's "Namph" tanks exploded...just blew this building they were in to pieces. You have welding bottles exploding and flying, small propane bottles flying. I looked at Sylvester and I'm wondering if someone's not going to take something in the intakes, it's that bad."

 **9:04am**

Aliphatic Naphtha tank explosion

Luke Dewcey of KING 5 NEWS is two blocks down South Tacoma Way.

 **KAAAABOOOM!**

"WOE!" Dewcey dives for the safety of a brick and concrete store building as a welding cylinder is shot through the air and tumbles by! "I don't know what just exploded but...pardon me folks but damn! It's not safe down here! If you're anywhere near here, if you're driving on I-5 or state route 16?! Stay away from here!"

 **9:05am**

SHIN ATC COM

"Knight 5 airborne! Knight 6 cleared for departure, contact SEATAC ACOM at 120.17 chan 8."

"Knight 6 affirmative."

"Knight 7...rolling out"

"Knight 8...rolling out."

 **Knight 505**

"SEATAC ACOM, KNIGHT 5, 5 miles out." Zipper said into his radio.

"Acknowledged Knight 5. Traffic is clear, you have a safety clearance of 25 miles around the target destination from zero to 5,000 feet."

 **Knight 503**

"SEATAC ACOM, KNIGHT 3, 5 miles out." Sylvester said into his radio.

"Acknowledged Knight 3. Traffic is clear, you have a safety clearance of 25 miles around the target destination from zero to 5,000 feet."

"It's going to get crazy here when everyone shows up." Koga said as he typed on his keys and started to run solutions through his navigation computer.

"Let the A.I.'s worry about the planes, well just fly and work the solutions." Sylvester replied. "Hey Zipper? What's the game here, we're closing fast!"

 **SHIN ATC COM**

"Knight 6 airborne! Knight 7 cleared for departure, contact SEATAC ACOM at 120.17 chan 9. Knight 8 hold short."

 **Knight 501**

"Ok listen up! Sylvester? You and I are going to protect the tanks. You take red route one, I'll take red route two. Knight 5, Knight 6, when you guys get here, you'll start suppressing the fire in the yard...give the guys down on the ground room to go in and get their buddies out of there..."

"Knight 7 Airborne!"

"Knight 7, Knight 8...you're "pig in the blanket". You put this monster to bed for good! Let the A.I.'s do their job to keep the separation, no funny business, no stunts...let's kill us a dragon!"

 **9:06am**

501 and 503 close on the Atlas foundry from the west...

"Knight 508 Airborne!"

 **Knight 503**

"Let's go to work Koga...you got a solution?"

"Check!"

"Nozzles selected?"

"Check!"

"Time set?"

"Check!"

"Master Arm?"

"Check! Pickle's hot, IP turn coming up for red route one on my call...decrease altitude to attack 500 feet, step into it brother!"

 **On South Tacoma Way**

"VAAAAABOOOM!"

Luke Dewcey looked up to see Knight 501 flash low over his head! "What the heck was that?"

 **Knight 503**

"3...2...1...HARD LEFT!"

Sylvester turned his intruder nose on into the attack and for a moment he thought he had to be insane..."Look at how high the flames are!"

"Keep steady!" Koga snapped as he locked his FLIR on the large LNG tanks coming up into his screen..."Steady! Steady! Hack!"

The intruder emptied all 300 gallons of its left inboard wing tank in a high pressure jet stream mist cloud that snuffed the fires around the LNG tanks.

 **Situation Critical piece**

Interview with Needles in the cockpit of 505 with Brian Williams.

Williams: So what does this Borateen do, what makes it so different from what traditional airborne fire fighting does?

Needles: Well it removes two of the three parts a fire needs to live, first it's very good at displacing oxygen. Second when it reacts with water and air, it becomes a supercharged cooling agent, stripping away the heat so a temperature of say 250 degrees drops to 50 degress...like that.

Williams: And this is the plane that's perfectly suited for the job isn't it?

Needles: It was designed for attack. You can fly it in bad weather, you can fly it at night, you can abuse the heck out of it...I've probably hurt the A.I.'s feelings...it's a rugged little airplane and surprisingly for its looks, it's quick and nimble. With the guardian A.I. we can fly all eight planes in a tight pattern, they manage the airspace and the flight math between them and that's why we can swarm a target and just downpour all over it.

 **9:07am**

 **Radio comms**

"Knight 505, 5 miles out!'

"Knight 506, 5 miles out!"

 **"VAROOOM!"**

 **Radio comms**

"Tacoma GCI, Knight one! Get those stupid gawkers off the viaduct! Clear Interstate 16! We are flying too damn low, someone's gonna get killed up there, clear it now!"

"State patrol, Tacoma fire...clear the viaduct of people...expedite!"

 **A.I. Comms**

Gramps 501: Hammer, you turn inside, I'll turn outside. You stay 20 feet above me on the pass. Slow it down about 5 knots. Watch the pull up and the slip with that viaduct.

Hammer 503: Do you see these fools up there? Look at that idiot trying to take the selfie! We got things blowing up down there and this idiot's selfing himself for Facebook!

Gramps 501: Oops...not any more...never argue with a cop.

 **night 503**

Koga's hands were flying across the panel and his pedestal keys..."Second pass! Inboard wing tank, 300 gallons, wide fan, pressure set, solution set, master arm on, pickle's hot!"

 **"VOOOM! VOOM!"**

The two Intruders screamed by each other on the turning pass! 'YAW, THAT'S CLOSE!" Sylvester yelped.

"A little worried?" Gramps said with a slight chuckle.

"You're doing that on purpose!" Sylvester snorted.

"Pay attention to your stick and the instruments, not to the windows. We know what we're doing."

 **A.I. Comms**

Hammer 503: Hey, you know we're gonna pass close on the intersection.

Gramps 501: I'll slow down 20 knots before the IP turn, we'll be nose to tail about 20 feet when we pass.

 **9:08am**

 **Radio comms**

"Knight 5 on station!"

"Knight 6 on station!"

"Knight 5, Knight one, take red route 1. Knight 6, Knight one, take red route two. Push the fires back so we can get EMS in there."

"Knight 3, stepping into the IP!"

 **1AM**

Metro City, Doctor O'Shay's house

Astro was rudely pulled from his head, his fist just missing Atlas's jaw..."What the heck! Ugh! Atlas, it's one in the morning dork! Can't you use the stupid door like everyone else?!"

"You gotta see!" Atlas yelped. "They're fighting a fire right now in Tacoma! The whole squadron's flying on it!"

"I'll fly you out the window!" Astro snorted as Atlas turned on the television.

"Awesome!" Altas screamed with excitement as the news report from KING 5 flashed over NHK.

Doctor O'Shay bursts into the bedroom with Zoran behind him. "What the devil is going on here?! ATLAS! Young man how dare you enter my house like this!"

"Sorry Doctor." Astro sighed. "He's having a moment of insanity."

"Shut up!" Atlas replied. "I'm watching...WOE! They're passing so close!"

 **9:09am**

KING5 Newsroom

Laurie Matsukawa, anchor

"Our own Luke Dewcey is close to what's going on, we've been watching this scene unfold where some aircraft have begun showing up over the Atlas foundry and they're making what you can only describe as "bombing runs", is that right Luke?"

"It sure is Laurie...WOE! Two of the jets just passed within feet of each other over the foundry, there's four of them now flying a figure eight pattern on this fire, my guess is that's a sort of flame retardant their "throwing" on the fire below...it's not being "dumped", it's not being "sprayed"...literally they are throwing something down atop this fire and it is being knocked down."

 **A.I. Comms**

Knight 501: 503, hold your path. 505, fly outside of me and 503, hold low 20 feet and apart 20 feet. 506, fly inside of 503 hold high at 20 feet and apart 20 feet.

Knight 505: gramps?...we got a news chopper creeping up on our 220.

 **Radio comms**

"SEATAC ACOM, Knight 1. We have a chopper from KOMO news creeping up on our space, tell that guy to back off if he doesn't want to end up face planting in someone's back yard!"

"KOMO chopper, SEATAC ACOM, you're flying in restricted airspace. Unless you want to meet with state police...get yourself out of there now!"

 **9:11am**

 **Knight 505**

"Pickle's hot!...steady! steady!...HACK!"

 **9:11:10am**

 **Knight 506**

"Master arm on, pickle's hot bro!"

"This is the craziest theme park ride I've ever been on!"

"HACK!"

 **9:11:17am**

 **Knight 503**

"This is our third shot! 300 gallons, outer right wing tank, Master arm on, pickle's hot!"

"Right down the old dragon's throat!"

"HACK!"

 **9:11:21am**

 **Knight 501**

"Pour it on Brothers! Pour it on!" Zipper clicked his radio. "Tacoma GCI, Knight One, the fire's been beaten down now get in there and get them out!

 **Luke Dewcey KING 5 NEWS**

"There are trucks and EMS vehicles streaming in from every direction now but these planes have not stopped, they continue to dive on the foundry complex, release their loads and fly back into a figure eight rotation! The closeness off these passes is making my heart pound, I'm actually getting a headache here trying to keep up with the one's coming in and the one's leaving to go around again...

 **1:14 AM**

Metro City, Doctor O'Shay's house

Atlas was stomping his feet and throwing his arms around. "YEAH! GET SOME! THAT'S FLYING! BOO-YAH!"

Zoran stood perplexed next to her brother. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think...he's having a short or he's just lost his mind." Astro replied with a drooping face.

"He never had a mind." Zoran replied frowning. "Both of you never had a mind."

 **9:13 am**

 **Radio Comms**

"Knight 7 on station!"

"Knight 8 on station!"

"Knight 7, Knight One...get ready to come in and put this pig in a blanket. Knight 8, go to 5,000 feet and wagon wheel on hold."

 **Knight 501**

"Ok brothers! Knight 3, Knight 5, Knight 6...knock off, knock off, knock off...join the wagon wheel at 5,000 feet. I'm gonna drop my last tank and then we'll put this thing to bed for good."

Zipper turned Gramps into the last pass attack.

"Master Arm on! FLIR's locked! Pickle's hot...and...HACK!"

501 dumped it's last tank and sailed over the interstate viaduct. "Knight 8...give it the full load, all 1500 gallons. Knight One is joining the wagon wheel."

 **Knight 508**

"Gotcha Bro!" Ares in "Robo-cop" said as he brought his intruder around low and slow to the West of the smoldering foundry. "Set it for wide cover surge Nimbles."

"Set!"

"Vapor cloud"

"Set!"

"Got it locked into the FLIR?"

"Got milk?"

Ares smiled. "Holding at 500 feet. Master Arm on."

"Master Arm set, pickle's hot."

"And...and...pig in a blanket!"

Ares mashed the fire button and all 1500 gallons of agent emptied from their wing tanks into a thick vapor cloud that hovered over the still smoking ruin of the foundry...

"What do you have in the FLIR Nimbles?" Ares asked his brother.

"I have cold iron...the fire is out, the area is cool."

 **9:16am**

 **Radio comms**

"Tacoma GCI, Knight One...the fire is out. The area is cold. I'm leaving one aircraft to cover you until you call safe."

"Knight One...we've found our guys...thank you..."

"Knight Eight, you stay over the top till Tacoma GCI calls safe, notify SEATAC ACOM on your way out to end the flight restriction. Knights 3, 5, 6, 7...let's go back to the roost."

 **1:20 AM**

Metro City, Doctor O'Shay's house

Atlas was starting to cry when the NHK reporter described that firefighters who had been trapped in the burning foundry had been rescued. Astro walked up and shook him by the shoulder. "Come on tough guy..."

"Sniff"..."That was awesome..."sniff"..."They...they were awesome..."

"Yeah!" Zoran snapped. "Awesome, big dumb deal! You wake us up, I got school tomorrow, blah, blah, blah now get out of my house! Better yet, you and my brother go get your stupid cave man clubs, go outside and bash each others...wait...you both don't have any brains to bash!"

Atlas huffed. "What is it with her and this stupid cave man fettish?"

"I dunno." Astro replied as he pushed on Atlas. "Just go...shoosh...bye bye...we'll talk in the morning."

"That was awesome." Atlas replied.

"Yes, awesome. me tired...bed now...bye."

 **9:40am**

Sanderson Field, Shelton

"SHIN ATC...Knight One with 3,5,6,7 in tow, 8 is staying on station for the moment. We're 5 miles out."

"Knight One, ATC...You're all cleared on Active Five for arrival. be aware the place is a party right now."

"Really?" Zipper replied. "I was expecting a judge and a warrant. I must have ticked off someone in the FAA?"

Snurk laughed as he looked up to see the five Intruders fly over in a "half V" and break off one at a time into the landing cycle. "I doubt that's going to be much of an issue."

"Knight One on the down leg to final ATC."

"Winds out of the Northeast at 5 knots, you are cleared for landing Knight One."

9:43am

Official mission ending

Knight 501 landed in the box and rolled down the runway towards the taxiway. "Hey bro?" Lockett said as he pointed towards the hanger. "Yeah...nuthouse."

There were more than just the rest of the bots and the hired human help waving and yelling at the planes as they came in and rolled towards the parking apron...

"You...do have a speech ready?" Lockett asked Zipper.

"Uh...not now I'm busy?" Zipper replied.

Behind 501, Koga in 503 was jumping on his ejection seat, whooping and waving in the moment..."WOOOOO! WOOOOOO! YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Koga! Sit down before you eject yourself out of the plane you knucklehead!" Sylvester reached over and pulled Koga back into his seat. "Have a little dignity? Sheesh, no more sugar for you."

Zipper brought Gramps to a stop and hadn't unbuckled himself from his seat before some of the ground crew swarmed up the ladders and mobbed their brothers...

"Awesome!" Chesher yelped. "We watched the whole thing on the television in the ready room Bro! It was great!"

Koga all but jumped from the cockpit into Alvin's arms. "Did you see it?! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!"

"heck yeah!" Alvin replied. "I had to sit down, it was crazy dude! Did you guys see any of the stuff that was blowing up under you?"

Sylvester's eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" Alvin replied. "I saw a gas cylinder...no fooling...a gas cylinder bro...it flew right past your canopy!"

Reno was going from plane to plane as they parked. "Everyone ok? You guys ok?"

Sylvester wobbled and he sat on the tarmac. "I'm not...ugh...we could have been splattered junk."

Koga took him by his arms. "Come on...splattered junk...I'll get you into a nice chair...or your face into a toilet."

Marvin Canegator came up to Zipper and shook his hand. "I think maybe you should get this organized before the media start showing up?" Canegator showed Zipper an air horn blaster which he held up and blew...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Now that I got your attention?" Canegator yelled. "Once 508 comes back, we should all move this into the hanger but right now we need to restrain the celebrating out here and get back to a little order!"

Everyone was silent for a moment till Canegator spoke up again. "I said we should take this into the hanger, I didn't say you couldn't stop the partying..."That was AWESOME!"

(Cheering)

"Hey!" Zipper yelled putting a hand up. "Everybody? Before we go anywhere, everyone turn to the airplanes...now thank the A.I.'s for their wonderful work so they will feel appreciated and not run away to chase the Blue Angels all over America.:

(Cheering Clapping)

 **AI Comms**

Galahad: What?! How did they find out about our nefarious conspiracy?!

Gramps: Who's the rat?!

Flying Fox: Sorry...I kinda lost that one.

Smurf: Unacceptable! Commit seppuku at once!

Flying Fox: I...don't have hands.

Troll Hammer: You always find an excuse to escape punishment.

 **10:38am**

Knights Hanger

Everyone was standing around clapping as 508's crew came walking through the main doors. "Any word on the firefighters who were trapped?" Zipper asked Ares.

"No bro. They were all rushed to the hospital and nothing's come back yet. GCI said there was 1 fatality but he wasn't among those guys."

Zipper raised a hand and stood at the front of the crowd. "Alright everyone! We have a few minutes before the Governor's supposed to speak on the television so...a few things to say first."

Wildstar waved his hand. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"You may not! You miscreant!" Zipper replied.

(Laughter)

"We'll all be happy to know that Wildstar...behaved...this time. I rephrase the...this time."

(Laughter)

"But in serious reflection of what just happened?...uh...wow!"

(Cheers)

"We all know why we're here...it's to save human lives. It's what a robot exists for, to protect humans and give back some gratitude for us being here. It was because of that, that I broke FAA Regulations and called the scramble. Don't know what the outcome of that will be but...it's done."

"Atlas called me...he's hyperactive like mad. He woke Astro up. Astro's sister almost kicked his face in. I imagine he's got people wondering if he hasn't lost his mind right now...he is very happy."

"We have no reports yet on the fate of the firefighters who were trapped in the foundry. Hopefully the Governor will give us good news. In any case...we made the best effort possible in a situation that could have quickly turned into a real hell for that city. You all should be extremely proud of the performance this morning...I'm sure many people are still trying to get their lower jaws back into their faces."

"And...and...Blue Angels?...big deal."

(Cheers)

"Now for the numbers...from the time I called the scramble till 501 left the runway?...6 minutes."

(Cheers)

"From the time I called the scramble till the time 508 left the runway?...10 minutes."

(Cheers)

"From the time I called the scramble till the time the last plane was finished being loaded with agent?...7 minutes with two water trucks going, two hoses per truck."

(Cheers)

"From the time I called the scramble till the time 501 and 503 were over the fire?...11 minutes.

(Cheers)

"The fire was out?...in 7 minutes."

(Cheers)

"From working with SEATAC, the GCI, the ground crew, our ATC, Marvin...wham...bam...thank you mam!"

(Cheers)

"And now...we'll see what the Governor has to say..."

 **KING 5 Seattle**

Laurie Matsukawa: In a few moments we expect Governor Inslee to address this mornings events in Tacoma in the wake of the fire that engulfed the Atlas foundry works in the industrial district but first to our own Luke Dewcey who watched events unfold from what must have been a precarious position. Luke? Do we have any more information on those planes?

Jodie yelled..."Yeah! We came from Area 51!"

(laughter)

"Shhhhhhhh..."

Luke Dewcey: What I've found out Laurie is this is a squadron that came from Japan, you could see the Japanese flags painted on the sides and bottom of the wings when they flew over us. The Governor will probably elaborate more information but as for me, I'm still trying to relax from the whole thing. I can tell you that these planes are old US Navy planes, perhaps A-6 Intruders which were retired from service at Whidbey Island in 1995.

Laurie Matsukawa: Luke...the Governor is coming to to podium now, ladies and gentlemen the Governor of Washington State...Jay Inslee...

Governor Inslee: Morning. I will not be taking questions after I speak so please...this morning, we experienced one of the worst disasters to hit our cities since the 2001 Nesqualie earthquake. The investigation into the fire and explosions which rocked the Atlas foundry is currently under way. It is with deep sadness to report that there was one fatality, one life lost in such an event like this is one life too many but that is pale in comparison with the terrible tragedy which could have resulted for the city of Tacoma and our state. Seven members of Engine Company 5 from the Tacoma Fire Department were caught and trapped in the explosions and fires which resulted from the second in a series of powerful blasts which rocked the Tacoma Industrial district.

It is however with profound relief that I can report those seven firefighters are alive this morning. Alive because of their training, alive because of their equipment and alive because of the amazing and daring work we witnessed over the skies of Tacoma.

Eight months ago, after watching a demonstration of this airborne tanker squadron from Japan and their capabilities and after being consulted by state experts on the potential severity of both a growing drought condition in our state and the potential for a severe fire season such as now being experienced by California...I made the decision for our state to be the first host of this special fire fighting tanker unit.

Today's events have brought solid vindication of the wisdom of that decision.

I'm very sure that in the coming days, this squadron and its unique group of pilots and maintainers will become very known across our great state. As its representative, I extend to this unit a deep gratitude and the thanks and blessings of our state for what you did for us today, for the people of Tacoma and for the families of the firefighters you saved. Thank you and welcome to our state.

(Cheers and clapping)

I now turn the podium over to the Chief of the Fire Department of Tacoma, Mary O'Neal.

Chief O'Neal: Good morning. To add to what the Governor has said, I add the deep gratitude from the men and women of the Fire Department of the City of Tacoma and the citizens of our city to these extraordinary pilots. Seven of my firefighters are going home tonight to their families because of the incredible performance of this Japanese squadron. You prevented what could have been one of the worst tragedies ever experienced by my department. We are indeed fortunate and blessed to have you as guests in our state.

(Cheering)

Preliminary evidence seems to indicate that an uncontrolled release of Liquefied Natural Gas did occur during a delivery to the foundry's LNG storage tanks. This initial leak found a source of ignition and inaugurated the mass conflagration and multiple explosions which have mostly destroyed the foundry complex. Had the fire detonated the foundry's 80,000 gallon LNG storage tanks, the resulting catastrophe would surely have killed the fire personnel on station and caused severe damage and a massive conflagration over the entire industrial district. Once again, this squadron from Japan which is based out of Sanderson air field in Shelton Washington, prevented this terrible event from becoming a great tragedy. You have the deepest appreciation from the people of Tacoma and the people of the state of Washington...thank you.

(Cheering)

Zipper raised a hand. "Ok!...that's great news...we saved those firefighters...no...YOU GUYS...you...saved those firefighters. And I have to turn this over for a moment to a friend of ours here in Washington, likes to be called "Mudflap!"

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"

"Hey!..." Mudflap shouted. "We saw what you all did this morning and tonight me and my brother bikers are gonna treat all of you like the heroes you are! At 6pm at Whipser's bar and grill, we're paying your tabs for all the drinks and pizza you guys can chow down!"

Shinji replied. "Ok! You better be ready to put that house up for collateral!"

(laughing)

"We'll see you all there tonight! Booyah!"

"BOOYAH!"

"Hey!" Zipper yelled waving. "Before we can party, there's still work to do. 501 and 503 need to be serviced and readied to go out again since they're the duty birds. The other planes need to be taken care of, fueled up and their water tanks emptied. No one's going anywhere till that get's done."

Just then, Mark Champion came running up to Zipper's side. "Zip? You got "the phone call"

"Who is it?" Zipper asked.

"It's..."the phone call"...as in...the President."

Zipper pursed his lips..."Well..."

Lockett jabbed him. "Do that boogy boo that you do."

"Shut up?" Zipper replied as he and Lockett followed Champion into Ops.

"Good morning Mister President." Zipper replied.

"I was informed that you are the "Skipper" of this squadron, am I correct?"

"He's the head troublemaker." Lockett snickered.

Zipper snorted at him. "Cut it out?" "Yes Mister President, we're actually a concept squadron from the Ministry of Science in Metro City."

"Well...it would seem that the concept is well proven. We watched your performance on television and myself and Michelle are both astounded and deeply great full for the service you gave to the people of Tacoma."

"It's what we strive for Sir." Zipper replied.

"There is the matter however of a little complaint by the FAA and my Head of the National Transportation Administration..."

"Yes Sir." Zipper replied. "Mister President, I bear the full responsibility for violating the laws of your country..."

"Their complaining lasted...all about a minute." The President replied. "As far as I'm concerned and I am sure the American people will weight the opinion, your ability to conduct operations as is deemed fit to protect lives and property is a non-issue. As President by Executive Order, I am waving the weight of hamperous restrictions upon your operational abilities within the United States. Continue the good work you're doing with full operational status."

"Thank you Sir." Zipper replied. "Best to you and your family Sir."

Zipper hung up the phone and smiled at Locket. "Well...we're fully operational." Then he snatched a hat off the counter and whipped Lockett off the head. "And what do you mean cutting up like a clown while I'm talking to the President of the United States?...you dork."

Lockett laughed. "He's got a sense of humor too!...You should have seen yourself bro...you looked like a smoke shop wooden indian." Lockett went stiff with a dumb look on his face and Zipper booted him in the butt!

"Go do something meaningful you knucklehead! In fact? Go round up the rest of the pilots and navigators into the ready room so we can de-brief."

As Lockett left, someone else walked into Ops. "You've had an interesting morning?"

"Yeah..." Zipper replied. "I think he's in the hanger or somewhere."

Koga and Sylvester were coming down from the loft after dropping off their flight harnesses and were walking in the hallway towards the ready room when...

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the person I need to check in with?"

Koga stopped cold as the familiar voice made him shudder. he turned his head slowly to see Kyoko standing behind him.

Sylvester placed his hands on Koga's shoulders. "This is where you say..."I'm a cute cuddly teddy bear...hug me?"

"Get off me!" Koga snapped...but soon a pair of wonderful lips to his cheek caused him to all but melt, his face looking like silly putty...

"Do...you two need to be alone?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeeeeeee...ahhhh..." Koga answered absent mindedly before Kyoko gave him a full kiss on the lips.

"Koga?" Zipper said as he walked by..."Koga?"...

"Huh?" Koga replied dazed.

"We have a debrief? I think she can wait a little longer?"

Koga looked at Kyoko and giggled..."Debrief...I...gotta...you know...uh..." "CRASH" Koga tripped over a small trash can then stumbled to his feet and softly kicked it..."Hahaha...stupid trash can."

Kyoko smiled at him..."I love you."

"Yeeeeeeah...giggles" Koga replied as Sylvester dragged him along. "I love you too."

Kyoko smiled at him..."I love you."

"Yeeeeeeah...giggles" Koga replied as Sylvester dragged him along. "I love you too."

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Came Cora's voice.

"Squeel! Cora!" Kyoko replied as she ran and hugged her friend.

"When did you get here?!" Cora asked. "We have GOT to do Seattle like tonight, tonight...Oh...my god."

"I only got here three hours ago, give me a chance to find a place to live first." Kyoko said as she pointed. "You know...Koga?"

"Why fuss." Cora replied. "You can live with me and Zane, we're shacked up in a small rental and we have a spare room...until you two find a place of your own."

"Is Reno here too? I heard he was going to stay the summer, Astro is so going to fall to pieces." Kyoko said smiling. "Anyway...I guess I'm attached to you for now? You run the mech shop?"

"Yeah...like...who else? Well I'll run the day shift anyway. But girlfriend we have to do Seattle soon."

 **Knight 504**

"Ok...the new box is in now." Arrow said as he finished twisting connectors together and powered up the APU. "Smurf? You awake now?"

"Yes." The A.I. answered. "What?! Oh come on! I missed all the fun because of a 30 cent chip in a dumb box..."

"I'm sorry you did." Arrow replied. "It was quite a good show by the others."

"That sucks." Smurf remarked. "The crew isn't mad at me for not being able to talk at all are they?"

"Why should they be?" Arrow replied as Zane walked up.

"Is he chatting?" Zane asked as he helped Arrow put the tools away.

"He's upset. Are we going to the party tonight?"

"So far." Zane said as he and Arrow walked. "Provided we don't have any more issues in the day. I could use your help getting Reno settled in if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." The robot answered.

 **Knights Ready Room**

"Sigh..." Koga was still in a fog as he sat with his head on his closed hands.

"Hey? You ok or do I need to hose you down?" Sylvester asked.

"Huh?" Koga replied. "Oh...no...I'm just fine."

Zipper walked up to the front and chuckled. "In case you all haven't heard yet? Ryoko's here so I doubt Koga can offer anything useful at this time."

(Chuckling)

"This is going to be short, I think there's no need to explain the obvious...it was very well done and I imagine none of you had problems with the planes?" Zipper looked around. "Jimmy?"

"Yeah...I noticed on my closing run that the fire in the compound was significantly reduced so I wonder if I was right in doing that full load drop."

Zipper nodded. "Watching the mission recordings from the aircraft and the various videos taken from around the foundry, it's clear that the Borateen worked exceptionally well...perhaps we need to revisit the amount we need to use. I had you drop the full load Jimmy for the sake of the people on the ground, we had to be absolutely sure that fire was dead. I'm waiting to get reports on building interiors to see how the agent mix may have affected those internal fires."

"Also you must all have heard I had a talk with the President of the United States and we are now fully operational. I want you to be aware guys that we have more capabilities available than just fighting fires, as 503 proved when they hunted for that lost Cessna a few days ago. We'll evaluate what they ask for and act on it on a case by case need. Expect to be busy as we go into the summer months."

"Reno says his lab is up and ready now so physicals will begin when he tells us. And Koga will be first because we have to rid him of the love virus he's now infected with."

"Why am I being singled out all the time?" Koga huffed.

"Because..." Zipper replied. "If we didn't all gang up on our little brother, he wouldn't feel loved."

"I do have one concern to share." Koga said. "I think we should have flown higher during the delivery. I saw shrapnel flying past our plane and I was gripping the "cheese itz" handle hoping we didn't take something in the engines."

Zipper pursed his lips. "Hopefully this will be a solitary case that won't happen again and you are right Koga, even though we are robots and between us and the A.I.'s we had good mastery of the flight...we may have been flying way to close for comfort with the target. We'll revisit that."

"Ok...myself, Lockett, Sylvester and Koga are still on duty until 7am. The rest of you can go to the party or take the rest of the day off except for 504 and 505 who are backing us up. Just keep your ears on in case we have to mass launch again...that's all. Remember morning briefing at 7:30!"

As the debriefing broke up, Emma Shultz walked up to Zipper. "Well...good job. I wanted to quickly go over the budget estimates for the first month and beyond that."

"Fire away." Zipper said as he waved Lockett over.

"Between what the Ministry of Science, the state government and the "Go-fund me" account give us as intake at the current rate, our monthly operational budget is 50,000 dollars total...give or take a 10 thousand hedge. Currently our projected operational expense amounts to...around 23,000, which throws the remaining into the next month."

"That's amazing." Zipper replied. "I was thinking we'd be using more than that."

"Well..." Emma replied. "You would have if you were humans, that's getting down to every bean, stick of butter, yard of toilet paper and so on."

Lockett smiled. "Do you dream supply?"

"Honey, I do figures when I snore." Emma said as she tapped Lockett on the chest. "I'm here so you don't have to worry about the small stuff."

Marvin came up next..."Guess who's here? Steven martin from United World News."

"Talk about timing. He's quick to grab a first scoop isn't he?" Lockett replied.

"He wants to headline a full expose, spend a month with us when things get hot, was wondering if you want a press agent?" Marvin said. "He's waiting in Ops."

"You're becoming popular." Lockett snickered to Zipper. "Might get a beefcake centerfold offer?"

"How about I beefcake you into a soda can?" Zipper replied with a playful fist.

Zipper walked into Ops where Martin stood talking with Tim Snurka. "Ah...you must be Zipper. I'm Steve Martin with United World News."

"Your reputation comes before you." Zipper replied. "I should thank you personally for what you did for Atlas during that bogus trial two years ago? The one where Tokugawa set him up for attempted murder?"

"Yes...well anyone could reason that the surveillance videos involved in that incident were faked, I always pursue the truth with a great deal of intensity. The result of that clearly has been beneficial judging by what we all witnessed today." Martin said as he pulled out a cigarette..."May I?"

"I would call that dangerous but you obviously have your choice." Zipper replied. "So you would like to be our press manager?"

"The story is wonderful, a real interest I think most humans have these days considering the growing environment of drones and military aircraft with some A.I. capability. Your story could be a powerful offset against fear mongering and misunderstanding."

Zipper extended a hand. "Sir...you are indeed welcome...though I must tell you it's our hope our stay here will be more boring."

"Of course." Martin replied. "Fire is man's age old enemy, no one wants to see it prevail. I will be staying at the Buckmore Inn in Shelton. Here is my number."

"Wonderful." Zipper replied. "And thank you Steve."

 **Whispers 7pm**

Deer Creek, Wa

"Come on everyone, we didn't buy this pizza for nothing." Mudflap said as he passed the boxes around. "Let's hear it for the heroes here!"

The bar was packed with people, among them was Luke Dewcey and his cameraman who promised to keep their equipment off. "So I'm trying to get the description out and this gas bottle comes flying down the street past my face. Jasper says "We're both stupid or we are really stupid." I chose the second one."

Shinji was downing a slice of pizza and chugging oil after it. "We're flying so low to the viaduct that if we had our wheels down, we'd clip it right? We'll here's this moron with a selfie stick and his stupid "I-Phone" we must have been like three feet over his head when we went by and he's lucky he didn't get blasted off the highway."

"How close were you guys when you were passing each other?" Mudflap's wife asked.

"Canopy top to underside? three feet." Needles remarked.

Otter reached over Shinji for another slice. "I love Hawaiian."

Another biker, "Big Mother", clinked a bottle of beer off of Otter's glass of anti-freeze. "Strange that you guys can eat anything."

"Never." Otter replied. "I like the taste of food, and that you can enjoy it with cool people like you guys. See in Japan we have "bozozoku" or "bozos" if you want to have some fun with that. So are the stories of American biker gangs like we hear? All you guys go to rumbles and bar fights and raise all kinds of hell?"

Mudflap smirked. "Are you kidding? Most of us are working stiffs with jobs. Me? I own a bike shop...the peddle kind of bike. My wife?...sells little nick nacks and cute stuff. "Razor blade" over there is an architect. "Short fuse" is an electrician. "Big Mother" is a state trooper. We'll defend our honor when called for but we're not like the Hells Angels."

Jodie waved a finger. "Our bozos wouldn't last five seconds against these guys. Man the scarcity of robots here in America is surprising."

"Well son, you won't find them out this far from Seattle or Kent." Mudflap said. "Out here, people still live the simple uncluttered life. I stay away from the city and the suburbs. Doesn't mean robots stay away from here."

"Pocket Knife", one of the girls who rode with the Snakes remarked, they should go out to Harrington and see Samurai Sammy.

"Oh yeah..." Mudflap replied. "Samurai Sammy. He came her from Japan with four robots and settled in Harrington. They run a farm equipment maintenance and building shop there. Said he left Tokyo because it became way too crowded.

Jodie thought. "We should do that. Bots from the home country and all."

Luke Dewcey asked. "So what's your story guys? How did you end up flying old Navy planes?"

Wildstar smiled. "Call it luck. Then again I wouldn't call Atlas luck."

The other bots raised their glasses..."Here, here!"

"We should have been dumpster trash like our planes but Atlas saved our butts, made us feel like we had worth again."

"Damn right!" Takashi said as he raised his glass. "here's to the real hero of the night! Good old Atlas!"

"HERE! HERE!"

 **Knights flight line**

9pm on 503

"Are you sure we're not going to get in any trouble?" Kyoko asked as Koga spread the sleeping bag out over the left wing.

"No." He replied as he fluffed up a pair of pillows. "We're supposed to be close to the planes so...this is close to the plane." Koga laid down and beckoned with his hands. "It's really nice you know?"

"Koga? I mean this is..."

"Oh just come here?" he asked. As Kyoko slipped down into his arms..."Gramps?"

Soft music began to play from the cockpit as Koga played with Kyoko's long hair and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Sigh..."Coffee talk" from Dante's Peak? Romantic."

"I'm so happy that you're here." Koga said snuggling. "I've missed you a lot having to be in hiding and all..."

"You didn't think I'd leave you?" Kyoko asked.

"Wasn't you I worried over." Koga replied. "My brothers. I was afraid of what they'd think of me if I decided to do my own thing. You know we've never been separated? Not since the factory...working...the day they chucked us in the trash...I've felt a lot of shame for wanting to escape, I didn't want to be smelted so...I tried to get out. I'm worried the others still resent that."

Kyoko smiled as she rubbed Koga's face. "They've never resented you? What's wrong with wanting to keep living...I think they would still love you even if you decided not to fly but I think you'd hate not doing it."

Koga sighed..."I...I...wanted to ask you..."

"Shhhhhh..." Kyoko said as she placed a finger over Koga's mouth. "Not yet."

"You too?" Koga groused.

"Why rush into it?" Kyoko replied. "I think we have plenty of time...besides...(kiss) we need to make up a few days, don't you think?"

Koga sighed as he looked up. "You ever spent time just looking up at the stars?"

"Shhhhhh...less looking...more kissing."

May 1st 2015

 **What we waste, we may live to regret**

 _Old Dogs turn new tricks_

By Steve Martin of United World News

Ever since the dawning of recorded time, man has built around him two processes of industry which he has given equal time to pursuing with zealous vigor and labor. When his toys no longer suited his age, man threw them out. When his cars no longer worked or gave him joy, man threw them out. When his tools of war grew obsolete, man abandoned them to deserts, backwater ports or to be slowly done in by torches, jackhammers and ever more powerful instruments of slaughter. So too went his transistor radios, his big box televisions, his desk top computer towers and his budding interests in robots. Little did man know that his choice would have their consequences.

But the good people of Tacoma Washington were made aware of those potential consequences as of late...in flying steel, hot rolling fire and thunderclaps of exploding hell that would make Dante envious more than his own pyrotechnic prowess. What saved them were the very results of their labors once carelessly tossed as easily as yesterday's left over dinner.

Man threw away the A-6 Intruder as he threw away the Spad, the Spitfire and the Sopwith Camel before it. the Intruder simply wore out its welcome, it wasn't sexy enough for the politicians so they threw it in the trash. Likewise went the pilots, after all a robot is a machine...to some no more different for the trash than your average blown toaster. Together the un-sexy, ugly and brutish Intruder and the robots who care for it and fly it like their hair, if they had such, was a five alarm blaze...have kinship.

The emergence of Artificial Intelligence, of machines which can think for themselves and possess the ability to articulate human emotions with exceptional accuracy may leave many to wonder...do they resent how they were so callously treated? The answer was clearly given over Tacoma last month as what was once yesterday's trash, became that day's saviors. If there are secret resentments among the 32 robots who service and fly these old work horses of the U.S. Navy? Their poker faces are better than mine.

Their names are Wildstar and Vinnie, Lockett and Alvin, Tamaya and Thomas. If there were even a hint of resentment, you'd perhaps find it in a casual and slow response to a call for support which this reporter with his vast experience would spot in the reaction the call enlists. What I have seen is fervency, an energetic zeal in every run, every step into the cockpit, every movement of the support crews and the "pumped" action of the squadron's Air Traffic Controller as he points down the runway to send each jet roaring into the sky, be the mission an overhead cover of a small brush fire or to find a lost climber on Mount Rainier. There is much to prove.

Man's history of thought concerning "Tin Men" has been a spotty record tending more towards fear than favor, his movie productions have painted ghastly futures of killer cyborgs, terminators, run-a-way house robots armed with 357 magnums and Cylon death machines that wear expensive make up. Today we worry about drones packing firearms and Predator drones stalking us on our way to work. The idea of robots flying fast jets in an effort to spare man the heartache of lost homes, missing children and the age old enemy of fire is a concept that people may gradually accept and given the progress of this current experiment? The graduation may be swift. It will certainly give pause to many the next time they look to threw something old away.

Marvin Canegator: Good morning gentlemen. Today's fire danger condition for Western Washington is considered "Red guarded" which means drought conditions and low humidity atmosphere exist and will persist. Two fire conditions and one on call condition currently exist, the Olympic fire is a low concern since no populations are threatened and the National Park Service is content to let the fire manage itself. The Shohona brush fire 40 miles south of Skykomish has burned 40 square acres but affects no populations at the moment and fire services have a hand on it.

The state's current concern however is the I-5 corridor from Tacoma in the South to Marysville and Bellingham in the north. There have been ten road side fires so far in the last week. State Police feel there is high probability of a serial arsonist besides your typical moron chucking his cigarette butt from his car. State police have two FLIR dedicated Cessna aircraft on spot, they may request one or two ready intruders for overhead loiter missions. If we do that, we will use two non-duty aircraft, 502 and 503 you're picked so be ready accordingly.

"Docky?"

Reno: I have some new upgrades and anti-virus programs here so come and get your zip drive when we're done.

Jimmy: What? No butt shot?

Shinji: For you? A special.

Reno: Yeah, a big needle just for you. And another reminder to most of you? There's a reason you have grease tip application holes in your joints? You have to get some of your grease into your joints? If I get another one of you into my lab complaining about frozen ball joints? I'm going to slap you silly.

Robin: Awww...we do it because we love seeing your bright face in the morning Reno.

Reno: And you do it before I've had breakfast and coffee, you guys suck.

(laughter)

Tamaya: How's Astro taking your new under-study?

Reno: It's a work in progress.

Lockett: That means Astro's in a depression.

Reno: No he's not! Actually he's not having a problem with him.

Hasagawa: Man you are such a liar.

Koga: You can see it in the biometrics.

Reno: You all better shut it before I do a complete tear down on each of you. And I know how much you hate being trapped in a laptop...Koga!

Koga: Listen to him guys...it did suck royally.

Zipper: Thanks Reno. Steve Martin wrote a piece for the Seattle Times which I thought was well done. I'm sure you all had fun with Brian Williams when he was here, that NBC program piece will give us great exposure here. NHK will be sending a crew next week to do a show back home and get this...we got a call from Norwegian singer Bjork's (Bey-jor) press agent? She wants to use us in a music video.

Needles: Man...she's angelic...that voice? I melt...put her into a robot body and I'll be happy.

Nimbles: Put her in a toaster and you'll be happy.

Lockett: My girl is a coffee maker...don't you go there!

Koga: What is it with appliances? All the rest of you are wrong in the head.

Zipper: Enough fooling around now. Also on the zip drives are the standard flight information folders and updates you all need so we spend less time cluttering operations. You'll still need to come in and get the mission information. One more thing? Remember to keep your receipts for gas and subsistence on those state DBT cards and no...subsistence does not mean pizza? Lockett? Dumb ass.

(laughter)

Zipper: Do that again and I'll smack you.

Lockett: I always enjoy a good smacking.

(laughter)

Zipper: get out of here and go do some productive things you knuckleheads.

 **Production Meeting**

8:15am

Zipper: Morning everyone.

Canegator, Snurka, Emma, Vinnie, Cora and Zane were present.

Zipper: Um...everyone's checked their coffee cups?

Canegator: Yes. I made sure of that.

Zipper: I don't get it. We put huge signs over the makers, robots and humans, and still we get them switched?

Snurka: I should drink my coffee at home before work. You'd think I'd get the smell by now?

Zipper: I don't want to start putting them in separate places though. I know how upset that makes humans.

Canegator: You worry yourself too much about our silly obsession with "being offended" Zip. You know what? Roadside signs offend me. People passing gas offend me. Damn...the stupid muffins at Starbucks offend me! Who the heck eats those seed muffins that make you pop on a drug screening test?

Emma: Your mustache offends me.

Snurka: I'm offended by bratz dolls, don't get me started...

Zipper: Cora? Are you offended?

Cora: You all offend me. I'm going into my offense free plastic box now.

(laughter)

Zane: Anyway boss? The tron shop has nothing bad to report this morning. 504 is finished on the tron side.

Cora: We're putting the right engine back into 504 this morning. Going to run the landing gear a few times and then we can probably have her out of the hanger by the afternoon. 505 can start tomorrow.

Canegator: We got a call yesterday afternoon from the State Patrol concerning Amber Alerts. They are working to find a way to reimburse our budget so they can call us to use our FLIR's in a highway search.

Zipper: This is where the problem is...an Amber Alert is a legal/police matter. Robots can not act under police authority unless they are deputized and we're not authorized by our home country to be deputized according to the UN conventions on robotics, trust me I think this pathetic, I think we should be involved but that's where things stand on that.

Emma: There's nothing saying human pilots couldn't do it?

Zipper: And there's another problem...the A.I.'s in the planes also fall under the conventions.

Zane: Well...there's always...

Zipper: We're not going there Zane. However?...let's say we're covering the I-5 corridor and just by chance the car the police are looking for just happens to accidentally pass through the FLIR and we see it? We are obligated to report it. trust me...I'm looking for loop holes in everything. So far we're a month into our deployment here and things are looking great! The budget is amazing, i think Doctor O'Shay is surprised we're not costing up to his estimates. We have Steve Martin as our press agent. The local population is excited about us...well...Marvin is scary.

(Laughter)

Marvin: Yeah...those kindergarten visitors were a little intimidated.

Cora: I'd call "It's a giant!" a little intimidated.

(Laughter)

Zipper: Well...let's get to the days work guys.

Cora: I'd call "It's a giant!" a little intimidated.

(Laughter)

Zipper: Well...let's get to the days work guys.

Zipper and Cora walked from the meeting to the coffee makers. "So what's on the agenda besides 504?" He asked her.

"Not much else." Cora replied. "Oh...I did want to get with Kyoko and brainstorm over the sprayer systems on the water tanks. Hamegg's solution is having an adverse affect on the rubber seals. I think we could switch to Teflon and get better life out of them."

A voice intruded on the conversation. "Uh?...hey."

Cora turned to see Atlas standing in the doorway. "Hey, well I'll be...a little outside Metro City don't you think?"

Zipper put out a hand. "Good to see you came back."

Atlas gestured. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Zipper excused himself from Cora and walked with Atlas up to his office in the loft. "Have a seat. See? I told you not to leave so soon."

"I was kinda pushed to come back." Atlas said as he sat playing with his fingers. "I just don't want to be a problem."

"The guy who saved our lives and did all this for us...doesn't want to be a problem? Why are you in such angst? And since when have you ever been a problem?"

Atlas groaned. "You guys know me! You know my attitude about humans? I'm afraid I'll do something totally stupid and get you guys in a mess..."

Zipper smirked. "Atlas?"

"Huh?" Atlas replied.

"Shut up?" Zipper replied. "I don't care about "yesterday's news". I know you'd bend over backwards to help firefighters and you've been itching for a chance to do something good, you have been your own worst enemy because you shoot yourself down. Now..."shut up" and just say..."I wanna do something, do you have room for me?" Now let me hear you say that?"

Atlas fussed..."Zipper?"

"Atlas?...I told you to shut up and say what i told you to say...now...?"

"Uh...mmm...I wanna do something, do you have room for me?"

Zipper stood up and patted Atlas on the shoulders. "Now that was easy wasn't it? Yeah, we got room for you and I think we got something you'll love to do...Cora?"

Cora appeared at Zipper's doorway. "Yeah?"

"Since Reno has his place now, can you put Atlas up with you and Zane?"

Cora looked at Atlas and smirked. "I think we can manage."

Zipper looked at Atlas. "Now please don't tell me you flew here on your own all the way from Japan?"

Atlas nodded, Zipper shook his head. "Take him over to see Reno and get a checkup, then take him home and make him sleep because I know he won't."

Atlas stood up. "Wait..." Zipper said as he looked at Atlas. "Something is missing?" He turned around and held out a ball cap. "Yours...just had it waiting for you."

Atlas took the cap and looked it over. On back was his name in gold...he had to wince his eyes to keep from sobbing.

"Get going and we'll talk tomorrow about what we got for you." Zipper said as he laid a hand on Atlas's shoulder and shook him.

 **Hanger 9am**

504 Phase A.

Chappy twisted the wire pliars as he bound another engine part up with safety wire. "Ok...number 13 stator 2nd stage compressor blade done, mark that off."

Beaver checked off his list and went back to installing another of the engine carburetors. "I saw Atlas."

"He's here?" Chappy replied. "Took him long enough. I hope Zip gives him to us, we can use another hand."

"I don't think that's what he had planned for him." Beaver replied. "So when are we going to Portland? I thought we'd go check out where they film Grimm, maybe if we were lucky we'd get bit parts."

"Now what Grimm tale would two robots be a part of? Chappy replied.

"They could do a wild twist on say...billy goats gruff?" Beaver said smiling. "We could be robots who turn into vessen billy goats."

Chappy shook his head. "You're always the imaginative one in the family. Hand me a socket wretch?"

 **Reno's Lab**

 **10:15 am**

Atlas lay uncomfortably as Reno sat next to the examination table and allowed the boy bot to relax. "You decided to fly all across the Pacific by yourself? Not very smart."

"I'll fly in planes...reluctantly." Atlas replied. "I just hope Astro doesn't get himself into a twist tie while I'm gone."

Reno smiled. "You know very well, he can handle himself without you. Besides...you need a vacation from Zoran."

Atlas sat up. "You're a robotics engineer, what is up with her silly cave-man fettish? Everything about me and Astro is caveman related. She rants that we carry clubs, that we grunt in unintelligent babble and we destroy with reckless abandonment!"

"What are little boys made of? Old tin nails and puppy dogs tails, that's what little boys are made of." Reno replied. "You ever heard that old preschool song?"

"We are nothing like cavemen."

"That's not how Zoran sees it." Reno replied. "To her? Your once hot war against each other, mostly inspired by your behavior, was pointless and stupid. As a girl all she saw was two stupid boys who had the brains of jungle chimps and the mindless actions of wrecking balls."

Atlas pursed his lips. "It was nothing like that."

"Well...you can't call it "having a discussion" or "A business date for dinner." When you're beating the snot out of each other in the ginza."

"But we're past that now!" Atlas replied. "I'm more concerned now about covering Astro's back so he doesn't get jumped..." Atlas realized what he had said and laid back down on the table. "That clueless...goodie boots...dumb ass...just finish the examination?"

Reno smirked. "I knew you always cared about him."

"Just shut up and finish so I can get some sleep?" Atlas snorted in reply.

 **10:37am**

Phone call

 _"You've reached the Operations office of the Fire Knights airborne fire response unit, Chief of Operations Marvin Canegator speaking, how may I direct your call?_

 _"This is Captain Bruntie from the Washington State Patrol calling with a warning order for call support Sir."_

 _"Let me get the squadron commander on the phone sir."_

 _"Beep"...Zipper and Lockett to Ops, Zipper and Lockett to Ops immediately."_

 _"Captain? I have the Commander and his executive in the office..."_

Lockett: Commander? Yeah, of a mop.

Zipper: "Smack" Stop fooling around?

"Go ahead Captain, state your situation."

Captain Bruntie: In the past 45 minutes we've had reports of brush fire outbreaks along North I-5 from Bellingham, through Mount Vernon and past Marysville...seven so far, which is pulling equipment tasking from Snohomish County and North King County. Witnesses describe one or two vehicles involved with the occupants throwing incendiant devices from the windows. This is obviously a malicious and willful act of intent.

Washington State Patrol currently has two FLIR cessna aircraft committed to cover through Seattle. It is our belief that the persons of interest will transit through Seattle and continue their intentions in Kent/Meridian and through the I-5 Corridor to Tacoma. We're requesting two aircraft on station to respond and aid Washington State Patrol in apprehension.

"Can we do that?" Canegator asked Zipper.

"They're setting fires? Yeah...imminent threat that's right in our mission profile." Zipper turned on his internal radio. "Vinnie? Get 507 and 508 ready to go up."

"507, 508 slop the hogs...right bro." Vinnie replied.

"Hey?" Lockett complained. "Vinnie cracks a joke and you don't slap him off the head?"

"Because you're closer." Zipper said smiling. "Marvin, get the requirements from the Captain so we can make up the mission files for the crews?"

"How long till we're ready to send em out? The Captain says we have about a 50 minute window." Marvin asked.

"Tell em about 40 minutes. We can be over the corridor in about 9 minutes."

Marvin received the information from WASP and set up the mission folders that would in turn be uploaded by the pilots and navigators through their USB cables..."507...508 crews, come to Operations for pre-flight briefing. 505 and 506 be aware that you are on ready alert so don't stray too far from the hanger please? That includes you too Needles, make sure you're not powered down so low if you're catching Z's that you can't hear anything. I don't want to come to your room like the last time."

Kawakami: You were out like a rock that time.

Needles: I was not. I got up didn't I?

Kawakami: ten minutes later and after you broke the door trying to walk through it.

Needles: I...I was dedicated.

Kawakami: Dedicated to your pillow.

Needles: I have to be good at something right?

The crews of 507 and 508 walked into Operations and hooked up to the server while Zipper gave them a quick talk. "So here's the shortie again...there's one or two cars full of people chucking incendiary devices on their way south and setting off brush fires along I-5. WASP has no idea yet of the car make, color or number of people. Jimmy? You have the lead on this flight, one of you should be dedicated to responding to these...jerks...and putting out their fires. The other one has to track them and direct the State Police to apprehend them...simple one/two plan...no questions?"

Ares raised his hand. "This comes under the "prevention" law of robotics. Can we?"

"No." Zipper replied. "You can not. Let the WASP do their job, just "eye from the sky"...no silly business."

As they walked fast to the waiting jets, Ares groaned..."So...we're to "track" them while they get to toss flares out of the windows and start fires?"

"Remember what Zipper said Bro?" Jimmy replied. "I'm in charge, we do as I call it out, no funny stuff, let the police do their job."

"And just how many police are they going to task to this?" Ares said snorting. "We should always be ready with a back up plan and that means we shouldn't let these guys get past fire number 1."

Jimmy cut Ares off before he got to his jet. "Don't...do...anything...foolish. You've been warned brother."

"Ok! Sheesh...don't let your hydraulic fluids curdle up."

 **15 minutes later**

"508 Airborne!" Snurka yelled into his mic as 508 left the runway and joined up with 507 on their way towards Tacoma and the I-5 Southern corridor.

 **Radio Comms**

 _"SEATAC ACOM, Knight 7 tasking for Washington State Patrol. Operational range over the I-5 Corridor from Kent/Meridian to North Olympia JBLM. Operational range from 5,000 feet to 300 feet. We'll be working a tight flight pattern of 3 miles North and South, request advisory to low flying aircraft in this area."_

 _"Knight 7, SEATAC ACOM confirm flight status."_

 _WASP Command Center this is Knight 7 with Knight 508 out of SHIN field in Shelton at your call. Do you have any updates concerning the vehicle or vehicles in question with the incendiary devices over?"_

 _Knight 7 we do not have an affirmed identity at this time due to conflicting descriptions of auto involved._

 **Knight 508**

"In other words...take a wild ass guess." Ares groaned. "So what's our plan Needles?"

 **Knight 507**

"We got about ten minutes or less before these guys make it here so we'll stay at 5,000 feet and run the track from just South of Kent to South of Tacoma. I'll take lead and low, you take high on my right wing with a 20 foot vertical spread and a ten foot lateral spread."

"Why don't we just play Twister?" Ares snorted

"Because you suck at it." Jimmy replied. "Look...we'll aim our FLIR ball forward and down, you aim yours down and back. Hey Kawa? look through the net and find out what a highway flare gives off for heat?"

Kawakami searched the web through his own WiFi and read the information showing up on his own eyes..."376 F at light off...2700 F at full burn."

"Everyone set the FLIRS to pick up that range and lock on the target where it comes from. We'll go in and attack any fires they start up. Ares? You lock on the car, get the information the state police need and guide them to it."

 **Knight 508**

"I got it." Ares replied frowning. "I still think we should be preventing them from starting any fires, not following them so they get more time to be stupid."

Nimbles looked up from setting his FLIR ball. "Come on bro. Orders is orders. You saw what almost happened to Wildstar?"

"Wildstar was clowning around, we're not." Ares snorted. "These guys have started seven fires and we should do what we can to prevent the eighth one."

"And how will you do that?" Nimbles asked. "You gonna fly down there and run em off the road?"

"Don't tempt me?" Ares replied. "I might just land on them."

 **5 minutes later**

 **Radio Comms**

 _"Knight 7, WASP Command Post. Looks like they started between Kent and Renton, we have reports of a brush fire between I-5 and State Route 98 interchange, they are on their way south. Still no confirmation on auto type or color."_

 _"WASP, Knight 7...what do you have down here in patrols?"_

 _"Presently 5 cars in the southbound lane."_

 _Radio Comms_

 _"Knight 7, WASP Command Post. Looks like they started between Kent and Renton, we have reports of a brush fire between I-5 and State Route 98 interchange, they are on their way south. Still no confirmation on auto type or color."_

 _"WASP, Knight 7...what do you have down here in patrols?"_

 _"Presently 5 cars in the southbound lane."_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _"The car is passing under the Porter Way overpass, we have a fire starting North of the overpass to the right of the Southbound lane of I-5...Knight 7 turning to put it out. Knight 8, do you have the car locked up?"_

 _"Locked in the FLIR, turning to cover, descending to 1000 feet."_

 _ **Knight Operations**_

 _Steve Martin walked through the door with a pad of paper in hand. "Ok, give me the details."_

 _"507 and 508 are helping the Washington State Patrol take on some creeps starting fires along I-5." Lockett said as he listened to the radio. "507's steeping into attack on a brush fire, 508 is dogging the car."_

 _ **Knight 508**_

 _Ares extended the flaps and wing slats as he slowed the Intruder to a low cruise speed at 1000 feet over the highway..."What kind of car is it Nimbles?"_

 _"Tell you in a second..." Nimbles said as he worked his dials and kept his head glued to the Navigator's hood. "Ok...blue...four door...Chevy Savant, now that's a rare car. cracked back window. License plate Idaho L41945. Four guys, two front, two back."_

 _ **Radio Comms**_

 _"WASP Command Post, Knight 8, vehicle is a four door Chevy Savant. Blue with a cracked back window. Idaho plate L41945. Four occupants...Where's your nearest car?"_

 _"Knight 8, WASP command post...nearest car behind the suspects is about 1.5 miles, commitment of vehicles reduced to one vehicle eight miles south. Advise you maintain contact."_

 _"Knight 8, Knight 7 pulling off attack...fire is out. Where's the suspect car?"_

 _"Knight 7, Knight 8...WASP is 8 miles beyond us and these guys have an open road to keep throwing flares..."_

 _"Knight 8, be patient...we have plenty of agent just keep tracking them."_

 _ **Radio Comms**_

 _"WASP Command Post, Knight 8...please expedite, I'm not seeing a bubble gum machine from the North, where's the response?"_

 _"Knight 8, WASP Command Post...vehicle making a speed stop."_

 _ **Knight 508**_

 _Ares shook his head. "I don't believe this...I don't believe this...stopped to give a stupid ticket?"_

 _"Just flow with it Brother." Nimbles said waving a hand. "We'll get these guys."_

 _"When? After what? Another ten fires? This is stupid...at least give us a deputy, Sheriff or maybe a postal worker?"_

 _"Hey Bro? The car's slowing down off the highway."_

 _"What?" Ares said as he banked around. "Jimmy? You seeing this?"_

 _"Click" WASP Command Center...the car just pulled off the road..."_

 _"WOE!" Nimbles yelped. "WOE! WOE! That was no flare! That was no flare!"_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _"Jimmy!" Ares radioed. "They just firebombed an RV dealership!"_

 _"I see it!" Jimmy replied. "Stepping into attack, right outboard tank full spray,300 gallons."_

 _"That does it." Ares could be heard saying. "WASP Command Post, do you have a car? Expedite!"_

 _ **Knight 508**_

 _"Command Post, do you have a car?" Ares asked again._

 _"Two cars in route Knight 8, maintain track of the suspect."_

 _Ares snorted. "Maintain my shiny metal butt..." He reduced the throttle and started to descend towards I-5._

 _"Uh?" Nimbles asked. "What...are you doing?"_

 _"Dropping the landing gear. Flaps to full extension, Slats to full extension..."_

 _"Ares? What are you doing?" Nimbles asked again._

 _"Select right outboard tank, 2000 PSI charge, direct surge stream, 30 gallons." Area looked at Nimbles. "Are you going to sit there and give me dumb looks or are you going to start throwing switches?"_

 _Nimbles started throwing switches. "Man...what are you gonna do?"_

 _"Nothing fancy...I'm just going to wreck their car and crack the front axle." Ares snorted. "That was one fire too many."_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _"Ares? What the heck are you doing?" Jimmy asked._

 _"Teaching the Washington State Patrol how to catch jerks." Ares replied. "And don't try to stop me Jimmy, I don't want to cut their car in half by accident."_

 _ **Knight 508**_

 _"Nimbles? Let the A.I. do the aiming?"_

 _"Good! I don't wanna get in trouble." Nimbles replied as he threw his hands up._

 _"Ok Robocop...put the bullseye right on the front hood...steady...steady...HACK!"_

 _ **Interstate 5 southbound near Tacoma Dome.**_

 _The occupants in the back seat had enough time to turn around and see the Intruder's nose landing gear wheels almost touch the roof...then the front windshield popped and the car came to a halt as a 2000 pound, 30 gallon stream of solid water shot through the front hood, cleaved through the engine block, cut the front axle in half and caused the car to rabbit jump violently until the front tires blew up._

 _ **Knight 508**_

 _"Landing gear up...Flaps up...slats up...power up...are they alive?" Ares asked Nimbles._

 _"They're falling out of the car...and the police just drove up." Nimbles chuckled. "I bet they wet themselves."_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _"We got the fire out." Jimmy said. "WASP Command Post. Knight 7...what about the occupants of the car?"_

 _"They quickly ran into the back of our vehicles Knight 7. That was some skillful shooting. It will take us about 30 minutes to clear the road though but considering what we're finding in the car...we won't fault you for the method of assisting the arrest."_

 _"SEATAC ACOM, Knight 7. We have finished assisting WASP and am returning to SHIN at 5,000 feet, please end all flight restrictions."_

 _ **Knight Operations**_

 _Zipper was almost steaming out his nose when he took the radio receiver in his hand..."Ares? What did I tell you before you left?"_

 _"Bro? We had no choice..."_

 _"Ares? Shut...up. What did I tell you before you left?" Zipper held a finger up to Steve Martin when he tried to butt in._

 _"Just observe." Area replied._

 _"I want to see you in my room when you get home...understand?" Zipper threw the radio receiver down and looked at Steve..."You were about to say something?"_

 _"Yes..." Steve replied. "But since you seem bent on destroying your brother, I guess I shouldn't tell you that I preempted this situation and called reporters from KING 5, KIRO 7 and KOMO 4 news to come out to a press conference."_

 _Zipper gasped. "What the heck Steve?"_

 _"Do you want them to report their version first or are you going to take advantage of a good situation? I wouldn't plan to crucify and murder your brother for doing something the Robot Laws would consider a justified response to a communicated threat. He did disobey your orders but he acted as the laws told him too. If you follow my narrative, this could wind up being a plus and not a negative and we will beat the usual pundit morons and conspiracy loons to the punch bowl."_

 _Zipper waved a finger. "I certainly didn't hire you for your good looks did I?"_

 _"My good looks are a plus." Steve replied._

 _ **20 minutes later**_

 _Zipper was waiting with the ground crew until 508 rolled to a stop and Ares slowly came down his ladder, turned and handed Zipper his ball cap._

 _"What are you doing?" Zipper asked._

 _"Accepting my punishment." Ares replied._

 _"I haven't decided to kill you yet." Zipper said snorting. "That depends on the press conference. Now you WILL behave there. You WILL smile. You WILL look into the cameras and you WILL be nice to all the women present...this time. If you refuse to behave, I will make it perfectly clear that you'll not only never fly again? You won't even fly a toilet wand around a bowl...understand?"_

 _"Yes brother." Ares replied sulking._

 _"And Ares?" Zipper asked. "That little trick of yours might have a use in the future. Make sure it makes the debriefing lesson plans for tomorrow morning? But first?...go out into the field and do 500 speed push ups for your disobedience and if you try cheating? Then I will certainly kill you, rebuild you, kill you again and then super kill you again."_

 _"Yes brother!" Ares said with a salute before running out into the grass. Nimbles stood next to Zipper smiling._

 _"As for you? Join him Nimbles."_

 _"What?!" Nimbles replied. "I didn't do anything!"_

 _"Yeah...you didn't." Zipper snorted. "You didn't stop him from being stupid so go join his fate."_

 _"That's no fair at all!" Nimbles snorted._

 _"Then you can spend the rest of the year grounded and cleaning toilets." Zipper warned. He watched as Nimbles kicked and complained his way into the push ups..._

 _"Thanks...thanks a lot Ares...jerk." Nimbles groaned._

 _"Don't call me a jerk!" Ares replied as he slapped Nimbles off the head._

 _"Dumb ass!" Nimbles replied as he slapped Ares off the forehead._

 _"THAT DOES IT!" Ares yelled and the fight was on!_

 _2 hours later_

 _ **NBC NEWS SPECIAL REPORT**_

 _"I'm Lester Holt in New York, we continue to cover a situation in Washington State which end in rather dramatic fashion on Interstate Five near Tacoma. The day began with wild fires being set intentionally by a car that traveled from Bellingham, Washington through Everett, through Seattle and into Tacoma where the suspect vehicle was stopped...by a fire fighting water tanker. We go live now to Nick Boyle in Shelton, Washington...Nick?"_

 _"Lester...the reasons for the rash of brush fires started along the interstate is still unknown at this hour as the four occupants of the car were taken into custody by the FBI and Homeland Security. They were stopped dead in their transit by the powerful water sprayer of these aircraft behind me."_

 _"Nick, am I to understand that the robot in charge of this unit is going to hold a press conference with the local news stations?"_

 _"Yes Lester. We've heard from the Washington State Patrol and the FBI on this and even though the comments about this fire fighting unit have been mostly positive from official sources, the robot in charge still wants to ensure that he refutes negative and adverse comments such as those already made by Alex Jones within the last 30 minutes. This unit's press secretary delivered to me this brief sheet and given its contents you can tell that these people take their job and their reputation with deep seriousness."_

 _"Thank you for that report Nick, I understand that the "Zipper Skipper" as he is called and the robot who actually flew the stopping action are walking into the packed ready room..._

 _ **Press Conference**_

 _ **Zipper**_ _: Good morning to our local media...members of Kiro 7, Komo 4, King 5...and visitors from our home...NHK. The purpose of this conference this morning is to all obvious by now given the events that unfolded on Interstate 5. I will make my comments then open up for questions._

 _"First and foremost I am holding this conference with our local media to make sure that the people of Washington State understand the action that was taken, why it was taken and what governed its need. I am doing this to both assure the public and to refute the many age old negatives, stereotypes and no doubt wild stories that this event will or may generate. Many in this state probably know us by now given the events a few weeks ago at the Atlas Foundry in Tacoma."_

 _"Before I explain however the events which happened, I first want to remind the public that every sentient robot in the world is governed by the "3 laws" of the late Doctor Issac Asimov. These laws define our relationship to humans and are hardwired into every robot. Our actions and reactions are set to the law's highest principles...that we exist to serve mankind. That by our actions we will never cause harm to mankind and that by our inaction will we allow mankind to suffer harm. You saw this over Atlas Foundry, you saw it again this morning."_

 _"I must state that we are not law enforcement, our support and assistance of law enforcement is narrow and clearly defined. Up to a point of major escalation, we were only over the Interstate to assist your local law enforcement with finding and eventually apprehending these individuals. That changed dramatically when they chose to escalate their actions and we had no choice but to bring those actions to a swift end."_

 _"My brother Ares here was the pilot of Knight 508. When the suspects tossed a fire bomb into an RV dealership, Ares made the choice...and it was the correct choice in line with the three laws, to use one of the water tanks as a high pressure delivery cannon that destroyed the engine and the front axle of the suspect car, rendering it inoperable and preventing the suspects from attempting to escape. His action resulted in no injuries to the suspects or surrounding drivers and brought an end to a potentially dangerous situation. He's a great pilot, he's a good robot and he's...well...I'll just say he tries to behave from time to time."_

 _(laughter)_

 _"I'll take questions now...Allan from King 5?_

 _Allan: Yes sir...within the last few minutes the Governor of the state praised your unit. It seems so far that the reactions of people are far more positive with Alex Jones being one of the few who are complaining, saying that robots are inherently dangerous because of their ability for free will. How do you respond to that?_

 _"The four people in that car had free will. They had the free will to get up this morning and not do what they did. We don't know why they did this and frankly that's a law enforcement concern, not mine. The seven firemen we saved in Tacoma a few weeks ago have free will, they could have chosen not to become firefighters. You'd be surprised that I have free will, my brothers have free will. My home...Japan...is the only nation on Earth that has given robots full citizenship rights. We have free will, we could chose not to do what we do but we do it because we have debts to pay which we can never pay in full...but we still do it. Last time I checked, none of us look like the Terminator."_

 _"Nancy from Kiro 7?"_

 _Nancy: Ares? How much water did you use to disable the car and did you know the men inside were armed?_

 _Ares: We used 30 gallons in a dense jet under 2000 psi, you can see what it did to the car. No...we didn't know they were armed, my mind was set on stopping whatever they were planning before there was a more serious escalation._

 _"Tim from Komo4?"_

 _Tim: So you weren't worried about the traffic around the car?_

 _Ares: Of course I was worried but because we were at the tail end of the morning rush hour, the cars weren't bumper to bumper. I planned my approach and delivery so as to catch the suspect car in the most advantageous moment possible. You must have some great drivers here in this state because there were no accidents and people keep a good distance from the other cars around them, this place is far different than say Tokyo._

 _"Allen?"_

 _Allen: You said this was in line with the three laws of robotics, can you explain that?_

 _Zipper: The first law is "Robots will protect humans." For us, this is a matter of debt..especially to us with high A.I. capability, how can we not be expected to not be thankful for just being here because of humans? So we do what we do here. The second law states that "Robots shall not bring harm upon humans by their actions" that was clearly demonstrated today in the way Ares stopped the car, he crunched the facts, identified that the threat had escalated to a direct action which could have harmed humans and he took the threat out. The third law is..."No human shall be harmed by a robots inaction." Had we done nothing, and there was an even worse event or a gunfight between officers and the suspects...it wasn't going to get that far._

 _Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to close this by saying again...we are here at the request of the governor because of the dangers being posed by the drought conditions and by the weather estimates of a very hot summer. We are here to protect human lives, we are here to protect people's homes, that's what we do. Anyone who considers us threatening should look at what we've done so far up to this point, go on television and convince people otherwise. I think you're going to have a hard time doing it. Thankyou for coming._

 _As the reporters left, Steve came up to Zipper. "That went very well."_

 _Zipper looked past Steve's shoulder for a moment. "Give me your honest opinion? What do you think those people were doing?"_

 _"The one's in the car?" Steve replied. "I'm like you. For now that's not our concern, its' a matter for law enforcement. Right now talking speculation is a dangerous slope for the non-involved."_

 _Lockett walked up. "507 and 508 are ready to go again...and Ares and Nimbles are at it again in the hallway. The King 5 guy is getting an interview via Twister."_

 _Zipper chuckled. "Never a dull moment around here."_

 _ **2pm**_

 _Cora and Zane's rental house in Shelton_

 _Zane walked in through the front door and stopped to see Atlas sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, snuggling a teddy bear with a fireman's helmet..."Awwwwwww...how cute." he said before Cora pushed him past the couch and into the kitchen..._

 _"The one thing you don't do with him here? You don't make fun of that teddy bear." Cora said._

 _"Why?" Zane asked. "He almost looks harmless."_

 _"It has history." Cora said as she started putting groceries in the cabinets. "Trust me...you'll start a fight I don't feel like dealing with."_

 _Just then...Atlas trudged into the kitchen. "Do you have any water?"_

 _Cora handed him a bottle. "You should go into my room and sleep a few more hours."_

 _"I'm ok." Atlas replied as he took a sip. "Anything happen at work?"_

 _"Oh yeah." Zane replied as he grabbed a coke. "Our planes took out a bunch of creeps lighting fires all over I-5."_

 _Atlas's eyes perked. "Arson?"_

 _"Yeah...don't know if it had a reason or not." Zane said. "One of our planes water bombed the engine and wrecked the car near Tacoma."_

 _"No one got hurt?" Atlas said concerned. "Someone's going to take advantage of this."_

 _"No big worry." Cora said as she started putting food on a cabinet top. "Feel like human food?"_

 _Atlas pursed his lips. "If its' not pizza, I tend not to eat."_

 _"You'll have some Salmon and you will enjoy it." Cora snorted._

 _"I won't argue with you." Atlas replied smiling._

 _ **2:20pm**_

 _Field near the Knights hanger_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"What are you guys doing?" Chips asked Jodi and Shinji._

 _"Taking a break...grab a glove."_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Hey! We should get a baseball or softball team going." Chips said as he wound up and threw a curve ball to Jodi._

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Yeah. Find out if there's a local league here?" Shinji said. "Actually guys, I want to plan a fishing trip. I hear the Salmon fishing is awesome."_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"This thing today with the people setting the fires? What if that's not the end of it?" Chips asked._

 _"Don't go there." Shinji replied. "If that's the case then we'll be active around the clock. I hope it's not something more."_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Hey! Join the circle brother!" Chips called to Nimbles. "You guys stop beating each other's butts yet?"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"We were only clowning around."_

 _"You sure put a stop to that car."Shinji said smiling. "Good use of the pressure surge sprayer."_

 _"Thanks. I didn't do anything though, the A.I. did the targeting. Did you hear about California? The situation there is getting worse."_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Yeah." Jodi replied. "The state government shot down using the Boeing 747 super firefighter. They sited concerns of environmental damage. Imagine that? Half the state's a blowtorch and they ground the largest water bomber while the fire...damages the environment."_

 _Nimble shook his head. "Sometimes? Humans leave me with a headache."_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Zizzzzzzz...thump!"_

 _"Still have to care for them regardless." Chips said. "We should send Atlas down there to light those politicians up."_

 _"Don't give him any ideas." Nimbles smirked. "He'll go down there and take over."_

 _ **2:45pm**_

 _Technical Library_

 _Reno walked in to see Mark Champion at his computer, in fact between two computers, with his assistant Thomas creating new manuals for the Intruders._

 _"Thomas? You called?" Reno asked._

 _"Yes I did." The Robot replied as he pointed at his face. "See this?"_

 _"That tick in your eye is back again?" Reno asked as he watched. "I thought I'd found the problem?"_

 _"Perhaps a short somewhere else?" Thomas said as he stacked papers for binding. "It's so annoying."_

 _"But not serious." Reno replied as he pulled out a hand organizer. "When we get some good down time, I'll do another diagnostic. Now I could freeze the connection for now but you'll lose the eye."_

 _Thomas nodded. "I can live with it till then."_

 _"The reason I came Champ is Zipper asked me to do some research into weapons loaders, like a sort of jacking truck or crawler we can use to load and unload tanks so we can save time and not have the guys hand doing it all the time. These pump bots weren't built for heavy lifting and we're seeing frozen knee joints."_

 _Mark smiled. "Guess even robots aren't immune to the machismo factor huh?"_

 _"When you fly brutish machines like these? The Machismo rubs off on you."_

 _Hasagawa walked in. "I've been looking all over for you Reno...I uh...well I got a seized...shoulder joint again."_

 _Reno smirked. "Let me guess? You didn't do your internal oiling again?"_

 _"No..." Hasagawa replied as if he'd been caught in the cookie jar._

 _"Sigh...You know I'm going to make an example out of one of you guys? Sit here and let me get my kit pack."_

 _Reno walked out to get his bag from one of the vans when he stopped Lockett outside the door. "I was coming to see you. Did you know your time's coming up for a maintenance overhaul?"_

 _"It's been three years already?" Lockett asked. "How long will it take?"_

 _"Two days." Reno answered. "I can put your processor in my hardened laptop if you wanna watch the progress from the camera?"_

 _"I...I'd rather not. It'll creep me out." Lockett said waving his hands. "Just let Zip know I'll be hard down. We should wait till we have a break."_

 _"I intend too." Reno replied. "Also let Shinji know he's after you if I don't see him."_

 _(The ring tone..."Let's Dance")_

 _"Hey Astro. What's up?"_

 _"I'm dying of width drawls...I'm missing you..."sob"...no actually me and Niko are getting along great, where did you find this guy?"_

 _"At the robot tournament in Hachinoe." Reno replied._

 _"My life's in the hands of a robot wrecking tournament technician?" There was silence for a moment. "Can I get a chainsaw blade incorporated into my arm?!"_

 _"No...you may not." Reno replied as Emma walked up._

 _"That box of parts you asked for just arrived." She said as she handed him the custody slip._

 _"How's Atlas? Did he make it?" Astro asked._

 _"Yeah...stubborn fool. "Did he bring Pookie?"_

 _"Of course." Astro replied. "You don't separate him from that."_

 _"I hope no one goofs and makes fun of that bear, there will be hell to pay." Reno said as he found a place to sit. "Now it's very important that Niko understands those heat sink checks and how to do them."_

 _"He's not stupid. Are you having width drawl issues Reno?"_

 _"I just care about you...you know that." Reno replied._

 _"I'll be fine." Astro replied. "It'll be quieter without Atlas around. Take care of him will you?"_

 _"I always do." Reno replied. "Call me later or Skype me about four hours from now ok?"_

 _"I will." (click)_

 _ **3:30pm**_

 _Cora and Zane's house_

 _"Is this right?" Atlas asked as he showed Cora the bowl of salad._

 _"Perfect." Cora replied. "See? Cooking's not that hard."_

 _Atlas tried to poke at the salmon and got a hand slap. "Nope...never do that when someone's working around a hot pan."_

 _He looked irritated for only a second. He thought about turning around and pulling himself to sit on the counter then got the message from Cora's side glance..."So...cooking is a fun thing to do?"_

 _"Part of all the social graces of being a human." Cora replied. "Anyone can cook but so few people want to enjoy the experience. I like cooking with other people around to talk to."_

 _Atlas leaned on the counter. "Do you still love Astro?"_

 _"I'll always love him...as my best friend." Cora said as she stirred the rice. "So you heard about it too? Hamegg's circus and all that? That was so yesterday...or it feels like it."_

 _Atlas played a finger on the counter. "Does he still love you? I get the feeling he tries."_

 _"Sigh..." Cora smiled. "I don't think he'll ever stop and some of the things he's done to "win me over" are so cute if not funny."_

 _Atlas moaned. "You have to get serious with him. Have you told him it just won't work out?"_

 _"A dozen times." Cora replied. "Atlas...I'm sure Astro will get the message eventually, what should I do? Wouldn't it be worse if just ordered him to quit? He's too sweet to cause a train wreck, if I told him to stop it, he would fall apart."_

 _"I just don't want him to be hurt." Atlas replied._

 _Zane walked by. "He" wants to hurt him. Rivals are like the Road Runner...if one dies, the other doesn't know what to do."_

 _"That's not true!" Atlas snapped, then he looked at Cora. "I...I just want t see if...you know...if I had a shot with Cora."_

 _Cora was sipping a soda when she blew it all over the floor. "Thanks Atlas! Get out of here and let me finish dinner?"_

 _"But I thought you wanted to have stimulating conversation?" Atlas said shrugging._

 _'Get...OUT!"_

 _ **4:15pm**_

 _Kyoko's rental apartment._

 _"The pizza is served." Kyoko came out of the kitchen with a large pan pizza and put on the table with Sylvester and Koga smiling over it. "You two going to admire it or eat it?"_

 _Koga pulled off a slice and took a bite. "Yeah...the pepper mix is awesome."_

 _Sylvester nodded. "This is great! And you never worked in a restaurant?"_

 _"No...Cora taught me much of it, now that girl can cook. Flour grows out her ears."_

 _Koga cocked his head. "I've never seen it."_

 _"Metafore bro." Sylvester said as he took another good bite. "Now you two should think about a side business Kyoko." He sat smirking as Kyoko and Koga exchanged lip locks..."Are we going to eat or do I need to clear the table?"_

 _Kyoko slapped him. "You perv!"_

 _"Well obviously we went from eating pizza to the lip locking so I thought the next logical step in the process..."_

 _"That's what you get for thinking Sylvester." Koga snorted. he then held up a slice so Kyoko could bite it. "Can I move out of the room?"_

 _"You have to ask permission?" Sylvester replied. "What, do you think I'm going to commit sepuku or something? "She took my little brother from me...I have no reason to live...did I sound like that stupid dog from Bugs Bunny?"_

 _"If you said no, there would have been dire consequences." Kyoko said as she sat down. "We all need to go somewhere for a weekend like the Olympic Mountains...or Forks...I sooo want to see Forks."_

 _"She's a rabid Twilight-phile." Koga snorted. "I swear I should get Reno to mod me so I can turn into a robot wolf and visit her bed at night."_

 _"Slap"...sicko!" Kyoko slapped Koga in the shoulder._

 _"Well you obviously think that cute boys who turn themselves into big snarling wolves is something stimulating."_

 _"If you don't shut it Koga? I'll give you stimulation." She warned._

 _"She really does love me big brother...even though I don't have fur." Koga jumped from the table and ran with Kyoko running after him...leaving Sylvester to pig out on pizza slices..."Ah...young love."_

 _ **5:30pm**_

 _Cora and Zane's rental house_

 _Atlas sat resting his head on a hand. "That...was...excellent."_

 _"You liked it didn't you?" Cora replied. "I told you human food can be interesting."_

 _"She is good." Zane said as he nibbled on French bread. "Dude? I am addicted to French bread. Atlas? I don't want to upset you but about the bear? I can't imagine "you" sleeping with a teddy bear."_

 _Atlas twisted his face. "Oh my secret is out, now I'm so doomed. Do you have anything that you treasure Zane? Anything at all?"_

 _Zane reached into his pocket. "That's my mother...if I lost that picture? I wouldn't know what to do."_

 _"There's your answer." Atlas replied. "Yeah...kind of embarrassing but if you talk to Astro about the time he "thought" it was a good idea to play a trick on me? Yeah...that teddy bear means a lot to me like firefighters mean a lot to me. Among all the humans I know? Firefighters to me are perhaps the only blameless, spotless, unselfish and heroic forms of humanity. I got that teddy bear because I would not sit by and not do anything when some of them were trapped and trust me there were plenty of robots around in West Metro city who watched that fire and stood there and did nothing and if you thought I was hard on your humans, I am nothing if harder on robot inaction when action could have mattered."_

 _Zane stood up and saluted. "Damn! Why don't you run for world president. I like him."_

 _"Then why for five years did you and Astro come to so many blows?" Cora replied. "The story goes that you wanted to push a robot revolt."_

 _"Does every human on the planet listen to Alex Jones, Jessie Ventura and Mace Windu?" Atlas replied._

 _"Mace Windu?" Zane asked._

 _"Don't." Cora replied. "He's on a roll."_

 _"I didn't want to push a robot revolt." Atlas replied. "I wanted robots to stop being such push overs. I was built, pardon the French, to be someone's "ditch digger" a robotic (beep) who got kicked around, abused and beaten when he screwed up just for not shining a car properly. When you've been beaten so bad with a steel pipe for so long? Yeah...you grow a little grudge."_

 _Zane's eyes widdened. "Dude...dude I didn't know..."_

 _"It's ok..." Atlas replied. "I did want to foster a revolt at first but then I realized revolts usually end up in a war which ends up killing everyone so I decided not to go down that road. Instead I wanted to toughen robots up so they'd be more resistant to getting pushed around by humans...that's when I came to Metro City and that's when I thought the biggest roadblock was this sniveling human hugging little (beep) named Astro."_

 _Cora said. 'And that's when the fireworks started."_

 _"Oy...Vay." Atlas replied. "You know how stupid it was? We got into this fight near mount Fuji, something out of Top Gun, closing each other at 700 knots and "WHAM!" we became two piles of junk. I'm lying on a table in Reno's apartment and I'm cussing out Astro...cussing him out! Why? For daring to help his rival, for being a soft, pillow hugging, bowing, sympathetic little (beep)."_

 _Zane smirked. "He can sure swear."_

 _"Don't get me started." Atlas replied. "After five years...I learned just how tough Astro is and how much smarter he's been over my own eagerness. Since then we've...sort of tempered our little war. This thing with the Fire Knights...he was right, I did need to get away from Metro City and better my reputation. He's still too "simpy" for my comfort though."_

 _Cora replied. "I have never known a bad guy who ever got the upper hand over Astro in anything yet. He's not stupid."_

 _"The key word is "yet", which is why I don't like not being there." Atlas replied. "Still...I can't pass this up, I want to be where the action is and do something."_

 _"What do you think?" Zane asked. "About all the talk in Japan about robots perhaps having to slowly take on bigger roles in the country?"_

 _Atlas groaned. "I really don't want to get into that...I talked with Astro and some other bots on that and...that's a nightmare we don't want. You're talking about a fundamental transformation of Japan and while most robots welcome the prospect of participating in the national government? The thought that Japan might slowly transform into a robotic nation horrifies us. None of us are ready for that. I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Zane and Cora looked at each other. "We might as well say something since you're the first person here but Zane and I? We were thinking of...getting married."_

 _Atlas dropped his glass of oil..."You're kidding me?"_

 _"Nope." Zane replied. "We were talking earlier about Astro and...well...the subject might be hard for him to take. We were hoping that perhaps you could...cushion the blow since you're so close to him."_

 _"Why not Reno?" Atlas asked._

 _"No..." Cora replied. "It has to be a robot, one who's not afraid to speak his mind. You're perfect."_

 _"This is heavy." Atlas replied. "Wow...you two? I didn't expect it...he won't expect it...yeesh..."_

 _Cora begged "Atlas? Will you watch Astro?"_

 _Atlas sighed. "Not like I got a choice...wow...well...congrats to you two, really, congrats...what have I gotten myself into?"_

 _ **May 2,2015**_

 _Morning Briefing_

 _Marvin: Good morning gentlemen. To answer the question off the bat? No...we don't know anything more about the people who were starting those fires on I-5 so let's get our minds and chips off that. I will say that the WSP is on guard for copycats and no, you many not repeat the trick Ares used, that was a one time assist to the police only. If you haven't seen him yet? Atlas, stand up._

 _Atlas: Hey guys!_

 _(clapping, whistling)_

 _Marvin: Apparently Metro City booted its problem to us._

 _Atlas: Watch it Conan._

 _Marvin: Don't make me stuff you into a trashcan? We do have a job for Atlas, Zip will brief him on that. You can sit down now soda can with a big mouth._

 _Atlas: Thanks lurch._

 _(Laughter)_

 _Marvin: As you can see by the brief sheet, the latest stats from Mister Renner at King 5 continue to fore cast an increasingly dangerous summer ahead. Currently we have a fire turning across from Lake Chelan in the dry brush and with the winds being as they are in the afternoons on the West side of the Cascades, this could churn up rapidly so keep that in mind through the day. Now I will turn this over to professor Hamegg. he has as few things to say about the Borateen mixture._

 _Hamegg: So where to begin? First I've complete an exhausting analysis of the Tacoma fire report and after-action flight logs and we have to re-adjust the mixture amounts because...well they worked too well as in they destroyed any electrical system left in the plant complex. This is actually not a bad thing though as that kind of a mixture could come in handy to neutralize down power lines and prevent sparking fires we don't need but the mixture we were using was proving way to powerful. On the second note, I am still working to correct the heat exposure factor in the tanks when the planes are stationary. Give me time._

 _Zipper: So...what's the ratio of Borateen to water?_

 _Hamegg: Get ready to pick up your jaws boys...See this glass of water? We were putting in five gallons of Borateen to every 300 gallons of water. Way to much booze in the punch bowl. This glass? Is all we need._

 _Lockett: Shoot! Talk about a serious savings!_

 _Zipper: But about the other mixture? Would it work as a suppression agent? How long does it last as a fire prevention coating?_

 _Hamegg: You mean how much growth will it kill? This glass of it will lessen the impact on living growth, in my estimation? You shouldn't use the other mixture unless you intend to make a firebreak or fight a really serious blaze that you have to knock down like yesterday. This glass full is quite enough for the common brush fire and to protect buildings from ember starts. Keep in mind all that the most common way houses in a forest fire get wiped out is not because of the wall of flame but by the embers it sends flying. That's all from me boys._

 _Zipper: Thanks Professor. So today, until something comes up, it's cleaning day around the hanger and that means everyone except the duty crew. You four will clean the ready room, everyone else will clean around the hanger. At noon if no calls come in I will release some of you to go do what you need for the rest of the day. Keep the ears open. Atlas? See me in my office up in the loft. Let's get to it guys._

 _As the meeting broke up, Tamaya came up to Atlas. "Good to see you here buddy!"_

 _"Thanks." Atlas replied smiling. "I'm like totally stoked."_

 _Needles gave Atlas an arm punch. "Still won't fly though?"_

 _"Unless I can pilot? No." Atlas said waving a hand._

 _"Hey?" Tamaya snapped his fingers. "We found out a bunch of robots from home have a business about 30 minutes from here called Samurai Sammy's? You want to come with a bunch of us and pay the place a visit?"_

 _Atlas scratched his head. 'What kind of business?"_

 _Needles said..."Mostly farm equipment repair and construction but hey they're from the homeland so why not pay our brother NihonTatsunjin a visit?"_

 _Atlas nodded. "Yeah. I'm gain. Just let me talk to Zipper and see what he has for me."_

 _ **Minutes later...**_

 _"Knock, knock, knock..."_

 _"You don't have to knock Atlas." Zipper said as Atlas came into the room. "Take a seat. So you flew across the Pacific? You ok, got enough rest?"_

 _"Not like it was any kind of stress." Atlas replied. "I liked it...being all alone at 30,000 feet just me and the sky with nothing between us."_

 _"Are you excited?" Zipper asked._

 _"Are you kidding? I'm stoked! I hope you got something really cool for me to do..." Atlas said with a grin of desire._

 _"Calm down sport." Zipper replied. "I think this will be exciting for you and it's very important. You know that with the Intruder we can attack fires at night right? Remember the beer stein trick?"_

 _"Yeah." Atlas said smirking. "I guided you guys in with a homing ping."_

 _"Precisely." Zipper said. "You see Atlas, when its night time the firefighters in a brush fire will pull back beyond the fire line and try to hold the fire at the breaks. No one wants firemen up close and personal in a pitch dark night where they can't see a clear escape route out. That situation presents a problem since we need a ground controller to be right in the thick of it calling in strikes to prevent the fires from jumping their lines."_

 _"What about drones?" Atlas asked. "They're using them down in California now."_

 _"Ah...oh hell no." Zipper snorted. "That's getting out of control down there and just plain dangerous, I hate those stupid things, you should hate them because they're a menace to aircraft and a hindrance to the airborne tanker community. I talked with a fire chief in San Diego? They had to call off 35 water drops due to those stupid little "brainless twirly monkies"_

 _Atlas launghed. "Brainless twirly monkies! Gee...Zoran could use that phrase! Atlas! Astro! You stupid brainless twirly monkies!"_

 _Zipper shook his head. "Atlas? Let's be serious now...See you are perfect as our squadron GCI. You can fly in on your own? You can move fast? This is something you're gonna love to do. We'll even get you a full fireman's suit, a fire ax and you'll be right in the thick of it calling down drops. What do you think of that?"_

 _Atlas beamed. "I like it!"_

 _Zipper handed him a zip drive. "You need to upload all the manuals from this and study them until you know every word. You do well with this and I bet you go home as a hero and the police drop everything they have against you. Don't you dare screw this up."_

 _Atlas stood up and saluted. "I won't! You can count on me skipper!"_

 _Zipper popped Atlas in the stomach. "Enough of that stuff...go down to where the crews are going to start washing some of the planes and see if you can give them a hand?"_

 _Atlas turned to leave._

 _"Oh and Atlas? It's really good to have you with us...I know what having a family is for you. Now don't start balling?"_

 _"I'm not...I got something in my eye..."sniff" that's all."_

 _"Get out of here softy." Zipper said with a hand wave._

 _10PM_

 _ **The Wash Rack**_

 _Gordon, Chips, Virgil, Alvin and Atlas were climbing over the back and wings of 504 which had just come out of the hanger after its Phase A..._

 _"Don't forget the corner between the wings and the spine-back fellows?" Smurf said from the cockpit. "You can always tell they forget a spot because of the dark red streaks they leave behind."_

 _Atlas was running a vacuum hose through the cockpit. "Always picky about everything?" He asked._

 _"Always want to make that first good impression when you're zooming over a house or two." Smurf replied. "Don't want people making negative comments about us now do we?"_

 _"Never." Atlas replied. "Unless you want them too." Dropping the hose, Atlas reached for a can of glass polisher and began to coat the canopy with the thick white paste._

 _"I'm curious Atlas." Chips asked as he climbed off the wing onto the ladder. "I hear Astro has a few love interests. Rumors about him with Miss Gear head..."_

 _"Cora? No...that's just a rumor. Though I know more than a few human girls some robots think he's dead sweet...if he were coffee oil with creamer I'd puke on the sugar."_

 _"And then there's you...there's no one in your life?" Chips asked._

 _"I have little time to go chasing girls." Atlas replied. "Too busy making sure the humans know their limits."_

 _Gordon leaned over from the other side of the cockpit. "That's not what I heard. I hear you really haven't had the experience. Atlas doesn't have the programming."_

 _"That's not so!" Atlas snapped back. "I do so have it...just...haven't met the right robot for me yet."_

 _Alvin stood up on the back of the plane's hump. "We could all go into Seattle on Saturday. I hear there's a place near Queen Ann called "Zeiss" that's sort of a nice gathering place for university students and there's many robots from the home country who gather there too. What you need Atlas is to get out and expose yourself to the nightlife, get used to being around people, get over the fear with humans."_

 _"Yeah.." Gordon said smiling. "We'll be with you, we'll have a good time, maybe you'll find a love interest from home?"_

 _Atlas sat pondering._

 _"Atlas? If you do that, you'll talk yourself out of having some fun. Hey...we're family remember? We'll make sure you enjoy yourself, nothing to worry about."_

 _"I guess I can try it." Atlas replied._

 _"Yeah...but the first thing we need to do is go to Walmart and get you some good clothes." Alvin said. "You can't go in those...specially the fat moon boots."_

 _Virgil nodded. "Yeah...gotta lost that shirt...makes you look like you got baby fat."_

 _"What?" Atlas yelped. "I'm not fat!"_

 _"No...but those clothes make you look like a kid and that hair?" Gordon said as he played with Atlas's locks._

 _"I'm not cutting it!" Atlas snapped._

 _"Of course not." Gordon replied. "We just need to brush it out and do a little restyling. And...lose that frown?"_

 _Chips agreed. "Yes...it's like your face is set in an endless pout. We have some work to do, don't we?"_

 _Atlas snorted. "Ok fine...but if you guys start talking about me changing my skin color and painting my nails? We're gonna fight."_

 _ **11:20am**_

 _Operations_

 _ **Phone Call**_

 _"You've reached the Operations Office of the Fire Knights aerial support squadron, Operations Chief Canegator speaking, how may I direct your call?"_

 _"This is Mason County Emergency Management Center putting in a standby to assist call for the town of Matlock."_

 _"Allow me to get the Commanding Officer and his Executive Sir."_

 _"Zipper and Locket to Operations, Zipper and Locket to Operations for a standby to assist call. Virgil prepare one alert aircraft for launch on order, do not start the APU."_

 _Zipper came in through the door. "Business is starting to pick up and we're not even into the season. Sir this is the Commanding Officer..." Zipper waited for Lockett to throw his usual insult..."Go head sir and state the condition."_

 _"The fire began approximately 30 minutes ago. We have the local volunteer units on scene and they report that the fire is in extremely dry brush, built up ground clutter and dead trees. The fire is now expanding the call for additional units and we have one water bag helicopter inbound. Winds out of the West to North East have increased from 7 MPH to 15 with sustained gusts of 20 MPH. If the fire tops the tree canopy we'll have a serious flash fire situation. We request you prepare to deploy up to three planes to provide cover for the ground units and suppresive action should we have embers starting additional fires."_

 _Zipper turned to Lockett..."We send 507 up now...508 501 and 502 in the bullpen. Short distance so we can change out the center fuel tanks for water tanks and go up with 1500 gallons a plane."_

 _Zipper reached for a call button..."Steve Martin? Can you come to Operations Sir?"_

 _Canegator picked up his phone. "Snurk? Get ready to go to the runway, we'll be sending 507 up for a run over Mattlock."_

 _Steven Martin walked into operations with Atlas behind him. "You called?"_

 _"We have a fire down the road in Mattlock and from the call it sounds like it might get extremely serious, you might want to get down there and cover it, we're sending 507 now and we're putting 508, 501 and 502 in the bullpen."_

 _Atlas was jumping on his tip toes. "Let me go too!"_

 _"Steve can you take him with you?" Zipper asked._

 _"Of course. Follow me young man." Steven said as he ushered Atlas behind him._

 _"Zip? You going to build up packets for this one?" Lockett asked._

 _"No." Zipper replied. "Marvin tell the crews of seven, eight and two to go to the ready room right now."_

 _ **11:35 am**_

 _Ready Room_

 _Zipper came in with Lockett behind him. "You've all got the sheets with you so this is short and quick, Jimmy and Rocky are going up now, the rest of us are on quick snap launch. Eight, One and Two will have all five tanks watered. One of us will sit high cover for the ground crews in case this fire runs away. When the ground guys call, we go in. Any ember fires get immediate attack. Clear?"_

 _"You bet Bro!" Hasagawa replied. "Let's go kick some ass!"_

 _Jimmy and Rocky ran out the ready room door for their Intruder, Paul Bunyon. "Light up the APU!"_

 _"You bet Bro!" Hasagawa replied. "Let's go kick some ass!"_

 _Jimmy and Rocky ran out the ready room door for their Intruder, Paul Bunyon. "Light up the APU!"_

 _Vinnie met them as they came up. "You guys got a fueled belly tank, four wing water tanks and a full fuel load in the mains and wings...about 4 hours flying time."_

 _Jimmy scaled the boarding ladder and slipped into his seat. "Paddles, you on? Is the field clear?"_

 _"Swept clean Knight 7, come at your leisure?" Snurka replied. Don't forget to Channel Mattlock GCI on take off."_

 _Rocky slipped into his seat. "Ok to start boss."_

 _"Coming up on the left." Jimmy said as he waved to Vinnie below and started the engines. "Mattlock GCI, Mattlock GCI this is Knight 507 at SHIN field getting ready to come on line to assist, give me the current conditions and the direction of the fire's travel please?"_

 _"Knight 507...Fire advancing strongest in open fields to the North West, winds currently running South West to North East at 18 knots sustained."_

 _Jimmy gave the hand signal to remove the parking chocks, popped off the ground brakes and rolled 507 towards the runway..._

 _"Mattlock GCI, 507 rolling for takeoff. SHIN ATC, 507 rolling to you please give take off information, departure altitude, cruising please?"_

 _"Knight 507 active runway is five, departure altitude 1,000 feet, cruising altitude 1,000 feet."_

 _"Affirmative." Jimmy said as he stopped the Intruder short of the runway and gunned the engines a few times to listen to them climb up and drop back. "Engines sounding great." He said to Rocky._

 _"Fantastic." Rocky replied as he had his head stuck to the navigator hood. "I'm working on a running map of the current fire conditions. At least it's not blowing back into that treeline on the left."_

 _"Knight One, Knight 7 is rolling onto the runway for launch now. I'll give you a good look at the conditions once we're over the top brother then you can decide what to do from there."_

 _Zipper replied. "Jimmy? Atlas is going to be over there with Steve Martin, channel him on 116.77 on take off."_

 _"Got it Bro." Jimmy replied as he pushed himself into his ejection seat and threw the throttles all the way forwards and hit the afterburner switch."_

 _Outside the screaming Intruder, Snurka gave the plane a last quick look over from nose to tail, watched as Ryoko and Chesher threw their thumbs up and he dropped to the ground and gave the launch command. The Intruder jumped forwards and screamed into the air!_

 _"Five Oh Seven airborne! Snurka said as the Intruder banked hard and followed highway 101 towards Mattlock._

 _ **Three miles from Mattlock**_

Atlas was almost half out of the van window before Steve grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back in. "Put your seat belt on son, you might get us pulled over. There's more than enough fire for you to see when we get there."

"That's a lot of smoke." Atlas said frowning. "If its' in the trees, its' going to get real nasty."

"Hey! Atlas, this is Knight 7. How far are you from the fire?" Jimmy asked on radio.

"About a mile or so. What can you see from up top?" Atlas replied.

"Its' topping a patch of trees but its' really moving through the fields on the right. When you get there Atlas, I think you should stay close to the guys on the ground near the tree patch. If the winds start to shift, this is going to take off something fierce. We should plan for a quick exit."

"Big brother, this is Jimmy." Jimmy called Zipper. "You better get ready to call a full court press on this thing. It's topping the trees and looks like it could quickly run wild. Suggest you launch Eight, man up One and Two and put three, four and six on ready launch alert."

Knight Ops

"Affirmative Jimmy." Zipper replied. "Crew of 508 get ready to go up. Crew of 502, man up and get ready to go. Crews of three, four and six standby to be called up." Zipper turned to Lockett. "Go ahead and get Gramps ready to go. "Jimmy? How close are you now?"

"I just flew over the top of what we have, sending pics and videos to you now Brother." Jimmy replied.

"508 is coming up Jimmy. 501 and 502 are being manned up. 503, 504 and 506 are going to ready launch so whatever you got there, let me know the count so we can response in detail."

 **Mattlock**

Atlas flew from where Steve had parked the van with a Mason county Sheriff, over the burning tree line and landed among the fire trucks on Maple Rock road as they sat training their mounted nozzles on the blazing trees before them.

 _"Who's the Chief here?" Atlas yelled as he ran back and forth. "Where's the Chief in charge?"_

 _"Who's asking?" A firefighter yelled out. "Hey! Someone get this kid out of here!"_

 _When another fireman tried to grab Atlas by the shoulder, the robot picked the man up and started bench pressing him over his head. "Kind of hard when you don't have the Wheaties for it huh?"_

 _The Chief of the Mattlock volunteer fire department ran up. "You one of those Japanese robots?"_

 _Atlas replied. "Well I'm a little bit of Microsoft, a side of Starbucks, a couple of cans from Pikes Place Market and an easy bake oven..."_

 _ **VAAAAOOOOOM!"**_

 _"Yeah...I'm one of those." Atlas said as he pointed to 507 as it zoomed overhead. "What's your situation? Listen up Jimmy!"_

 _"Hold on Atlas...I got a spot fire to take out."_

 _The Chief turned Atlas towards the burning trees. "Right now the wind is in our favor, the hardest spot is the open field. We'll be in big trouble if the wind shifts more to the North because these trees are dry, they got plenty of fuel in the top sails and if we don't get control of this part soon it's going to roar like an express train. We got houses all stacked through this tree line!"_

 _Atlas nodded. "Then we need to cut a fire break. I can cut a swath of trees from the road to the open clearing, I'll cut the trees in half and cut off their fuel." Atlas switch on his internal radio..."Jimmy?"_

 _"Just came out of a second attack Atlas...1100 gallons on call..."_

 _(click) 508 Airborne! Mattlock GCI, Knight 8 inbound 5 minutes out, 1500 gallons on call! (click)_

 _"Jimmy?" Atlas asked. "Can you throw a fog on the lead of the tree line fire and knock this thing down for a few minutes? I'm gonna cut a fire break!"_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _"One fog bank coming up. Rocky? Select fog dispersal, 130 gallons, left outboard tank."_

 _"Got it." Rocky said as he worked the solution while Jimmy rolled 507 around. "Release at 400 feet above the target, ready on my call."_

 _"Atlas, go ahead and start working. We're inbound."_

 _ **VAAAAAAROOOOOOM!**_

 _(click) Knight 8 on station, moving up to 3000 feet to take up overhead guard on call. (click)_

 _Atlas jumped into the air flew ahead of the fire and started cutting trees in half with his laser finger as 507 screamed in over his head..._

 _"Hack!" Rocky commanded. 507 released a thick blanket of slowly drifting fog that settled over the trees Atlas was cutting and the advancing fire, snuffing the leading edge of the flaming tree line and giving Atlas the breathing room he needed as he severed tree after tree and carried them back and forth out of the woodlot and next to the highway where Steve Martin was parked..._

 _"Anyone need some seasoned fire wood?" Atlas asked as he flew by the van. "Jimmy, the firemen in the field need a drop. That fire's making good on all that dry grass."_

 _"No problem." Jimmy replied. "Ok brother, let's go with the right outboard tank, 300 gallons, full fog."_

 _Rocky set the program. "Ready...Master arm on, pickle hot."_

 _"Anyone need some seasoned fire wood?" Atlas asked as he flew by the van. "Jimmy, the firemen in the field need a drop. That fire's making good on all that dry grass."_

 _"No problem." Jimmy replied. "Ok brother, let's go with the right outboard tank, 300 gallons, full fog."_

 _Rocky set the program. "Ready...Master arm on, pickle hot."_

 _"Tell the ground crews to back up a little Atlas." Jimmy said as he turned 508 around and came screaming over the field releasing a finely diffused cloud that snuffed out most of the fire's leading edge. "Hope that helps a little!" Jimmy said as he flew 507 up into a circle pattern over the field._

 _Atlas left the fire rigs that were pouring water onto the still smoldering lot of trees ahead of them and landed on the open field where he took a shovel from one of the firefighters..."Looks like we got a good handle on most of it."_

 _"Guess what..." Jimmy replied. "You spoke a little too soon. We got another fire spouting up! No...we got multiple fires shooting up West of Maple Rock road! I have 9,000 gallons left, keep everyone back and I'll run on them!"_

 _(click) Jimmy this is 508, do you need an assist?" (click)_

 _"No bro...I got this handled." Jimmy replied as he flew 507 to the North at 2,000 feet. "Rocky...set the nozzle for a tight and thick spray, 100 gallons a pass and I'll bring us in so close we'll be sucking leaves."_

 _"I would feel better if you don't make us eat a tree for your enthusiasm?" Rocky replied snickering._

 _"You hit a tree and I'll kill you." Paul Bunyon's A.I. snapped._

 _From the ground, Atlas watched as 507 dropped from the sky in a shallow dive and came screaming in for its first drop..._

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _Jimmy was only seconds from pressing the hacking button when the cockpit air proxy alarms started screaming like mad! The jet's A.I. ripped control from Jimmy's hand and rolled the Intruder hard over. The left wing tip clipped the top of a tree, shattering the fiberglass end tip before the plane rolled back level and climbed out..._

 _"What the hell?!" Jimmy snapped._

 _"We almost face planted a drone!" The A.I. replied._

 _"Knock off, knock off, knock off! Damn it!" Jimmy snapped into the radio._

 _Zipper radio'd from 501 out on the flight line. "What happened Jimmy?"_

 _"Some silly bastard's flying a drone out here and I almost took it in the face." Jimmy was hopping mad. "I'm up at 5000 feet, we can't do a damn thing!"_

 _Atlas was cursing himself when Zipper called him. "Go find the drone Atlas...make sure there's no one else flying those stupid twirly twits and then kindly tell the owner of that stupid thing to pack up and go home."_

 _"Oh I'll make him "pack it"!" Atlas snarled as he threw the shovel down..."I'll make the dumb (beep) jerk (beep)_

 _"Atlas?" Zipper said..."Be nice? We don't need any incidents ok?"_

 _"You should be hopping mad." Atlas snorted as he looked for the drone._

 _"There's a difference between getting upset and getting stupid...don't get stupid?"_

 _(click) Mattlock GCI, Knight 507, we can't support you right now...someone's flying a drone down there!" (click)_

 _(click) 507, we're going to shift assets to the other side of Maple and work these fires so be patient. (click)_

 _(click) Be advised Mattlock, the fires are growing rapidly in that dry ground cover, we can not support you while there's drones buzzing around. (click)_

 _Atlas flew around grumbling..."Ugh...stupid...idiot...grrrr... " Until he saw the drone pop up from behind a tree…_

 _"Come here!" Atlas commanded...till he remembered what he was trying to talk to. "Man, I am just losing it today." He said to himself as he snatched the drone in his hand and looked right into the camera. "Don't try going anywhere pal, you stay right where you are!"_

 _Atlas keyed his internal sensors till they matched the control signal coming from the drone's hand controller pad and followed it down to the main road at the corner of Maple...and the owner...?_

 _"This...is your drone?" Atlas asked the girl who looked at him as if he was a little crazy._

 _"Yes!" She snapped. "Give it back!"_

 _"Not unless you intend to go home." Atlas snorted back. "Don't you know how dangerous this thing is around airplanes?!"_

 _"Don't you understand freedom of the press?" The girl snapped back. "And there's no law against me flying this drone anyways."_

 _(click) "Atlas, Zipper and I are going to launch with 502 what's the story?"(click)_

 _"I'm trying to have a civil conversation." Atlas replied. "I got the drone guys and I don't see anything else so you're all clear."_

 _Atlas shook his head. "Freedom of the press? You're a little young to be a reporter."_

 _"And you're not too old to be a stupid jerk!" The girl pushed Atlas off his feet and snatched the drone. "The nerve of people who take things that don't belong to them!...creep!"_

 _Atlas sat a little stunned. "You? You're a robot?"_

 _"Ding ding! Give the prize to the boob with silly hair!" The girl snapped._

 _Atlas jumped up. "My hair isn't silly! And you're not going to fly that drone around here!" Atlas snatched the drone back. "I'll just hang on to it until YOU go home!"_

 _"Give me that back!" The girl snapped as she pushed Atlas again! This time he tripped over a rock, tried to fire his leg rockets and ended up face planting into the dirt..._

 _"CRACK!"_

 _With...the drone...underneath him..."YOU IDIOT!" The girl yelled as she caught Atlas trying to stand up and clobbered him square in the jaw, knocking him back onto the ground! "YOU OWE ME A NEW DRONE YOU MORON!"_

 _"It wasn't my fault!" Atlas snapped back. "YOU PUSHED ME!"_

 _"I'LL DO MORE THAN PUSH YOU!" She snapped as she crashed into Atlas and tackled him onto the ground._

 _(click) Still having that civil conversation?(click) Zipper asked. "501 Airborne!"_

 _"No!" Atlas snapped back. "I'm getting my butt clobbered by an angry girl!"_

 _(click) We have to work on your dating skills buddy. (click)_

 _"SHUT UP JIMMY!" Atlas yelped as he threw the girl robot off and rolled away just as a Washington State Patrol car pulled up..._

 _"Both of you stop!" The officer snarled. "Who owns the drone?"_

 _"I do!" The girl snorted. "And HE broke it!"_

 _The trooper took out a set of handcuffs. "Young lady, I'm afraid you're in serious trouble."_

 _"Huh?!" The girl replied. "Why?"_

 _"Your drone was hazarding a vehicle and interfered with the conduct of a fire fighting unit...that's a felony charge in this state."_

 _Atlas waved his hands. "Hold on Sir...it's not what you think at all...she's under contract, blame me."_

 _The girl wisely didn't reply..._

 _"Under contract?" The trooper asked Atlas._

 _"Yes...see I'm a member of the Fire Knights and I thought it would be good to hire a drone pilot to help us out...I just didn't know that the one that would get sent was this girl. Actually she's pretty good, just needs a little more training. It's my fault the drone ran away from her. Please...don't arrest her?" Atlas was even shocked himself..."What the hell am I doing?"_

 _The trooper replied. "Alright...but you keep that thing under control or the next time I will haul both of you in. Is that clear? Lucky for you they have the fires under control."_

 _Atlas watched the trooper leave then turned to the girl to say something..._

 _"WHAM! "CRACK"!" She cold cocked him in his left eye and shattered the glass, leaving poor Atlas sitting on the ground wincing..."_

 _"Stupid!" The girl said snorting as she picked up her drone. "Next time you get in my way? I'll turn you into scrap metal."_

 _(click) We got the fires out now Atlas, where are you? (click)_

 _"I just finished having a civil conversation...and got my civil butt kicked! THAT'S THE LAST TIME i DO ANYTHING NICE FOR A GIRL! Crazy...stupid...cute...oh...cute my ass!"_

 _ **Reno's new lab and house**_

 _Sanderson Field Commercial parkway_

 _Afternoon._

 _"So she hauled off and slugged your eye huh? Some gratitude." Reno said as he stood with a pair of tweezers pulling out glass bits from Atlas's broken eye. "And she didn't care much for the law?"_

 _"No...what was I thinking? I tried to be nice to her and she almost got my friends killed? What the hell was I thinking?" Atlas snorted._

 _"You said she was cute?" Lockett said as he sipped a can of oil._

 _"Well yeah...HEY! No she was NOT cute! She was a hellion! She was nasty..."_

 _Reno snickered. "And she was cute."_

 _"No!" Atlas snapped. "Stop teasing me!"_

 _Lockett took the ID tag Atlas had in his hand and read the name..."Livian Asano? You're kidding right? You met "thee" Livian Asano?"_

 _"Who cares." Atlas snorted. "She's a real...ugh...stuck up brat."_

 _"So who's Livian Asano?" Reno asked Lockett._

 _"Only one of the best photographers in journalism." Steve Martin said as he walked in. "I didn't know she was a robot though. It would make sense if you saw some of the photos she's published, only a robot could get so close to dangerous situations like the war in Syria."_

 _"Well she certainly wasn't afraid of me." Atlas snapped. "I hope I never see her again."_

 _"Well you may." Steve said folding his arms. "Livian Asano doesn't back down from anything...or anyone. Last year there were rumors that she'd been kidnapped by terrorists in Syria...obviously false...when the Navy Seals attempted a rescue, they found a hundred of those terrorists hog tied and the leader crying like a girl with a black eye...he kept saying over and over..."The devil maiden...the devil maiden of hell has cursed us all."_

 _"Yeah...she "cursed" me too." Atlas snorted as Reno laid him back on the table. "Let me finish this now."_

 _Lockett turned to Steve. "Zipper asked me to ask you for an article about the dangers of drones and fire fighting planes since you got a personal view. They're becoming a real hazard in California and its only a matter of time before something bad happens."_

 _"Yeah...like Atlas meets Livian again and she kisses him." Reno snickered._

 _"SHUT UP AND FIX MY EYE!" Atlas screamed. "I DON'T LIKE HER!"_

 _ **Fire Knight Flight Line**_

 _2pm_

 _Jimmy stood with Alvin and Ryoko as they looked over the damaged end of the left wing. "So here we are, we're coming in for the drop and all of a sudden I have a face full of this silly white drone and we went tree trimming! My wires are smoking hot, Rocky's trying to climb up out of his ejection seat as if he's gonna get more altitude, it was crazy!"_

 _"It's not bad though." Ryoko said as she used a pair of pliers to re-shape the aluminum rib for the new fiberglass tip. "The damage wasn't bad at all, that's why the end tips on planes are sacrificial fiberglass in case of ground strikes in bad weather."_

 _"Yeah but it did allow the fires to grow dangerous." Alvin said as he unwrapped the new tip. "So Atlas got into it with a girl?"_

 _"Yeah." Ryoko replied. "She sucker punched him in the face and broke an eye. Gotta hand it to Atlas though, he's not one to have any restraint when someone challenges him."_

 _"He'd never hit a girl." Jimmy said. "I know Astro has a little sister and she slugged Atlas more than once. One time when he and Astro were really going at each other, Atlas tried to kidnap her? He got his butt schooled."_

 _(click) Everyone come to the hanger, I need to say something. (click)_

 _"Let's go." Alvin said. "That's Zipper."_

 _ **The Hanger**_

 _2:40pm_

 _Zipper got on a shipping box so everyone could hear him..._

 _Charlie: Friends, Robots countrymen! Lend me your ears! I come to bury Cesar not to praise him..._

 _Mickey: Your Brando's a little too off Chuck._

 _Zipper: Ok...so today we had our first experience of what the guys in California are dealing with right now. Unfortunately this is the new world we have to deal with. And unfortunately Atlas is now a sensation on You Tube, apparently the drone he had in his hands wasn't turned off and Livian Asano posted the video of her creaming Atlas in the face...it's gone viral._

 _Atlas: SON OF A (BEEP)!_

 _(Laughter)_

 _Zipper: Come on everyone! Cut it out...besides that, there is the overall drone issue which the government is still trying to hash out rules and regulations for and until they have a firm policy, we'll have to be careful. This means we have to scout out fire areas and clear them out before we start any runs._

 _Koga: But that's crazy brother! How much time are we going to lose doing that? The grounds are tinder dry, thick with ground fuel and those spot fires grew like ants while we had to sit on our butts cutting circles! Someone's gonna get killed!_

 _Zipper: I'm aware of that but the last thing we need is a strike taking out an engine or worse sending an Intruder full of fuel cartwheeling through the forest or through a row of houses, it can't be helped. Now it's asking a lot of Atlas to be our spy eyes and we have to find a way to get him to more distant fires without having him wear himself silly..._

 _Atlas: Won't wear me out to find that little...grrrrrr..._

 _Zipper: Atlas? Calm down._

 _Atlas: Stupid little (beep) I'll give her drone back (beep) in little (beep)_

 _Zipper: Atlas?_

 _Atlas huffed and stood frowning...still he couldn't get her out of his mind and it was making him nervous...as if he wanted to really find her._

 _Zipper: So that's what we'll be dealing with for the time being guys. Let's finish getting all the jets back to ready status for the rest of the day. Dismissed...except...Atlas._

 _Zipper had Atlas follow him out of the hanger. "I know this thing has you a little ticked off? I just want you to tell me that you're not going to try chasing Livian Asano down."_

 _"What?" Atlas snorted. "I want nothing to do with her."_

 _"Atlas? I didn't hear you say..."I'm not going to chase her down."_

 _Atlas snorted then kicked a rock. "I'm...not gonna chase her."_

 _"You promise?" Zipper pressed._

 _"Yes! I promise ok?" Atlas snapped back. "Cheese, you worry too much Zipper."_

 _"Because I know you." Zipper replied. "You don't like being made fun of."_

 _"Well would you?" Atlas asked. "She plastered that stupid video all over you tube!"_

 _"And if you went after her, you'd make it worse." Zipper snorted back. "Leave her alone."_

 _ **The brave new world requires new responsibility**_

 _Steve martin_

 _It began in the 1930's when Germany experimented with the first crude radio controlled air glider, the first attempt by man to control aircraft by the tether less commands of radio signals. Today man has graduated from the toy remote control planes of his grandfathers to the high tech camera carrying drones of our modern era. Drones can be weapons of frightening terror; raining death from high above the earth with noiseless murdering surgical precision. They can also be invaluable tools for man's more peaceful purposes from selling a high value home to making a wedding day a memorable vision of stunning beauty. Then there is journalism, even the most veteran of correspondents who are clinging to their old fashion methods can feel somewhat beyond reasonable use when confronted by your tech-savvy teenager with a toggle stick, an 8 Gig memory card and a fast flying drone._

 _But even in these days of modernity there must still be responsibility. Just because you think you are old enough to fly a miniature hovering vehicle across the landscape does not absolve you from proving the proper mental facilities and responsibilities to operate such craft safely. I'm speaking directly to one Livian Asano who while thinking she couldn't be breaking the law; was certainly disregarding not only the law but common sense. It seems as late that many drone operators around our country are not interested in obeying good conscience for if they were; fire fighting planes would not be jolted from their important work. Miss Asano should understand the meaning of the word "hazardous" because after all she has lived in places where "hazardous" requires one to possess sharper mental facilities._

 _These pilots, these robots and their planes, are all that could be standing between a family losing their house or firefighters losing their lives, every drop they make is important, every spray of water or suppressing agent denies the enemy his victory, puts an end to that terrible dragon of destruction. When you fly a drone where it should not be flown? You risk giving aid to the fire and you risk a collision with a plane and most often than not...those collisions mean death._

 _There is the old saying that "With great power comes great responsibility." but with emergent technology must also come better wisdom. One can not operate under the cloak of "Where there is no law, I have all the rights." While there may yet be no firm laws established on how and where to operate a drone, one does not have the free license to act with irresponsible disregard. By some movement of a guiding hand, a law will always exist to act as an instrument of justice to those who lack responsibility. It is a warning to drone operators everywhere, use your gifts wisely and with responsibility._

 _ **Hamegg's lab**_

 _3:10pm_

 _"Well...you decided to visit me Cora, Zane...charmed." Hamegg said as he sat at a table running tests while others in the lab were busy mixing up batches of Borateen._

 _" So how's it going with your work on making this stuff heat tolerant? Cora asked._

 _"Well..." Hamegg sat pursing his lips. "It's close but not quite there. You know how it is kid, have to test and re-test, make sure the formula doesn't radically change...it'll drive you crazy."_

 _"So...what's in it?" Zane asked._

 _"What's the trade secret?" Hamegg asked. "I'll give you an overall generality...plants."_

 _Cora replied. "It's all plants?"_

 _"Yep..." Hamegg said smiling. "That's why I'm proud of it, all natural oils and juices that when they react to water? Batta-bang! Instant fire suppressor. The only side effect is that it kills whatever good plants are close to the burning plants, which is why you have the systems on those planes to tailor the spraying effect...less damage."_

 _Cora smirked. "I still can't see you making an honest buck Hamegg. It's a serious shock."_

 _"I still can't see you two married, that's a serious shock." Hamegg snickered back._

 _"How?...How did you find out?!" Cora snapped. "That was a secret!"_

 _"Just because I've found legitimate business?" Hamegg said smiling. "Doesn't mean I don't have a few screws loose you know."_

 _"I still can't see you two married, that's a serious shock." Hamegg snickered back._

 _"How?...How did you find out?!" Cora snapped. "That was a secret!"_

 _"Just because I've found legitimate business?" Hamegg said smiling. "Doesn't mean I don't have a few screws loose you know."_

 _"Should have known he'd spy on everyone." Zane snorted. "Just for that Hamegg, we won't invite you to the wedding."_

 _"My question is...what are you two going to do? Does your parents even know yet Cora?" Hamegg asked as he set a pan of test cups in an oven._

 _"I'll tell them when I'm ready. As for what we'll do? After we do our work here with this crew, we both intend to open a robot service shop back home in the Rhukon District of Tokyo."_

 _Hamegg leaned against a desk. "If you need help setting things up, don't be strangers. I'll be more than willing to help you out since at the rate I'm going I can retire early."_

 _"You retire?" Zane asked. "I doubt that. You couldn't sit around two minutes."_

 _ **3:47pm**_

 _Walmart, Shelton_

 _"What do you think?" Alvin asked Chesher as he stood back to look._

 _"It kinda fits." Chesher replied. "The shirt though...I don't like it."_

 _Atlas looked down and played with the collared shirt. "No? I'm just not used to "jazzing" up guys."_

 _"You're not use to being out at all." Alvin said as he gave Atlas another shirt. "Will you smile? See, there's another problem Atlas...you don't honestly smile. This is kind of a smirk." Alvin played with Atlas's face till he got annoyed..._

 _"Enough." Atlas said. "Look guys...I'm not keen on going out, I couldn't begin to know like level one social graces. No way! I hate ties!"_

 _"But you'll look good." Chesher said as he adjusted the clip on. "Who knows, you might run into Livian Asano..."_

 _"I don't want to!" Atlas snorted. "Why is everyone making a big deal about it?"_

 _"You have to admit." Alvin said smiling. "She's cute. You never know Atlas, it might be compatibility...maybe even a twist of fate that you two ended up meeting. She sounds just like you."_

 _"You even suggest that and I'll slug you Alvin." Atlas snorted. "Shorts and a long sleeve white shirt? Oh come on Chesher, who taught you how to coordinate clothing?"_

 _"Well you can't." Chesher replied. "Look Atlas...you just have to get used to getting out more and stop worrying that some human with a chainsaw is waiting behind every tree."_

 _"I don't do that." Atlas snorted. "Let's just find a couple of good pairs of clothes and get going?"_

 _Alvin started playing with Atlas's hair. "Yeah...this is the next thing on the list."_

 _"You touch my hair and you'll be a soup can." Atlas snorted._

 _ **4:25pm**_

 _ **Phone call**_

 _Gator: You've reached the Operations Office of the Fire Knights Airborne Support Squadron, Chief Canegator speaking, how many I direct your call?_

 _Elma FD: This is Chief Coogan of the Elma Fire Department requesting overhead watch support on a fire south near highway 12 that is danger close to the Murry subdivision. Sending you information via email now._

 _Gator: Zipper and Lockett to Operations. Vinnie, get the duty aircraft ready to go we'll be sending both down to Elma. Paddles to the runway for launch._

 _Zipper: What you got Chief?_

 _Gator: Fire near Elma, declaring danger close to the Murry subdivision. I'm having the duty birds ready for launch now. (Click) Duty aircrews to the operations office, duty aircrews to the operations office now._

 _Zipper: Ask Elma how big it is? How many units do they have on site?_

 _Gator: Two full companies on site protecting the sub-division. Fire is now estimated at 70 square yards. Wind 15 knots from the South West to the South East. Thick tree canopy with lots of ground fuel._

 _Zipper: Tell em two aircraft are coming._

 _Lockett: You want me to page Atlas and get him back here?_

 _Zipper: No...not unless this blows up. We'll just park the planes in a 7,000 foot wagon wheel till the guys on the ground make the call. Gator put another two planes on alert, full water on all five tanks._

 _Gator: Got it boss._

 _Jimmy came walking in. "Man I was almost snonkered out for the rest of the day...What's up bro?"_

 _"You and eight are going up again. This time down to Elma. You'll both wagon wheel at 7,000 feet waiting for call from Elma Fire Department, that's your GCI. Me and Lockett, Hasagawa and Tamaya will be ready to go in one and two. I decided not to put Atlas into this so be careful and keep your eyes on for drones."_

 _"At least the rest of the afternoon won't be boring." Rocky said as he hooked up a USB cable._

 _"You and eight are going up again. This time down to Elma. You'll both wagon wheel at 7,000 feet waiting for call from Elma Fire Department, that's your GCI. Me and Lockett, Hasagawa and Tamaya will be ready to go in one and two. I decided not to put Atlas into this so be careful and keep your eyes on for drones."_

 _"At least the rest of the afternoon won't be boring." Rocky said as he hooked up a USB cable._

 _ **4:48pm**_

 _Flight Line_

 _"Turning up on left engine." Jimmy said as he took the signal from Ryoko and started up._

 _(click) Paddles, are we clear to roll?(click) Rocky asked over his radio._

 _(click) Ready on...cleared 7,000 feet, clear on traffic. Alma FD GCI radio com 101.23 on take-off. (click)_

 _"Hey Zip?" Jimmy asked. "Why can't we just shoot the opportunity right off the bat?"_

 _"Because you're not me and you can't over-ride the GCI." Zipper replied. "That doesn't stop you from making the suggestion but I want to make sure its clear down there before you go in."_

 _Jimmy looked down at Ryoko and gave her the "pull wheel chocks" signal..."Knight Seven rolling out." As the Intruder began to roll towards the taxi-strip, Jimmy selected the radio frequency for Alma..._

 _(click) Alma GCI...Knight Seven rolling for departure from Shelton to your location. I want to do a strait in run from here on your fire but I can't do that unless you sweep for drones around the location. What's the status of the fire, the winds and the conditions, do you approve a strait run drop on the target?" (click)_

 _(click) Knight Eight rolling out (click)_

 _ **Eddy's Hair Styles**_

 _Shelton_

 _Atlas came running out of the shop with his hair soaking wet and was about to jump into the air when Zipper called him..."Keep your shirt on sport, I don't need you for this one."_

 _"You're sure?" Atlas replied as if by hope he could escape his vile persecutors who wanted to force a re-style of his hair. "You're sure you don't need me?"_

 _"I'll call you if we need you." Zipper said, which left Atlas looking back at Alvin and Chesher with a kill switch look on his face._

 _"Oh come on..."Alvin chuckled. "When it's done, you'll thank us."_

 _(click) Knight Seven airborne! (click)_

 _(click) Knight Eight you're clear to roll for departure (click)_

 _ **Knight 507**_

 _(click) Knight 507, Alma GCI. Winds now steady at 6 MPH Southwest to Northeast. Fire has slowed down, so far 80 yards by 80 yards. You are clear and clean for a strait run on the target. (click)_

 _Jimmy looked over his navigation. "We'll come at it from Northwest to Southeast. We have 1200 gallons. Hey Rock? Do the calculations for a fog mist blanket?"_

 _"Pig in the blanket." Rocky replied as he tapped on his computer keys and read the solution on his screen. "Ask GCI if the fire is climbing the trees?"_

 _"Alma GCI, Knight Seven...is the fire low hugging the ground or on the trees?"_

 _(click) low hugging the ground. (click)_

 _Rocky looked at Jimmy and shook his head. "It will be a big waste of a drop. Looking at the over-head picture? If the tree canopy is still intact, it'll soak up our mist like a sponge. And trying to force a shot through that stuff won't work at all."_

 _Jimmy pursed his lips. "No way bro would allow a Kahuna Surge."_

 _"Heck no." Rocky replied. "Looks like we're going to be doing Dunkin Donuts for the next few hours."_

 _Jimmy clicked his radio as the Intruder flew over Alma. "Alma GCI, Knight Seven...sorry, have to scratch the run and hang tight for now. Too much tree canopy between us and the fire. You'll have two planes over the top ready for call."_

 _"Good to know Knight Seven. Sorry to spoil your fun." The GCI replied._

 _Jimmy clicked on the auto pilot and looked out his canopy as 508 came up next to him. "What's the plan?" Ares asked._

 _"Yawn...sleep...play cards." Jimmy replied. "We can't do anything while the fire's sitting below the canopy."_

 _Rocky smiled. "I brought Pokemon cards?"_

 _ **5:13pm**_

 _Shelton Starbucks_

 _Atlas might have felt bad for only a second before his first few gulps of an ice cold "frappy" averted his attention span. "I like this. Nice sweet flavor." He said as he sat with Chesher and Alvin._

 _"See? I told you you'd like your hair. Now admit that you didn't commit suicide like you promised?" Chesher said pointing._

 _Atlas took a moment to feel his hair. It was still full feeling as it was before, just different now that it didn't wildly flair around the back of his head. He played with the pony tail for a moment..."I still don't know about the pony tail, I mean I thought that went out years ago?"_

 _Alvin smiled. "But you look cool though! And with the new clothes you have a party look and a sophisticated look. I dare say you'd pass for a college major student."_

 _"Cut it out Alvin." Atlas snorted._

 _"No...honestly you look a little less threatening." Chesher said. "If you learn to smile more, you'll find out you can make a different level of friends in no time. Specially out here...seems the people here like a person of education."_

 _(click) Knights Seven and Eight returning to base. The fire is under control. (click)_

 _"Nice." Alvin said smiling. "Didn't have to drop. Hope for more days like this one."_

 _"I'd rather get used and abused more often." Atlas said as he sipped his "frappy" "That's why I'm out here, for the action."_

 _"Don't go wishing for it." Chesher replied. "We don't want fire. I think we'll feel better if we don't get called through the summer, except that's a pipe dream. Jeff Renner of KING5 news says the summer is going to be "90 plus" heat records broken...which means the fires from mid May out are going to come faster and more furious. Let's get back to base?"_

 _"Yeah." Atlas replied. "I need to get more books so I can study tonight."_

 _ **6:30pm**_

 _Knight's Ready Room_

 _Jimmy came in from the flight line after parking his Intruder and found Atlas sitting in a desk reading a book..._

 _"How was it?" Atlas asked. Jimmy gave him a questioning look._

 _"Your...?" Jimmy said as he pointed to Atlas's hair._

 _"I decided to try it with a style." Atlas replied. "I dunno...it looks old fashioned."_

 _"Not at all." Jimmy said as he took a seat. "You look cool. As for the flight? Totally boring thankfully. The fire stayed to the ground fuels and never climbed the trees so it was all smoke and little flame."_

 _"That's good." Atlas said. "Can always hope every one of them in the future ends up that way. You've got free time tomorrow don't you?"_

 _"Yeah...but I was thinking of spending it sleeping in unless you got plans."_

 _"A bunch of us are going to check out this place called "Samurai Sammy's" because a robot from home runs it. Reno's looking for a local company to build us some quick crawling loaders so we can stop hand humping the drop tanks."_

 _Jimmy shook his head. "Where are you getting this lingo from? Hand humping?"_

 _Atlas smacked Jimmy off the shoulder. "Cut it out! You know what I mean dufus."_

 _Jimmy chuckled..."Seriously though Atlas? I'm glad to see you're getting more and more out of this shell of yours. You've always avoided being personal."_

 _"Being hurt a lot does that." Atlas replied. "If it was any other group of robots Jimmy? I'd probably still be pretty hard to live with."_

 _Jimmy smiled and rubbed Atlas's hair. "You're super awesome in our books no matter what you are...just remember that ok?"_

 _ **7pm**_

 _Zipper's office/room_

 _"knock, knock"_

 _"Come on in." Zipper replied to the knock and Marvin Canegator walked in. "You wanted to talk to me before I left for the day?"_

 _"Yeah." Zipper replied as he pulled out a bottle of beer from his desk. "San Miguel, I assume, is your palette?"_

 _"You read me like a book." Canegator replied as he popped the top. "So what's on your mind boss?"_

 _"Well we're still looking for a night Chief and an ATC obviously." Zipper said as he pulled out a can of oil. "The other issue I've been thinking about is Eastern Washington. Last year they had the Carlton Complex fire and the possibility for another major fire with the weather predictions being as they are...I think we should draft plans for a quick re-deployment to an airfield near the cascades should that happen."_

 _Marvin nodded. "We should plan to possibly split the squadron into two, we can't abandon the West or the Southern parts of the state without some sort of cover."_

 _"BANG, BANG,BANG!" ZIP! Lockett yelled as he banged on the door. "We got a big fire close and personal!"_

 _Zipper looked at Marvin..."Oh no...Tiger Hill. Where?!"_

 _Zipper and Marvin followed Lockett to the Ops office. "Five miles north in the Snokomish Valley, growing fast, it's 100 square yards and going blow torch with the winds.."_

 _Zipper clicked on his internal radio..."Jimmy! Get up! Get Eight's crew up and get down here now, get ready to launch out, we got night work."_

 _Zipper caught Atlas as he came up to the Ops room. "It's on TV! That's close!"_

 _"I want you to get over there, find the Chief in charge, tell him you're our GCI and tell him to pull his crews back." Zipper watched Atlas run out the door and waved to Nissan as he came down the hallway..._

 _"Change the belly tanks of seven, eight, one, two and three to water tanks. Can you have the first two ready in ten minutes?"_

 _"We'll try for seven." Nissan replied._

 _"Skipper! I got Mason County Fire on the phone!" Marvin yelled._

 _"Sir this is Fire Knight Captain, we're getting ready to launch to support you and we're sending a GCI who can stay up close and personal with this...what's your current situation, wind speeds, ground fuels?"_

 _"We have ten mile winds currently with gusts up to twenty. The ground fuels are medium conifers, dry scrub, hay grass. I've called a third alarm support from Deer Creek and Belfair but this thing's running away from what I have on hand now."_

 _Jimmy and Rocky came through the Ops door. "Never a dull moment. Some idiot tossed a smoke from the highway they think."_

 _"I'm having the crew change the center tanks for water tanks. You have charge of the flight, Eight is going to do overhead crew guard at 7,000 feet. One and two will come right behind you. Our job is to keep this fire boxed in and kill it fast. Atlas is going to be the GCI so chan him on 102.22."_

 _Jimmy and Rocky came through the Ops door. "Never a dull moment. Some idiot tossed a smoke from the highway they think."_

 _"I'm having the crew change the center tanks for water tanks. You have charge of the flight, Eight is going to do overhead crew guard at 7,000 feet. One and two will come right behind you. Our job is to keep this fire boxed in and kill it fast. Atlas is going to be the GCI so chan him on 102.22."_

 _Jodie met Jimmy and Rocky as they came walking out of the Ops office and onto the flight line..."Got the center line changed out, fuel's full, you'll have three hours total loiter time."_

 _Jimmy climbed into the cockpit and started switching on his instruments. "Hey Paul?" He said to the A.I. "First time doing a night sortie buddy...keep on your toes ok?"_

 _"As if I never?" Paul Bunyon replied. "Just don't run into an electrical line, this whole place is loaded with towers."_

 _"Threading needles was never your problem?" Jimmy joked. "Coming up on the left engine."_

 _Jimmy tapped his radio..."Atlas? You there yet?"_

 _(click) Am I? I'm standing in front of a wall of fire roasting hot dogs, where are you guys?(click)_

 _"We're almost ready to leave. What are we facing over there?" Jimmy gave the pull chocks signal to Arrow..."Paddles, we're ready to taxi up. So give me the details Atlas?"_

 _(click) it's a steep bluff, mix of scrub, small trees, tall grass and power poles. Winds clocking from 15 to 20 MPH from the South West to the North East. They can't get equipment up here and the front of the fire is picking up speed. You need to be at least above 70 feet because there's power poles up here. (click)_

 _"Knight Seven rolling out." Jimmy said. "Ok Atlas...you're the beacon shooter and shot caller. Let me know what you want."_

 _(click) we need to knock the front of this fire down and stop it from gaining the top of the bluff, that's the priority. I'll keep an eye out for ember starts. (click)_

 _Jimmy smirked. "You know this might make you an overnight hero? I hope you're ready for GQ magazine?"_

 _(click) Just shut up and get to work?(click)_

 _(click) Knight Seven, Paddles. You are clear to roll up for departure.(click)_

 _(click) Knight Eight rolling out!(click)_

 _Jimmy rolled 507 onto the runway, pushed the throttles to full power, lit the afterburners and shot into the air. The size of the fire in the distance was clear enough as the Intruder climbed up past the trees at the end of the runway..._

 _"It looks bigger than 70 square acres there Atlas." Jimmy said as he banked the Intruder towards Buel's Bluff. "The whole hill side's a blowtorch."_

 _(click) told you it was fast moving(click) Atlas radioed. "I'm having to jump backwards to keep ahead of it, the flames are like ten feet high right now! I'm starting to "ping" signal now...watch the power lines on your way in!"_

 _(click) Knight GCI, Mason Chief...we need support here along the highway to keep this fire from jumping the road!"(click)_

 _(click) Jimmy...I've got the road. Establishing Red Route 2 from the South West to the North East. (click)_

 _(click) Knight Eight Airborne!(click)_

 _(click) Knights one and two crew'ing up fully loaded. Ten minutes(click)_

 _ **Knight Seven**_

 _Inbound Red Route One, 1st delivery_

 _"I got the solution set." Rockey said as he kept his face glued into the navigator's hood. "Centerline tank, 300 gallons, high pressure atomization fog cloud, 75 feet over the target, master arm on, pickle's hot."_

 _Jimmy lined up with the head of the fire. "Flaps down, slats down, dropping speed to 200."_

 _(click) Knight one rolling out.(click)_

 _(click) Knight two rolling out. (click)_

 _Atlas watched as Knight Seven looked like a slow moving balloon coming into view..."Are you trying to land?"_

 _"Do you have a good rain coat?" Jimmy replied as the Intruder drifted over the top and released a thick atomized fog cloud that settled down over Atlas and the head of the fire. A ten acre wide strip was snuffed out by the borateen mix..._

 _"Flaps up, slats up, power up!" Jimmy said as he set the flight controls and roared back into the darkness..._

 _ **Knight Eight**_

 _Ares banked his Intruder to line up with highway 101 and roared in from the South. "Got the road in sight, got the solution?"_

 _Nimbles threw up a thumb. "Let's give em a good buffer...600 gallons, wide spray, blanket fog...should kill a strip of ten acres across and all the way up the fire line. Altitude 80 feet, Master Arm is on, pickle's hot!"_

 _Knight Eight zoomed over the road, the sprayers making a noise like a mini-gun that it caused more than a few firemen to dive for cover. They got up to see the hill side go from flame orange to pitch black instantly..._

 _(click) Knight One airborne!(click)_

 _Atlas was a ball of jittery excitement..."Yeah! Take that! Yeah!"_

 _"Why are you standing far from the fire?" Jimmy asked._

 _Atlas ran down to the front of the fire and "pinged" a signal. "Sorry...I'm having too much fun."_

 _ **Knight Seven**_

 _"Selecting outboard wing tanks, 600 gallons, full fog, We should have this fire about dead on this shot." Rocky said as he flipped the master arm switch...and it flipped back into lock..._

 _"What the hell?" Rocky snorted. He flipped the switch and again it flipped back into lock. "Oh great. Hey Zipper? Where are you right now?"_

 _(click) holding high at 7,000(click)_

 _"Well bro we have a problem. Our master arm is locking up, we can't drop."_

 _ **Knight Eight**_

 _Ares replied. "We'll set ourselves up on Route One, you guys go up to the wagon wheel and try to work the problem out, you got about 180 minutes of flying time."_

 _ **Knight Seven**_

 _"We're pulling out." Jimmy snorted. "Hey Paul? Look and see why the Master Arm is being a pain in the ass? Rocky, try the circuit breaker?"_

 _"Tried that...no joy." Rocky replied._

 _"Has to always be something." Jimmy said frowning._

 _Paul Bunyon replied. "The ordering circuit is not completing. The fault is in the pod master relay switch."_

 _"Can we re-route?" Jimmy asked._

 _"Not possible." Paul replied. "We should return to SHIN."_

 _"Knight One, Seven can't drop." Jimmy said sulking. "Our Master Arm circuits are bound up."_

 _(click) Knight Eight on the IP going in for the drop (click)_

 _ **Knight One**_

 _Zipper replied. "Ok Jimmy, Ares you have the lead on this one."_

 _(click) Knight Eight Hack(click)_

 _(click) Nice drop! That cut the blaze in half, good shot!(click)_

 _"Knight one coming in on Red Route 2. Knight Two stay high at 7,000 feet for backup. We're going to knock the rest of this down for the ground crew. Got the solution Lockett?"_

 _"Yeah...center and inboard wing tanks, 900 gallons, wide spray dispersal fog at 80 feet. That should knock the rest of this down so the ground guys can sweep up the hill and hit any remaining hot spots. Solution is set, Master arm on, Pickle's hot."_

 _"So Atlas you having fun down there or what?" Zipper asked._

 _"Getting wet." Atlas replied. "I should have worn a helmet or a hoodie, now my hair's black instead of yellow."_

 _"All part of the job my friend. Entering the IP now at 100 feet down to 80 feet, I'd move if I were you."_

 _"So Atlas you having fun down there or what?" Zipper asked._

 _"Getting wet." Atlas replied. "I should have worn a helmet or a hoodie, now my hair's black instead of yellow."_

 _"All part of the job my friend. Entering the IP now at 100 feet down to 80 feet, I'd move if I were you."_

 _ **KING 5 NEWS**_

 _Announcer: The most watched news in western Washington...KING 5 news starts right now..._

 _(scene: Knight One flies low over Buel's bluff and sprays a dense fog that knocks down the Buel Brush fire near Snohomosh)_

 _Dennis Bounds: History is made tonight as for the first time; aircraft fly in the dark, at night against brush and forest fires..._

 _Steve Martin: This moment is a game changer for fire fighting, we've taken away the advantages these fires have enjoyed for too long._

 _Dennis Bounds: Dennis Bounds with Lori Matsukawa, a large potentially destructive wild fire was extinguished tonight for the first time by fire fighting aircraft based out of Shelton..._

 _Lori Matsukawa: The Buel's Bluff fire began at 7:30pm tonight, caused by a downed power line. Fed by extremely dry grass and gusting winds, the fire quickly grew to 100 square acres before it was quickly doused by the Japanese airborne fire fighting unit based at Sanderson Field in Washington. We go live to Luke Deucy at Buel's Bluff and he's no stranger to this airborne squadron's performance...Luke?_

 _Luke Deucy: That's right Lori, if you remember I was up close and personal during the Tacoma Atlas foundry fire when the Fire Knights made their appearance and tonight they've demonstrated their ability to fight these fires at night as well as by day, it was indeed a historic moment._

 _(Scene: Images of the Knights dropping Borateen at night)_

 _Luke Deucy: They came in low and slow and with each powerful spray from their tanks, the fire quickly dropped from a hundred yards, to less than 30 yards, to completely black. It was indeed historic...one of the members of the Fire Knights, Atlas he's called..._

 _The knights and others were packed into the ready room and hooted and whistled as Deucy interviewed Atlas..._

 _"HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!"_

 _"Damn if it ain't Captain sexy!"_

 _"Shhhhhhh...quiet!" Atlas snorted. "Animals!"_

 _Atlas: What you saw tonight was the benefit of these planes coupled with the robots who fly them, no more do firefighters have to pull back and simply hope to hold ground at night, now with planes like these we can keep the fight going at night, in all conditions, in all weather. We can prevent these fires from turning into the monsters that have run wild for far too long._

 _"Yeah!" Wildstar snorted. "You tell em! Yeah! You...should be Prime Minister of Japan!"_

 _"No...thank you!" Atlas snorted. "Come on guys..."_

 _Suddenly a beeping noise went off in Atlas's head. "Yeah?"_

 _"Hey there sexy!" Astro yelled._

 _"Shut up!" Atlas snapped. "I will so kill you when I get home!"_

 _"That was awesome!" Astro replied. "Good work Atlas. So was it bigger than we saw on TV up close?"_

 _"The front line of it was like 30 feet high." Atlas replied._

 _"Hey!" Zoran's voice interrupted. "You were so awesome Atlas! See? You don't always have to act like a stupid Mastadon all the time."_

 _Atlas smirked. 'What is with your cave man fettish?"_

 _"The front line of it was like 30 feet high." Atlas replied._

 _"Hey!" Zoran's voice interrupted. "You were so awesome Atlas! See? You don't always have to act like a stupid Mastadon all the time."_

 _Atlas smirked. 'What is with your cave man fettish?"_

 _"Hey...sit down for a minute?" Zipper asked Atlas. "Well not a bad response tonight brothers and friends. We reacted quickly, we launched quickly and we killed that fire quickly...good work all around. Jimmy's plane had a Master Arm fault, Knight Eight good pick-up."_

 _"Tomorrow we'll have a ready crew on standby and since we're expecting some rain over the next two days, and the humidity will be around 70 percent, we can afford a no-fly weekend off. Some of you but not all of you can go over to Seattle since we need to keep at least a two plane ready and a two plane reserve."_

 _"It's 9:30 now, let's get the planes turned around and get out of here by 11pm. Everyone enjoy the days off and stay out of trouble."_

 _ **10:45pm**_

 _Kyoko and Koga's apartment in Shelton_

 _Koga walked through the door and got a mouth full of food..."Ooooo...chicken casserole."_

 _"You like that?" Ryoko said as she pulled off Koga's flight jacket. "I got the recipe from Cora."_

 _Koga gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "I don't need a recipe."_

 _"No..." Ryoko said as she bopped Koga off the head. "You eat. Since we have all day tomorrow, I was thinking we would sleep in very late and...I would make you breakfast."_

 _"No..." Koga replied. "I'll make you breakfast. Then we could go down to Olympia to the mall down there and I can buy you some nicer clothes. I have yet to see you in a nice dress."_

 _Ryoko guided Koga to his seat and poured him a glass of oil. "I told my Mother you were living with me...she is such an old fashioned robot..."It's just not done! When I met your father...then comes the long story of their "traditional" courtship ritual, "I had better not get second wind of you two sharing intimate files together!"_

 _(laughter) "You think that's bad? I think Sylvester's in our room pining for me. We've never been too far separated from each other since the factory. He sounds happy for me but I know him better than the others." Koga took another bite of the casserole. "You and Cora need to do something with this food, I'm telling you Ryoko, you two should open an eatery back home."_

 _"She's getting married." Ryoko said and she leaned to avoid the potential spray from Koga's drink..._

 _"What?!" Koga yelped. "cough" "You're kidding me!"_

 _"Nope." Ryoko replied. "Her and Zane, though not too quick. I think I've managed to cool their flame a little."_

 _"Too young." Koga replied. "She's 19?"_

 _"Both of them are 19...I told her to give it a year or two and thick about it. They love each other? I just don't think they're ready." Ryoko poured some hot tea and sipped it._

 _"Let me guess?" Koga asked. "You told them nothing but statistical data."_

 _"How can you provide them a complete picture without all the information?" Ryoko said. "And the common response was..."Well we're in love and people in love can survive anything."_

 _"Sigh..." Koga said shaking his head. "You need to come up with a better approach."_

 _Ryoko took his plate away. "Just for that? You can have the couch."_

 _"That's what I get for being honest?" Koga said shrugging his shoulders._

 **11pm**

Cora and Zane's house

Atlas walked in and saw Zane sitting on the couch alone. "You're still up?"

"She went to bed a half hour ago." Zane replied. "She has a headache."

Atlas looked at the bedroom door. "If it's causing her to lose sleep, I can help."

"She'll be ok. She was just working hard today. You looked good on the news, want any food? I got pizza."

"I'm ok." Atlas replied as he sat down. "I'll stay up a little bit. What are you watching?"

Zane passed a bag of chips. "The old Planet of the Apes TV series from the 1970's."

"I like that movie." Atlas replied. "Not a big Heston fan though...I like Rowdy McDowell, ever seen him in that 50's television movie of Cesar?"

"No." Zane replied. "I've only seen a few parts of that film and it's kind of out of my zone...Brando puts me to sleep."

Atlas stood up and threw a hand out..."Friends! Robots! Countrymen! Lend me your ears! I come to bury my Commodore 64, not to praise it!"

Zane laughed himself silly...

"It worked flawlessly till the 5 inch disk got stuck in the slot and so did I stab it with a kitchen knife till I chucked it out the window!"

"That's enough!" Zane stopped laughing. "You sounded like Brando."

Atlas bowed. "Now where's my emmy?"

"So you do have a sense of humor?"" Zane asked.

"Bouts of contamination thanks to Astro." Atlas replied as he gave Zane a soft arm punch. "You sure she's ok?"

"Yeah...like I said she just wore herself out today. So what's on the agenda for you tomorrow?"

"I'm going with some of the guys to check out Samurai Sammy's. So if you two want to tag along?"

"Nah...working tomorrow." Zane replied. "But while you're there? Ask them what kind of metal work they do? I'd like to get a hand made cooking set of knives and cleavers for Cora."

"No problem." Atlas replied. "Night."

"Night Atlas."

"Nah...working tomorrow." Zane replied. "But while you're there? Ask them what kind of metal work they do? I'd like to get a hand made cooking set of knives and cleavers for Cora."

"No problem." Atlas replied. "Night."

"Night Atlas."

 _ **Next day**_

 _10am_

Atlas, Alvin, Lockett, Reno, Jimmy, Rocky and Charlie were packed into a van driving to Samurai Sammy's in the small Washington town of Hunnington...

"So this place is known for good steel ware?" Atlas asked Alvin.

"Yeah. The owner they say is an old Mark three class factory robot from like the 1980's...the first line A.I. industrial robots. Says here he retired from Tsumitomo and became the first A.I. robot to have a self-owned business in the U.S. . Even made kitchenware for the White House."

Atlas smiled. "No wonder why Zane asked me to see what he can do. He wants to get Cora a nice kitchen set."

"I need to see if he can make the steel parts for our new loading crawler." Reno said. "I have that other place near our hanger making the aluminum framework and the engine parts."

Charlie raised a hand. "I want to see if he can make me a new set of ball bearings for my knees. You guys hear me when I walk?"

"Strange." Rocky replied. "I thought that might be something else rubbing against your leg."

"Shut up!" Charlie snapped back. "You know Owagisan has a daughter?"

"Owagisan?" Atlas asked. "That's the old man's name?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied. "Says here she's an accomplished painter. Her hobby is tricking out farm equipment, though she's very private about it. She had a tractor shown on Jessie James once."

 **Samurai Sammy's**

Hunnington

They drove through the front gate and under the designer archway with "Samurai Sammy's" written in Kanji English style and parked the van in front of the brick factory building.

"Smell that?" Reno said as he climbed out. "That strong carbon foundry smell."

Atlas sniffed. "They're in the process of drawing the flume..."

An old robot came walking out of the sliding factory door waving his hand. "There you are! Welcome!"

Alvin walked up and bowed. "Owagisan...we brought you a gift." He gave the old robot a squadron ball cap.

"Thank you." Owagisan replied as he put it on and adjusted it on his head. "It's so nice to see friends from home, especially ones as honored as all of you. You're all a credit to our kind...not overlooking your human friend here. So you're Reno?"

"Well...not bragging sir." Reno replied.

"I am glad you are here son. Would you reject to giving me a nice examination in exchange for my services? I haven't had a check up in ages."

Reno nodded. "I brought my backpack just in case."

Owagi looked at Atlas. "I hope you're behaving yourself or is your reputation following you?"

Atlas smirked as the guys chuckled. "Sheesh...everyone seems to think I'm some grade school punk?"

Owagisan tapped Atlas on the head. "Not at all. You are all welcome to look through the factory if you'd like and if you wish to stay for lunch and sample some of our cooking? We run a small farm and meat shop in addition to the foundry."

Lockett smiled and rubbed his belly. "That sounds great! I was wondering Owagisan if you could make a Samurai sword we could have over our squadron entryway for good luck?"

"I can arrange that." The old robot replied. "Please everyone please, walk around, ask questions, if you desire something to be made just ask and we'll work out a reasonable price. Mister Lockett? Why don't you and I sit and talk about home while Reno here does his work?"

Atlas slowly drifted away on his own, which was his nature. and walked through the foundry to watch some of the metal crafting processes. He had a fixation with industrial methods, the large metal lathing machine Owagi had called "Gladis" kept him interested for a few minutes until he decided to walk out the back of the foundry and into the spacious cultivated grounds of the farm. Here a broad contented smile and a sigh washed over Atlas's face. "This was so cool" he thought. Not like the dense closed in feeling of the cities. The air was fresh, the smell of grass fragrant….the….

"Ugh! I'll have to do this again." Came a voice through Atlas's head. He turned to see a small barn with an old bulldozer in front of it and the paint scheme caught his eye. He walked over to see that the dozer was quite old, about late 1930's, but it was painted like a sea life mural in tones of greens and blues, fish and whales from the back to the blade in the front. The photographic quality of the art was astounding to him. He stayed looking at just the raised dozer blade for minutes, his eyes taking in every soft brush stroke as he stared closely and the brilliant photo look as he backed up. Then he heard from the barn…

"That's not quite right….strip that again." The voice sounded with a slight frustration.

Atlas slowly walked up to the barn and looked through the open door to see someone in coveralls and a head scarf studying a section of an 18 wheel truck cab they were trying to paint. Atlas walked in a little and waved his hand…."Excuse me? Did you paint that bulldozer?"

The small figure turned around and when their eyes met…..there was fireworks….or more like an atomic detonation…

"BASTARD!" Livian snapped as she threw off her head wrap and marched towards Atlas with her fist clenched.

"TROUBLE MAKER!" Atlas snapped as he threw his hands up.

"I'm taking my drone out of your hide you little creep!" Livian snarled as she raised a fist.

"Hold on!" Atlas snapped back. "You knew you were in the wrong! I didn't break your drone on purpose! I should be the one angry since you put my butt on You Tube after I saved you from the cops!"

Livian stopped. "Yeah...you did...thanks a lot, now get out."

"Gee….friends much?" Atlas snorted. "I just wanted to say how awesome that bulldozer looks but if you're going to be a little…."

Livian turned with a frown. "Say it and I'll sock you another eye. Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Atlas. I'm from Metro City."

Livian did a double take as if she was shocked. "You're….Atlas?"

"That's my name….you just call me bastard."

Livian walked closer. "The Atlas? The terror of Metro City? The bain of humans?"

"Well that's what my detractors say…."

"No way." Livian snorted. "You're supposed to be nine feet tall, with big shoulders, huge pecks, a super charged sword and you ride a white mechanical horse."

"What?!" Atlas snorted back. "Are you smoking crack? Who came up with that idea?"

Livian pushed a magazine into Atlas's chest. He looked at it and busted out laughing…

"Starlog? You listen to Starlog? (LAUGHTER) This is a rag sheet for Star Trek groupies who live with their mother! (LAUGHTER) I don't look like that! Oh my God! That looks like a freak from the WWE!"

"Yeah….I've been jipped." Livian said frowning. "I can't believe the Atlas who takes on Astro in Metro City ends up being a little weasel looking bitch."

Atlas snapped. "And who the heck are you? If you weren't so cute looking, I'd club….aw whatever, I just came to say how awesome your painting is, I said it so there so good bye."

Livian walked after Atlas as he started to stomp out…."Wait a minute! Wait!" She caught him by the tractor. "You really think my painting is awesome? You're not saying that….well what I mean is… that's the first time any robot said anything like that about my painting."

Atlas turned around. "Well….it is….you know coming from a little bitch weasel like me. I mean the photographics are just astounding. You stand back here and the depth of reality just catches your eye. And the brush strokes? You can tell they took some effort to get them right, like you had to do the same spots over and over and over...no robot's going to do that. You ever watch Astro pencil draw? It's nauseating, too perfect…

Livian put her hands to her mouth and suddenly hugged Atlas around the neck…"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God I have been waiting to hear a robot say that about my paintings! "Squeel" you don't know what that means to me!"

Atlas smirked. "You've gone nuts."

"I take back everything I said...you're not a little bitch wesel...though you're not an 8 foot tall dreamboat…"

"Hey hey! Watch the sensitivity here!" Atlas snapped.

"You heard me didn't you?" She asked him as she dragged him back to the barn.

"Yeah...you sounded like you were displeased. That's why I came in here."

Livian took him up to the truck cab. "I've been fighting to break the stupid logic controls over how we robots see and what we output, I hate our stupid photographic copying skills, such an impediment to honest art...you understand don't you?"

Atlas sighed. "Well you're talking to someone who's not exactly envious of humans and the idea of any of us having flaws kind of urks me. But you know...being able to create artwork with just 1 percent flaws would be for us bots a big achievement."

Livian beamed. "You really know how to say the right words."

"No I don't. I'm actually a dufus who shoots his foolish mouth off." Atlas replied.

Livian smiled at him. "Would you come over for dinner? When you're not busy?"

"Wow...I go from getting smacked in the face to a dinner? I'm a wesel remember?" Atlas said smirking.

Livian smacked him off the back. "Oh shut up! Say yes before I stomp you?"

"Ok….yes." Atlas replied. "I have to see how busy we'll be in the next few days but I'll call you."

Atlas said goodbye and walked back to meet the others at the van. He decided not to tell them all, knowing the ribbing he'd probably get from accepting an invite from a girl that punched his eye out.

 **May 6th, 2015**

Morning Briefing

Marvin clicked on the television screen behind him. "Good morning everyone. The outlook for the week is clear skies with temperatures expected to hit the high 80's throughout the state. Weekly humidity averages will be low, nights expected to produce only 15 percent relative humidity which for the fire situation is not good….

"Right now the squadron is at 80 percent readiness, 98.7 percent sortie completion to date. Currently we have a single fire burning in the Olympic forest which is rated as beneficial and currently non-threatening so forest management has decided to allow it to burn for now."

"Two more fires ignited in Mason county over the night, both were located ten miles outside of Cord and Linora Washington and were quickly extinguished by the local fire department."

"Yellow alert flags have gone up through the Juan De Fuca corredor, Concrete, Highmore and North Everett out to Ithica Washington in the Cascade foothills due to high winds, high temps and low humidity. Ground fuel's are dry and perfectly ready to give off flammable gasses for ignition."

"507 coming out of Phase, 508 going into phase. 503 down for hydraulic blowout of the flight hydraulic accumulator. 504 and 505 are immediate duty launch planes, 501 and 502 back up ready reserves."

"Atlas? You're on call today for GCI in case we get an isolation call for support. I know we talked earlier about getting you tonight clear but you'll have to hold out another day."

Atlas nodded as Lockett bumped him in the side. "I thought you'd be a work-a-holic?"

"Even I want a break or two." Atlas replied. He thought about inviting Livian to come to Shelton and he'd take her out to dinner at one of the small mom and pop places about the town...he then laughed to himself…"Never thought I'd see the day that I crave human foods."

Zipper took the front of the room next. "With 508 going into phase, the crew is requested to report to Reno for a maintenance check up and software upgrade. I want to take a moment to go over with you guys the problem of the increased potency of the American grade of anti-freeze. Last night, won't mention names, two of our brothers woke Reno at 2am complaining of spasmodic joints, electrical seizures and violent…..well disgusting….disgorging of chemicals…"

Jumping Jimmy replied " In other words intense vomiting...I….I vomited all over Reno's bed."

"I said...I would not mention names Jimmy? Anyway...I am making American anti-freeze such as Prestone off limits...our bodies are not compatible with that stuff at all, our materials can not handle the chemicals so please? Don't drink it."

"We finally got a functioning field radar and quality communications set for paddles so no more of the scratchy radio coms you've been putting up with. You all know how much time we've wasted back and forth when the old radio system couldn't keep up."

"Finally Steve Martin has arranged a few days next month, work affecting, where we can take part in community air shows and host groups here such as the Children's Hospital in Seattle. I think public relations is important to support the work we're doing and generate some more cash in flow for operations...not that we're suddenly going broke trust me but we're currently well above green and I'd like it to stay that way so we can have a large reserve of cash on hand should things in the state really go to hell."

"All that being said, review the daily information on your zip drives and let's get to work. Hopefully we can have a quiet day and wrap up early. Dismissed."

Charlie caught Atlas at the door to the ready room. "Well?..." He whispered. "How did it go?"

"Huh? How did what go?" Atlas replied as he coaxed Charlie down the hallway.

"Come on...I saw it. That was her wasn't it? Livian Asano?"

Atlas shushed him. "Will you keep it down? Better yet…"

Atlas opened a door and pushed Charlie inside….into a broom closet. "ugh? damn…"

"So?" Charlie begged.

"If you so much as beep at anyone? I will so flatten you." Atlas snorted.

"Scouts honor...I promise." Charlie swore. "So? Did she rip your head off?"

"No….She invited me to dinner. But I think she's depressed. I'm supposed to be eight feet tall with huge pecks...a big sword…."

Charlie laughed. Atlas smacked him off the head. "Pervert!"

"Seriously? She asked you to dinner? I told you if you had your hair re-styled it would melt any girl."

"I'm only doing it because she asked." Atlas snorted back.

"You're a seriously filthy fricken liar." Charlie snorted.

"Uh…..yup." Atlas said smiling as the door opened on them and Zane looked surprised…

"Do….you two need more time?" Zane asked.

"Yeah...go find your own closet." Atlas snorted as he shut the door.

 **Hanger**

Cora and Ryoko were working over an engine installing a new compressor pump and weaving securing wires around with plyers….

"So what did you and Koga do last night?" Cora asked. "We called to see if you two wanted to double date a movie and we got no answer."

Ryoko smiled…"We had fruit loops fornication."

"Do what?" Cora asked with a contorted face.

"Well...you know me. I do have these "fixations", you know...cravings for certain tastes? Well I told Koga I really wanted something sweet...cake, fruit, anything…."

"Are you pregnant?" Cora snickered.

"Robots can't get pregnant silly." Ryoko replied. "Anyway...Koga goes into the kitchen, brings back a box of Fruit Loops and wags it around…."I…..soooooo want to get fruity with you." He says. Girl? I swear….you can have an erotic experience with Fruit Loops...here we were in the middle of the living room floor, totally engrossed in pigging out, swapping spittle and sucking down cereal. We polished off the whole box...I swear….I swear girl….I had an orgasm."

Cora busted out laughing. "You two are silly!"

"It happened Cora! And you never tried anything with Astro?" Ryoko watched Cora's face turn frownish…"I'm sorry….I didn't know I rubbed a nerve….Cora?"

"It's all right." Cora replied. "Sigh….I still haven't told him about me and Zane yet." Cora dropped a wrench…"Ugh….Ryoko...I don't want to hurt his feelings, what can I do?"

Ryoko grabbed a hand. "You can tell him the truth and sooner rather than any later. You can't let him learn at the last minute, that would be worse. And don't worry girl...Astro's tough, he'll accept it."

"If you think that's best...I'll tell him the next time he makes a visit here." Cora got off the engine stand and slid under the engine trailer as Eno walked by with parts for Ema shultz…

"Miss Ema!" Eno yelled. "I got the last parts to our new crawling loader from the machine shop across the parking apron!"

"Give them to Toida and tell him to take them to Reno's workshop." Ema replied.

Atlas meanwhile was in his room re-studying his forestry books…"Beep, beep…." He heard the calling beeps of his satellite radio and switched it on…"Yes?"

"I heard you had a run in with Livian Asano." Astro's voice sounded.

"Oh what the hell? Who's telling you this stuff?" Atlas snorted.

"No one. It was on the news, probably because Steve Martin's article back in the states caused a commotion around the world. You guys got international coverage and there's a lot of talk about finally regulating the drone issue. That's not why I called though...I have a….well kind of a personal thing….I dunno…."

"Out with it." Atlas snorted.

"Is Cora….is she ignoring me?" Astro asked. That dropped a steel beam on Atlas's head…."Damn" he thought…."Well...her personal life's not my issue Astro...why don't you ask her?"

"I don't wanna upset her! What should I do? "Hey….are you like blowing me off and seeing someone else, I'd really like to know….now would you like to go out to Starbucks?" Like I could even do that. Atlas….I'm just worried."

Atlas sighed until the alert scramble buzer started going off…."Saved by the bell!" He thought. "Look, I'll try to find out but right now I gotta get moving ok? Call you back after I find out what's going on...bye…"click"

Atlas thought as he ran out of his room. "Reminder….give Steve Martin a super wedgie."

 **Knights Operations Room**

1:36pm

504's Shinji and Takahashi and 505's Needles and Kawakami came into the operations room and took their zip drives from Marvin Cannegator. "Accident on highway 101 involving a utility van and a propane tank delivery truck. There was a detonation and now we have a rapidly expanding flash fire with the town of Cedarville less than 200 yards away. Cedarville volunteer fire department has requested immediate close in air support. You guys are equipped for a short hop with lots of agent, centerline fuel tank with four wing station agent tanks. Loitering time three hours max…..go."

Atlas entered the room…"You gonna need a GCI?"

"Hold on stand bye for that Atlas. The Cedarville Chief will call if this thing gets any worse."

1:45pm

"Paddles" pointed down the runway and Shinji felt the g's push him back into the seat as the Intruder bolted skywards…

"504 airborne!" Shinji spoke into his radio as he threw the wheel stowage handle up and turned the A-6 towards the town of Centerville. At 5,000 feet he could already see the plume of smoke from the rapidly growing fire topping into the upper wind stream and spreading across the sky….

"505 Airborne!" Came Needles's voice. "Shinji? You're taking point on this one, what's the plan?"

Shinji looked over at Takahashi who was busy cycling through his computer screen and making notes on his knee pad note book with a pencil. "The lead of the fire is currently 100 yards from the edge of town. The fire chief says that exploding propane tanks flying out of the wreckage of that truck are keeping his crew on spot fires jumping 101. We need to hold the fire back from town for evacuations and until more crews show up." Takahashi looked at Shinji. "You better tell "big bro" to have two more planes on the line."

Zipper came over the radio. "Working it."

"Look Shinji." Needles asked as they got closer to the fire. "You work the edge line close to town and we'll hold down the spot fires, try to help the locals shift their attention to defending the town till more help arrives." Needles turned to Kawakami. "Give me a red route over the truck. First thing we need to do is put that thing out and cool the propane tanks so they'll stop blowing up."

"Working it now." Kawakami replied. "Centerville fire, this is Knight 505 inbound to your position. Pull your crews back from the burning truck and worry about the town and the highway, we're going to put the truck fire out."

"Knight 505…" The Chief replied. "It's a hairy situation here...the truck was fully packed with bottles and they are launching like missiles all over the place…"

"That's why we got the stuff to knock this fire out." Needles replied. "Pull back now."

"Hey...I got the red route fixed brother. Come right to 020, drop to 500 feet. Spray selected, amount selected, your pickle is hot." Kawakami switched the arming master up and put his head back into the Bomb aiming hood as he flipped on the FLIR/TRAM ball below the nose to start the camera.

"505 in the pipe…" Needles said as he looked ahead to the column of smoke. "504 HACK!" He heard in his radio as 504 made its first attack against the encroaching fire near the town…

"501 and 502 are turning for departure now." Zipper's voice cracked over the radio but all Needles was worried about was the fire coming up ahead of him. He saw a propane bottle spin over the highway and that got him gritting his teeth…

"505 HACK!" Needles shouted to himself as he mashed the pickle button on his stick then felt the Intruder jump….and not just a jolt but a violent sudden shudder as if something had punched the plane out of its course….

"Oh what the hell?!" Needles said with a shock as the control panels lit up like a Christmas tree! "Please don't tell me this isn't what I think it is?!"

Kawakami came off the bombing hood…"Fire! Fire in the left engine Bro!"

"I told you not to tell me." Needles said as he threw back the throttle to the left engine. "Hit the haylon mist!" He clicked on his radio mic. "Control….control…..Knight 505 declaring emergency, something came up and bit us…."

"Left engine's toast." Kawakami said as he scanned over the flight gauges. "We're barely holding 800 feet and over stall speed….fuck!"

"The solid description of the moment." Needles replied. "Galahad? Give me the skinny here boy, can we get back to Shelton?"

"Negative!" Galahad, 505's A.I. replied. "Left engine destroyed, right engine barely operational, flight hydraulics bleeding out….best option is course 310 to eject on my command.."

Needles snorted. "Eject? Are you crazy? Kawakami, find me a place to land like yesterday brother."

"Barely holding 800 brother. If we lose the right engine…"

"You must eject!" Galahad pleaded. "Turning 310 degrees to ejection point…"

Needles snapped. "I'm not giving you up that easily you silly airplane now shut the hell up and let me find a landing spot!"

"This is ill advised! The only place possible is on the highway….you must eject now!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Needles and Kawakami snapped. "Damn what a cry baby." Kawakami said as he pointed to his right. "There's 101 right down there...blowing the landing gear!"

Kawakami pulled a "t" handle between the ejection seats and the landing gear was blown forcefully through the gear doors where it locked in place. "Flight hydraulics are dropping quick, I'll deploy the RAT (Ram Air Turbine) to get more air pressure. Just to let you know the brakes are going to be for shit."

"Mudding in an A-6 Intruder….riveting." Needles said as he looked to his left and saw 504 glide up next to him…

"Get back to the fire Shinji! Damn it like I need a wet nurse right now?" Needles snapped.

"Your left engine is still burning brother!" Takahashi said as he pointed down from his plane. "Eject you guys!"

"Everybody shut up!" Needles snapped. "Where's the friggen confidence these days?"

"Watch the power lines." Kawakami said as he pointed.

"Watch the cars!" Galahad said. "This is incredibly irresponsible, landing on a highway is against Washington State ordinance….."

"Galahad...shut up….shut the hell up or so help me I will take a hammer to you and beat the snot out of you…" Needles snarled.

"Such violent behavior is indicative of…..beeeeeooooooop." Needlesi came up with a bundle of wires in his hand. "He was getting seriously annoying."

The Intruder glided down as Atlas came screaming over the cockpit and rolled down towards the highway…"I'll stop the cars you guys...just worry about the landing."

"Easy brother…"Kawakami said as he stayed glued to his hood and the camera below the nose of the plane. "We're hugging stall speed…"

"Hug your nuts." Needles replied. "I mean seriously...hug your nuts because this is going to be a rough landing."

Below them, Atlas had stopped the traffic going towards Olympia just as 505 sailed over his head and hit the highway with a loud screech and the sound of an exploding tire…

"Lost the right main tire." Kawakami said as he held on to his "cheese-it" handles. "The brake would be nice about now!"

Needles mashed the foot pedals and rolled the Intruder to the side of the highway where it finally stopped with the right tire depressed into the soft dirt edge of the pavement…

"Phew….." Needles blew from his mouth as he turned on the Aux Power Unit and cut the right engine off…"You ok Kawa?"

"I'm...still trying to get my hand off the cheesy grip." Kawakami said as Needles opened the canopy and caught Atlas bolting down the highway with a small fire extinguisher in his hands…

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THE PLANE, IT'S STILL ON FIRE!" Atlas slid under the belly of 505, popped open the left engine bay door and rolled back against the left main landing gear strut as flames singed at his face! "SON OF A BITCH!" He snapped as he got to his knees and sprayed the engine while Needles just calmly bent over behind him…

"Got some hot dogs?" He asked.

"The plane's on fire and you're cracking jokes?! Dumb ass! At least you didn't crash."

Just then a Washington State Patrol car and a fire engine pulled up.

"I left my driver's license back in my room." Needles snorted.

"Hi officer." Kawakami waved. "Yeah….my brother was drinking."

"Dude!" Needles snapped. "Sorry for the problem Sir."

"Glad you got it down in one piece." The officer said. "You guys are ok? The plane's secure? So what happened?"

"We were working on that fire near Centerville and on a drop run when something bit us. Took out the left engine, damaged the right, it was eject or land….and I'm going to have a talk with a wise ass plane when we get back to base! Did you hear me Galahad?! You threaten to punch me out again and I'll kick your sorry metal butt to the scrap yards!"

The trooper looked at Kawakami. "Does he need to be restrained?"

"Nah….the plane might need to be after this chew out though."

Atlas had gone from sitting under the plane to climbing into the left engine intake where he started throwing pieces of broken engine out behind him. "I found it!"

He climbed back out and threw the neck of a propane tank into Needle's hands. "Lucky"

"Beeep…." "Atlas?" Zipper's voice cracked in Atlas's radio. "Give me an update?"

"505's down safe on highway 101 but the engines are probably trash." Atlas replied as Needles tapped him on the shoulder…

"Tell bro we need a pair of hand cranks, engine cans and a reticular flat bed to get the plane back to Shelton."

Atlas looked at the plane. "This plane has cable hoisting points right? Just get me a 4 cable sling and a D ring and I'll take it back."

"You're gonna carry that plane back?" Kawakami asked.

"How heavy can it be with the engines out, a buck fifty? Easy." Atlas said with a hand toss. "Don't worry...I won't drop it."

"You want Atlas to do this Zipper?" Needles asked.

"Let him carry it back." Zipper replied. "When you two get back here, we'll need statements. We called the US NTSB and they'll have an investigator here in about three hours. Cora and Ryoko are bringing a crew with them to get the engines out so just sit tight."

Kawakami threw Needles a note book. "We better start writing statements. I'll go get the data downloaded to a USB stick."

Needles moaned. "I should have planned better. Really stupid luck."

"Well…" Atlas said as he crossed his arms. "You got the plane down in one piece, that's a good thing. Just a real lousy bit of luck, don't let it kill you."

5pm

Atlas gently flew into the hanger with the wounded A-6 slung by a chain sling and set the plane down in a corner to get worked over by Cora and Ryoko's crew. As he unhooked the chain sling and came down on the floor, he was met by Livian.

"Oh…" Atlas said as he seemed startled. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"I asked my father to bring me over so I could see if you were free for our dinner date." Livian said as she looked at the wounded plane. "I heard about this on the news, was it serious?"

"They landed it on the highway." Atlas said as he led Livian around the Intruder. "One of those BBQ propane tanks blew up and threw shrapnel into the intake…ripped the left engine to hell."

"Good thing they got down." Livian said as she looked into the blackened engine intake. "I know you thought we'd wait till the weekend but….maybe you can get a few days off? Say…..three days?"

"Well….I really don't know if I could….I mean…"

Wildstar sauntered by smirking. "Oh shut up and go get laid."

"HEY! YOU WATCH YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" Atlas snapped back. "That was so uncalled for Wildstar, I should kick your…"

Just then…Livian reached out, pulled Atlas to her lips and gave him a tender kiss…"Shut up."

"But…" Atlas complained…then she kissed him more.

"Shut…up…" Livian replied as she kissed Atlas into a silly looking stupor with many watching and whistling.

"But I really can't" Atlas protested more so Livian kissed him more….till he followed her by the hand like a whipped pet. Zipper smiled as the two walked past him…

"Enjoy your three day vacation Atlas." Zipper snickered as he walked up to look at the damaged intruder. "So Ryoko…what's the simple estimate?"

"No damage I can see to the plane itself other than fire damage to the engine bays and what the crew did when they ripped the wires out of the cockpit interface."

Cora snorted. "Idiots…did they know there's a mute switch on the navigator's console? I have to rewire the whole connection now, that's at least two days but I can have the AI back up talking in an hour so the investigators can talk to him."

"Hopefully we'll have a few days peace." Needles said as he walked up. "They're having flare ups North of Everett, Washington and the county up there just declared a burn ban up to Mount Vernon."

 **5:34pm**

 **Koga and Sylvester's bunk room.**

"I thought you were working on 505?" Koga asked as opened his eyes to see Ryoko sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No….the engines are trashed and I don't want my crew bumping into Cora's right now. She's totally pissy."

Koga smiled as he sat up. "And you are totally "smexy" or do I tell you enough of that?"

"I never get enough." Ryoko replied as she softly kissed Koga's lips. The robot reached back behind himself and pulled up a box of fruit loops…"I got smore?"

"Mmmm…" Ryoko replied…"Snap, crackle and pop."

"That's Rice Crispies….kiss….dummy." Koga said as he felt himself being pushed backwards.

"Shut up and open the stupid box?" Ryoko replied as started taking off her work clothing.

"You know…." Koga said softly. "If we get caught…."

"Oh Gawd….two robots engaging in cereal foreplay…the world's gonna end." Ryoko snorted. "Shut up and kiss my mouth full of fruit loops Koga or I swear I'll jolt you with my Taser."

"That….might be exciting." Koga replied smirking.

 **5:45pm**

Zipper walked into Emma Shultz's office to find her and Champion on two different computers rapidly scanning pages from various books.

"You two have been busy all day." He said as he found a chair to sit.

"We're putting all the manuals to zip drive so we can clean out all the books and have formats easier to change and update." Champion said as he stopped. "How's 505?"

"Cussed up a storm the moment he got his wires back." Zipper snickered. "I think if he could he'd run over Needles a few times then bounce his nose gear off his head. Anyway, you two are my favorite people I need to speak to. I need an impact report written to cover a worse case scenario fire, one that would run us 24 hours? I need to know what it will do to us physically and financially and from where I sit, you two are the "SME" (Subject Matter Experts) besides Reno and Cora.

Emma grabbed a note book from her carry purse. "And you need this by?"

"As soon as you can get it together." Zipper replied. "I'm going to meet with Governor Insle and Mister Renner by next week."

 **6:27pm**

 **Samurai Sammy's**

Livian Asano's home

Atlas pursed his lips and hummed with pleasure…."Oh….my…..gawd….this blueberry pie…mmmm"

Livian snickered. "I think he's having an orgasm."

"Sick!" Atlas snorted. "You have a perverted mind Livian."

"Well you're the first robot I ever saw who can eat human food and act like it's a sexual experience. I think your taste sensors are set to overload."

Atlas pointed. "No….it's just that the pie is totally awesome. You know I've only had about six months experience with human foods and I've had six different types of pie but this blueberry is totally crazy….I mean it starts off blueberry and then it changes to like three shades of sweet and two shades of lightly bitter but….mmmmmm…..after the Salmon slab and rice…mmmmmm."

Livian's old father laughed. "Well daughter you finally hooked a husband."

Atlas shot his mouth full…."Oh thanks Ojisan! Cough….cough….."

Livian got up from the table and took Atlas's plate. "I'm glad you liked my cooking. I also have little experience with human food, about a year worth, and I was thinking my cooking skills didn't go as fast as my photography."

Atlas got up and took the plates from Livian. "Oh no….you sit. I'll do the dishes."

"You really are not the Atlas I was led to believe in." Livian said smiling. "After dinner, you wanna skateboard?"

Atlas cocked his head. "I've….never skateboarded."

"There's always a first for everything." Livian said as she patted Atlas on the back. After washing the dishes, Atlas followed Livian out into the back of her house where she had built a simple "U shaped" skateboard trick run. "My other passion…besides kicking the butt out of big mouth boys."

Atlas smirked. "You know how silly this is? Bah…all I need to do is download some Tony Hawk tricks into my memory and I can ace this thing."

Livian giggled. "Oh really?! That's another thing I've heard about you Atlas…sometimes you are way over-confident. Did Atlas's little sister really kick your butt?"

Atlas frowned. "No…I allowed her because beating up a little girl is not me."

"But getting your butt kicked by a girl is totally you." Livian snickered as she pushed a skateboard into Atlas's chest. "Go ahead…..Tony."

"What is it with you? You invite me over for dinner and then you insult me." Atlas huffed.

"You can leave if you want?" Livian replied as she bobbed on her toes. "But I'd rather you wouldn't."

Atlas perked up. "Step aside and watch me ace this thing." The red boy bot snorted determined as he climbed the wooden stairs to the top of the "U" and mounted the skateboard. "Feel my burn!"

Atlas flew down one side perfectly…..then quickly lost control and tumbled to the bottom of the "U".

"Uh?..." Livian snickered. "You were saying oh terror of Metro City?"

"First time jitters." Atlas snorted. "Stop throwing my concentration off!"

"I'm not doing a thing!" Livian replied.

"Your gazing at me!" Atlas snapped back. "It's breaking up my concentration."

"Maybe if you'd stop your perverted thoughts?" Livian said smiling.

Atlas took off again and shot up the other end of the "U" only to loose his balance again and fall with a heavy thud to the bottom of the "U". After trying five more times with the same result…Atlas sat with his arms crossed with a disappointed look. "Stupid sport."

"You alright?" Livian asked as she walked up to Atlas, played with his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Alright." Atlas snapped. "And I bet you're 100 percent better than me huh?"

"Well…" Livian said as she took the board. "I thought the same way you did. I downloaded every Tony Hawk trick and told my father that I could be just as good because of "our programming" I quickly got humbled after I cracked my alloy jaw on the lip up there. Nasty first experience. Turns out the answer was pretty stupid….I never thought of having to calibrate my special reaction programming. Pretty easy when you can fly with those legs of yours but on things like skateboards? Programming isn't enough. Took me three months to set all the data correctly."

Livian slowly doed her eyes, looked around and gave Atlas a kiss on his lips. "Some things?...I don't need calibration."

She rubbed his hair again and left him sitting on the grass as she climbed up one side of the "U" and started to roll around in it doing trick-out's, flips and a few handstands…

"I see what you mean." Atlas said as he stood up and watched. "You know it's really a different thing to fly around with jets than this?" Atlas smiled as he watched her…seemingly forgetting that she was wearing a skirt…

"Are you gazing at me!" Livian snapped.

"No!" Atlas cracked. "No! You forgot that you were wearing just a skirt?"

"Perv!" Livian snapped as she rolled up one side of the "U", suddenly lost her concentration and flew backwards through the air! Atlas instinctively lit his rockets and caught her, un-skillfully, by her ankles.

"Gnah! Put me down!" Livian snapped as Atlas turned her right side up and set her down…trying not to giggle too hard….

"What…..is so funny?" Livian snorted.

"Oh nothing." Atlas snickered.

"I just happen to like Jasmine from Aladin ok? Did you enjoy your free pervert moment?"

Atlas huffed. "Now wait a minute! You're the one wearing a skirt skateboarding! Telegraphing aren't we? Who's the pervert?!"

Livian snickered and slapped Atlas's chest. "Don't go to pieces over it tough guy…sheesh, you really need to break out of the shell you live in."

Atlas was a little bewildered. "I don't know if I should trust you or call you crazy?"

Livian answered by kissing him. "You….are staying tonight….aren't you?"

"Uh…..I…..I wasn't planning on…."

Livian kissing him again. "Shut up….say yes."

"But…."

Livian kissed him again. "Shut up…..say yes."

"Uh….yes?"

"That's what I thought you would say." Livian said smiling as she rubbed Atlas's face then pushed him off his feet. She left him there bewildered for a moment as he'd never been kissed before.

 **8pm**

 **FireKnight Hanger**

Needles walked up to 505 just as Charlie and Beaver were crawling from one of the engine bays. "Evening brothers." He said to them smiling.

Charlie pointed back at 505…"I wouldn't try talking to the A.I. Needles….he's been bad mouthing you all afternoon."

"Yeah…most of it swearing." Beaver said as he wiped oil off his hands with a rag. "What did you do?"

"Refused to eject." Needles replied. "He wouldn't stop bitching so I yanked his speaker wires out."

"You didn't bring any candy, flowers or vasiline?" Charlie said slapping Needles shoulder."I'm telling you bro…he is not in the mood to talk right now."

"I'll risk the punishment." Needles replied as he walked to the boarding ladder and climbed up into the cockpit. "Uh…..I came to say how sorry I am for disrespecting you today Galahad."

The plane's AI didn't respond.

"Look….Galahad….I know you're upset with me. I shouldn't have pulled your wires out but you were frustrating my abilities…"

The AI replied harshly…"In the words of a famous human…."Go fuck yourself. Get out of my cockpit."

"Now hold on!" Needles snapped.

"NO!" Galahad snapped back. "You listen…what you did was irresponsible, unwise, illogical, wreacklass, completely illegal without precident…."

"And bailing out so I could watch you die was not an option." Needles replied.

"How do you know what my state of existance could have been? It was quite possible I would have sustained severe damage but my central processor is well protected and I could easily have been transferred to a new aircraft…"

"But this is you!" Needles snapped. "This is you!" He said as he slapped the control panel over and over. "I couldn't lose you, don't you understand me?"

Galahad was silent.

"This ejection seat is you, this control stick is you, this airplane is you and to me? You are important to me. I don't want another plane, I don't want the risk that you could have been totally destroyed, I want this plane and you in this plane and that's important to me!"

Galahad said nothing.

"Fine! I came to say what I wanted to stay, if you want another pilot go ahead, I'm gone!" Needles was about to climb out when the canopy slid to a shutting slam in his face.

"Sit down before I eject you through the glass and into the ceiling you crazy fool." Galahad replied. Needles sat in the ejection seat playing with his hands.

"Where's my candy?" Galahad asked. "Where's my candy and flowers and is this where we have make up sex?"

Needles struck the panel. "Shut up you silly bastard."

"Do…you really feel the way you just described?" Galahad asked. "Am I really that important to you?"

"I wouldn't be serious if I didn't have a picture of you by my bed. Scouts honor…you are my airplane and my first love and if I'd let you punch us out and watched you crash? I could no longer function…I would be devistated beyond hope of recoving my hard drive."

Galahad opened the canopy. "Then in that case…I take back my harsh words."

"Then….you forgive me?" Needles asked.

"You do that again? I will roll myself over and punch your ass right into a concrete slab. Is that clear? You will NEVER violate me like that again….do you understand?"

"Yes….yes…never again. Are we square steven now?" Needles asked as he patted the control panel.

"Yes…now get the hell out before I punch you through the ceiling." Galahad warned and Needles promptly obeyed.

 **9:30pm**

 **Livian's house**

"Beeeeep…beeeep…beeep." "Oh now he wants to call me?" Atlas snorted as he switched his radio to silent communications…."Yeah?" He asked doeishly.

"Hey!" Astro replied on the other end. "I got good news for you."

"It could wait till tomorrow you know?" Atlas replied as he felt like over-handled taffy treats. "I'm…sort of encombered right now."

"You don't sound "encombered"….more like…."goofy" is everything ok?"

"Yes…everything is just fine. Things here are going along as I hoped…with some interim disruptions here and there."

"Well good." Astro replied. "Your reputation back here is much better too, even Tokugawa admitted today he was shocked by your behavior."

"Hope he enjoys his vacation because I intend to come back and harrass him more than usual. Just because I've found something worth my efforts doesn't mean I'm going soft."

Astro smiled. "Of course it doesn't."

"Now leave me alone." Atlas replied as he shut off his radio and turned his attention to Livian as she lay under the covers of her bed reading a book. "Do you mind? Am I worth any attention or does the book get all the fun?"

"And just what were you wanting?" Livian said ashe closed the book and smiled.

"More of those hot little kisses you give." Atlas replied as he slowly took the book from Livian's hand and started to kiss her gently.

"You should be a little resisting." Atlas said as he kissed around Livian's neck.

"You should just be quiet and exercise your lips more….you kiss like our family dog." Livian said giggling.

Atlas smirked and sat back. "Ok then….let the dog sleep here."

"Foof!" Livian smacked Atlas off the head with her pillow. "wise ass."

Atlas smiled…"You still wish I was twelve feet tall with a white horse and blazing sword?"

"You're not getting perverted are you?" Livian snorted.

"No….no…..maybe if I was like that, I'd get more of my desires done." Atlas laid back in the bed and felt Livian hug him.

"I think you're just fine as you are…even if at times you're rough and stubborn and scruffy. I think robots in general are glad you're around….robots like me."

Atlas rolled over and hugged Livian as he dozed off to sleep.

 **Next Day**

 **Zane and Cora's place**

The smell of bacon made Cora open her eyes and she saw Zane dangling a piece of bacon in his fingers. "Good morning…" He said pleasingly as he touched Cora's lips and pulled the bacon strip back.

"Mmmm…." Cora said doeishly. "Bacon sex."

Zane popped the piece in her mouth. "Well since we have the day off today, I thought I'd make you breakfast since you've worked so hard last night."

Getting off the bed, Zane placed a breakfast tray over Cora's lap then sat on his side of the bed with his own tray. "So how did it go last night? Did you get Galahad rewired?"

"Yes…took like three hours extra." Cora replied. "I wonder if Ryoko's still working on the engines?"

"Probably so." Zane said as he popped a bacon in his mouth. "Did you see Atlas getting hauled out by that Livian girl? He looked so pussy whipped it wasn't funny."

"Best thing for him." Cora said as she ate.

"Yeah….so….I was thinking about an idea." Zane said as he lay resting his head on a hand. "Why don't we stay here in Washington after we're married?"

"Huh? You mean get a working visa and stay here instead of going back to Metro City?" Cora replied. "You're serious?"

"Heck yeah." Zane replied. "Look…where else can you live next to an active Salmon fishing stream, uncluttered by big city life and have so much available land to build on? You're never gonna find this in Japan. We've got enough money between the two of us, why not? My idea is to build a dinner, a roadside eatery? Name it after your mom. What do you think?"

Cora snorted. "In case you haven't figured it out yet? I'm a gear head. I was born a gear head, I will remain a gear head. I don't have the skills to run a dinner, I'm good at cooking but not that good."

Zane shrugged. "Details, details. Then we'll make it a truck stop repair shop, eatery and inn? I'll handle the dinner and the inn portion and you could gear head to your heart's joy. Where else could truckers find a pit stop with a good crew that will fix their rigs while they get some good food huh? Come on…you know you like the idea?"

"I'll…think on it." Cora replied. "I'm not going to just rush into things you know."

"We got plenty of time to think on it." Zane said as he waved a piece of toast around. "Just don't wait until we're both 60 ok?"

 **Livian's home**

 **Morning**

Atlas stood behind Livian rubbing his head as she worked the hand controller of a drone she was testing in the yard. "I don't get it…why not simply link it to yourself and forgo the controller? How can you expect to keep a handle on it like this?" Atlas asked.

Livian smiled. "You'd take all the fun out of it wouldn't you? I like a challenge. Yeah I could link up with it but then I'll be board out of my processors." Livian then handed the controller to Atlas. "Here, you fly it."

"But I'll crash it!" Atlas huffed as Livian wrapped an arm around his shoulder and put his hand on the stick and butons. "No you won't…did I break you or something? Where's the "bravado Atlas"?

"I…..just needed time to get used to it." Atlas proudly replied as he soon got the hang of flying the drone around. "You know this would be a good tool for us to use…if someone wasn't such a careless pilot maybe?"

"Slap!" "Jerk!" Livian snapped.

"I'm…..just saying." Atlas replied shrugging. "It would certainly come in handy."

"Are you just saying that because it would be practical or because you want me around?" Livian joked.

"Maybe…..both?" Atlas replied smiling.

 **Fireknight hanger**

 **Morning Administration Meeting**

Zipper slapped Locket off the shoulder. "Stop diving into the doughnuts?"

"Can't decide which is tastier, the Boston's or the Bear Claws?" Zipper said as he chowed a Boston cream filled chocolate pastry and found his brother pulling him by his flight suit.

"How about…you've had one too many." Zipper said as he put Locket in his seat. "Well now that we've averted the doughnut drought this morning, how about we concentrate on the other draught? Last night, Marvin met with Mister Renner over at Washington University for an update on the expected weather conditions for the summer and…..not good right?"

Marvin Canegater leaned forwards in his seat. "According to Mister Renner, the snow packs in the Cascades are melting faster than first figured back in November of last year. As a result..if the forecasted summer plays out? Seattle, Tacoma and Kent valley will call for an emergency water shortage measure for the first time since 1937. The Olympic mountains are already at historic lows which means the Kitsap Peninsula may follow suit by August. Wind conditions from June to August are expected to be severe through the "slot" between Everett and Seattle into the Cascades."

Zipper crossed his arms. "This being said…it could make things difficult should we have to deploy to cover events on the East side of the Cascades; which is why we're planning to see Governor Inslee. I also got a call this morning from the Navy base at Whidbey Island where the Intruders were once based. They very much want us to join their air show coming up in three weeks to do some demonstrations and host a few Intruder veterans. I think it's a good idea if we're not busy. On a good note, the NTSB came to a quick determination that what happened to 505 was a "no fault" incident and that our handling of the emergency landing was efficiently done. And you'll be happy to know that needles and 505 kissed and made up so I won't be looking for a replacement pilot. I have decided however to pick four of our wrench turners and get them up to speed in case we run into a prolonged mission and we have to change pilots out…we robots are not energizer bunnies, we can get tired and burned out like humans."

Reno raised his hand. "That also goes for the AI…the onboard computers in the Intruders generate tons of heat and at a certain point if we intend to fly these plane's butts off they're going to surpass the ability to keep systems cool. We have to be careful about the fights we pick and the time we spend flying around. By the way….Doctor O'Shay is coming over with the deputy administrator to see our progress."

Tim Snurka raised his hand. "About the issue of pilots and possible reliefs? Have you stopped to consider perhaps a few old humans who wouldn't mind strapping back into a seat?"

"If they can pass a flight physical." Zipper replied. "I haven't come to a point where that might be a concern yet Snurk but if you got certain people in mind? Tell em to get a flight physical, I wouldn't mind letting them spend a day doing flight checks for old times sake." Zipper looked about the room. "Well that's it for the morning brief."

Canegator caught Zipper as he was looking to step out. "I need to see you in private."

Both of them walked away to the back of the hanger. "You do realize Zip?" Marvin said with a sigh. "That this state being as environmentally crazy at times that they may balk at some of your proposals? I just want you to be prepared for the shock."

"You're not going to tell me that they'll take the environment over human lives?" Zipper asked.

"I'm just warning you ahead of time so you don't blow a gasket. Humans sometimes make the most idiotic of priorities. I know with robots it's sort of cut and dry with no excuses."

Zipper snickered. "I'll sick Atlas on them."

"You'll get us all thrown in the slammer." Canegator snorted back before he laughed. "On second thought…it might be fun to watch the Governor piss himself."

 **Fireknight Flightline**

 **506**

"Clinkle, clink…..damn it!" Tokie snorted as he watched his wrench vanish into the pipe line and cable filled void of 506's fuselage. "Why the hell didn't they design the blow accumulator to be easier to remove?"

"Dropped the wrench again bro?" Eno said from below as he worked his extendable arm around the cavity. "I'll find it. Can you see it?"

"From up here? Heck no." Tokie snapped as he sat back on the wing. "Better tell Zipper we downed one of the duty planes."

"No we didn't…I found it." Eno said as he extended his arm and dropped the wrench into Tokie's tool box. "Hey…you wanna go Salmon fishing this weekend?"

"I wasn't planning on it but that sounds cool." Tokie replied smiling. "I'm going to ask big bro to become a reserve pilot."

"I'll pass…I'm not built to fly planes at all…being the shortest of the whole family. Besides, I'm locked in as a gear head. I was talking to Cora and she and Zane are thinking about staying here to open a truck stop. Asked me if I'd consider being a mechanic."

"Awesome." Toki said as he slid off the wing. "But we need to get this crazy accumulator switch out. Perhaps those extendable arms could do a better job than my fat fingers?"

"Or maybe your fat head?" Eno snickered. "Remember that we still have to do the blowdown cable on 505 before the end of the day. I think Needles broke it when he blew the landing gear."

 **504**

 **Shinji**

"What? No way!" Shinji snorted as he moved the chess piece again. "You're cheeting!"

"Read the rule book." Smurf the plane's A.I. told the frowning pilot. "Perfectly legal move. Don't go blaming me because I've beat you three times already. Besides, I was supposed to quiz you on NATOPS flight procedures not sit here and play chess."

"I know the book." Shinji snorted. "How many times do I have to read the thing?"

"Your move Shin." Smurf said.

"Don't push me." Shinji snorted back. "I still think that last move was crooked."

"You can't play chess to save your life." Came Locketts voice from the opposite side of the cockpit. "You were supposed to be turning in that NATOPS flight quiz remember?"

"Dude! We're robots!"

"Dude…it's an FAA requirement; robots or not. Now stop playing chess and get it done." Lockett pointed with a snort before climbing back down the boarding ladder.

"Still your move." Smurf said.

"Oh….shove the pieces up your tailpipe!" Shinji compained. "Give me more of the dumb quiz."

 **Fireknight Hanger**

 **The Kitchen**

Jodie stopped sturring the pot and tasted the spoon full of chili sauce and beans…"I dunno…"

"We followed the recepie book." Hasagawa said as he ran a finger back over the page and gave the pot a studying glance. "How much cilantro did you add?"

"A pinch. But I still feel we've missed something. We need to test this on a human." Jodie saw Champion walking by the door. "Hey! Mister Champion!"

"Yeah?" Mark replied. "What's up? "sniff sniff" what's that cooking?"

"We're whipping up some firehouse chili for lunch." Hasagawa replied. "But us being robots with poor taste skills…we're kind of in need of a human to torture."

Mark snickered. "Does the Geniva Convention cover robot made chili? Let me have a taste."

Mark took a spoonful and was soon throwing his hands around in a panic…"BREAD! BREAD!"

Jodie passed a few slices of bread to Mark and after a moment of gagging and sweating, he threw a thumb up…."Man….that is real fire brand chili!"

"You're kidding." Hasagawa replied smiling. "Is it too hot?"

"Yeah but it's exciting fricken hot." Mark said smirking. "Give me a bowl of it!"

Jodie ladeled a bowl. "Now just to be clear, we're not liable for burnt throat, seizures or high feaver from this stuff."

 **Livian's Home**

 **Afternoon**

Atlas kept looking around to see if anyone could catch him acting so silly. His boots were off, he was giggling up a storm and trying to chase Livian around the tall grass behind the shop…totally not himself, completely embarrassing to his ego but at the moment? What the hell…

He made a little jump, caught Livian by her waist and spun her to the ground with him on the bottom…"I got you!" He yelped. "So this is "tag you're it" right?"

Livian licked her lips and gave Atlas a kiss…"No"…..then another kiss…."You have to kiss me so you're…"kiss"….."still it."

"Screw it." Atlas replied as he wrapped his arms around Livian and spent a few minutes drowning in kissing.

"Has anyone told you that you are absolutely self-concious?" Livian said. "You worry about image way too much."

Atlas sighed. "Gotta uphold my rep. I take looking after robots seriously. I want the humans to know for sure that there's one robot who won't be their push-over."

"And yet you still help humans even though your reputation makes you a terror..sort of a confusing mess. But you and Astro get along well."

Atlas sat up and held Livian's hand. "After about five years of beating each other stupid. It was actually a bad time for me; I wanted revenge, saw Astro as my obstacle to taking control of Metro City and the fight was on. I absolutely hated him."

Livian giggled. "He got into your head. You turned out more like him than you think."

"Don't go there." Atlas snorted. "I'll never be that sappy."

 **End of Part One**

 **Part Two**

 **May 10** **th** **,2015**

 **Office of the Governor of Washington, Jay Inslee**

 **9am**

The Governor rose from his desk to greet Zipper as he came through the door with Marvin Canigator, Lockett and Jeff Renner behind him…"Welcome good Sir." Inslee said cheerfully as he shook Zipper's hand. "Good to see you all, I keep hearing good things about the work you're doing. How's the crew of your Intruder that dropped onto 101?"

"Good Governor." Zipper replied. "No real damage done thankfully to crew, plane or people on the ground though I guess having an A-6 barnstorm onto your commute isn't exactly a wonderful day."

"Oh…minor annoyance." Inslee replied. "I did get a call from the local wildlife concern group throwing out all kinds of negative comments, seems you guys scared the local flowers and they suffered trauma. I spent 15 minutes trying to calm those people down…hell they'll even bitch at a wind glider."

Zipper pulled a manila folder out of his carry bag. "The reason we came Governor was to offer an updated assessment of our capabilities to match what Mister Renner revised about a week ago in terms of expected weather conditions through June to September. I wanted to make you aware that we have to be realistic in terms of where and when we should deploy our equipment and where we think we can expect the most dangerous and worse conditions for major conflagrations. Our current concern around our locality in Shelton is Tiger Hill. I think you're aware of that location?"

Inslee nodded. "It's a pain in my…..forgive me…..my damned ass. The state took custody of the site before I was elected and the pace of clearing it out and cleaning it up is like trying to prod a snail's ass with an electric poker. I've thrown three requests to the Federal government for Super fund aid with no results."

Marvin crossed his arms. "Begging the Governor's pardon but the Federal Government is full of bastards. Tiger Hill poses an extreme danger, it's a mound of trash waiting for a good spark."

Zipper nodded. "Sir…are you aware of the 1972 Chelsea Fire in Massachusetts?"

Insley chuckled. "In 1972 I was more interested in attempting to jump trash cans on my sister's bike."

"Well…it was extremely hot and dry that summer, average temperatures were between 97 and 105 degress and the winds held steady for four days between 20 and 25 knots. A junk yard full of old tires self combusted and within minutes the fire had spread out of control through a block of row houses. The result was catastrophic with ten square miles of city torched to the ground. While we're not looking at a city in the case of Tiger Hill…the conditions are expected to be of similar severity. The Tiger Hill dump site is loaded with old tires, combustable materials and is surrounded by dense brush and tree growth."

Jeff Renner joined in…."What we have Jay is a seriously potential disaster on our hands. If Tiger Hill should combust with all that growth around, a fire would follow the valley floor right into Shelton."

"Which would not leave us with much time to effectively counter attack. There's very few ground resources within 30 miles of Shelton which would make our squadron the front line and if we're committed elsewhere…well….you might understand the situation." Zipper said as he watched Inslee look through the folder…

"What do we need to do?" Inslee asked.

Marvin pointed to a map he laid on the Governor's desk. "Clear cut as soon as possible. We need to bare the land around Tiger Hill to at least a half mile, trees, scrub, grass complete defoliation. We also need to surround the site with a bulldozer trench to block potential run off should the place go up and the tires inside melt."

Inslee sat back in his chair. "Sigh…I wish it were so simple."

Zipper rubbed his chin…"What could be more simple? This is a threat Governor, I mean it's true that our chemical agent is good at arresting the progress of fire but even that has a limit when you consider a fire that will be hard if not impossible to put out, not to mention dangerous to dump any sort of water based chemicals on."

Inslee sighed. "The problem is gentlemen? This state takes her environmental responsibilities seriously and we can't just jump into tampering with a potential habitat without understanding the repercussions of doing so, there has to be studies done, surveys…"

Zipper put a hand up. "Begging your honor's pardon but….as a robot we understand a lot about taking care of the environment, keeping sustainability and ensuring the long term survival of the planet but we also have a duty to protect human life and nothing, not even a blade of grass, trumps over human life. You can regrow grass, replant trees and animals will always find a way to continue their own existence but you can't replace a human life. We're talking about conditions that will be just perfect for a major conflagration and from Tiger Hill to Shelton the fire will have unimpeded speed. Even at our best launch time from a standing start, the fire could grow into an unstoppable rolling mass within five minutes. We need that buffer zone to buy time."

"Jay…there's plenty of other equally dangerous hot spots around the Western part of the state that are primed to explode because of forest mis-management and lack of debris clearing and much of that comes from our state's own laws putting the Earth before sanity. We're facing a very dangerous summer with potential disasters and our fire crews all over the state will be taxed and hard pressed." Jeff Renner said. "The time to take effective steps is now and not only with Tiger Hill."

"I'm sorry gentlemen but that's the way things are at the moment." Inslee replied. "Even as governor I have limitations placed upon me by the laws of the state; I just can't order things at a whim as much as I'd like too. All I can do at the moment is urge speed in getting the needed lawful permissions completed and then we can tackle the problems at hand."

Zipper held his tongue but even Lockett couldn't miss the facial signals that his brother was broiling his wires and chips. It wasn't until the group got outside the statehouse in Olympia that Zipper vented, kicking a beer bottle across the well cared for front lawn then picking it up and dropping it in a trash can. "There…did my damn part today for the planet. Can you understand all that? What a bunch of twisted garbage that was."

Marvin smirked. "Makes you rip your hair out huh?"

"Why didn't he just come out and say…."You see gentlemen there's political considerations at work here, I need to keep my job." Is there something wrong with the damn truth? Environmental studies….on scrub brush? Ugh….sometimes I think Atlas's ranting over the years about humans is kinda on target."

Jeff Renner chuckled. "We need to be slapped in kennels? Yes…some humans do fit that description. But Washington is known for its environmentalism Zipper, you have to get used to it."

"At what? The expense of humans? What a crazy concept, choosing that a dump rat's hole in the ground or some mole has more importance than a human life…what dufus came up with that equation? You know what'll happen if Tiger Hill does go up in flames? The Governor will make it sound like he was the soul voice of salvation who championed to clean up the site when he hasn't done a single damned thing in the last three years…on top of the last what….fifty years his predecessors didn't do a damned thing?"

Zipper put his hands on his hips and snorted. "Ugh….I need a glass of anti-freeze…pardon my French but after that session of rough mental sex? I need to get fucked up."

 **May 10** **th** **,2015**

 **Fire Knight Hanger**

 **9am**

Atlas snatched up the basketball on the floor, whistled and giggled out a tune and threw the ball up to a swish in the net…

"Wow…" Cora's voice sounded from behind. "You? Is this Atlas or have you been hacked? I've never seen you so cheerful….well, at least not this cheerful."

Atlas passed her the ball…"Would you please….please just talk to Astro so he'll stop bugging me for gossip? You know it's very easy…."Astro? I love Zane, we're getting married, stop trying to send me flowers, I still love you but not as a boyfriend, please understand?" Huh? Can you just do that for me Cora?"

"You don't know how hard this is for me at all do you?" Cora replied.

"Cora? You're talking to someone who thought Astro was a timid pushover and got his ass handed to him like a hundred times? Trust me, He's tougher than you think…just tell him the truth. If you let this go on longer, it'll hurt worse."

Cora threw the ball up. "I'm just not ready for it yet."

"Well I got news for you then…you better be ready soon because he's coming with Doctor O'Shay in a few days. Take Astro out to dinner? Better yet…take him to Mount Reiner. Livian tells me there's this killer small mom and pop eatery there that serves great Salmon and Astro is a serious fish food-a-phile besides pizza…wine him, dine him, fatten him up then lower the boom in a nice setting and duck."

"You're no help at all!" Cora snorted. Atlas snatched her by the hand. "Ok, so my humor sucks royally but hey…I'm serious…take him out and tell him the truth will you?"

"Sigh"….guess I have no choice." Cora replied. "I just hope he understands, he tries so hard to please me all the time."

"He tries too hard to please everyone." Atlas snickered. "That's just him Cora, don't let it make you think he'll suddenly hate you."

Chips came running up from across the hanger. "Hey Atlas! Saddle up quick, we got a call up north in Poulsbo…big lumber yard fire and high wind warning. They need a GCI and two overheads!"

"Got it!" Atlas jumped, ran back, gave Cora a kiss…."He'll still love you no matter what."….and ran out the door. "Feed me the info on my way up! Who are you sending?"

Snurka replied…."506 and 508. The lumber yard is surrounded by dense tree lines. Local fire department is responding but back up units will take 15 to 20 minutes and the locals don't have enough equipment to cover a potential mass conflag. Winds up North are pushing 25 knots so this thing is getting whipped up quick."

"Hope no one minds me doing low mach over Kitsap county?" Atlas replied as he kicked in the afterburners in his legs and shot like a bullet pushing a near mach vapor cone around his body. "I'll be there in five minutes."

 **508**

 **Fire knight flight-line**

Pilot: Ares

B/N: Nugget

"We'll take the lead on this one." Ares said as he pushed the throttles forward and started to taxi 508 towards the runway. "You awake Nugget?" Ares asked as he watched his brother with his face pressed into the black extension hood coming off his own VDI (Visual Display Instrument) screen.

"I'm watching the live feed from the news. The wind's twenty knots from 295 degrees to 168 degrees so we should "step in" at 3 miles out on 168 use the wind at about 150 knots air speed."

Ares smirked. "Your complex math is not for me."

Ares swung 508 onto the runway, gunned the engines to afterburner and released the brake the moment Snurka dropped to the asphalt and pointed. The Intruder jumped with a sharp jolt and screamed into the air…

"508 AIRBORNE! Contact FAA and let them know two birds are on their way and clear out the news choppers."

"506 AIRBORNE! Cracked through the radio and then Snurka's angry voice cracked behind it.."Don't you barrel roll that God damned plane again!"

Ares smirked. "Wildstar being a clown again? Hey brother? Didn't someone tell you that you don't own that plane?" Ares asked as 506 rolled up next to 508…

"I didn't get the memo yet." Wildstar replied.

Ares head music in the background. "What the? Are you playing AC/DC?"

"I need music." Wildstar replied. "Keeps my rhythm in sync."

"And here I was thinking we'd finally beaten the ADD out of you." Ares said shaking his head. "508 to Atlas, are you there yet?"

Atlas replied through the radio. "Almost…Can't mistake the fire, the leading edge is already topping the tree line to the East! We have a blow torch going with houses at 400 yards. You better get another two planes in the air and get ready to start bombing this thing or its gonna take off!"

 **Ferdina Lumber Yard**

 **Poulsbo, Washington**

Atlas arrived to find the far half of the lumber yard fully engulfed with the local department already taxed trying to take it on. The situation could not be more dire with the late spring temperature already at the high 80's, the stacks of lumber prime cured and pre-coated with dangerous creosote and the winds whipping through the tree tops at 20 miles top gusts. The fire had jumped into the wood lot and was now raging through it like a hot tornado.

Atlas landed by the Chief…"Chief! Fire Knight GCI on hand, two planes are inbound at 15 thousand with two more on their way, what's your sitrep?"

The Chief looked down. "Right now we're losing it! The fire's gone into the Tall trees and touched off the ground and the top sails! Bainbridge Island is twenty minutes out, Silverdale 30 minutes out, Bremerton 40 minutes out and Hood Canal department 50 minutes out. We have nothing but dense trees between here and Natchee Shouls. By the time we get any ground re-enforcements this thing is going to be into downtown Poulsbo!"

Atlas jumped into the air, flew over the burning tops, landed inside the wood lot and ran his way towards the blazing wall of fire…"Son of a bitch…508? This whole thing is a blowtorch, I got nothing but solid flame at least 50 yards wide and 80 to 90 feet high! The trees here are packed tight and the growth is fricken dense as hell!"

 **Knight 508**

"Copy that." Ares replied. "Damn…."

Nugget looked up from his hood. "Big problem?"

"I'll say." Ares replied as he put his Intruder into a tight circling bank. "Look at it! We might be able to crush the fire in the tops but it's shrouded by the tree pack. Most of our drops will end up off the ground!"

 **Knight 506**

Wildstar followed 508's trail into a holding wagon wheel. "We have to kill the feeder guys. Half the whole lumber yard's a flaming mass. We should concentrate on killing that first."

In 508, Nugget was computing a new solution for a run on the burning lumber yard. "I have a red route in step/out set established guys…We're going to have to fly a tight circle pattern, a hundred gallons a drop, 20 yards wide mist dispersal pattern."

Venture in 506 tapped the information into his targeting computer. "Get ready to roll into the IP on my call bro."

Wildstar then clicked his radio mic. "Hey Atlas? I have an idea, how powerful can you swing an ax?"

"Pretty good." Atlas replied as he flew above the burning wood lot. "Why?"

"How about playing a little Paul Bunyon down there? De-top the trees? How fast could you clear a swath?"

 **The Lumber Yard**

Atlas landed by a fire engine and pulled a heavy chopping ax from a storage cabinet. "Depends on what you want? Sawdust or toothpicks?"

"Splinters if it would be fast enough." Wildstar replied. "Get those firefighters back. 506 and 508 inbound for the first pass!"

Atlas looked up to see the two Intruders dropping together in a tight turning bank for their first run and he flew across the yard yelling at the firemen to drop their hoses and run.

 **Fire Knight 506**

"Click"…."Your pickle is hot bro." Nugget said as he flipped the master arm switch. "Watch out for the thermals on the out step, it's gonna be a nasty ride out."

Ares came out of the sharp turn with 508 close on his left wing and the Intruders went in for their first drop from ten thousand feet to six hundred where each shot their programed spray over the burning wood pile and cleared the tops of the burning trees where the thermal drafting sweeping off the flaming line caught their planes and threw them sharply upwards almost 200 feet! Good thing that the airplane's sentinent inteligences kept them from slapping each others wings as they flew back up for another run…

"Yup! What a roller coaster ride!" Wildstar said into his radio. "That fire's white hot!"

 **The wood lot beyond the Lumber Yard**

"Ewww…now why the hell did I do this?" Atlas snorted as he looked down at his spit goo'd hands. He didn't even know he could "Halk a Loogie" and now his hands were a mess of dirt and oil, which he tried to wipe off. "Oh fantastic! This is gonna make holding onto an ax interesting!" The small red skinned boy bot snorted as he cranked the fireman's ax around his neck and let it fly with a solid swift swing…

"KABOOM! KAAAAARACK!" The burning tree's center trunk exploded into shards as the Ax went clean through it in one try! Atlas quickly caught the falling upper half and threw it to the ground, went onto the next tree and did the same thing! The next tree, the next tree, the next tree…

 **Fire Knight 508**

Wildstar brought his intruder around again for another round and saw the swift work Atlas was making of the flaming tops down below…"Gonna stop for a coffee/Danish?" He said into his radio.

"Nah….I'll have em order me a Starbucks!" Atlas replied. He stopped only for a second to strip down to just his black trunks, no sense destroying a good fire fighting uniform and a pair of pricy moon boots with soot and burns since he was almost impervious himself. He could feel the power drain now on his systems as the constant exertions of chopping apart the thick evergreens and ceders began to weight on him. Just in ten minutes he'd done a good amount of work forming a cleared break between the rest of the wood lot and the flames now simmering below the fallen stack of tree sails he'd cleared out. Just in time for 504 and 507 to come roaring over his head dumping mixture on him.

"Someone drop me some soap?" Atlas said giggling as he shook the moisture off himself and finished up his work. He gathered up his clothes and flew back to the firefighters as they worked to quash the yard's remaining embers…

"Good work young man." The Chief said as Atlas hopped around to get back into his fireman gear. "You sure saved our bacon."

"Just doing my job." Atlas replied. "Actually they're the ones doing the good job." Now the four intruders were weaving in their classic "figure 8" pattern putting down agent every ten seconds between them until the follow on call units from far cities and counties began to flow into the yard and into the forward flank of the burning wood lot. Atlas looked himself over and sighed…"The only part of my job I don't like? The soot. I look like a burnt pretzel."

"You get used to it." The fire Chief said as he patted Atlas on the back. "Good job though young man."

Atlas perked and beamed over the compliment. "Hmmm…maybe Astro's right about this hero business after all?"

 **Fire Knight 506**

"Six to home plate, we got the fire knocked down enough for the ground crews. Heading home." Ares said into his radio.

Wildstar's voice cracked…"Do you think Snurk is still ticked off about the barrel roll?"

"I'd get ready for a spanking brother." Ares replied. "I'm sure Zipper's losty half his shiny ass from Snurk's teeth."

Wildstar chuckled. "As the common human phrase goes? That man just needs to get laid."

 **Later…. Samurai Sams.**

The shower of warm water and the feeling of a soapy puff gliding over his body made Atlas tingle. "You know….I can do this myself."

"Shhhhh…..shut up and enjoy it." Livian replied as she moved the spray nozzle around and stopped to kiss the nape of Atlas's neck.

"Is your father even ok with this?" Atlas worried.

"I'm giving you a bath….sheesh no different than washing the van." Livian said as she came around and kissed Atlas's lips. "Will you stop being so modest and drop the angst?"

"I'm bad at letting other people touch me like this." Atlas said as he watched Livian soap him up. "Gives me the willies. You know I hate flying in planes? Ask Astro…I'm as nervous as hell."

Livian smiled. "You? The terror of Metro City, afraid to fly?"

"Planes Livian…..in planes." Atlas yelped when Livian puffed between his legs. "UGH!"

"You don't even have the plumbing and you freak." Livian snickered.

"Well…" Atlas replied. "It's a….learned response. Do….you?"

"No silly." Livian replied. "But it would be nice."

"You're a little…..perverted." Atlas snickered.

"Oh shut up and bend down so I can wash your hair?" Livian said. "And instead of living in that little room you have at the hanger? Come live with us? I can make a room up for you or….we can share."

Atlas smirked. "That would not be appropriate."

"Who cares? Like my father's going to blow your head off? Do you know he pushes me to go make more friends around here? I'm so not a grunge fan and I swear there's not that many teens around here close to my manufactured age that share the same likes."

Atlas turned around. "Do you want me to live with you?"

"Duh…"Livian answered. "I'm pulling your hair and begging."

"Then I accept." Atlas replied bowing. "And I promise to be a gentleman."

"Screw that." Livian snickered. "I want a little pervert."

 **Firenight hanger**

 **Evening…**

"Cheesh this is tight!"

"Wiggle it around a little."

"Move your fat legs. Sheesh who ever though this could be done in a space this small."

"Turn sideways and slip it in over your head?"

Sylvester stopped dead in his tracks as the back and forth between Zane and Cora got more intense and he slowly moved to the open space where the swing down electronics package hung from the bottom of the Intruder tail.

"Uh…..what the heck?" Sylvester asked as he peeked into the tail and saw Zane and Cora twisted together in the tight compartment trying to fit the aircraft gyroscope back into its cradle.

"What?" Zane asked.

"We're having trouble with the gyro." Cora said as she snarled. "Stupid thing! Get in there!"

Sylvester rubbed his face. "Oh boy….I…..chuckles….you guys are gonna laugh at this but when I was walking by the plane and heard you both talking I….."

Cora pursed her lips "what?"

"Giggles"…."I thought for sure you guys…..were…..having sex."

Cora and Zane looked at each other and started chucking tools at the now running Sylvester. "YOU STUPID PERVERT! GET! GET OUT OF HERE YOU SILLY ROBOT!"

 **Fireknight Ready Room**

Zipper rubbed his head and winced as he sat pondering what to do with Wildstar…"Good job today, except for the improve Blue Angel acrobatics you did off the runway. You love pressing the buttons of people don't you?"

Wildstar shrugged. "I just felt a little stagnated…I had the plane under control."

"I keep warning you Wild that it only takes one little error in judgment to get you pulled out of the cockpit. I don't have an infinite patience button here. I know you're the middle child in this family and always the most adventurous of us all but do I need to have Reno put a governor on your ass? I'm serious kido."

Wildstar pursed his lips. "Sheesh, you let the squirt get away with more murder than me."

"Koga's little adventures pale to yours…that's why." Zipper said smirking. "At least he goes out of his way to keep his pranks quiet, you? You throw them out so every one can see them. Just think of what dancing I have to do should the Governor of Washington find out you enjoy breaking the rules all the time and see how long I can keep my ass intact then."

Wildstar was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry bro. I promise I will try to curb my cravings but you know me…I can get easily board at any job if it stays stagnant for too long, I crave adventure."

"You might not want to crave another ass kicking instead." Zipper replied. "Just get out of here and please try to at least behave just a little bit?"

Wildstar emerged from the ready room to see Venture standing in the hallway reading a newspaper. "So how much of an ass do you have?"

"I have plenty." Wildstar replied smiling. "In fact big bro complimented me on my ability to handle the Intruder with such grace, poise and expertise."

"Oh you lying little snot." Venture snorted in reply. "Let's go get a pizza."

 **Koga's apartment**

 **Shelton**

Ryoko came out of the kitchen with a platter of anti-freeze drinks for the robots sitting around the living room. "Now be careful with these shooters everyone…They're strong enough to knock out a bull rhino."

Koga took one of the small glasses and sniffed it. "So we….sip this?"

"Yes…..you sip it and I do mean a sip baby….not a gulp. This krylon anti-freeze is more powerful than the drinks we have in Japan." Ryoko finished passing out the drinks and took a glass of her own before sitting down next to Koga. "I warn you….it tastes like strawberry and it can be very deceiving. It'll act much slower on all of us than the Japanese robo-sake."

Alvin and Chips clinked their glasses together. "So you two? When are you getting married?"

Ryoko smiled. "When Koga finishes high school."

Koga gave Ryoko a little nudge. "When we're ready. Heck, we don't even have a place back home yet. What will we do in the off season between September and June?"

Alvin replied. "Will there even be an off season? You notice that the weather seems to be warmer in the winter? And fire doesn't respect seasons when you have drought. Look at California, they're in the 13th year of a drought and the fire seasons practically year round there."

Toida sat eating veggies and cheese from a tray…"Wanna bet we go from Washington State right into Los Angeles? There's plenty to keep us busy."

Eno sat swishing his glass around. "Would you all be offended if I decided to leave? Boeing is hiring robots for the 777 production line and they're offering good pay and housing benefits. They want to hire sixty robots to increase production."

"I'm not going to be upset." Chips replied. "It's not like were all going to start bashing each other because some of us want to do something different….but we've never been broken up since we were manufactured."

Koga leaned against Ryoko. "It's not like I might do this forever. I thought about flying for JAL during off times and the benefit is? Ryoko can go for free. We could go to Paris, Bonn, Moscow, Beijing…"

Micky sipped his drink. "You know working for Boeing might not be a bad idea? I'd like to get in on their plans for a new space rocket as a mechanic once I get my advanced APP license for large engine system maintenance. First thing first though…a house. And not just any house mind you but one with a big tract of land so I can have horses and breed German Shepherds."

 **Fireknight Hanger**

 **10pm**

 **Intruder 506**

Jinta cursed…."Damn it! I'm fricken stuck!" He complained as he tried to pull himself from the space above the right engine where he tried to free the aft bolt that held the motor to the aircraft frame. "Ugh! I just got some oil in my mouth….damn it! "Spit" "spit" watch where you're taking the lines apart Jodie!"

"I need to get them disconnected before you pull the bolt." Jodie snorted. "Hey! Someone get under the engine and rock it a little so we can get the bolt free?"

Eno crawled under the engine and rested his back against it, using his powerful legs to wiggle the motor back and forth until Jinta pulled the bolt out…."GOT IT!"

With sudden and shocking swiftness, the engine dropped! Not enough to break the cable winch holding it but enough to force Eno hard into the concrete hanger floor and from his body came the sickening sound of metal snapping…

"UGH!" Eno yelped hard as he fell on his back…"Damn it! My spine!" He shouted! "Someone pull me from under this damned motor!"

Jodie jumped down from his place and pulled Eno by his shoulder blades…"Jinta! Call Reno!" Jodie shook his brother…"Eno? Speak to me?"

"Damn…I'm not dead." Eno replied. "That was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry bro!" Jodie said sorrowfully.

"Will you calm down?" Eno asked. "Sheesh, are you trying to plan a wake already?"

Jinta joined Jodie aside their brother. "Can you walk?"

"Ah…..nope, can't feel my legs." Eno snorted. "I'll make a good paper weight."

Reno came running through the hanger door with Marvin Cannegator behind him. "Do we need to like call an ambulance, a tow truck or the Snap on tool guy?" Marvin asked as Reno knelt down next to Eno.

"Nah…I'm sure I can troubleshoot this. Unlike humans, robots are pretty stought…unless he severed the spinal column and all the wires and servos? Then things get interesting." Reno rolled a finger around…"Put him on his stomach."

Jodie rolled Eno over and Reno went to work removing his back plate. "So what were you doing when this happened?"

Eno snorted. "Holding up the stupid engine. Didn't think there was slack in the cable."

"Very smart." Reno joshed. "You outdid your max weight capacity." Reno removed the back plate and ran a scanner over the stainless steel spine casing…"You crushed the mid-section distributor disks, the servo links and the sensor pads. This is gonna be costly. We'll take it out of your pay check. That should teach you guys that you're not supermen." Reno looked at the others. "Pick him up and put him in my car so I can work on him at the shop. And no more trying to double as jack stands you guys!"

 **May 14** **th** **,2015**

 **Morning Pilot Briefing**

 **8am**

Zipper walked to the eraser board in the ready room and wrote a number. "Now…who can tell me what this number means?"

"How fat your ass is?" Koga snickered.

"Funny wise ass." Zipper replied. "That my dear brothers is our maximum capacity load limit, which means, how much our bodies can support and un-supported load. Eno's in Reno's shop last night because he thought he could be mighty Atlas and hold up a jet engine by himself."

"I can balance one of those on my finger." Atlas said smiling.

"Atlas can but we can't. Keep that number in mind so no more of us have to spend all week getting a complete overhaul. Unlike humans, damages to any of us are very costly since they don't make parts for us any more and we have to ask Trufab down the block to special craft us parts."

"You've all got the latest information uploads from Mister Renner concerning the summer fire conditions and needless to say…they're not favorable. The high temperature today will be 85, that's abnormal around here and even more so since we had a dry winter and expect to have a really parched summer. Therefore, Mister Canegator and I put out e-mails all over Western Washington State for A-6 Intruder knowledable people who are retired from the US Navy. We got back 157 replies from former pilots and maintainers interested in volunteering to back us up should we have to separate the squadron into two groups and fight multiple fires. Atlas also had a brainstorm last night… by the way? Where were you last night?"

"That's my business." Atlas snorted.

"He was getting laid." Wildstar snapped. "It's in his face….and…..he smells like cocktail fruit and buttermilk."

"Can it wise guy." Atlas warned as he walked up to the front.

"He's also walking funny….guess she overhauled his insides too."

"Damn! Do you guys mind?!" Atlas snapped.

"He's gone totally love retarded." A familiar voice snickered from the ready room doorway. Astro leaned against the door jam. "She's totally civilized him."

"I'll civil you if you don't shut up." Atlas snapped. After all the laughter, Atlas turned to the eraser board. "So…I got to thinking last night…"

"While getting laid." A voice snapped.

Atlas turned and frowned then turned back to the board. "As I was saying…I was thinking last night that we need to have a fuel and water restock pit built off to the side of the taxi way beside the runway. This way the planes don't have to come all the way back to the parking apron and we can save time if we're in a local "hot and heavy" fire fight. What do you guys think?"

"Not a bad idea." Marvin said. "We need to run it through the Port Authority and draft a cost estimate…"

"Already have it." Atlas replied tapping his head. "We just need to lay the concrete pad, about 2,000 dollars from a local contractor and 400 dollars for an FAA approval license."

Zipper nodded. "Then we'll proceed on that. Nicely done Atlas."

Atlas walked past Astro smiling as he left the briefing and Astro followed him. "I uh…brought a back issue of JUMP Magazine? You're on the cover."

Atlas looked at the thick Manga and smiled. "Wow….I haven't really done anything and they got me in a manga?"

"You're a hero back home." Astro said patting Atlas's back. "Guess what? All your legal blotters were erased by the mayor…personally. Tokugawa is pissed."

Atlas smiled wider…"I have achieved my aims."

Astro rubbed his head. "On another note?" Astro looked around. "How's Livian in bed?"

Atlas slapped him off the head. "Oh will you shut up! Damn! Is everyone around here a pervert?"

"I was just saying she's a fantastic change for you." Astro remarked. "Since you're no longer alone all the time."

Walking into the small break room, Astro watched Atlas pour a coffee and snatch a doughnut from a box. "Uh?...You're eating doughnuts? You ass is gonna get fat."

Atlas stopped sipping his coffee…"I'm…..keeping up appearances."

Astro smirked. "You lying dufus. So Doctor O'Shay is enormously happy, by the way, for you."

"How nice." Atlas snorted back. "I guess he still farms you out like a little bitch?"

"Atlas…how else do I justify the money the Ministry puts into me? And look who's talking about being a little bitch?"

"Big difference." Atlas remarked as he scarfted another doughnut. "I do this because I love it. You get farmed out because you're an easy push over money or not. Doesn't mean I don't respect you any less."

Astro popped up on the counter. "So? When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha haaaaa….laugh it up." Atlas snorted.

"I'll bet you a case of lubricant that you will have an engagement ring on your finger by…September." Astro said as he extended a hand.

"And if I win?" Atlas snorted. "You will wear a French maid outfit and be my personal little bitch for a whole month. And….I get to take pictures of it."

Astro pursed his lips. "Deal….sap."

"Deal….dork." Atlas replied smirking.

Tamaya came running into the room…"Atlas you need to get back to briefing now! We got a big one in the Olympics, that pesky little fire that's been going about a month? It just exploded big time!"

Astro followed Atlas into the ready room as the pilots and B/N's were passing zip sticks around to plug into their USB ports. "Here we go guys." Zipper said as he took a piece of paper from Elsberry. "The Keno Heights fire in the Olympic National Forest "was" being managed…till it jumped the fire lines at 6am and caught a good 30 mile per hour cyclonic air current coming from the Pacific. What was less than 300 acres is now a thousand square acres. It's over topped a ridge line and is now less than seven miles from the town of Faulslow which is 15 miles South of Port Angeles City. The fire has good fuel conditions and is picking up speed. We've been requested urgent over top cover for evacuation of the 940 residents and the fire crews who are retreating to a new defensive line on the town's southern edge."

"Atlas? You take Astro with you; on site GCI in the town. We have seven up Intruders now. Three will do high top over watch of the fire crews, the other four will lock in with Atlas and cover the town. We're to hold the line as long as possible to get the townspeople out. Over watch and attack are on the board behind me…

 **Overwatch flight**

501- Gramps/ Overwatch Leader

Pilot: Zipper

B/N: Lockett

502- Scappy (Snap, Crackle, Pop)

Pilot: Hasagawa

B/N: Tamaya

503- Troll hammer

Pilot: Sylvester

B/N: Koga

 **Attack flight**

504- Smurf/ Attack Leader

Pilot: Shinji

B/N: Takashi

505- Galahad

Pilot: Needles

B/N: Kawakami

507- Paul Bunyon

Pilot: Jumping Jimmy

B/N: Rocky Robin

508- Robocop

Pilot: Ares

B/N: Nugget

Atlas grabbed Astro by the arm. "Come on…" He took Astro to a store room and started throwing fire fighting clothing at him. "Put it on."

"The helmet too?" Astro wondered. "Uh….like we really need all this extra stuff?"

"Trust me." Atlas snorted. "This is no time for naked firefighting in just your boots and shorts. We're going to be close and personal with this so you need all the extra shielding you can get."

On the flight line, all seven Intruders were starting up their Auto-Power Units as their crews came out of the ready room door. Shinji bounded up the ladder of "Smurf" and buckled himself into the Martin Baker ejection seat as Baxter brief'ed him on the status of his plane…

"You have four drop tanks full of agent, centerline and main bags full of JP-5 for a loiter time of five hours. "Smurf's" all set, your 100 perent."

"Thanks Bro." Shinji replied. "Coming up left engine." Shinji pushed the start button and felt the left engine kick over. "You got the information loaded into the computer?" He asked Takahashi in the B/N seat.

"Yup" Takahashi replied. "I'm working the attack routes now…the leading edge of the fire is currently five miles South of the town, estimated advancing speed with the winds is twenty feet per minute. It will reach the edge of town...in…..three hours."

Shinji thought…"Three hours…loiter time of five hours…short time flight there and back…."

"Stop for Starbucks." Takahashi said smiling.

Shinji flipped his radio dial…"Hey Zipper? Takahashi says the fire will be on the edge of town in three hours? How long will it take to re-fuel and re-load back at home?"

Zipper replied. "About twenty minutes each plane."

Shinji returned. "Uh…..I really don't think everyone should go at once bro…maybe the three to cover the firefighters but we should send two attack planes now and keep two back here in reserve. At least for the next three hours if this fire keeps going as is."

"You're the attack leader Shin, do what you think is best." Zipper replied. "501, 502, 503 in the roll." Shinji watched as 501, 502 and 503 pulled out of the line and rolled towards the runway.

"Jumping Jimmy and Ares, stay back here." Shinji said. "You guys can hang out in the ready room or stay by your planes but be ready to go if I call you."

"Got you Bro." Jumping Jimmy replied with a wave. "More coffee and danishes for me."

On the runway, Snurka waved 501 into position and whipped his hand around in the air; watching as Zipper threw the controls around. When the three "checker" bots threw their thumbs up, Snurka gave the throttles full signal and the Intruder's engines went to full power….

"KA BANG! KA BANG! KA BANG! KA BANG!" The right engine started to choke hard and Snurka gave the signal for Zipper to throttle back. He tried again to give the full power signal and again the right engine choked hard…

"Sorry Zip." Snurka said into his radio. "You have to go back to the flight line and have them work out that choke."

"Always something." Locket said. "Hey Shinji? We need one of your birds to replace us. Looks like Gramps is down."

Shinji clicked his radio as he pulled out. "Ares? Go ahead and start up, you're switching to overwatch flight."

Ares gave his hand signal and started his left engine. "Left up…do I take overwatch control?"

"You got the lead." Zipper replied. "Gramps needs his Geritol."

"I'll Geritol you in the kisser smart mouth." Gramps snapped back in his Scottish broague.

"Touchy this morning huh old man?" Lockett snickered.

"Scappy airborne!" Hasagawa said through the radio as his intruder was the first to get off.

 **Over Olympic National Forest**

 **30 Miles South of Fauslow**

"I'm so happy…I'm crying." Astro said. "To see you being so heroic inspires me."

"Oh shut up." Atlas snorted. Both bots were cruising at 8 thousand feet over the thick forested hills and valleys below them towards the thick swirling column of ash ahead. "Damn that's big." Atlas snorted. "Winds are coming from the Pacific at 30 miles per hour Southwest to Northeast…bad ju ju. The ridge it over topped is offering no shield from the winds at all."

"So what do you do?" Astro asked. "Don't tell me we're going to use these axes to make some sort of fire break?"

"I did a few days ago near Palsburo but that was a shrimp to this monster. The axes are just a last ditch fall back if things go to hell. I'm the GCI, Ground Controller Incident Manager…I co-ordinate the air traffic and the drops so we don't have planes and choppers mid-airing. I also take out stupid drones."

"Oh…like Livians?" Astro snickered. "She kicked your butt."

"I don't manhandle girls." Atlas snorted.

"I heard she manhandled you well." Astro snickered back.

"You want me to kill you?" Atlas growled.

They flew over the towering fire at 5 thousand feet and dropped into a clearing about 300 yards from the wall of flames where a group of smoke jumpers were just coming into view with their equipment…"Who's in charge here?" Atlas asked.

"I am…" One of the firefighters replied. "Sandy Kutzman out of New Hassett Oregon smoke jumper company 12."

"How many you got on the ground now?" Atlas asked as Astro flew back above then to watch the fire.

"There's five teams so far, 60 people total. Thirty more are on their way on a C-130 from Lewis McCord, Airborne troops. Guess they see this as a good way to get in their airborne pay."

"Any choppers or other fire droppers around?" Atlas asked.

"Two forest service choppers and a B-25 out of California. You GCI?"

Just then the white B-25 World War II bomber flew over the clearing. Atlas locked onto it and caught the plane's radio channel in his sensors. "B-25? Ground GCI, who are you?"

"Slushy Cindy." Came the reply.

Astro giggled. "Oh that could be taken so wrong in sooooo many ways."

"Quiet pervert." Atlas snorted. "Hey Cindy? I have a flight of five A-6 intruders inbound…three on the high side and two for attack so we need to coordinate the pass work if you don't mind?"

"You have the ball." The pilot replied.

Atlas switched his channel. "Attack leader this is GCI. You have one fixed wing B-25 in the loop so plan accordingly."

Astro landed next to Atlas..."What do you want me to do?"

"Fly to the other end of town and make sure the evacuation road stays open." Atlas said as he pointed. "You stay here and all you'll do is get in my way."

 **504 Smurf**

 **7 Miles South of Fauslow**

Shinji clicked his radio. "Ok….change of plans…We should only need two high top covers. 502 and 503. Everyone else marry on me at 10,000 feet, wagon wheel with two mile diameter separation and we'll hold until Atlas calls us. Set your drops for wide mist 100 pounds per shot, that gives each of us 30 passes a piece."

All the others replied with "Yup" or "Affirm"

"Atlas?" Shinji asked. "What's the channel for the B-25?"

"12" Atlas replied.

Shinji switched his radio. "Slushy Cindy? Oh that could be taken wrong in so many ways."

"That phrase gets older by the minute. Hodeki Kondo…pilot."

Shinji smiled. "Japanese? Where did you lay your hands on a B-25 Mitchell?"

"Bought it off a retired pilot out of Yuma, Arizona while I was studying at UC Chicago. Thought it would be something to do on my summer breaks." The pilot replied as Shinji watched him make a run at the wall of fire below.

"Shinji's my name, robot from Japan. My brothers and I fly these old Intruders. Atlas is the one who came up with the idea."

"Nice choice for an air bomber." Hodeki said as his plane pulled out of the run. "This fire is getting serious."

Ares interrupted. "In case you chatters haven't noticed? The U.S. Army C-130 is inbound at 7,000 feet with it's jumpers so stay out of the drop zone."

Shinji looked down to see the airborne troops spilling out of the back and dropping over the clearing where Atlas was setting up his field operation table…

 **Forward Operations Clearing**

 **7 miles South of Fauslow**

Atlas watched the airborne soldiers as they dropped low from their C-130 and came to land in the clearing with the obvious leader coming up to the small folding table…

"Captain Dale Briant, United States Army 6th Infantry, 2nd brigade…who's in charge here?" The soldier dressed in full combat gear asked.

"Atlas…on site GCI controlling the air support."

"Sandy Kurtzman, lead smoke jumper. I have 60 people total."

"I have 80 soldiers ready to go. What's the situation right now?"

Atlas pointed to his map. "The fire is advancing along a two hundred yard front with the leading tongue about 100 yards across. It's heading for this clearing which is a good advantage, hopefully the wind won't start whipping up like crazy. Right now it's Southwest to Northeast at 15 knots. The town of Fauslow is evacuating as a precaution, I've got two choppers, one B-25 Mitchell fire tanker and a squadron of A-6 Intruder tankers overhead."

Captain Briant nodded. "What's the plan?"

Atlas scratched his hair. "Well….if the fire doesn't change direction, we could work fire breaks on the left and right of this clearing to cut down the flanks and channel the fire into the clearing then bomb the hell out of it. Right now we have about….thirty minutes before the leading edge starts to encroach on us."

"Escape route?" Briant asked.

Atlas pointed. "That way through the trees about a mile. There's a logging road that leads to state highway 101. Already thought about it and the town of Fauslow will have school buses parked there for us to get the hell out of dodge."

"Sniffles"….."I am so moved by your example Atlas." Came Astro's voice in his head.

"Not now? Do you mind not treating this situation like a joke?" Atlas snapped. "Where are you?"

"Doing what you told me, keeping the evacuation road open." Astro said.

"Hold on…." Atlas asked. "Shinji? Be sparing but watch this fire and keep it from expanding left or right. I want to channel this thing into a clearing and then mass bomb it to death."

"Rodger. I'll put a plane onto it." Shinji replied.

 **Intruder 507**

" **Paul Bunyon"**

"Needles….you're going to attack the flanks of the fire and keep it confined to 200 yards, we want to channel it towards that clearing below."

Needles turned to Kawakami. "Got that?"

"Working on the solution now Bro." Kawakami replied as he looked into his screen hood. "Setting the sprayers for 70 pounds, tight blanket stream."

"For what?" Needles asked.

"For ember starts." Kawakami replied. "The forest starts to narrow about a mile from the clearing with a stream bed on the left side and a grass plain covered valley on the right…natural defense."

"Makes the job a little easier." Needles replied.

 **Forward Operations Clearing**

 **7 miles South of Fauslow**

"Hey Atlas?" Hodeki Hondo called on his radio. "I have to go back and refuel/reload."

"Where you flying out of?" Atlas asked.

"Port Townsend regional." Hodeki answered. Atlas did a quick check of a map from his memory and shook his head. "Oh no you're not. Fly to Shelton, it's closer and we can load you up with our good stuff." Atlas switched his radio channel. "Hey Mister Canegator?"

Marvin replied. "Yeah?"

"I wanna send a B-25 tanker for a re-fill and re-fuel? Can you get that arranged?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah…send him on down. By the way? Gramps 501 is hard down for the engine chug because the combustion chamber is hosed and needs to be replaced."

"Copy." Atlas replied. "Hodeki? Fly to Shelton regional, our people will handle you."

"Will do." Hodeki replied.

"If the trees weren't so dense around here, we could sure use a pair of bulldozers from the main highway." Atlas snorted as he looked at his map. "Hey Astro? What's the progress in getting the town cleared?"

 **North edge of Fauslow**

"So far the road is wide open and the local police are making good progress." Astro said as he sat on the side of the road out on top of all his fire-fighting gear. "Why?"

"Find out from the cops if we can bust a clearing through the woods here to get a set of bulldozers into the clearing so we can fast track this firebreak."

Astro pursed his lips. "First you need bulldozers to do anything."

"Just go ask?" Atlas snorted. "For a hero, you move like a snail."

"How about this? How about we "don't" make a trail and I'll just lug them to you? We're robots with rocket legs….duh….or did you forget?" Astro snickered.

"Whatever! Just hurry up!" Atlas snapped back. Astro flew around the town until he landed in a composting yard where by good luck sat a twenty ton bulldozer with a wide plow blade…

"No one's here…" He said to himself. "Well I'd hate to take it without asking but…the fire, the town or a night in jail?...eh….I need a vacation anyway." Astro crawled under the machine, pushed it off the ground with his legs and snatched it over his head. "Oh…..kay…..that's my exercise for the day…" He said to himself as his small body strained to balance the weight. Igniting his rocket legs, Astro carried the bulldozer over the town and into the clearing; landing next to Atlas's small map table…

"I hope you asked to borrow that?" Atlas asked as Astro crawled from under the machine.

"Uh…..no one was home." Astro replied as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I didn't say "you" could drive it." Atlas snorted.

Astro looked at the control panel, shot a bolt of electricity into the ignition switch and kicked the dozer into life…"My toy….any more questions Atlas?"

"If the owner files theft charges on you? I'm not helping you." Atlas snorted. "See that soldier over there pointing? Drive over to him for instructions."

"You are so cool when you're being dominant." Astro snickered.

"Just get going already!" Atlas snapped.

 **Intruder 505**

 **Galahad**

 **Pilot: Needles**

 **B/N: Kawakami**

"Got a starter burning." Kawakami said as he kept his face plastered to his screen hood. Embers from the main fire had shot out and started burn spots on the fire's flanks. I count…..three spots on the left, two on the right direction from South to North."

"Ok…we'll hit the three on the left first." Needles replied. "Can we do it in one pass?"

"It'll take some serious maneuvering." Kawakami replied. "Give me a minute to compute the solutions."

"Hey Galahad?" Needles said as he started to put the Intruder into a tight turn. "I'll need you to handle the thrust output on the engines to help us turn if we're going to hit these spots in one run."

The Intruder's "AI" replied. "I don't do slaloms. Don't press your luck with the G rating, I'm not a fighter plane."

"Well you handled that emergency landing a while back with no problems." Kawakami said smiling. "Come on Galahad, it's like a hundred yard spacing between the spots. You can turn tight in a hundred yards?"

"Only if you want to kiss the canopy glass." The "AI" replied. "I'll give it a try, just don't ignore me if I ask you to cut it out?"

Needles replied. "Fair enough. We're at 5,000 feet, rolling beyond the run at 250 knots."

Kawakami looked up from his hood. "Runs at 250 knots. Spray setting narrow medium mist, 70 pounds per shot. First drop from IP at 100 yards, 2nd at 123 yards, 3rd at 89 yards. Altitude release at 350 feet….about….oh…..six feet above the tree canopy."

"Cutting it close." Galahad warned. "Remember the last time you guys hugged the tree tops?"

"I'm aware of it." Needles replied. "Hang on to your oil."

Needles kicked his rudder pedals and twisted the control stick to bring his Intruder into a tight turn towards the first drop point…"Clearing the IP!"

"Flatten out now!" Kawakami snapped. Needles righted the Intruder just as it was about to top the first spot…

"HACK!" Kawakami called out and Needles mashed the pickle button to release a mist of spray. "On Target…..RIGHT TURN!" Kawakami called out and the Intruder rolled hard in the other direction, it's right wing barely inches above the trees!

"Watch it!" Galahad screamed. "Damn it if I don't pull us out of this!"

"Just keep your screws tight and breath old thing!" Needles snorted as he righted the plane and released another shot of mist….

Down below, Atlas could just barely make out the A-6 as it slalom'd over the trees…."You're kinda cutting it tight there Needles!"

"Everyone's a critic today, worry about your own job!" Needles replied as the Intruder screamed over the clearing. "Thanks for the haircut!" Atlas snapped.

"The ember fires are under control aren't they?" Needles snorted back. "Running back up to eight thousand feet, the fire's now narrowing out to about a hundred yards wide in your direction about 80 yards short of the clearing but moving fast."

Atlas made a few quick notes. "Got it. Astro? You're on the right flank with the bulldozer right?"

"No….playing Nintendo." Astro replied. "Making progress…about half way through on this side."

"That's fine. Get over to the left flank and clear that out." Atlas said as he jumped into the air and quickly scanned the line of fire ripping through the trees. "I'd say about another seven minutes and the fire will be about a foot in front of the clearing! Hey Astro, you slow-poking it or what?"

Atlas turned to see Astro flying by with the bulldozer over his head. "Yeah, I'm stopping for coffee and Danish, union rules you know."

"Keep it up wise ass." Atlas snorted.

 **504 Smurf**

 **7 Miles South of Fauslow**

 **At 15,000 feet**

Shinji clicked his mic. "Atlas? We're holding up here in the wagon wheel, where are we at with this fire?"

"About five minutes." Atlas replied. "I'll call for the attack when I'm ready. Don't figure eight this one like you did in Tacoma, just oval track in and out. Come in from 1,000 feet, release at 100 feet and back up to 1,000 feet."

Shinji set his radio. "Everyone heard that? Oval track from 1,000 feet to 100 feet to 1,000 feet. Let's set for 100 pound drops, wide dispersal spray pattern, 25 pounds from each wing tank. Keep the track diameter at a mile apart; set your computers to that pattern now."

"502 and 503, you stay high and dry top cover unless we need you." Shinji looked over at Takahashi. "You got that input'd in?"

"Yup." Takahashi replied. "Input and set up. Key'd in and laid out."

 **FireKnight Base**

 **Shelton Regional Airport**

Cora gave the hand signals and the B-25 Bomber, Slushy Cindy, roared back to life after being refilled with Ham Egg's agent. Eno bounded up a ladder set by the pilot's cockpit and pulled on Hodeki's earmuff…"You don't have to dump a whole tank at one shot with this! Set your drops to fan pattern at 50 pounds! That'll give you ten runs total!"

"Thanks!" Hodeki replied. "Shelton ground control, Slushy Cindy ready to depart."

"You are cleared on the taxiway and the runway Cindy." Tim Snurka replied.

Livian gave the signal for the wheel chocks to be pulled and directed the bomber to the taxiway with a sharp salute.

"Flight lead over Faslow, this is Cindy departing Shelton. Where do you want me?" Hodeki asked as he steared Cindy onto the runway and ran up for take off.

"Come on in at 15,000 and hold short if we need you." Shinji replied. "The fire's almost to the clearing so we'll be starting into our attack runs by the time you show up."

Hodeki pushed the throttles to full power and the B-25 rolled down the runway and climbed into the air…"Cindy is airborne and in route to your mark."

 **Forward Operations Clearing**

 **7 miles South of Fauslow**

Astro set the bulldozer down near the table and walked up to Atlas. "Ok….both flanks are done."

"With room to spare." Atlas replied. "The wind's died a little bit so the fire's just crawling along. I think we can wait about five more minutes then we'll bomb the hell out of it."

Astro smiled. "I applaud your tactical efficiency…are just as nimble in bed?"

"Cut it out!" Atlas pushed. "I'll have you know that I value Livian more highly."

"Could have fooled me…..lover boy." Astro made kissing noises to annoy Atlas.

"I'll pound you if you keep it up?" Atlas warned back.

"Atlas…I think we've given this monster enough chances. I'm stacking up to start our runs." Shinji called.

"Your call Shin. Go ahead and rain on it." Atlas replied as he watched the Intruders fly over the clearing in a wing to wing line.

 **504 Smurf**

 **7 Miles South of Fauslow**

 **At 5,000 feet**

"Ok guys, let's keep to a nice easy Daytona track run on this thing. Set your sprays for wide pattern, 100 pounds a pass. I'm first in with the rest coming on my tail."

Takahashi gave Shinji an up thumb. "Go to it bro. Kick the damn thing in the ass."

"Stepping into the attack." Shinji said as he brought the Intruder around in an arc. "450 Knots, dropping to 200 feet, one mile out."

"Stepping into attack." Shinji heard in his radio as each of his brothers turned their planes farther past his point of turn. Now the Intruders formed a "train line" about 200 yards apart from the lead.

 **Forward Operations Clearing**

 **7 miles South of Fauslow**

The smell of burning wood and the wafting of smoke into the clearing was thickening as the wall of fire came closer to the forward line of trees, just in time for Shinji to scream over the tree tops and pour his first shot of agent on the flames below.

Astro jumped into the air to watch the reaction of the fire as each Intruder in turn swept it with agent. "Please don't get in the way?" Atlas begged.

"This stuff works pretty well." Astro replied as he watched the fire getting beaten down with every passing spray. "Nice."

Atlas switched his radio. "Hey "HQ"….shouldn't last too long. I think we'll have the fire out cold in another minute."

"Nice work Atlas." Zipper replied. Atlas walked over to the Army Captain who was mustering his soldiers. "What do you think Captain?"

"I think you have a well-tuned operation." The Captain replied. "Using these old Intruders as fire planes was a good idea. Think it would work with larger planes, say a 747?"

Atlas thought. "You know…might be something to look into if we had the budget for it."

Astro landed next to Atlas. "Hey….oil platform fires."

"That's not a far fetched idea." Atlas replied. "You could use a 747 to drop a mass bomb of agent then use it to deploy oil solvents to break up any spills."

"Atlas?" Shinji called.

"Yeah?" Atlas replied.

"We have cold wood down below now so you should send in the ground crew to do an ember sweep. I'll keep two birds overhead to cover and the rest will go home."

Atlas nodded. "That's fine. We'll clean up here and see you guys at home ok?"

 **May 14** **th** **,2015**

 **Fireknight base**

 **3pm**

Astro walked into the small room and flopped on Atlas's bed. "Hey! Do you mind?" The red boy bot snorted as he stood pulling his smoke smelling clothes off. "Get off my bed, you smell like wood."

Astro stood up and smiled. "That was awesome. You really have matured a lot Atlas."

"What do you mean "I've matured?" I was never childish to start with." Atlas threw his fire suit in a basket and grabbed a towel. "You didn't do so bad yourself with the bulldozer."

Astro looked around the room. "Why do you still live here anyway? I thought Livian had "tamed" you?"

"I respect her father, that's why." Atlas replied. "And I'm just gonna come out with it…you need to sit down with Cora and have a talk. You've fallen in love with a human and that can really mess you up."

Astro cocked his heads. "No it won't. We're just good friends, that's all."

"Do you know how much you suck at lying?" Atlas snorted. "You are in love with her Astro and it can never work out. You need to sit down with her and realize that."

Astro snapped. "Oh? So now you're an expert?"

"No…." Atlas snapped back. "I've been your friend for a long time, not always good mind you, but I always care about you because you're very important and I don't want to see you get crushed."

Astro snorted. "Then be a good friend and mind your own business."

"Fine." Atlas snapped with a hand wave. "Live in denial until Cora gets married, don't blame me for being so stubborn."

"I'll blame you for being a nosey prick." Astro snorted.

Atlas froze…"What did you call me?"

"I called you…" Astro said as he closed his face on Atlas's. "A bothersome…nosey…prick."

Atlas sighed. "I….thought that was what you said…"

Baxter was walking through the hallway when suddenly Atlas's room door came flying off the hinges and both boy bots spilled into the hallway kicking, punching and screaming at each other!

"WOE!" Baxter cried as he waved his arms. "Stop it you two!"

Astro jumped up…"You arrogant stupid…." "PUNCH!" Astro took a fist to the face and flew backwards into the room…

"I've always been able to beat some sense into your mushy head you little human kissing…" "WHAM!" Astro crashed into Atlas's chest and creamed him against a wall! "Not for very long you stupid, pig headed…."

Soon it took a number of the pumper bots charging up the stairs and into the packed hallway to separate the two combatants. Moments later they were standing in Zipper's office, Astro trying to hold up his ripped black trunks and Atlas covering a broken left eye.

"Here." Zipper said as he passed a flight suit to Astro. "What the hell's gotten into you two?"

"It's our way of settling arguments…" Atlas said. "I was mearly trying to be nice and explain to Astro that his love for Cora would only crush him."

"What me and Cora share is none of your business." Astro snorted. "Stupid moron."

Atlas slapped Astro in the face. "You need your mother board over-hauled!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Zipper snapped. "Do you both remember that we don't own this building? That if you two decide to act like two children fighting in a sand box over stupid annoyances, we could get kicked out of here?"

Zipper sighed. "Sit down both of you."

The boys glared at one another.

"I said…..sit down." Zipper commanded. Both of them sat looking away from each other.

"Cora?" Zipper called to the door. "Please come in here?"

Cora came through the door and found a place to sit.

"I imagine that you've been troubled as of late. I think you've waited a little too long to tell Astro what he needs to know." Zipper said as he looked at her. "Better you say it now than when it gets a lot harder."

Cora looked at Astro. "Sigh…Astro? I'm getting married to Zane. I…..just…..didn't know how to tell you about it."

Astro looked over at Atlas then back to Cora. "I…..see….not exactly a normal thing if you fall in love with a toaster I guess."

"Astro…you are not an appliance." Cora replied. "It's just that….I mean…."

"I know what you mean." Astro said moaning…"Like I said…it would be kinda strange since you'll get older and well…"

Astro got up and walked to the door. "Astro! I'm!" I was going to tell…." Cora went after him until he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Ugh…he's going to be difficult to get along with for a while." Atlas said shaking his head. "And judging by my eye? I'm gonna bear the brunt of all the ass kicking."

"Go get Reno to fix you up." Zipper said. "About today? Despite the little spat, you've done a great job as the GCI again."

Atlas beamed. "I'm glad to be busy."

"Well get out of here." Zipper said smirking. "I'm getting tired of Livian calling me every five minutes."

 **Evening**

 **Fire Knight flight line**

 **A-6 Knight 7**

Cora found Astro at last as she looked up at the cockpit of number 7 to see the familiar "hair bang" sticking above the canopy rail. He didn't close the canopy or number 7 figured out what was wrong and decided as a method of safety not to let Astro shut himself in…not that Astro could be successful if he was thinking of some sort of suicide thing.

Cora slowly climbed the pilot's side boarding ladder and poked her head above the canopy rail…"Um? I guess you'd rather not talk to me huh?"

Astro gave her a glance and sighed…"No….I'm all out of steam. There's this old car someone abandoned in the woods? It's now a crazy looking art deco sort of mangled….totem or whatever."

Cora sighed sadly. "I didn't handle things well at all…I hurt you and I'm so sorry…" She started to cry when Astro leaned up and kissed her…

"Stop that. What would Zane think? He'd think you're having an affair." Astro snickered.

"Oh…..shut up!" Cora replied. "I'm serious…I hurt you so much!"

Astro rubbed his head. "Stop crying….sheesh….now Astro's gonna commit Sepuku or something crazy…gee I'm gonna explode and take out all of Shelton…start the detonation sequence…I was upset for a little bit Cora, I'm not going to fall to pieces. Actually you're doing what's logical for all humans so I'm understanding of that. Ok…so you didn't come right out with it but it was wrong of me to get so upset….even more so to bash out one of Atlas's eyes…Man….Livian is gonna come after me."

Cora shook her head. "And you are NOT a toaster."

"No?" Astro replied. "Then I must be a dead sexy Kirby vacuum huh?"

"Astro!" Cora snapped. "Stop playing with my feelings!"

"Make me the best man….or the best popcorn machine?" Astro smiled.

"Please don't press your luck?" Cora said smirking. She kissed him tenderly on his forehead. "You know…I will always….always love you…"

"See….you're having an affair?" Astro warned with a smirk.

Cora pulled a water bottle from her back pocket and dumped it over Astro's head. "Cool off."

Astro blew water from his mouth…"And that's why I refuse to study the human female."

 **Atlas's room**

 **FireKnight hanger**

Astro knocked on the door and quickly got set upon by an angry blonde girl bot who chomped at his face and shook her fist. "You! I should smash your face in for what you did!"

Astro jumped back…"Woe! You must be Livian? I'm sorry ok? I got a little emotional and Atlas was the target…I'm sorry."

"Liv-eeee, don't kill him?" Atlas snickered. He was wearing a black eye patch over his damaged eye.

"Wow." Astro said smirking. "Very sexy. Don't you think you should get that eye fixed?"

"He should fix it by ripping one of yours out….jerk." Livian snorted at Astro.

"I'm fine." Atlas replied with a wave. "Reno has to get new parts made so I'm stuck looking like this for a few days.

Astro sat on the floor. "Why the heck are you still living in this broom closet?"

"Hmph…because I respect Livian's father. I'm not ready to have an apartment yet and I won't live with Livian because we're only friends."

Livian pushed on Atlas. "Friends?! That's insulting."

Atlas reached out and rubbed on Livian's beck. "You know I won't do anything that would upset Oji-san Liv-eee…when I'm ready, I'll get an apartment."

"And what about you?" Livian asked Astro. "You must have known that trying to have a relationship with a human girl wouldn't work out?"

Astro sighed. "I denied it…even when I knew Zane was taking her out on dates, I still didn't want to face the cold truth. You can imagine how I would have felt if they had their wedding and I was left out."

"You need to find a girl bot for yourself." Livian said. "And don't tell me there's not enough of us to go around, that's a silly excuse I hear all the time."

"But where are they all? I haven't seen one my age yet in Japan. It would be really awkward if I fell in love with say Epsilon. I'd feel so out of place with her."

Atlas rested his chin on a hand. "You know what your real problem is? You are shackled down by O'Shay. You bow to his every whim and you let him plan out every day…you don't spend enough time for yourself, I keep telling you all the time and you ignore me."

"But I owe him a lot Atlas." Astro replied. "I can't just tell him "nope, not gonna do that." Or "Go find someone else, I'm busy."

Atlas stood up. "And why not? Don't you deserve to start going out for yourself? Haven't you done more than enough for these people? What about "Your" needs or "your" dreams or the fact that you're alone a lot of the time? Your friends are going to get older Astro and they will slowly grow apart from you. One day you won't have Ken or Abercrombie or Alegio, are you going to go to Junior high for like ever? It's about time you had a place of your own, it's about time you found someone special to spend your spare time with….Astro? As of late you're becoming an introverted little dick."

Atlas was harsh and but at least he was truthful. Astro knew he couldn't have stayed around Cora forever, what a curse to be a robot, have a huge mind even a "soul" for self-thought and yet he was cursed with a body that would never grow bigger. Atlas was right, Astro had spent years and not once thought he deserved his own way in the world.

"You know what Atlas?" Astro said. "Sometimes you can be a super ass? But I never thought you were stupid. Obstinate yeah….and a big prick…..but never stupid."

Atlas pointed. "I've always told you…I have never hated you."

"You're right." Astro said crossing his arms. "I need to tell the Doctor thanks but it's time I moved out and had my own place. Boy….Zoran is gonna flip out."

"She'll live." Atlas said smiling. "How about you, me and Livian go out to dinner? We found a seafood place that's a fricken bomb."

"Ok." Astro said happily. "Let me buy?"

"No." Atlas snorted. "My treat. I have an advance account there anyways. And before you start gloating over my love of food, I'll just say that no one can deny their fish and chips."

 **Evening**

 **Meeting of the pilots in the ready room**

Zipper patted Hodeki's shoulder. "Everyone…meet our new pilot. Hodeki flies the B-25 bomber that's sitting out on the flight line."

"Welcome to the institution!" Koga yelped.

"We're somewhat sane….I think?" Shinji said.

Zipper pointed Hodeki to a seat. "So…today was a textbook performance. Good communication, good teamwork, well placed drops, very good results. That being said…we're going to get a break in the action tomorrow. Washington is going to get hit by the "Pinapple Express" for the next four days, a lot of rain is expected which will dent the dryness but only temporarily…perhaps twenty days. I'm going to use that to give all the planes a complete turnover in maintenance. We won't be flying so for all of you it will be a good time to get out of here, go to Seattle, find a way to unwind and get ready for the months of mid-June to September."

Zipper then called the two people sitting at the back of the room. "Zane…Cora? Will you both come up here please?"

Cora pushed Zane to the front of the ready room where Zipper draped his arms around both of them. "Now….about these two. You all know Cora and Zane very well…but I guess we didn't know them well enough to know that they have been "boy and girl friend" for quite some time. I am happy to announce that our two love birds are going to get married."

The room exploded in clapping, cheers and whistles…."Hold it…..hold it….of course we just can't allow these two too escape the traditional Bridal shower and Stag party; both of which are being planned by our favorite supply officer Emma. She will pick up the tab for both and I won't try to reason with her….I do not want to die."

"Cora? We promise we won't hurt your husband to be…..much." Zipper said as he gave his brothers a snickering face. "Well….maybe too much but he won't die."

Zipper hugged them both. "Really the both of you…we are very happy for you and we wish you all the joy and happiness in the world. Now….what's the movie of the night tonight?"

Kawakami stood up. "Flight of the Intruder."

Zipper shook a finger. "Good choice. For our humans we have ordered pizza and Subway."

 **Evening**

 **Fisherman's Catch**

 **Corvalias, Washington**

Astro stopped eating the crab salad to watch Livian drop a piece of shrimp into Atlas's mouth then kiss him tenderly on the lips…

"Hey?" Astro asked. "Are we here to eat or do you two need the table cleaned off so you can go at it?"

"He's jealous." Livian said as she hugged Atlas. "Poor baby….is he your brother?" She asked Atlas.

"There's a few technical differences between us so…in terms….not so much." Atlas replied. "If you can't tell? I was built from Astro's stolen plans."

"Which you've never bothered to get back from Skunk." Astro snorted.

"Look who's talking. When have you ever tried to find them? Besides I don't think Skunk wants to try and build another Astro class again. Two kicking his ass is enough."

"Were you really built to be a criminal?" Livian asked.

"Should I get her my FBI file?" Atlas asked Astro. "Yeah…I was built to serve Skunk but that didn't last long thankfully. I was done being abused by that jerk."

Astro smiled pleasingly. "You guys were right…this seafood is awesome. So Livian? What do you see in Atlas anyway? He's not the most easy guy to live with, trust me."

"Oh I don't know." The blonde girl bot said as she tweeked Atlas's nose. "I was a little disappointed at first. I thought Atlas was this eight foot tall Adonis we heard about on the news reports."

Astro cocked his head. "Him? Adonis? In his brain maybe."

"We've always been at each other in some way." Atlas snickered. "One time I was "trying" to pull a bank job for Skunk and Astro caught me in the parking lot. Big bag full of cash right? He starts giving me the fifth degree boy scout explanation of why I shouldn't rob a bank. I'm tired, I've had enough guff alone from Skunk so I'm getting ready to clobber him when this old woman walks up."

Livian shook her head. "This is going to get stupid….isn't it?"

Atlas chuckled. "The old biddie starts cussing us both out. Astro's trying to warn her to leave because she's in danger and she's telling him not to speak out of turn over his elders."

Astro sighed. "Do you have to tell this one?"

Atlas replied. "Yes….I do. Astro keeps trying to reason with the old woman and I guess she had enough of being disrespected. She snatches Astro by the wrist, drags him to a bench, whips down his pants in front of the whole world….and spanks him."

Livian started to laugh as Astro's mouth flopped open. "There's nothing funny about it! She embarrassed me! I mean like really? Like you're hurting me….really?"

Atlas snickered. "Astro enjoyed it."

"Oh shut up!" Astro snapped back.

"Any way…I'm laughing my butt off, Astro's rubbing his butt like it really did anything and the old woman was still cussing him out. And wouldn't you know it? I left the scene…and left the bag of money sitting there. Someone else stole it."

Astro smirked. "He blamed me. Said I hid it so he'd get in trouble. But they did get their money back the next day."

Livian smiled. "So honestly….you two really like each other."

"If I didn't, you'd know it." Astro said as he sipped his oil. "I always believed that Atlas would come around eventually…though he's been a resistant pain in my ass. And now he has you…good luck."

"Oh….I think I have him trained." Livian said as she kissed Atlas on the lips. "So…any ideas for what to do next?"

"Not really." Astro replied. "Doctor O'Shay is coming tomorrow and I wanted to have a little time with Reno to work out some bearing issues with my joints. I think its' time for replacements, I'm getting all grindy and gritty."

Livian played with Atlas's hair. "Oh?...I think you two would love a hay ride. With no light poison out here, you can really see all the stars. Come on Astro, it's really fun."

"Hey…" Atlas snorted. "What about you and me? Hello…I'm here too?"

Livian smiled. "I was being nice. I didn't say Astro wouldn't be driving the horses while you and I would sit in the back of the cart did I?"

Astro smiled. "Sure…I'll drive the horses for you two."

 **Evening**

 **Cora and Zane's apartment**

"Tah dah." Cora said as she came out of the kitchen dressed in a long shirt that stretched to her knees. "Dinner….is served."

Zane smiled. "What's dinner? You or the platter?"

Cora sat down and snuggled close as she took a strip of fried chicken off the platter and held it up to Zane's mouth. "What ever you want it to be."

"So….how did Astro take the news?" Zane wondered. "I heard he got into a fist fight with Atlas."

"Actually?...he took it better than I thought. At least he showed a good poker face about it."

Cora moved slowly to straddle Zane's lap as she chewed on a piece of chicken. "Colonel Sanders sexy." She said giggling.

Zane gave her a butt spank and stopped to hold her hands. "I want Astro to be the best man. Are you sure he…."

Cora gave Zane a kiss…"He understands…nothing's going to change how he thinks of you. Oh no.. you stole me, better find a bunker to hide in."

"Stop it." Zane snorted. "I'm serious! I want him to know how much we both value him."

"We can do that by being happy." Cora replied as she rubbed Zane's cheeks. "Now stop the angst?" She grabbed another piece of chicken and slipped it through Zane's lips. "Giggles….chicken sex."

Zane shook his head. "Oh my God….you sound like Koga…"fruit loop sex" you know that makes me wonder? How would robots have sex? Share a USB cable and porn pictures?"

"I thought that was how we'd do it?" Cora snickered as she slipped off Zane's lap. "Unless….you have….other ways?" She ran for the bed room with him chasing her…

"Let's experiment and find out!" He screamed.

 **Evening**

 **Knight Six**

The Flight line

Baxter sat in the B/N's seat with the canopy closed and pushed a finger into the touch screen of the B/N's mapping screen. "I move…..here."

Flying Fox, the plane's A.I., replied. "Nice…but…not so lucky." Baxter watched as the plane took his rook. "Now how do you get out of this pickle?" The plane said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"I think you cheat." Baxter snorted.

"I don't cheat. It is totally impossible for a computer to "cheat"

Baxter looked at the canopy glass. "I thought it was going to start raining?"

"Washington weather is fickle." Flying Fox replied. "Another round?"

"Of course." Baxter replied. "Hey…put on some Bruce Hornsbey? I like that music."

Flying Fox complied and started to play some soft Hornsbey music. "I think we will appreciate a good rest." The plane said. "I need a diagnostic examination, my engines are showing that disbalance again."

Baxter replied. "I could do that for you tomorrow. What do you all talk about out here? Must be boring just sitting here when there's nothing to do."

Flying Fox replied. "Oh…we talk about a lot of things. I bet if we were actually older we'd probably tell war stories. But the usual topic is who's the better pilot, which plane can perform the best. We have our sibling rivalries like you all do."

Baxter set up the screen for a new game. "You can go first."

 **Evening**

 **Samurai Sammy's**

Astro guided the horse through the darkness as he slowly drove the cart along a dirt road far above the house and the workshop. He respectfully avoided looking behind him at the giggling and wiggling pair who were nestled in the haystack under a blanket in the wagon part of the cart. Though he just had to snip at one point…

"Just because it's dark out here doesn't mean you two can start hay romping back there." Astro snorted.

Atlas jumped up and smacked him off the back of the head. "Shut up and drive dufus!"

"Get back down here?" Livian snickered as she pulled Atlas off his feet. "Isn't this fun?" She asked as she snuggled under Atlas's chin…

"They're just balls of burning gas…you see stars all the time, you can see em on the internet…wow."

"You really kill the romance Atlas." Astro snorted.

"Didn't I tell you to pay attention to the trail?" Atlas snorted back. "So…let's reherse our lines now…ah hem…."Doctor, I am sick of being your little bitch, I'm leaving." Repeat after me."

Astro snapped. "I'm not going to tell him that!"

"Calm down Astro…sheesh…wound up tight aren't we?" Atlas said as he hugged Livian close. "He's always cranky when it comes to "being a robot." But I'll educate him eventually."

Astro sighed…"I can't believe that Atlas could find someone and I can't. I mean he's the last robot I really ever thought would find some one who really loves him….me? zilch, nadda…..ugh."

"Well…" Atlas said smiling. "Zoran loves you. Oh wait….she thinks you're a knuckle dragging, cave dwelling, drooling dufus!"

Astro threw down the horse reigns and jumped out of the wagon. "You can drive yourself back!"

"Oh come on…" Atlas replied exasperated as he jumped out. "Astro….come back….I'm sorry I needled the hell out of you."

"Sometimes Atlas? You mouth moves faster than your stupid brain!" Astro plopped onto the grass. "Who am I trying to kid…I still love Cora. Sometimes I think being a robot sucks."

"Wow…" Atlas sighed. "Finally the chink in the old Astro armor shows up. Do you really think that way? And all these friends means nothing?"

Astro picked up a rock and chucked it. "It's not that…I mean…having a girlfriend would kinda make things feel….complete, you know? I'm talking nonsense."

"Actually? You're talking, which is good because you've sure held a lot back from everyone…especially me, your sister, the good Doctor, Reno and….just about the whole city. That's why it's long overdue time for you to cut the strings and stop being an anchor…live your own life."

Astro sighed…"I never thought you'd make more sense."

"I never thought you'd ever listen to me." Atlas gave Astro a light chest punch. "Now repeat after me…"Doctor, I'm taking my toy box and I'm leaving."

"That's just stupid." Astro snorted.

"Only if you never try it." Atlas replied smirking.

 **Part Three**

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Fireknight base**

 **Morning**

The heavy rain was a welcome break which Atlas took advantage of by going back to his room after the morning meeting and flopping onto his bed. Though Doctor O'Shay had arrived for a visit, Atlas was as always his usual self. He wasn't much for playing "courtesy" or if you wanted to be more accurate, being a "cordial kiss ass". It wasn't like he had something against the Doctor, he just didn't go for all the formalities involved. Everyone was practically mobbing the poor man when he showed up and all the "fawning" made Atlas nauseous. Another thing he didn't want was some sort of public preening, he found being singled out in a crowd for a lot of over-praising, embarrassing.

A knock on the door however was a different matter. He quickly got up and sat in a chair before replying…"Come in." He said.

Doctor O'Shay entered and thankfully he was the only one. "I didn't see you when I arrived."

"I'm not into being a door greeter." Atlas said as he offered O'Shay a seat. "So….are you happy so far?" Atlas asked.

"Should I be unhappy?" The Doctor replied. "It's going very well. Actually above expectations." O'Shay pulled a piece of paper from his suit coat. "This is for you. You'll be happy to know that you now have a clean legal record with the magistrate's office….much I'd say to Inspector Towashi's growling."

Atlas looked at the paper then back to the Doctor…"You did this for me?"

"You're not happy?" O'Shay asked.

"Oh no! no….it's just that…..well….I was thinking you'd expect me to go see the magistrate."

"Obviously you can't since you are very busy." Doctor O'Shay replied. "Atlas…I know you and I haven't have the most cordial of relationships…"

Atlas waved a hand. "Maybe I should be the one to apologize. After all, I busted in on your meeting and insulted you. Yeah….I'm….well….I haven't been very nice to you Doctor…I'm sorry."

"This is such a big change in you Atlas." O'Shay said happily. "You act with a purpose, you have a young lady friend I hear and you're not the ruffian you used to be…"

"Don't push it?" Atlas snorted. "I'm not "that" peachy keen on humans…but I have become just a little less of a jerk."

The Doctor was suddenly shocked when Atlas reached out and hugged him. "Uh?...I have sort of seen that…and you're not upset?"

Atlas replied. "Astro said giving hugs is kind of therapeutic. I have grown to like you Doctor…you're kinda like the other annoying fungus I can't seem to ignore."

"Well….I'm glad you feel this way." O'Shay hugged Atlas back before Atlas stood brooding at him.

"Ok….what is it?" O'Shay said smirking.

"About Astro…stop hovering over him like a lead weight." Atlas snorted. "That's the one thing about you I don't like….being honest you understand. You're smothering Astro like a fire blanket."

Doctor O'Shay sighed…"Atlas, there are delicate reasons…"

"Oh….you mean Tenma? Oh like he's really a threat these days…Doctor, you are seriously suppressing Astro's character or haven't you noticed that he's more mature than he looks? He needs space, he needs to get out more, he needs to be allowed to have more experience than living by a dumb clock schedule. You are oppressing him."

"I don't see any of this oppression young man." O'Shay said.

"It's because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Atlas snorted back. "For his sake Doctor, will you just talk to him instead of treating him like a kid all the time?"

"Well….maybe you're right?" O'Shay replied. "I will talk to him."

"Good." Atlas replied. "Otherwise my other option was to dismantle your car, park it atop the Ministry spire and paint it blazing hot pink."

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Fireknight base**

Under Knight 7 on the flight line

Jinpei wondered why some of his brothers were parked under the wing of seven even amidst the rain. You didn't need but two or three of them to do work on an aircraft. "Hey? What gives?"

"Another one…fork over some money Jin?" Tamaya said as he put out his hand. "Give to the cause."

"What? What do you need money for?" Jinpei asked.

"Oh all the sprockets in Asia; do you not know what tomorrow is?" Alvin said. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"I don't usually keep track of minor things bro." Jinpei snorted. "What's tomorrow?"

Koga hit Jinpei off the head. "It's big bro's birthday dufus! How can you forget the birthday of the head prototype? Some brother you are."

"Sorry." Jinpei replied. "So have we figured out what to get him?"

"That's why we're all out here." Eno replied. "We thought about dinner at the Space Needle, a very expensive lube and spa job or…Las Vegas."

Needles chirped. "Las Vegas and a lube n spa. We got five grand already."

"But He's not the gambler or spendy type." Charlie said shrugging. "I say we send him to a place where he can enjoy being lazy for once….like Levenworth. There's a bed and breakfast called the Hoenstein, the whole town is totally laid back and there's a place there that caters to robots. That's more Zipper's speed."

"What the heck Chuck?" Shinji snapped. "You want big brother to think he's old and over the hill?"

"I was trying to add to the conversation Shinji." Charlie snorted. "And we're not far behind him dumb ass."

"Who are you calling dumb ass? Wide load." Shinji snorted.

"You better watch your lip." Charlie snapped back.

"Both of you cut it out?" Jumping Jimmy asked. "You're acting like a pair of spoiled brats."

Charlie took the cup of oil he was sipping and sloshed it in Jimmy's face. "You shut up, punk!"

And the brawl was on…..until Zipper came upon the mass tangle of robots…"Oh what the heck? As if I haven't been breaking up fights already. Can't you guys come up with more constructive things to do during our down time?"

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Tree grove near the airfield**

Just like the first year when Astro lived with Doctor O'Shay, Astro held onto the Doctor's hand and held a large umbrella over the white haired man as they walked alone through the grove. Every now and then they would exchange glances as if thinking but holding back their thoughts until there was a right time for it.

Astro stopped but still held onto O'Shay's hand as he patted it softly. "Doctor?" Astro asked nerviously. "Uh….I want….I want to have a place of my own. I think I've lived with you long enough, I deserve to be more independent…..don't be upset with me."

O'Shay smiled. "Atlas huh?"

"He offered me a few pointers." Astro replied. "Some of em were kinda harsh."

"You know…" O'Shay said as he found a place to sit down. "I always belived this would come much slower? But I always knew that one day you'd be more mature. We both know there will be a day when you and your sister would have to follow your own paths."

Astro sighed. "I really didn't want to bring it up yet but….Atlas was right…my growth has been kinda stalled by wanting to stay with you…I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by wanting to leave."

O'Shay pulled Astro into a hug. "My biggest fear has always been Tenma but….I think you're more than ready to deal with him. You have my blessing….go find yourself an apartment. Have you considered what you'll do in the coming years?"

Astro scratched his head. "I want to finish school and go to college. I want to be an archeologist."

"A good profession of science." O'Shay said as he watched Astro tear up. "Oh come on Astro, don't start crying. It's not like you're going across the world."

"I owe you so much Doctor." Astro sobbed. "I don't wanna leave."

"My boy….my dear wonderful boy." O'Shay said as he rubbed Astro's cheeks…"You need to set your own way in the world. I'm not asking you to leave the Ministry of Science; we still need you. You pick your apartment, I'll help you move in and you be you and stop worrying about me…and if you don't move out? I'll put you out on the sidewalk."

Astro smirked. "You wouldn't do that Doctor."

"Call you sister." Doctor O'Shay replied. "I told her she could have your room so by now she's probably piled your belongings in a tree."

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Hamegg's shop across from the hanger**

Atlas walked through the sliding doors with Livian. "Ok Hamegg…why did you call me?"

"I thought you'd like to hear about my latest improvements to the chemical base. And to meet this young magnetic dish who hacked your mainframe."

Livian snorted. "Magnetic dish? Who's this fat goof?"

"Well…just like Atlas to pick a snicky girl. My name is Hamegg young lady and I've been able to boost the chemical base so you don't need to pour so much into a water mix. However….there is an unpleasant side effect. We can't use it to cover firefighters or people who are trapped in a fire storm. This little potent mixture will neutralize all oxygen within a 75 yard circle, absolute air depravity. Anyone caught inside this mixture without an air tank? They'll die from asphyxiation."

"So….we can't drop danger close." Atlas said tapping his chin. But we could mix a load to drop behind a wall of flame and use the less dangerous mix to cover people who get trapped. I don't see much of a problem with it."

Hamegg walked over to his table of Bunsen burners, beakers and glass jars. "I'm also working on a foam that thickens during deployment. Something that will lay down at least a two-inch layer of persistent anti-flame blanket.

"That's a great idea." Atlas said smiling. "Now see how much better this is Ham than trying to get revenge and take over the world?"

Ham egg smiled as he reached for a glass beaker and poured the baby blue gel'd content into a glass jar. "And this…is for you and the little lady."

Atlas glanced at the jar and smirked. "What is it?"

"Oh….pour it into a bath and find out." Ham egg replied. "Let's say it might be marketable as sex for bots."

Livian scorned her face. "You're not only fat, you're a damned pervert."

"Livian? Please?" Atlas sighed. "He's also my father?"

"Him? That's your father?" Livian huffed.

"Well duh, I didn't come from a Commodore 64." Atlas snorted. "And he might have given us something very nice, at least be charitable?"

Livian snickered. "Thank you…..pervert." She grabbed Atlas's hand and pulled him out of the shop. He looked back to see Ham Egg laughing it up.

"Livy!" Atlas snapped. "Stop."

"That's your father?" Livian snorted. "Some father. He gave you up to Skunk Kusai, you should have nothing to do with that bastard."

"Unfortunately, bastard or not, he's my creator Livian and I owe him at least for making me…just like you owe your creator, just like Astro owes Doctor Tenma. It's not that easy for us to just disavow our makers…and Ham Egg is a brilliant scientist who got shafted by the Ministry of Science, but that's his beef to overcome."

Atlas sighed. "Would you ever wish bad things on the one who made you? Really? Don't ask me too….please?"

Livian smiled a little and looked at the jar in Atlas's hand. "I still don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Atlas replied. "We'll only try a little of this stuff ok? Just a tiny bit."

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Fireknight Hanger**

Knight Eight in Phase

Ryoko came out of the bird cage under the tail with a pair of black equipment boxes and set them on a cart as Koga walked up…

"Hi sweety." He said smiling with his hands behind his back.

"What did you do now?" Ruoko asked.

"Huh? I didn't do anything." Koga snorted. "Gee…girls can be so untrusting."

"What's behind your hands?" Ryoko asked pointing. "You are so up to something. Right now I'm working and I'm not in the mood yet for Fruit Loops."

"Of course not." Koga said as he took a knee. "Then I guess you're in no mood for an engagement ring then?"

Ryoko froze as her lover stood up. "Ryoko? Will you marry me?"

She looked around the hanger at anyone who heard Koga's request. "Oh come on….a simple answer works you know?"

"Oh….you are such a sneak!" She reached out, snatched Koga up and hugged him off the floor. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!..."

"Don't crush me!" Koga said as he wiggled in Ryoko's arms. "Ryoko! Let me go!"

She put Koga down and did a giggle dance as she saw Cora come walking into the hanger. "He asked me! He asked me!" She yelled. "Koga just asked me to marry him!"

"Why don't you tell CNN?" Koga snorted. "Gee I just wanted a simple kinda thing here."

Sylvester came running up and picked Koga up off thre floor. "About damn time there little brother! Sheesh, I thought you'd never get out of those training pants."

"Ugh….let me down dork!" Koga snapped. "Sheesh…you guys have been needling me all week!"

Sylvester wrapped an arm around Koga's shoulder. "Oh come on…you've deserved this for a while, we were makng bets you'd wait ten more years before even trying to ask her…cept for me, I knew you were going to ask her within six months of us being here."

Ryoko grabbed Koga up again and snuggled him near to death. "Ah! I love you too ok? Everyone's getting an eye full Ryoko!"

 **May 16** **th** **,2015**

 **Evening**

Livian's home

Livian slipped from the bath tub, snatched a big towel and sat on the sink counter wrapped up in the thick terry cloth holding her head…"Woe….woe…woe…" She said shaking her head. "What is in that stuff?"

Atlas flopped back in the bath throwing thick suds all over the place…"Cleaners and inhibitors…" He giggled softly…"Not so "inhibited" as I thought." He hugged himself as a warm wave of heat, or so the feeling was like heat, ran through his circuits, chips and wires. "You alright? "giggles".

"I think I lost my mind?" Livian said as he patted her head. "I don't know how to describe this…"

"I do…." Atlas said as he pulled up a leg and ran a wet wash cloth over his foot. "Love juice." He said giggling. "Now get back in here and love me."

"How about I just sit out here and wash you?" Livian said as she got down from the sink and sat on the floor.

Atlas never felt so fresh and new in his life…"Uh uh…you get back in here and let me love you." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you can trust this Hamegg?" Livian snorted. "I still think he's a creep."

Atlas slipped out of the tub and laid his head in Livian's lap. "Oh come on silly…if this was some diabolical plot of old Hammy, I'd know it. He's right….should market this bubble bath as "Robot Sex" it'll be as hot as Fruit Loops."

Livian ran her heads through Atlas's blonde hair. "About Astro….will he be alright? I get the sense he's a little crushed."

"Goody boots? Nah…he'll get over it. I always made the mistake of underestimating Astro because of his sloppy good nature but trust me, he's hard to bring down longer than five minutes."

Livian smiled. "I want to make a photo book of the squadron during the summer and get it published? Would make for good publicity."

Atlas rolled around…"We have an air show coming up in a week at Whidbey Island where the A-6's were based once? Why don't you put together the public information stuff? The swag gear and do a film?"

Livian smiled. "You always have ideas in your head; why aren't you rich and well off?"

Atlas shrugged. "I don't want to become spoiled rotten?"

Livian kissed him…"You are spoiled rotten….mmmm….my big bad robot."

Atlas backed off…"I'm not really big…"

Livian pulled Atlas back into the tub…"Shut up? And make love to me?"

"That's my line." Atlas snicked back before Livian pushed him under the suds.

 **May 17** **th** **,2015**

 **Morning**

BB-Guns bar and grill.

Koga followed Atlas into the restaurant and they found Astro sitting by himself. "You're not drowning your sorrows are you?" Atlas asked.

"Uh uh…" Astro replied. "Guess what? I can have my own place now."

"About time." Atlas replied. "A little independent thinking will help you grow. Oh and by the way? Guess who else is getting married?"

Astro smiled wide. "That's great! You sure took a long time Koga."

"What is it with everyone thinking I took forever?" Koga snorted. "I wanted to make sure the conditions were right."

Atlas snickered. "He wasn't "whipped" yet.

"Oh screw you." Koga snorted back. "I'm glad we got this rain reprieve. I've got permission to take Ryoko to Seattle and go shopping in the international district. Oh! Zipper's birthday today, we're sending him to Levenworth to a bed and breakfast and a full service maintenance spa."

"He'll like that." Atlas replied smiling. "He bust his ass so much that he forgets his own health. I think he hides from Reno."

"So who runs the squadron while he's gone?" Astro asked.

"Are you real?" Atlas snorted. "The second oldest of course. Oh….oh….Ham Egg made this bath soap cleaner? Guys?...robot sex….simply…..robot sex."

"What?" Astro huffed. "Are you being stupid again?"

"No! I'm serious. I tried it with Livian last night in the tub? Cleans you out so good that you'll lose your ever loving programming…it feels like you got a big old hand warmer stuck in your wires…gnah! We got stupid silly!"

Astro smirked. "I don't think I wanna try it."

"You have to try it once….just once." Atlas snickered. "If you don't? You truly are a sniveling woos."

Koga smiled. "I'll try it. So…what does the Doctor think of our progress?"

"Very happy." Astro replied. "We got requests from Austrailia two days ago? They want planes built for them. The Doctor is going to fly to New York next week to meet with Grumman aviation."

"Oh!" Atlas was reminded. "We have an Air Show coming up at Whidbey Island where the A-6's were based out of. Livian is going to work on all the SWAG stuff and we need to do a photo shoot in a few days."


End file.
